Shayla's Story Season 2
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: FINISHED More duels! More POF! More Shayla! More Plot! Shayla's Story continues in the Battle City.
1. Roomies

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction  
Shayla's Story; Season 2  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any related things; like Seto Kaiba, Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi, Tea, Joe Tristan...... I do own Shayla and Martin. I do not own Lara and Drake. They belong to E-100 Alpha and his awesome fic; The Fellowship of Dragoon.  
  
AN/ This story is the sequel to Shayla's Story, obviously. I highly recommend that you read that first. This picks up in season 2 of Yu-Gi- Oh!.  
  
Mai pulled out her key and opened the door to her apartment. She opened the door and graciously allowed Shayla to enter first. She was still wondering how smart it was for her to run away from the orphanage. But she took a deep breath and entered.  
  
Mai's apartment was big and luxurious. The first room had a three-piece white leather sofa set. There was a nice, medium-sized TV and entertainment center. A computer sat in the corner. A cat was lounging on the sofa set. A few African violets adorned the big window, which overlooked the heart of Domino City.  
  
To the right of the living room was the kitchenette. A small oak table with two chairs took up the better part of it. The countertops were clean, save for a coffee machine and a toaster that had been left out. The kitchen was white.  
  
Between the kitchen and the living room was a hallway. Three doors branched off of it. The one to the far right led to the bathroom. It was covered with fuzzy pink rugs, towers, and bath robes.  
  
The other door on the right led to Mai's room. A big pink beg took up most of it. Mai had a desk that was covered in Duel Monster information and cards. Next to it was a vanity with all sorts of makeup. A poster of a harpy hung over the desk and a poster of Mai's favorite band hung over the vanity. Mai had a small bookcase that had a few romance novels on it.  
  
The last room was a disaster area. Anytime Mai needed storage she threw it in there, not really caring about organization. Of course, most of the details of the room were lost on Shayla.  
  
"I am going to have to clean out my spare room," said Mai, "But you are welcome to stay."  
  
"Thanks," Shayla said with a nervous smile. Mai took of her stylish denim jacket and hung it up on a hook. Shayla set her walking stick against the wall and made her way to the sofa set. The cat looked at her and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Did you miss me, Harpy?" asked Mai as she picked up her cat.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Shayla. She set her backpack, which contained everything she valued, by her feet  
  
"Girl, if that is all you have I am definitely taking you on a shopping spree," commented Mai.  
  
"Um, no thanks," said Shayla, politely.  
  
"It will be fun," insisted Mai as she began to go through her accumulated mail. "We could even invite Lara and Tea. It could be a girl's get- together."  
  
"Lara has to help Drake run Industrial Illusions," Shayla pointed out.  
  
"What do we have here?" wondered Mai as she pulled out one interesting looking letter. The return address said it was from Kaiba Corp.  
  
"What?" asked Shayla.  
  
"I have a letter from Kaiba's company," said Mai as she skimmed it. Then she stopped and read out loud, "Due to your recent success in the Duelist Kingdom you are cordially invited to test a new product of Kaiba Corporation. Your dueling skills caught our eye as we prepare to send Duel Monsters to another level...."  
  
"Wow, does this happen to you often?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Nothing as big as this. This is worth ten grand," answered Mai. "Oh my gosh! The deadline is today! If I am going to participate I have to head down to the Kaiba Corporation Testing Facility ASAP!" Mai hurried up and grabbed her jacket. "Come on. I am sure they won't object to having you."  
  
"But I wasn't invited," protested Shayla.  
  
"Come on," said Mai as she grabbed Shayla's wrist and pulled her out of the apartment.  
  
They entered the building and were immediately met by a group of engineers.  
  
"This way," said one as he led the two girls.  
  
"What exactly am I testing?" asked Mai.  
  
"It is a virtual reality stimulator. It uses the technology of the old holo- projectors and the basic game of Duel Monsters. The player is put in an RPG style game where they must rely on their dueling skills to win," answered the engineer.  
  
"Sounds tough," muttered Mai.  
  
"Not really. The brass demanded the game be made more difficult. That is why you are here," said the engineer. "You are going to be acting as one of the computer players. It is your job to make sure the other testers do not pass."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Mai.  
  
"The game is self-explanatory. Just wait until the two of you are in it. The basic instructions are given as the virtual reality is activated," answered the engineer.  
  
"See," Mai whispered to Shayla, "you can participate."  
  
"How is virtual reality going to work on me? I am blind, remember," Shayla whispered back.  
  
"That is why we asked for you to come," said the engineer, picking up on their conversation. "The game needs to be tested on all kinds of people."  
  
"They must have sent a letter to the Group Home," Shayla thought. The three of them entered the room. Ii was lined with all sorts of computer monitors and screens. In the middle was four pods. They looked like someone had tried to make a dentist chair from outer space.  
  
"Sit down and I will begin the program," said the engineer.  
  
Mai approached the closest one and sat down. Shayla managed to get into another one. She set her backpack under her legs. It was not going to leave her.  
  
"Good," said the engineer. "Now, put your decks into the slot." They did so. "Ready? I am activating the program." He hit a large red button.  
  
Instantly the top of the pod closed. A visor slipped around the eyes of the two girls. Other wires and sensors began to attach themselves to their bodies. The program began. For a second they were distorted, but then the virtual world became clear. 


	2. The Virtual World Part 1

Star: Did you get him to talk?  
  
Demon Child: Talk?  
  
Gema J. Gall: The college student? Did you get any information about the penguins out of him?  
  
Demon Child: I was having fun with my pirahna bunnies.  
  
Lady Akhana: You didn't kill him, did you?  
  
Demon Child: No. You can ask him questions when he stops shaking from fear. *Begins to laugh evilly.*  
  
Gema J. Gall: Don't look at me that way, Akhana introduced me to him.  
  
Moonlady: No comments needed.  
  
Pharaoh Light: I am working on a program to track the penguins.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: And I am working on making up more lightbulbs. Lightbulbs are fun!  
  
E-100 Alpha: What about mustard?  
  
Pharaohs Light & Dark: Well, that too.  
  
Moonlady: All in favor of not letting DC Kantel handle interrogation sessions raise their hands. *Everyone does.*  
  
Demon Child: You all hate me!  
  
Gema J. Gall: We don't hate you, we just need him conscious if he is going to talk.  
  
E-100 Alpha: The lightbulb turned yellow.  
  
Star: Someone is coming!  
  
Lady Akhana: To the mustard grenades!  
  
Moonlady: For liberty and penguin eradication!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: I think you guys are over reacting.  
  
Pharaoh Light: The light would be red if we were dealing with the penguins.  
  
Fox Demon: Don't hurt me!  
  
Moonlady: Who are you?  
  
Fox Demon: I came to join. I found out too late. The penguins have the rest of my family! I barely escaped! I am ready to fight to free them!  
  
Star: I'll be running a background check. *Begins to play with her laptop, especially downloading Yu-Gi-Oh! pictures.*  
  
Gema J. Gall: I know the feeling. The penguins have my brother too.  
  
Lady Akhana: And my little sister. Although they can keep her!  
  
E-100 Alpha: Do you know anything about the penguins' plans?  
  
Fox Demon: Sorry no, I have been in hiding.  
  
Demon Child: Can you summon piranha bunnies or vampire shadows?  
  
Fox Demon: What?  
  
Demon Child: I didn't think so.  
  
Moonlady: Ignore him.  
  
Lady Akhana: We are glad to have you. Mustard for everyone. *Much cheering.*  
  
Dark Fox: I told you these people were OK, even is they are a little eccentric.  
  
Gema J. Gall: What was that?  
  
Fox Demon: My counterpart, Dark Fox.  
  
Star: A dark side?  
  
Moonlady: A yami.  
  
Pharaoh Light: A hard core Yu-Gi-Oh! fan.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: You're clear! All Yu-Gi-Oh! fans welcome!  
  
Gema J Gall: I am going to go see if that college student is ready to talk. *Smiles as she holds up the Millennial Scales.)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
(AN/ from now on I will be making up attack names if I do not know them. I'll make up names even if I do know and have forgotten. Bear with me, I think attack names add a lot to stories. If I screw up one, don't be mad. I am also sorry I do not have a script for these episodes, so excuse my ad- libing.)  
  
A virtual voice began to explain her "job." She was to wait outside of a temple. The temple was on the edge of a desert. When one of the players approached I was to ask him or her three questions about Duel Monsters. They are supposed to be hard questions. If they missed a question, Shayla was supposed to duel him or her. If they answered all questions correctly or won the duel, they got to pass. If not, the game ended.  
  
"Great," Shayla thought. "It is nice to know the thing I am most remembered for at the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
A holo-disk appeared on her hand. Her life pointed were brought up to 2000. This holo-disk was different from the ones in reality. There was no places to put cards. All a player had to do was hold their Duel Monster card in the air and it would appear in the game.  
  
"Mai, where are you?" Shayla called. Nothing, She was alone.  
  
The virtual world felt like the real world. There was a slight breeze which could not hide the desert atmosphere. The marble steps she was on felt cool and smooth. It was exactly like reality, except it wasn't.  
  
"This isn't real," Shayla had to remind herself. She took a seat on the marble railing and waited. She pulled out her patched walking stick and sat the same way she did in the Duelist Kingdom. Her backpack laid at her feet.  
  
"Martin, is anyone coming?" she asked. Then she remembered Martin wasn't here. A wave of loneliness washed over her.  
  
Eventually Shayla felt the wind pick up. The desert was having a sandstorm. Thanks to the computer program, Shayla was out of range of the violent weather. Through the storm four figures riding oversized chickens emerged. Actually, they weren't chickens, but the Duel Monster, Niwatori. They looked like three feet tall white roosters, complete with crowns and crops. But instead of having red crowns and crops, they were green. It was a fairly weak Duel Monster, but it could survive desert dust storms. The four people the Niwatori were carrying were Joe, Yu-Gi, Mai, and Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
Shayla heard them approaching and grew tense. She didn't know who was coming, but she knew several people were approaching.  
  
"Hey, Shayla!" Mai called first.  
  
"She's here too?" asked Joe. The answer was obvious.  
  
"Mai, Joe?" asked Shayla. "Who else is there?"  
  
"Me, Mokuba and Yu-Gi," answered Mokuba.  
  
"You guys are the other testers?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Testing?" asked Joe with a snort. He was the only one missing life points.  
  
"No, the Kaiba Corp. Executives played dirty," said Mai.  
  
"What? Someone explain," said Shayla.  
  
"They took my brother!" exclaimed Mokuba. "Seto was going to fire them because they tried to take over Kaiba Corp. and give it to Industrial Illusions. They tricked him into trying out this game, then trapped him in it. We have to find him!"  
  
"Slow down! What do you mean?" asked Shayla, completely confused.  
  
"The executives said that the game was done, knowing Kaiba would test it," said Yu-Gi. "He did, but they reprogrammed it. When he started to play the game took him prisoner. All of the safety measures were disabled, so Kaiba couldn't get back into reality. So his mind is trapped in the game. We have to find him."  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Shayla. "How come people always seemed to be getting kidnapped and made prisoners when you are around?"  
  
"Very funny," said Joe in a dry voice.  
  
"We have to get going. Seto could be in real trouble," urged Mokuba.  
  
"I am supposed to ask you three questions to pass, but I'd rather go with you and find out what happens," said Shayla, sliding off of the railing.  
  
"Then come on!" exclaimed Mia as she grabbed Shayla's wrist. The five raced into the temple.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Joe, coming to a stop. "This looks familiar."  
  
"A labyrinth!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"Let's get out of here," suggested Mai. They turned to leave the temple, but the heavy doors closed behind them with an ominous thud.  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Joe. "We are trapped!"  
  
"I guess we'd better go forward," suggested Yu-Gi. They began to walk hesitantly foreword. It was silent walking, no one had anything to say.  
  
"Hey! That fair is back!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"I think she wants us to follow her," said Yu-Gi, taking a few steps after the creature. She was small enough to fit into the palms of anyone's hands. She held a staff that was shaped like a key and wore a red outfit that is commonly associated with sprites.  
  
"A fairy?" asked Shayla. The fairy fluttered over to the blind girl and brushed her face with her wings. Shayla giggled a little  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream echoed through the labyrinth.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mai.  
  
"Someone is in trouble!" cried Yu-Gi. The fairy took off.  
  
"Come on!" said Joe as they began to follow her.  
  
Then a low grinding noise vibrated through the maze. The walls and floors shook.  
  
"Tell me that isn't what I think it is," moaned Joe. A large violet tank appeared behind them. It was covered with seven razor sharp drills. Its yellow, narrow windows glowed like evil eyes.  
  
"A Labyrinth Tank!" exclaimed Yu-Gi as he identified the Duel Monster.  
  
"Run for it!" cried Mokuba. They all did without any further urgings. They raced around corners and down passages. Soon they were hopelessly lost, but they were in too much of a panic to care. They raced around a corner, only to find another tank.  
  
"Wrong way!" cried Joe.  
  
"Come on!" urged Yu-Gi as the fairy darted down another hallway.  
  
"Bad choice!" cried Mai as another Labyrinth Tank appeared. They were completely trapped.  
  
"Then we won't run!" cried Yu-Gi. "I summon the Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack!" His favorite Duel Monster appeared. His dark violet hair poked out from his large conical hat. His cape was dark violet and his armor matched the hat. He held an incredibly long staff with a green orb embedded in the cornucopia like top. He raised this staff and blasted each tank to dust. The graphic were overwhelmingly realistic. Only the Shadow Realm could compete with it. It was obvious the affect of Kaiba's stay in the Shadow Realm had on his developing of the game.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone cheered as they were safe.  
  
"We aren't done yet," said Yu-Gi as he continued to follow the fairy guide. The tiny sprite disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Oh, Eros," a female voice with a slight accept said.  
  
"Someone is here," said Mai as they raced after the fairy, Eros.  
  
"Woah! It is Mokuba!" exclaimed Joe when they saw the person. She did look just like Mokuba. Her hair and her face matched exactly. She had on a flowing pink gown and glittering tiara.  
  
"Were you the one who screamed?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yes," the girl admitted. "I am lost and afraid. Will you brave heroes help me out?"  
  
"Sure," said Joe with a big smile. "I am Joe, and this is Yu-Gi."  
  
"I am Mai, and the blind girl is Shayla," introduced Mai.  
  
"And I am Mokuba," said Mokuba.  
  
"I am Adina," she said. "And this is Eros, my guardian."  
  
"Pleased to met you," concluded Yu-Gi. "Eros helped us get here."  
  
"I sent her looking for help," said the girl. "I am glad she found some."  
  
Eros began to flit back and forth.  
  
"The exit is near," translated the Mokuba-looking girl. "Once we are out of here I invite you to my house. There we can feast, and you can tell me your stories."  
  
"I am cool with that," smiled Joe at the thought of food. They walked in silence, exchanging small talk.  
  
"What is that thing!?" cried Mai as they reached the end.  
  
"It is the Gate Guardian!" cried Joe.  
  
"This must be another obstacle that was programmed in!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. The Gate Guardian towered over the party. Its robot like legs were blue with the symbol for Suijin, the water element, on its waist. Its mid- section was green and marked by Kazejin, the element of wind. Its small head and chest were made by Sanga of the Thunder and marked by its symbol. The three were know as the labyrinth brothers. The Gate Guardian was one of the top ten strongest Duel Monsters. It moved to attack.  
  
"We beat it once," said Joe, "And we can do it again. Red-Eyes, Black Dragon!" He summoned his monster. It was a bony coal black monster with burning coal red eyes. It had skeleton like wings that reached across many yards. It craned its serpentine monster and snapped menacingly at the Gate Guardian.  
  
"And I chose Summoned Skull!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. His monster looked like a demon without skin. It had bat like wings. Its body was nothing but bones and muscles. It had a demented face, complete with horns and a snout. "And we use Polymerization...."  
  
"To create to Black Skull Dragon!" exclaimed Joe and Yu-Gi together. The monsters merged to become one. The Black Skull Dragon had the frame of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but the build of the Summoned Skull. Bones and muscle were clear on its chest. Its wings were the same as the Red-Eyes.  
  
"It isn't strong enough!" moaned Mai.  
  
"I still have power-ups," said Joe as he flashed two magic cards.  
  
"Molten Fireball Attack!" Joe and Yu-Gi yelled together. The Gate Guardian was blown to dust.  
  
"Great job, Joe!" cheered Mai.  
  
"You did it!" added Mokuba.  
  
"Such strength," muttered the girl. "Could they be....?"  
  
"Let's get out of here before something else decides to smash us," suggested Shayla. Everyone agreed and they walked out of the labyrinth.  
  
"The princesses is back!" exclaimed a nanny like virtual person.  
  
"Yes, I made it. These kind travelers saved me," said the princess as she embraced her nanny.  
  
"Princess!" exclaimed the rest of the group.  
  
"I am sorry I did not tell you, but I am princess of this realm. Come to my castle. There shall be much feasting and celebrating," Adina said with a smile.  
  
"Let's go!" said Joe, racing a head. "Aren't you glad your brother based such a cool character off of you?" he asked Mokuba.  
  
They all entered the castle and soon were at a large dinner table with the king, queen, and princess. The King was at the head. His wife was to the right and his daughter was to the left. Mokuba sat next to her. Shayla was next to the queen. Mai sat next to Shayla and across from Joe. Yu-Gi was at the other end. The princess was busy telling her father of their passed adventures.  
  
"Indeed we owe you much," said the king. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"  
  
"Help me find my brother," said Mokuba, immediately.  
  
"Your brother?" asked the queen.  
  
"Yeah, Seto Kaiba. He was kidnapped and held prisoner somewhere and we need to find him," explained Mokuba.  
  
"It has to be him," said the princess sadly. Even Eros seemed depressed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"It is a sad story," said Princess Adina. "Every year our kingdom and our neighbor's have to offer a sacrifice to the legendary dragon to save our realms. If not the dragon will destroy them. The other kingdom has already made their offer, a stranger from a far away land."  
  
"That's my brother!" cried Mokuba.  
  
"And soon, our kingdom shall have to present our offering," she said sadly.  
  
"You can't be serious. You aren't going to offer one of your people?" asked Joe.  
  
"I have volunteered myself," she said with a low sigh.  
  
"What?! You can't be serious?!" Shayla exclaimed.  
  
"But what about Seto? How do we stop this?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Calm down," suggested Mai, "And keep telling yourself that this is just a game." She got weird looks from the virtual people. "I mean life is just a game, have fun."  
  
"There is an ancient legend our kingdom has," said the king. "Five ancient heroes from a far away land once went to the dark castle and fought against the legendary dragon. They triumphed and saved the lives of both kingdoms."  
  
"Five heroes?" asked Joe.  
  
"The legend also states that those heroes will come back in our darkest hour," finished the king.  
  
"You don't think we are....?" asked Mai.  
  
"You have to be!" exclaimed the queen. "Come." She clapped for a servant. "Show these five to the armor of our national heroes. The battle will begin once more!"  
  
Yu-Gi, Shayla, Mai, Mokuba, and Joe were escorted out of the room and handed ancient armor. They were given rooms to change in. Mai was the first out. She was used to changing so she was very fast.  
  
Mai looked like a valkerie in her stylish pale blue armor. An impressive sword hung by her waist. The forearm protection on her left arm was missing to allow for her holo-disk.  
  
Yu-Gi was the next out. His armor fit him perfectly, despite his small size. He had a sword too, and several daggers. His armor was steel gray, an exact replica from the middle ages. His holo-disk looked out of place.  
  
Shayla was the next out. She wasn't wearing armor, but a black robe complete with a large hood. The sorceress's robe was trimmed with a golden geometric pattern. She held a straight, white staff with a piece of amethyst like rock stuck at the top. Her holo-disk was hidden in the wide sleeves.  
  
"You look good," complimented Mai.  
  
"Thanks, I wish I could say the same," she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"The two of you don't have to come," said Yu-Gi. "It is going to be dangerous."  
  
"If I look this good, I am going to kick some butt," retorted Mai. "Where is Joe?"  
  
"I am not coming out," he protested from the next room.  
  
"It can't be bad," said Mai.  
  
"No, it is worse," he muttered.  
  
"Come on, Joe. Or do I have to go in there and get you?" asked Yu-Gi. Joe reluctantly came out. Mai and Yu-Gi instantly burst into laughter. He was wearing a caveman's outfit, complete with club and bones.  
  
"Nice legs," teased Mai.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe as he tried to pull his furry toga lower.  
  
"Do not be offended. That is the clothing of our national hero," said the nanny as she walked in with the princess and Mokuba.  
  
"I'm not," said Joe, straightening up.  
  
"You look good, Mokuba," complimented Yu-Gi. Mokuba's armor was almost similar to Yu-Gi's save color. Mokuba nodded in reply.  
  
"They are coming!" a messenger raced in and yelled. Everyone raced to the balcony. They looked into the stormy sky. An evil castle was floating in mid-air.  
  
"Is that....?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yep, the Castle of Dark Illusions," agreed Yu-Gi. It was an ugly golden castle with several sinister towers. A large band the gave it the power of flotation encircled the middle. The band was locked on by a large blue seal. Flying shaped exited the castle and filled the air.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Have you ever seen so many Duel Monsters?" Mai asked. Every kind of Duel Monster with wings was in front of them.  
  
"They'll be after the princess," said Shayla. "We have to protect her!"  
  
"Dark Witch!" Summoned Mai. "Battle Spear Strike!" Her Dark witch appeared. It had a tight light green dress on and dark navy hair. She had elfin ear and wings that match the color of her hair. Her spear was as long as she was. The Dark Witch began to impale the enemy Duel Monsters left and right. But there was just too many.  
  
"Call it back!" cried Yu-Gi. "there are too many! We need another plan." Mai complied.  
  
"Now what?" asked Joe.  
  
"Dark Ho...." Yu-Gi began to use a magic card. It would eliminate every Duel Monster in the area. But a knife was thrown and knocked it out of his hand.  
  
"What the?" asked Shayla when she heard the knife hit the ground.  
  
"It is the Armed Ninja!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"It is after the princess!" added Yu-Gi. The Armed Ninja's face was hidden. It wore a black ninja suit with blue and red trim. It had a blue ponytail with golden clips. Various weapons hung from its waist. It was sitting on top of the castle tower, ready to strike.  
  
"I summon...." Shayla began to say. That was when the Armed Ninja threw a smoke bomb at the balcony. Everyone was seized by fits of coughing. In that brief moment the Armed Ninja shot out a net, which ensnared the princess. It began to haul her up to the roof.  
  
"No!" cried Joe. "Kunai with Chain!" His magic card severed the rope and the princess began to drop back to the balcony. But before the group could celebrate another winged Duel Monster intercepted her and flew off. All of the Duel Monsters retreated to the Caste of Dark Illusions with their prize.  
  
"No! They took Mokuba!" cried the princess as she ran forward. Everyone turned around and gasped. The princess was still there, wearing Mokuba's armor. Mokuba had been the one in the dress, the one who had been kidnapped.  
  
(AN/ here are some more additions to You Know You Are Watching Too Much Yu- Gi-Oh! When......  
  
From Angel Reaper: 91)You paint your finger nails with the Millennial Puzzle, Scale, Ring (Etc.) (She is actually doing this.)  
  
From E-100 Alpha: 92)You were red or blue contacts and roar loudly, trying to breathe fire.  
  
93) You were blue contacts and try to sprout extra heads.  
  
94) You succeed in sprouting extra heads.  
  
95) You try to seal your younger sibling in five different parts. 


	3. The Virtual World Part 2

"Adina! Why? How?" stammered Joe.  
  
"I am sorry," she sobbed. "Mokuba insisted that we change spots. He was so serious, I could not resist. I am sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault," said Shayla, sympathetically.  
  
"We need to get to that castle!" exclaimed Joe. He raced to the end of the balcony and held up a flying monster card.  
  
"It won't work," stated to king.  
  
"What?" asked Mai.  
  
"The floating castle is protected by a spell that keeps all Duel Monsters out," explained the queen.  
  
"No monster can approach it," added the nanny.  
  
"Then what can we do?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"There is another part to our legend," said the king. "The five ancient heroes were able to get to the floating castle by a strange bird. That bird became the foundation for the old city. According to the legend, when the ancient heroes return they shall resurrect the bird and once again enter the castle and stop evil."  
  
"Woah," muttered Mai.  
  
"I agree," added Shayla.  
  
"You can see the ruins from here," said the queen as she pointed to an area below the balcony. There were remains of buildings. Most were just crumbling foundations. But a silvery silhouette of an angular bird could be seen. It glittered in the afternoon sun.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"So, now what?" asked Joe.  
  
"We go down there and raise that bird!" exclaimed Mai as she took off. "Come on!" She insisted as she grabbed Shayla's and Joe's hands and began to pull them.  
  
They eventually reached the ruins. It took a lot of walking and the group had gotten lost once, but they were there. Their guide left them the minute they made it to the silhouette.  
  
"Now, how do we do this?" asked Mai.  
  
"Eros!" exclaimed Yu-Gi as the little fairy made her way to him. "You want to come too?" Eros nodded.  
  
"Eros is going to be our guide?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Yep!" smiled Yu-Gi.  
  
"Does she know how to raise ancient legends?" asked Mai.  
  
"How about Reborn the Monster?" asked Shayla.  
  
"I don't think it will work. Remember, no Duel Monster can enter the Castle of Dark Illusions. That means this bird, or whatever it is, was, isn't a Duel Monster. Therefore Reborn the Monster would not work on it."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Joe.  
  
"What is one card in our decks that can turn back time, enough time to raise this bird from the past?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Time Wizard!" exclaimed Joe as he held up is card.  
  
"Wait, Joe!" cried Mai in concern. "You might also lose life points if you are not careful."  
  
"It is a risk I am willing to take. This is the only way!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Joe," moaned Mia as she repressed an urge to run and embrace him.  
  
"Time Wizard, Time Roulette!" ordered Joe as he summoned his monster. A large clock with a literal face, blue cape, and red hat appeared. It held its staff high in the air. On the end of the staff was a dial that began to spin. There were two symbols the dial would stop on. One would manipulate time. The other one, a skull symbol, would cause the Time Wizard to self-destruct, taking its attack points from Joe's life points.  
  
The dial kept spinning. Everyone tensed up as it slowed down, very nervous at where it would stop. It slowed and slowed. Then it stopped, barely missing the skull symbol.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Joe as the Time Wizard's magic was activated.  
  
"You did it!" added Yu-Gi. The landscape began to tremble. Debris flew everywhere as the ruins were rebuilding themselves.  
  
"Look! Time is going backwards!" exclaimed Mai. The silhouette began to glow brightly. The earth shook. A loud rumbling was emitted from the depths as more debris began to build itself around the area the four were standing on. It was complete chaos. Someone was screaming.  
  
Back on the castle's balcony......  
  
The king, queen, and princess were watching as the ruins disappeared into dust.  
  
"Oh, no! They are gone!" cried Adina in despair.  
  
"This cannot be! The legends!" protested the king.  
  
"Look!" exclaimed the queen. Something silver was rising from the dust. It looked like an airplane that was fashioned in the shape of a bird. It had several propellers. One on each wing and one on the tail. On top of it were a very shocked Mai, Yu-Gi, Shayla, and Joe.  
  
"They did it!" exclaimed Adina.  
  
"We are going to save the Kaibas and the world!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"Let's go! Nothing can stop us!" added Joe.  
  
"Don't worry, we will not let you down," finished Mai.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick," moaned Shayla, who was the only one not standing.  
  
"Come on, kid. You are going to be fine," said Mai as she pulled her roommate to her feet.  
  
Not so far away.....  
  
Kaiba had his back to a stone slab. His arms were shackled over his head, much like he had been in the Shadow Realm. He was pale, possibly from the heat from a nearby lava pit.  
  
"Why aren't you enjoying yourself, Kaiba?" asked the Witty Phantom, his jailer. The Witty Phantom wore a violet suit with white gloves. It had elfin ears and an orange face. He tipped his top hat when he spoke. He was slightly short than the average human guy.  
  
"Go away," snapped Kaiba.  
  
"But I have brought you company," said the Duel Monster. The Armed Ninja appeared and dropped Mokuba, who was still in the princess's outfit. "But he didn't fool us. Meet your brother!" He cast a spell and Mokuba's gown became his armor.  
  
"Mokuba!" cried Seto.  
  
"Big brother! I made it!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"Now the ritual can begin," smiled the Witty Phantom.  
  
"I don't think so!" said Mokuba. "Sword Stalker!" He summoned one of his brother's monsters, since he had Kaiba's deck. A violet demon like creature appeared, wielding a wicked sword. It cut Kaiba free.  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba," Kaiba smiled. "Now, Sword Stalker, destroy the Witty Phantom!"  
  
"No!" the Duel Monster protested as he was obliterated.  
  
"Let's go," said Kaiba. "Thank you for protecting my deck. Now let's get out of here." Just then the Armed Ninja came back, ready to recapture the two brothers. "Not this time. Blue-Eyes, White Dragon!" His favorite card appeared. It was enormous. It was silvery white, with laser blue eyes. Its wings covered the two Kaibas. It craned its long neck forward, ready to strike.  
  
"White Light-" Kaiba began to order, but a Dragon Capture Jar appeared, ready to seal the dragon away. "I am better prepared this time. Trap Master!" Kaiba summoned another monster. It looked like a clown with a green cape and top hat. But underneath the cape, instead of legs, it was like a Swiss army knife. The main part, a chain saw, shredded the Dragon Capture Jar.  
  
"And with that gone I get my other Blue-Eyes back!" smiled Kaiba as a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared besides the first.  
  
"You did it!" congratulated Mokuba.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"I asked Yu-Gi for help," answered Mokuba.  
  
"What?" murmured Kaiba, clearly annoyed. "Did he bring his pet dog with him?"  
  
"You mean Joe, yes," answered Mokuba.  
  
"You know how I feel about the dueling Chihuahua," groaned Kaiba as they began to search for an exit.  
  
In the air not so far away.......  
  
"This is so awesome!" exclaimed Joe as the scenery flashed below them.  
  
"I can't believe you would admit that you liked Seto Kaiba's biggest production yet so much," snickered Mai.  
  
"Hey," protested Joe. Her turned to glare at her, but they both held each other's gazes for a moment.  
  
"Oh, no! Here come the Duel Monsters!" cried Yu-Gi as the flying Duel Monster began to pour out of the Castle of Dark Illusions.  
  
"This time we fight!" exclaimed Mai. "Harpy Lady!" Her feminine monster had lilac wings instead of arms. Her hands and feet were wicked bird talons. She had a beautiful face with flaming red hair. She wore scandalous golden armor.  
  
"Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress (#1)!" added Yu-Gi. His dragon was one of the smaller ones in the game. It too had wings for its front appendages. It was completely blue with a wicked, gargoyle like face. "And the Dark Magician!" Yu-Gi summoned his favorite monster.  
  
"Mystical Sand and Witch's Apprentice!" Shayla summoned as she quickly found two of her flying monsters. The Mystical Sand was her favorite. She wore a scarlet robe similar to Shayla's except the Mystical Sand's robe didn't have a hood. She had a scarlet pointed witch's hat. Her seaweed green hair was blowing in the wind. She sat side saddle, perfectly balanced on her broom.  
  
The Witch's Apprentice had bright red hair and a blue robe-like dress on. She had graceful dove wings, but rode a broom as well. She had her hair tied in place by a navy blue tie, the same color as her dress.  
  
"Flame Swordsman!" Joe summoned his monster. His monster was confined to the ship, but he still obliterated any enemy that came close. He wore blue armor with a red cape. He held a sword made of pure fire. Even the armor could not hide the impressive muscles he had.  
  
The battle began. Winged beasts flew in for their attacks. The Dark Magician began to blast anything that moved with his Dark Magic Attack. The Flame Swordsman was holding all monster on the right side of the ship at bay. The Winged Dragon was breathing fire. The smell of charred feathers and fur filled the air.  
  
The Mystical Sand was casting spells left and right. Petrified Duel Monsters began to fall from the sky like hail. The Harpy Lady was matching any enemy move for move and shredding them in her talons. The four humans kept screaming, adding to the general chaos. The whole time the ship kept moving forward, closer to the Castle of Dark Illusions.  
  
Then a Kurama, a blue bird Duel Monster with powerful arms broke through the defenses. It charged Yu-Gi. Yu-Gi could do nothing but duck. His monster were to far away to help.  
  
Then, a small red steak appeared in front of him, just as the monster attacked. Eros took the attack full on and collapsed. That was when the Dark Magician arrived and blasted the Kurama.  
  
"No! Eros!" cried Yu-Gi as he cupped the fairy in his hands. Eros looked at him then disappeared, gone from the game.  
  
"No!" cried Yu-Gi.  
  
"Not Eros," moaned Mai.  
  
"This has gone far enough! Our friends have suffered enough! This is going to end now!" cried Yu-Gi as he tapped into the magic of his Millennial Puzzle.  
  
"What the!?" exclaimed Shayla as her vision cleared. "Again?!" was all she could do as she gaped at the battle scene around her. The filmy white substance that had covered her eyes since birth was gone. Her Millennial Scales were glowing brightly in her backpack, which was on under her robe.  
  
"No, Flame Swordsman!" cried Joe as his monster was destroyed. He clutched his chest in pain as he was brought down to 1300 life points.  
  
"AGH!" she gasped in a similar way as a spasm of pain rushed through her. Her holo-disk made a beeping sound. Shayla looked at her life points, 1850. Her Witch's Apprentice had been defeated.  
  
"We are almost to the barrier!" Joe warned the group. Mai had been busy encouraging her Harpy Lady, she turned suddenly to face the front of the ship.  
  
"Brace yourselves," warned Yami Yu-Gi. The nose of the airplane like machine connected with the barrier. Lightning began to spark from the tip as the ancient machine tried to force its way through. The flying Duel Monsters dove for a second attack. The allied monsters formed a ring around the four people. But some of the enemies began to attack the ship directly. Shayla, Mai, Yu-Gi, and Joe were thrown to the ground. The ship began to burn. At the last second the magical barrier gave away. The ship struggled forward, quickly losing altitude.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"I agree," said Joe as he helped Mai to her feet. Just then a second wave of winged beast attacked the ship. Its nose went down, and it began to crash.  
  
"No!" cried Shayla. Mai screamed and grabbed onto Joe's arm in desperation.  
  
Their Duel Monsters responded to their need. With the barrier down, they were able to pick up their duelist. The Winged Dragon had Yu-Gi on its back and the Dark Magician hanging from its claws. Mai was being carried from the talons of her Harpy Lady.  
  
"AGGGHHHHH!" screamed Joe as he began to fall.  
  
"Dark Witch!" summoned Mai when she saw the problem. The Dark Witch dove and grabbed Joe by the strap of his caveman's get-up.  
  
"EEEKK!" screeched Shayla as she began to fall as well. Then she felt strong hands reach down and pick her out of the sky. She was sat on a narrow pole. Shayla found it hard to keep her balance.  
  
"Mystical Sand?!" she asked in surprise as she looked into the face of her favorite card. The Duel Monster smiled and nodded. Then she began to guide the broom to the entrance of the Castle of Dark Illusions. The rest of the group had already made it.  
  
"Thank goodness we are all her," said Yu-Gi. Mai had woven her arms around Joe's left arm in her panic. Joe was giving her looks of discomfort, which she ignored.  
  
"There is no turning back," said Shayla as the airplane became a burning speck on the ground below.  
  
"Then we'd better move on," said Joe. After recalling their Duel Monsters, they entered the castle. The group raced through it, somehow knowing they were short on time.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Joe after a while.  
  
"It is like a park down here," said Mai in wonder. Trees, bushes, and flowers covered the area.  
  
"It is beautiful," agreed Yu-Gi as he enjoyed the shrubbery. "But look at all of the bugs!" exclaimed Shayla as a swarm of Petite Moths covered them.  
  
"Kaiba has been playing too many video games to come up with something like this," complained Joe.  
  
"Yeah, but you were the one who tried to set the Guinness Book of World Record's for the longest time in front of a Playstation ©," teased Yu-Gi.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"Let's get out of here," suggested Mai. Everyone nodded and began to run again.  
  
"Look at the size of that tree!" exclaimed Shayla as they almost made it to the end.  
  
"What is that in it?" asked Mai. It looked like several head of enormous Q- tips had been pasted to the tree.  
  
"Cocoons of Evolution!" cried Yu-Gi. Inside of each one was a powerful Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth ready to emerge. First one cocoon opened, then another.  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Joe. The first moth spread its poison yellow wings, preparing to fly.  
  
"We need to do something, and fast!" insisted Mai.  
  
"I know, Catapult Turtle!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. His new monster was as big as a small room. It looked exactly like a common turtle, except it had a huge catapult strapped to its back.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Shayla.  
  
"No, I add Kuriboh," said Yu-Gi. His next monster was a weakling. It looked like something a cat had hacked up. "Kuriboh, get on the Catapult Turtle. Catapult Turtle, fire the Kuriboh at the moths. Now, I add Multiply to create hundreds or Kuribohs!" The air was filled with hundreds of hairballs, all on a collision course with the moths and cocoons.  
  
"Kuribohs self-destruct on contact!" cheered Mai as the entire tree started to smolder. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moths cried in pain as they burned. The are was filled with smoke.  
  
"Let's not wait around for them to get angry," said Joe. Everyone began to race through the end of the forest. They entered a narrow cave.  
  
"I am glad we are through that," said Shayla.  
  
"I agree," said Mai. Just the roof of the cavern began to give away. Something was digging through the roof.  
  
"EEK!" Mai shrieked as she grabbed Joe's arm again.  
  
"What is it?" demanded Yu-Gi. A large snout with several big teeth was the first thing they all saw.  
  
"Oh, shoot," moaned Shayla when she saw it. Then the head pulled back. A second later two figures slid down the hole.  
  
"Mokuba! Kaiba!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joe as he tried to break Mai's death grip. Kaiba ignored him.  
  
"I found him!" declare Mokuba proudly.  
  
"Return, Blue-Eyes," ordered Kaiba.  
  
"Now can we get out of here?" asked Mai.  
  
"HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" evil laughter filled the air. The group turned to look around.  
  
"What is it?!" demanded Kaiba.  
  
"You have not won yet. Now you have to face the greatest obstacle," laughed the computer voice.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't summon the legendary dragon, I escaped. The ritual cannot be performed. Therefore, we win," protested Kaiba.  
  
"System over ridden," said another computer voice, this one feminine. "Creating ritual. Summoning legendary dragon." (AN/ Name and stats would be very much appreciated.)  
  
The air in front of them began to swirl as the terrifying dragon was summoned. It had five heads, each one representing a different element. It was so big it dwarfed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It glared at the group, ready to obliterate them. It didn't matter what monster they summoned, if they lost a monster they would lose all of their life points.  
  
"You actually put this monster in the game?!" exclaimed Shayla in shock. This monster was even stronger than the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"I never thought I'd be risking my life against it," snapped Kaiba. Shayla gave him a look that shut him up, though.  
  
"If we have to fight, then we fight," said Mai. "Harpy Lady."  
  
"It doesn't stand a chance!" cried Mokuba. But the minute the harpy was summoned it collapsed in pain.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Yu-Gi.  
  
"This area has been magically sealed," said the computer. "Only dragon types can be played here."  
  
"If it is dragons you want, then it is dragons you get," sneered Seto Kaiba. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Red-Eyes Black Dragon," said Joe. His skeleton like dragon was pure black with coal red eyes. It had stick like wings that were no less impressive than its counter-part, the Blue-Eyes.  
  
"Harpy's Pet Dragon," declared Mai. Her dragon was orange. It had several feathers on its face that resembled a Mardi Gras mask. It had impressive wings, but they weren't so impressive with the other dragons around it. A chain dangled off of its neck.  
  
"Curse of Dragon," summoned Yu-Gi. His dragon was a skeleton. It had no arms or legs, just wings. It had a deadly snout filled with razor sharp teeth. The rest of its body was like a snake. Shayla and Mokuba backed up, giving space for the battle.  
  
The legendary dragon attacked. The other dragons retaliated with simultaneous attacks. All five attacks filled the air. They exploded, but no one was hurt. As long as the dragons stood, the defense could not be broken.  
  
"You think you have outsmarted us," sneered the first computer voice. "Not all of you have dragons!" The legendary dragon turned and aimed at Mokuba.  
  
"No, Mokuba!" cried Seto as the dragon attacked.  
  
"Block it, Red-Eyes!" ordered Joe. His dragon took the hit full on. It disappeared into dust. Joe clutched his chest and collapsed.  
  
"No, Joe!" wailed Mai.  
  
"It is up to you know," he moaned. His holo-disk read 0. He disappeared from the game.  
  
"No!" cried Yu-Gi.  
  
"How dare you?!" demanded Mai, tears coming down her face. "Harpy's Pet Dragon, Blazing Fire Blast!" Her monster attacked the legendary dragon. The beast countered, disintegrating her monster. She fell to the ground in pain as she lost every single life point.  
  
"Mai!" cried Shayla, racing to her roommate.  
  
"I am sorry, that was stupid of me," she muttered as she faded from Shayla's arms.  
  
"This is too easy," taunted the computer. "All I have to do is pick you off one by one." The legendary dragon turned to attack again.  
  
"Defend yourself Blue-Eyes!" demanded Kaiba.  
  
"It isn't after your dragon, it is after you!" cried Mokuba. He tackled his brother, sending him out of harm's way. But in the process Mokuba took the blast. His holo-disk beeped as his life points reached 0.  
  
"No! Mokuba!" cried Seto as he cradled his brothers fading form.  
  
"Beat him, Seto," said Mokuba as he was eliminated from the game. Shayla saw all of this. She knew she would be next, so she was quietly slipping towards the exit.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" demanded the computer as it attacked her.  
  
"AGH!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. The blast knocked her to Kaiba's feet.  
  
"NO!" cried Yu-Gi and Kaiba together. Kaiba tried to help her up, but she was vanishing in his arms, just like his brother had.  
  
"This stinks," she complained. "I can't move. Ugh, I'll see you back in reality. Well, you know what I mean....." She was eliminated as well.  
  
The next thing Shayla realized was that she was laying on her back. People were cheering. She still had her vision and her robe, she assumed she was still in the virtual world. Mokuba, Mai, Joe, and Eros were also laying down near her. Slowly they all stood up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joe.  
  
"We beat it," smiled Yu-Gi.  
  
"A Mystical Elf!" exclaimed Shayla as she approached the nearest Duel Monster. She had greenish blue skin and a green robe. Her long blonde hair went down to her waist. A white tiara enhanced her features.  
  
"That is Adina, she brought all of you back," explained Yu-Gi.  
  
"The princess was a Duel Monster?" asked Mai. "Talk about RPG plot twists." Eros darted back and forth, greeting everyone. The people of the virtual world continued to cheer. The tyrannical beast had been defeated.  
  
"A Key Mace (#2)," smiled Shayla as she identified the Duel Monster that Eros was. The Mystical Elf Adina chanted and a portal opened, the way back to reality.  
  
"Come on, Mokuba," ordered Seto as he walked to it.  
  
"What, is that is? After all we did for you and not even a thank you?" demanded Joe.  
  
"I don't remember you doing anything," snapped Kaiba. He took a few steps forward, then stopped. "Perhaps I do owe you some thanks, Yu-Gi."  
  
"It was an honor to duel with you," said Yu-Gi. "Perhaps now you will not see us as rivals, but as friends." Kaiba said nothing, but the look on his face was not the look of harsh indifference that one might expect. He exited the virtual world, glancing once over his shoulder and catching sight of Shayla.  
  
"I think we should head back, too," said Mai.  
  
"I agree," said Joe and the four entered the portal.  
  
Shayla woke up as the pod opened up. She felt like she had taken a nap. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, realizing she was blind again.  
  
"You OK, kid?" asked Mai as she walked over, yawning.  
  
"I think so," said Shayla, walking down. She made sure she had everything, her backpack and deck.  
  
"Let's find the others," suggested Mai. They walked a few doors down and found Yu-Gi, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Bakura, and Joe.  
  
"Mai, you are here," said Joe with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," yawned Mai. "That was insane."  
  
"I am going to find my brother," said Mokuba, racing off.  
  
"We'd better get going too," said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, both Kaiba's and Pegasus's goons were really mad at us," added Tristan.  
  
"Pegasus was here?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Just his toadies," answered Bakura.  
  
"Probably left over from his failed take over of Kaiba Corp.," muttered Mai. The group said their good-byes and the two girls headed back to Mai's apartment. 


	4. A New Tournament

A few days later.....  
  
Mai and Shayla were learning what it was like to be roommates. They worked to clear out Mai's spare room to use as Shayla's bedroom. Mai had to leave for school every morning, leaving Shayla to entertain herself. They had talked about getting Shayla enrolled into Domino High, but had done nothing yet. Mai mostly talked about going on a huge shopping spree with Shayla, Tea, and Lara.  
  
"Mail's here," said Mai as she walked into the apartment one afternoon. She set a package on a nearby chair.  
  
"How were things?" asked Shayla who had been listening to the radio.  
  
"Dull, boring, and tacky," said Mai as she flipped through the letters. "You have something."  
  
"What?" asked Shayla.  
  
"You have some mail," explained Mai.  
  
"Impossible!" protested Shayla.  
  
"It is here, your name and all," said Mai as she handed Shayla the large, manila envelope. "It is from your friend."  
  
"Martin?" asked Shayla as she opened it. A magazine fell on her lap.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mai.  
  
"It is my subscription to The Ultimate Duel Monster's Guide. Martin sent it," said Shayla with a smile. "He even wrote over most of the articles with the label maker."  
  
"He must be bored," muttered Mai.  
  
"You have no idea," agreed Shayla. She set the magazine on the table and began to skim the various articles.  
  
"The newest edition of cards have been released. And Kaiba's virtual game is going to go on the market in a month. An American dueling prodigy is in town. Her name is Rebecca Hawkins," Shayla read. "Industrial Illusion's newest game; Dungeon, Dice Monsters is on hold because of Pegasus's mysterious illness. An Egyptian exhibit featuring Duel Monsters opens at the end of the week. Oh! Stats and strategy for the new cards."  
  
"Can I borrow that when you're done?" asked Mai, clearly interested.  
  
"Sure," agreed Shayla as Mai picked up the package she had set down.  
  
"Huh, you have more mail," she said when she read the label.  
  
"What?" asked Shayla.  
  
"This came from Kaiba Corp.," she said, "along with the check for testing the game."  
  
"What came from Kaiba Corp.?" asked Shayla.  
  
"This package," said Mai as she set the package in front of Shayla, right on top of the magazine. "Well, open it." Shayla did. The first thing that she found was the letter. The person had considerably written it in Braille.  
  
"Dear Shayla," she read. "Thank you for your help during my captivity in the Duelist Kingdom. And thanks for your help during the malfunction of my virtual reality stimulator. To show my gratitude and express my interest to help a duelist of your caliber, I feel that the contents of the package would be most helpful. I also invite you and Miss. Valentine to a tournament that I will be hosting this weekend. This tournament is for all finalists of the Duelist Kingdom who did not have the ability to finish that competition. To keep things interesting a few other elite duelists have been invited as well. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You got a letter from Kaiba?!" exclaimed Mai.  
  
"Apparently," said Shayla, shocked. "It sounds like he is trying to make up for the near take over of Kaiba Corp. He is trying to have one up one Pegasus."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Mai continued to shriek. "You get a gift from him as well. I don't even get a card. And he definitely won't send one to Yu-Gi or Joe."  
  
"They probably got invited to the competition," said Shayla.  
  
"What is in the box?" asked Mai. Shayla reached in.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed louder than Mai ever was.  
  
"What is it?!" demanded Mai.  
  
"Duel Monster cards!" exclaimed Shayla. "They are even written in Braille!"  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mai. "I think Kaiba likes you."  
  
"No way!" protested Shayla as she pulled out the various cards. "Oh my gosh! Leopard Girl, Dunames Dark Witch, Commencement Dance, Performance of Sword, Dark Magician Girl, Cosmo Queen's Prayer, and the Cosmo Queen. Those are the last cards I need from the old series. How did Kaiba know?" (AN/ The tournament and these cards refer back to Kaiba's two ideas in the last chapter of the prequel.)  
  
"Oh my gosh!" agreed Mai. "Those are some of the rarest cards around!"  
  
"And there is more," added Shayla. "Oh, my! It is every female monster card from the new series! Even some helpful magic cards!"  
  
"I am jealous," said Mai. "I wish I had a rich admirer." Shayla was about to protest when she had a better idea.  
  
"At least Joe has a sense of humor," she retorted.  
  
"What? Hey!" protested Mai.  
  
"Admit it, you like him. I heard how you talked to him in the virtual world," teased Shayla.  
  
"No true!" protested Mai. Then for a reason only known to girls, they both broke into giggles.  
  
"Let's look over those articles so we will be ready for the tournament this weekend," suggested Mai, and they did.  
  
That weekend.....  
  
"We're registered, let's check out the competition," suggested Mai. The competition was being held at Domino's Mall. Crowds of duelists and spectators were everywhere. Mai kept window shopping as Shayla tried not to get trampled.  
  
"OK," agreed Shayla. She smoothed her scarlet shirt with flared sleeves as she stood up. They were in an overcrowded food court. Chaotic noise filled the air.  
  
"I really think you should do something with you hair," said Mai as they walked. "I would kill to have dark curls like yours, and you just let them hang."  
  
"What do I care how my hair looks?" asked Shayla.  
  
"That is why I need you to come shopping with me. You would look killer in this," she pointed through a shop window. "The greens would bring out your hair so much. And you need to lose the grunge look. And Lara too. You both look like junkyard escapees."  
  
"Well. We are both run-a-ways," chimed Shayla. "And Drake would kill you if he heard you talk about Lara that way."  
  
"With her lilac hair I could do so much. I have this cute blouse that would match her skin tone perfectly," Mai continued on, ignoring Shayla. She did this quite often. "And I could make Tea drop-dead gorgeous. A nice pair of high heels, a mini skirt, and a make-over and even Yu-Gi would be drooling over her."  
  
"Speaking of which, do you see Joe or Yu-Gi here anywhere? They should be here," said Shayla.  
  
"Not yet," said Mai. "But I do see Bandit Keith and Collin. What is Bandit Keith wearing!? He looks like a Goth!" Bandit Keith was wearing straight black leather and a robe. The robe was dark, and open so everyone could see the rest of his outfit. Shayla felt a chill slid down her spine. She clutched her backpack tighter. As she did she felt her Millennial Scales vibrate.  
  
"Excuse me," said a young girl who accidentally bumped into them.  
  
"Watch it pip-squeak," snapped Mai, who was still looking for Joe and Yu- Gi.  
  
"You'd better not talk to me that way, right Teddy?" the girl asked her Teddy bear. "Or she just might lose when she duels."  
  
"What was that?" asked Shayla.  
  
"She is Mai Valentine and she is competing, right?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Mai as she turned to face the girl.  
  
"I am Rebecca Hawkins and I am going to win this!" she bragged.  
  
"You're that good duelist from America, right?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Yes. I even beat Yu-Gi Motuo. Well, he withdrew, even though he could have won. But I have The Ties of Friendship to prove it!" she said.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Mai and Shayla at the same time. Rebecca quickly told of how she had challenge Yu-Gi for his grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. She should have lost but Yu-Gi withdrew. He did this to show her that there was nore to Duel Monsters than winning. He gave her the card so they would always be friends.  
  
"That is some story, squirt," said Mai. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her. "Do you know if Yu-Gi is here yet?"  
  
"He isn't coming," said Rebecca. "Haven't you seen the TV. He got conned into testing the Dungeon, Dice Monsters game. Him and that puppy friend of his aren't going to be here. That means I am going to win!"  
  
"Joe is not a puppy!" yelled Mai. "Come on, Shayla, let's find a TV."  
  
"Attention all duelists," came a voice over the loud speaker. "The tournament is about ready to begin. Please report to the dueling arena outside of Sears."  
  
"I guess we have to go," said Shayla as they joined the flood of people heading to Sears.  
  
"Welcome dueling elite," greeted Seto Kaiba, who stood on one of the dueling platforms. "All of you are advance duelist here, and now the rules. So, I am not going to bore you with repeating them." His eyes scanned the crowded and he spotted Shayla next to Mai.  
  
"I wonder if she will use any of the cards I gave her," he wondered before continuing.  
  
"This is an elimination tournament. All dueling matches and results will be posted on the side of the holo-field. Let the games begin!" Kaiba stepped down. There was much cheering, as well as a little booing. The three girls stood in silence.  
  
"This may be a while," said Mai. "There is only one field, and a lot of duelists."  
  
"That is why they have chairs," said Rebecca. They took seats near the back. Kaiba sat next to his brother up front, eagerly watching each duel.  
  
(AN/ To save time and page space, not to mention I don't want to be stuck forever writing dueling chapters, I am skipping right to the final round. The four finalists are Collin, Bandit Keith, Shayla, and Mai. Rebecca and another duelist named Mike were the runners up. Rebecca lost to Bandit Keith in a very close duel. But we all know how Bandit Keith 'wins.')  
  
"I guess I am on," said Mai. "Wish me luck." She climbed her dueling platform. She would be facing Collin. 


	5. Harpies vs Dragons

Moonlady: Is he talking yet?  
  
Lady Akhana: I don't think so.  
  
Fox Demon: Can I try?  
  
Demon Child: What can you do?  
  
Dark Fox: She can summon shadow foxes, for your information!  
  
Demon Child: The two of us are going to get along fine!  
  
Star: Where is Gema?  
  
Lady Akhana: She is trying out the Millennial Scales on the college student.  
  
Demon Child: No fair! She left without me!  
  
Fox Demon: I am coming too! I want to use my shadow foxes! They worked on freeing my parents!  
  
Lady Akhana: But not your brother?  
  
Fox Demon: No.....  
  
Dark Fox: And they can keep him!  
  
Lady Akhana: Amen to that! They can keep my sister and Gema's brother, too!  
  
E-100 Alpha: Where are the pharaohs?  
  
Moonlady: They said that they had something important that they were looking into.  
  
Pharaoh Light: Here we are!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: It is good news bad new time. *Everyone groans*  
  
Lady Akhana: Give us the bad news first.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: We have been doing surveys of our school. Every day, it serves ketchup for lunch!  
  
Star: Great!  
  
Moonlady: Too bad, I guess we can't go to school!  
  
Pharaoh Light: But that isn't all!  
  
E-100 Alpha: Like it isn't bad enough that half of those teens are eating ketchup on a daily basis.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: We have done extensive studies on the contents of students' lunch trays. *pulls out many charts.*  
  
Pharaoh Light: Those with ketchup on their trays also have barbecue sauce!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: In short, our worst fears have been confirmed. The penguins are spreading to other condiments.  
  
Star: Great!  
  
Moonlady: You said there was good news.  
  
E-100 Alpha: I think we need more mustard.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Yeah, the good news, we received an anonymous tip that mayonnaise nullifies the penguins' power.  
  
Pharaoh Light: We tried it and it works!  
  
Lady Akhana: Great!  
  
Star: I am going to run an analysis on it!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: But, we have one more thing of good news.  
  
E-100 Alpha: What?  
  
Pharaoh Light: Introducing Joe Marusa to POF!  
  
Lady Akhana: Yay! You finally joined!  
  
Joe Marusa: Well, you and Gema didn't give me much of a choice.  
  
Moonlady: Why am I not surprised at that! *Gema J Gall enters.*  
  
Gema J Gall: Who gave DC Kantel and Fox Demon permission to torture the prisoner?  
  
Star: They just kind of ran off!  
  
Gema J. Gall: That kid is going to be afraid of shadows for the rest of his life! Oh, I see Joe made it!  
  
Joe Marusa: Yep!  
  
E-100 Alpha: So, what do you know about the penguins?  
  
Joe Marusa: I know that chick-fil-a is on our side. They always serve too much mustard. *Everyone cheers.*  
  
Lady Akhana: This calls for a celebration! Break out the mustard! *Demon Child and Fox Demon run in.*  
  
Demon Child: Bad news!  
  
Fox Demon: Very bad news!  
  
Dark Fox: Very, very bad news!  
  
Gema J. Gall: What is it?  
  
Demon Child: The college student talked.  
  
Fox Demon: The penguins are stronger than we realized.  
  
Dark Fox: But they have two leaders!  
  
Lady Akhana: This keeps getting better and better!  
  
E-100 Alpha: What do you mean?  
  
Demon Child: Heinz the Penguin Overlord and the Penguin King!  
  
Fox Demon: They are our enemies and lead penguins every where!  
  
Dark Fox: We have to stop them!  
  
Pharaoh Light: What else do you know?  
  
Pharaoh Dark: This calls for more mustard grenades!  
  
Star: I am checking into this! *races to her laptop.*  
  
Gema J. Gall: So, the cowards have a name. This calls for an all out attack!  
  
Lady Akhana: Double the mustard! More mustard riffles. We will blow those foul birds out of the sky! They shall never win!  
  
Moonlady: Way too much Pepsi.  
  
Joe Marusa: Great, I am here a day and we are under attack!  
  
E-100 Alpha: Rally to forces, call in the reserves!  
  
Pharaoh Light: We are the reserves.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: We need back up!  
  
Demon Child: Just tell us in a reviews, or send an e-mail to princess8light@yahoo.com or princessakhana@yahoo.com!  
  
Fox Demon: The battle has begun!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I guess I am on," said Mai. "Wish me luck." She climbed her dueling platform. She would be facing Collin.  
  
"I am honored to duel such a cute duelist," said Collin, "But don't think that means that I am going to be easy on you."  
  
"Can it," snapped Mai. "I Harpy Lady in attack mode, as well as a magic card." Her harpy appeared with an attack of 1300 and a defense of 1400.  
  
"If that all?" asked Collin. "I play Darkfire Dragon in attack mode." His first monster had an attack of 1500 and a defense of 1250. It looked like a snake with a dragon's head, made purely of fire. It was an intense sight on the holo-fields. "Attack the Harpy Lady with Burning Smoke Blast!"  
  
"But you didn't consider my magic card," said Mai. "It is Rose Whip, and it raises the attack of my Harpy Lady by 300 points!" The two monsters clashed, and the Harpy Lady came out on top. Collin was already down to 1900 life points.  
  
"And for my turn I use Cyber Shield, to raise her stats by 500 more points!" exclaimed Mai. "Your move."  
  
"I play a monster and a magic card, and end my turn," said Collin.  
  
"Defending, already?" asked Mai. "Well, I will play one magic card and attack your defending card. Harpy Lady, Rose Slash!" The defending dragon disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Too bad," muttered Collin. "Think of that as the last monster you are going to destroy. I play Sky Dragon in attack mode and activate my magic card, which is Dragon Nails, which raises its attack by 500." His next dragon was pink and had six violet lined wings. Its tail curled and uncurled as its teeth snapped at the Harpy Lady. Its raised stats were 2400 and 2300.  
  
"Attack Sky Dragon, Hecta-Air Strike!" ordered Collin.  
  
"Mirror Wall!" yelled Mai as he trap card activated.  
  
"There is no way you have that card!" exclaimed Collin.  
  
"But I do," smirked Mai. "It takes your monster's attack and cuts it in half." The monsters clashed, Collin's Sky Dragon only had 1200 attack. It was destroyed and Collin was brought to 1000 life points.  
  
"I also play Harpy's Brother in attack mode," added Mai. Her next monster was the male version of her favorite card. It had dark hair and wings and wore a pair of dark blue pants. His stats were 1800 and 600. "But that is not all. I play Shadow of Eyes. All of your monster in defense mode will be forced to attack!"  
  
"Then I will attack," said Collin.  
  
"Don't forget, Mirror Wall is still in play," countered Mai.  
  
"Not for long," smiled Collin. "Watch this combo. I play Magic Void, which eliminates not only your Mirror Wall and Shadow of Eyes, but also your Cyber Shield and Rose Whip."  
  
"No!" gasped Mai as he strategy fell to pieces.  
  
"You can do it, Mai!" cheered Shayla. That was something she had never done before.  
  
"Whose side are you on?!" demanded Collin.  
  
"No offense, you are a cool kid, but I am cheering for my roommate," replied Shayla.  
  
Seto smiled from his seat. The finalist had been amusing all day, and he was actually enjoying watching them duel. All except for Bandit Keith, that is. Kaiba couldn't place it, but Keith had been too lucky in his duels. Kaiba suspected him of cheating, but had no way to prove it.  
  
"That isn't all," Collin continued his turn. "I play Black Dragon Jungle King in attack mode, and use Dragon Treasure to raise it stats by 500. Jungle king, attack Harpy's Brother, Dark Jungle Assault!" His newest monster looked like a black T-Rex with a white belly. It had vicious teeth and a wicked tail, which it used to eliminate the Harpy's Brother from play. Its raised stats were 2600 and 2300. Mai now had 1200 life points, while Collin had 1000.  
  
"Impressive," complimented Mai. "But, I am not out of this game yet. I play another Cyber Shield, as well as another magic card."  
  
"Your Harpy Lady is still too weak to face my dragon," said Collin. "How are you going to deal with another? I play Hyozanryu in defense mode." His newest monster had pale bluish white armor that was said to be harder than diamonds. It had a long neck and even longer wings, although it wasn't as massive as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Its attack was 2100 and its defense was 2800. "I also equip it with Dragon Claws." Its stats were now 2600 and 3300.  
  
"To finish my turn," said Collin. "I will have my Black Dragon Jungle King attack your Harpy Lady! You should have defended her when you have the chance. Dark Jungle Assault!"  
  
"You really don't think through magic cards, do you?" asked Mai. "I have one, and it is Negate Attack. So much for your offensive."  
  
"Mai is right," thought Seto as he watched. "Collin doesn't think through his moves. Although I have to compliment him on his choice for a deck."  
  
"And now," said Mai. "I play a dragon card as well. Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Its stats were 2000 and 2500. "I also play Elegant Egotist, tripling my Harpy Lady." Two more Harpy Ladies appeared. Those two had the original stats of 1300 and 1400. The first Harpy Lady was powered up by Cyber Shield, so her stats were 1800 and 1900. Collin had his defending Hyozanryu, powered up by Dragon Claws. It was 1200 life points to 1000, in favor of Mai.  
  
"Don't forget," said Mai. "My Harpy's Pet Dragon gets a power boost from every Harpy Lady I have in play." Her monster's stats went up to 3500 and 4000. "Attack with Blazing Fire Blast!" The Hyozanryu was sent to the graveyard, immediately.  
  
"Mikazukinoyaiba!" Collin summoned his dragon with the ridiculously long name. It looked more like a Mayan warrior than a dragon. It stood upright and it was covered with red, blue, and green paint on its dark violet scales. It held a sword that was used horizontally instead of vertically. Its attack was 2200.  
  
"But that is not all!" added Collin. "I use Dragon Nails, and Dragon Treasure to raise its attack to 3200!"  
  
"Big deal," muttered Mai.  
  
"Then I use this magic card, which lets me retrieve one card from my graveyard, and I chose Dragon Claw!" smiled Collin as his dragon's attack was raised to 3700.  
  
"You are going power mad," retorted Mai.  
  
"I only have one more card, and that is Mountain," replied Collin. The entire field was turned into a mountain.  
  
"A lot of good that does you," said Mai. "The mountain raises that stats of dragon and flying types, like my harpies!"  
  
"Attack Mikazukinoyaiba, Fury Blade!" yelled Collin. Mai's Harpy's Pet Dragon was destroyed and Mai lost 200 life points, making her even with Collin.  
  
"Impressive," said Mai, "But the game ends here."  
  
"You can't beat me!" exclaimed Collin, "There is no monster powerful enough!"  
  
"Watch," said Mai. "All it takes is two magic card. The first is Reborn the Monster, which I use to bring back my Harpy's Pet Dragon."  
  
"For all the good that that will do you," retorted Collin.  
  
"Then I play Harpy's Feather Duster, eliminating all of your magic cards!"  
  
"No!" gasped Collin as all of his power-ups were eliminated. The field reverted back to a light field, and Collin's Mikazukinoyaiba only had 2200 attack. Mai's Harpy's Pet Dragon was still powered up by the Harpy Ladies and was at 3500.  
  
"Finish it," ordered Mai. "Blazing Fire Blast!" The dragon attacked the dragon and the dragon lost. (Makes sense, doesn't it.) The duel was over, Collin had lost.  
  
"Congratulations to our winner," said Seto as he stepped forward. "Will the next two finalists come forward?" Shayla walked to her end and Bandit Keith approached his. 


	6. A Not So Honest Duel

"Let the duel begin," announced Kaiba, but Shayla hardly heard him as she was taking her place. Her Millennial Scales were beginning to vibrate in her backpack, that was making her very nervous. There was something about Bandit Keith that bothered her. She wanted to pull out her Millennial Scales. This was something strange to her. She normally kept them to herself. But she wanted to use them, and that was newer, still.  
  
"I play one monster in defense mode," said Keith. Shayla hesitated. There was something in his voice that sounded different. She couldn't place it, but there was something bizarre about Bandit Keith. Well, something even weirder than before.  
  
"Water Dragon Fairy, attack mode," announced Shayla. "And a magic card." Her first monster had pink hair tied in two odangoes. She wore a tailored green outfit, that showed off her legs, which were covered by white stockings. She had boots on, and a bit of water dribbled out of her right hand. Her stats were 1100 and 700.  
  
"Attack! Summon Water Serpent!" ordered Shayla. At once the holo-field activated. A serpentine dragon, made solely of water formed around the Water Dragon Fairy. It then shot towards the glowing square that represented Keith's defending monster. There was a flash of light as the monster was revealed.  
  
It was a Megasonic Eye. It was a narrow monster, balanced on one leg, that was more like a pedestal. It had two stiff arms and one eye. It was a machine type with an attack of 1500 and a defense of 1800.  
  
"How pathetic," muttered Keith. "Attack, Megasonic Wave!" The eye emitted an ultrasonic blast, aimed at the Water Dragon Fairy.  
  
"Reinforcements!" Shayla activated her trap card. The Water Dragon Fairy temporarily had an attack of 1600. The Megasonic Water was reflected by a wall of water and the Megasonic Eye was destroyed.  
  
"And now I play Maiden of the Moonlight," announced Shayla. "her next feminine monster had brown hair and dove wings. She wore a simple but elegant white dress and seemed to carry her own aura of light. Her attack was 1500 and her defense was 1300.  
  
"Then I will play Pendulum Machine," countered Bandit Keith. Shayla shuddered. She felt a chill when he spoke.  
  
"Help me...!" Shayla thought she heard a voice cry.  
  
"What was that?" she wondered, feeling more nervous than ever.  
  
The holo-field revealed Bandit Keith's next monster. It was a red robot that had no legs. It moved by crawling with its long arms. A small dome with a dark face represented its head. The most distinguishing was the large blade that swung back and forth where its legs should be. It had an attack of 1750 and a defense of 2000.  
  
"Attack the Water Dragon Fairy, Guillotine Blade!" ordered Keith. The Water Dragon Fairy was destroyed almost instantly. Shayla had 1350 life points, Bandit Keith had 1900.  
  
"Then I summon a monster in defense mode, and use the Book of Secret Arts to raise the attack of the Maiden of the Moonlight by 500," Shayla said her next turn. "Destroy the Pendulum Machine, Full Moon Magic!" An orb of bright yellow light formed in the fairy's hands. She shot it at the Pendulum Machine, sending it to the graveyard. Bandit Keith had 1650 life points.  
  
"One monster, in defense mode," he said and ended his turn at that.  
  
"He is planning something, but what? He is definitely giving me the chills," Shayla thought. "I don't like this at all......When did Keith use machines, by the way....?"  
  
As if sensing her hesitation Mai said, "You can do it, girl. You are ten times better than that fashionally challenge creep!" Shayla smiled.  
  
Seto Kaiba was on the edge of his seat. He normally didn't enjoy watching other people duel, he'd rather be playing himself. But this tournament he had hosted turned out better than he thought it would. Not only was he putting Industrial Illusions and Pegasus in their places, but he was having fun as well. Mokuba was even more eager. He had started to beg his brother to teach him everything about the game.  
  
"What card do you think Bandit Keith played?" Mokuba asked. "Do you think Shayla is going to win? I like her more than Keith, anyways."  
  
"I do too," said Kaiba, thoughtfully. "Keith had been too lucky his last few duels. I am going to have to keep my eye on that one."  
  
"I play Rainbow Marine Mermaid in attack mode, with two magic cards" announced Shayla. Her mermaid appeared between the Maiden of the Moonlight and the not-yet-revealed Mystical Elf. The mermaid had a long, emerald green tale and a red shirt that contrasted her blue hair. She had a patch over her left eye. Her stats were 1550 and 1700. "Seven Colored Tidal Rush!" A tsunami (not Mako) flooded Keith's half of the field, washing the creature that was represented by the glowing square away.  
  
It was a Cyber Jar. It looked like someone had taken a Greek urn and covered it with mechanical plates. But the inside of the jar was pure black, except for two eyes and a Cheshire Cat © smile.  
  
"Oh, no!" gasped Mai.  
  
"What is it?" asked Shayla.  
  
"It was a Cyber Jar!" Mai said.  
  
"Oh, no!" agreed Mai.  
  
"It appears you know the rules," said Bandit Keith, causing Shayla to shudder again. "When a Cyber Jar is destroyed, so are all the monsters on the field. We then draw five new cards. Any monster with less than four stars must be placed on the field."  
  
Both players went to draw their cards. What the audience did not see was a small claw coming out of Keith's sleeve. It placed two cards on top of his deck, then disappeared. Shayla felt a chill, and her Millennial Scales began to hum. She could feel them, and was getting nervous about the entire situation.  
  
Bandit Keith played Shovel Crusher, Cannon Soldier, and Mechanicalchaser. His first monster looked like someone had put a hairy face on a bulldozer. It had two shovels that resembled hands. The Cannon Soldier had virtually no head. It was made up of green and gold armor with killer shoulder pads It had a large cannon strapped on its back and four wicked talons on each hand. The Cannon Soldier had an attack of 1400. The Mechanicalchaser had a yellow spherical body and several twig like limbs. Each limb carried a weapon. The Shovel Crusher had stats of 900 and 1200, the Mechanicalchaser was at 1850 and 800. Bandit Keith had 1650 life points.  
  
Shayla summoned Nekogal #1, Water Girl, Beautiful Headhuntress, and Spirit of the Harp. The Nekogal #1 looked like a girl who had been superimposed with a cat. She had cat ears, bladed tail, and whiskers. Her hair was orange and her outfit was green. Her claws were sharp. She had an attack of 1100. The Water Girl wore a tight blue outfit and had blue-green hair. She wore too much make-up, but this gave her a dangerous look. She had stats of 1250 and 1100. The Beautiful Headhuntress wore a blue kimono that was tied with a pink bow in the back. She had a large sword that looked like an oversized butcher's knife. Her attack was 1600. The Spirit of the Harp wore a sunflower yellow dress, complete with floppy hat. Several pieces of minor jewelry adorned her body. A harp was near her, which she never stopped strumming. She was in defense mode with a defense of 2000. Shayla had 1350 life points.  
  
"For my turn I play the Machine King in attack mode," said Keith. Shayla gasped, but not at his move.  
  
The Machine King was a solid monster. It looked like a robot in blue armor, that was highlighted red. Besides its size, there was nothing that attracted the eye to it. It had an attack of 2200. But its special effect allowed it to have an extra 100 attack points for every machine on the field. It now had an attack of 2500.  
  
But that was not what surprised Shayla. Her Millennial Scales had activated. She could now see! Shayla was so surprised she was shaking. The spectators didn't know this, though, because of the dark glasses she was wearing. Shayla resisted the urge to tear them off.  
  
"You can beat him, girl!" encouraged Mai.  
  
"Now to end this," said Keith. "Machine King, attack the Spirit of the Harp, Iron Grip of Death!"  
  
"I still have my two magic cards," said Shayla. "The first is Wabaku, no damage." A ring of blue robed priests surrounded the Spirit of the Harp and prevented her from taking damage.  
  
"Cannon Soldier, attack the Water Girl, High-Pressured Cannon!"  
  
"Negate Attack!" Shayla activated her last trap card.  
  
"You are only delaying the inevitable. Mechanicalchaser attack the Beautiful Headhuntress, Seven Sword Attack!" The Beautiful Headhuntress met the Mechanicalchaser with her oversized butcher's knife and blocked one attack, but six more hit, sending her to the graveyard. Shayla was down to 1150 life points.  
  
She looked down over the field, enjoying the battle graphics. The whole magic thing with the Millennial Scales was freaking her out, but she did enjoy being able to see. She glanced over at Kaiba, Mokuba, Rebecca, and Mai, before starting her next turn.  
  
"First I play Spell Binding Circle, taking 500 attack points from your Cannon Soldier. Then, I move my Nekogal to defense mode. Finally, Water Girl, attack the Shovel Crusher, Smitten Tidal Wipeout!" Another machine was sent to the graveyard by a blast of water. Bandit Keith now had 1300 life points, and his Machine King was down to 2400 attack.  
  
"I play Machine Conversion Factory, raising Machine King's attack to 2900," said Bandit Keith. "Iron Grip of Death on the Spirit of the Harp!" The Spirit of the Harp gasped, and then was sent to the graveyard. "Mechanicalchaser, destroy the Nekogal, Seven Sword Attack!" Shayla lost another monster, but no life points. The Cannon Soldier was too weak to take out the Water Girl, though.  
  
"I am in trouble," Shayla thought. None of the cards in her hand could compete with Keith's machines  
  
Shayla looked at the field, hoping some answer would reveal itself to her. No luck. All it did was send a chill down her spine when she looked at Bandit Keith and his hollow expression.  
  
"Help me....!" She thought she heard him plead. For a second his eyes met her and they begged her. But that second was gone and the same cold chill came back. Shayla drew her next card. She gasped in surprise. She had forgotten about the new cards in her deck. She smiled and looked back down Kaiba, mentally thanking him for this.  
  
"I play the Queen of Autumn Leaves in attack mode," announced Shayla. Her monster had flaming red hair and a brownish-red dress. Two branches with fall leaves grew out of her shoulders. Her hands were covered in bark. Her attack was 1800.  
  
"A lot of good that does you," muttered Keith.  
  
"Watch and learn," smiled Shayla. She added silently, "I will be watching!"  
  
"I also use Monster Reborn to bring back my Maiden of the Moonlight," added Shayla. She now had her Water Girl, Maiden of the Moonlight, and Queen of Autumn Leaves.  
  
"Then, I use the Cosmo Queen's Prayer," Shayla said with a smile as she performed her first ritual.  
  
Kaiba was smiling too. He had hoped that Shayla would like the cards he sent her.  
  
"I sacrifice my Water Girl and Maiden of the Moonlight to transform my Queen of Autumn Leaves into the Cosmo Queen!" said Shayla. The Gates of Chaos opened below. The two tributes disappeared in a flash of light. That light surrounded the plant type. A second later the ritual was complete. The Cosmo Queen stood on Shayla's half of the field. She wore a dark blue, green, and black robe. Her skin was pale blue. Her eyes glittered with devine power. Her crown/hat was three times as big as her head. It had two lobes on either side of her skull. Her attack was 2900, equal to the Machine King.  
  
"Woah...." muttered Shayla. The graphics were awesome, although they weren't as good as the Shadow Realm. But when Shayla went to the Shadow Realm, she was too terrified and confused to appreciate them. Now, she was just freaked out, but still was able to enjoy the holo-fields.  
  
"A lot of good that does you," said Bandit Keith. "The attacks are equal."  
  
"I still have one magic card, and it is a favorite of mine," smiled Shayla. "Electro-Whip! It adds 500 attack points to my Cosmo Queen." Bandit Keith glowered. Despite the change of events, Shayla couldn't help but feel the strange power flowing from Keith. She shuddered and her Millennial Scales throbbed.  
  
"Destroy the Machine King, Cosmic Meteorain!" ordered Shayla. The Cosmo Queen raised a hand and thousands of comets, meteors, and asteroids fell from the sky. The Machine King was smashed.  
  
"When it comes to King versus Queen, the girl will always win!" cheered Mai. Bandit Keith growled as he was brought to 800 life points.  
  
He went to draw his next card. Out of his other sleeve came another claw, with a card in its grip. Shayla noticed the difference in the way Keith was drawing. Her Millennial Scales pulsed. Bandit Keith was about to put the card on top of his deck when the Millennial Scales reacted. A bright light shot from them, striking Keith in the middle of his chest. He flew backwards, off of the platform. He landed, hard on his back. Both claws popped out of his sleeves. Everyone saw this. They knew instantly that Keith had been cheating. But no one knew where the light had come from. They assumed it was a holo-field cut-out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Kaiba as he approached a disoriented Bandit Keith. "You have the nerve to cheat in my tournament! You are disqualified, get out! I never want to see you again!"  
  
Bandit Keith stood up. He began to walk away. But as he walked passed Seto Kaiba he stopped, and punched him. Well, tried to punch him. Kaiba moved out of the way, punched Keith in the stomach, then flipped him onto his back.  
  
"Get out, or I am getting the police!" growled Seto. Bandit Keith limped away like an injured puppy. Shayla saw it all, and stood in stunned silence. She alone knew that the Millennial Scales were behind this.  
  
"I am sorry for the delay," Kaiba addressed everyone. "The holo-field needs repaired, and we need another finalist. Rebecca Hawkins, was fifth, so she will be taking Bandit Keith's place. The duel between Shayla and Rebecca will begin in an hour.  
  
"Yippee!" cheered Rebecca. "Isn't that great, Teddy."  
  
"I feel sorry from Shayla," muttered Mai as she watched the little girl.  
  
Kaiba walked away. Shayla watched him leave. She still stood on the platform, to surprised to walk down. 


	7. Duel Against A Minor

An hour later Rebecca and Shayla had taken their spots on the platform. Shayla was a little nervous. The Millennial Scales were still allowing her to see. She had never been able to see for this long before. She told no one though. The only person she would have trusted telling was Luther, and wasn't around. Mai had drug her window shopping in the break. Shayla had enjoyed some of it. But she was more interested in looking at people than clothing. Clothing was one thing she still didn't understand. If it was comfortable, wear it. Don't sacrifice comfort for looks was her thinking.  
  
Seto Kaiba announced the duel and ordered it to start. Shayla glanced down at him and his brother. He looked better now that he was out of the Shadow Realm, but there was a hard glimmer around his eyes that worried Shayla. But she pushed this out of her mind and began to duel.  
  
"I play a monster in defense mode," announced Rebecca.  
  
Shayla thought a moment before playing her first card. Both opponents had seen each other duel, and were familiar with the other's strategy. Shayla did not want to make any mistakes.  
  
"I play Amazon of the Seas in attack mode," announced Shayla. Her first monster was a mermaid. She had an attack of 1300 and a defense of 1400. She had aqua hair and a light sea green tail. Her fin was aqua, though. "Attack her defending card, Seven Seas Submerge!"  
  
The mermaid flicked her tail and a huge tidal wave formed. It crashed around the defending card, obliterating it.  
  
"How tragic, Teddy," Rebecca said to her stuffed bear. "She destroyed our monster. What are we going to do? I know, we can use its effect. Sangan lets me chose one monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck and put it in my hand. And I chose the Millennial Shield!" Shayla frowned. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"I play the Millennial Shield in defense mode, along with the Ring of Magnetism!" Rebecca declared proudly. Her Millennial Shield was about seven feet tall, and pure red, except for the golden Eye of Horus in the middle. Four mechanical spheres appeared around it, forming the Ring of Magnetism. The magic card reduced the Millennial Shield's defense to 2500, but required Shayla to attack that monster alone.  
  
"I should have seen that one coming," muttered Shayla as she fingered a trap card she should have used.  
  
"But you don't see," Rebecca said, innocently. Shayla said nothing.  
  
"Then I will play the Rose Spectre of Dunn in attack mode, along with the Mystical Space Typhoon. That magic card lets me get rid of one of my opponent's magic cards of my choice, and I chose the Ring of Magnetism," said Shayla. Her newest monster appeared. She had green skin and darker green hair. She wore a yellow tank top. Around her waist was a red rose. Below the rose was a long thorny vine, like a snake that replaced her legs. Her stats were 2000 and 1800.  
  
"Since you can't attack, I will play a monster card in defense mode," said Rebecca.  
  
"This duel is going nowhere," complained Mai.  
  
"Then I play the Invader of the Throne in defense mode," announced Shayla. Her next female monster reclined a golden crystal throne. Her navy hair trailed to the floor. It stood out against her red dress. A clear orb was hovering in her hands. She had an attack of 1350 and a defense of 1700. "I also play a magic card. Then, my Rose Spectre will attack your defending card. Rain Forest Poison Vines!" The Rose Spectre charged forward and whipped the glowing square with her tail/legs. The monster vanished in a flash of light. Shayla found herself shielding her eyes, like everyone else did.  
  
"Oh, no, we lost another monster!" cried Rebecca. "What was that, Teddy?" She held her bear up like it was whispering to her. "Oh, I see. We can use the Witch of the Black Forest's effect to pick a monster with a defense of less than 1500 from our deck. I chose Cannon Soldier!"  
  
"And, for my turn I will play that Cannon Soldier!" she declared with a giggled. Her monster was a blue soldier, not to different from the Cyber Raider. But this monster had a silver cannon strapped to its back that was about twice its size. Its stats were 1400 and 1300. "Attack the Amazon of the Seas, High Pressured Cannon Attack!"  
  
The Cannon Soldier fired a powerful blast from the cannon on its back. The mermaid cried out in pain, then vanished in a flash of light. Shayla was down to 1900 life points.  
  
"I counter with the Goddess with the Third Eye," said Shayla. Her monster wore a simple light green robe with brown and orange trim. She had an orange hat on. Her eyes were both closed, except for the third eye on the middle of her forehead. Her stats were 1200 and 1000. "I also power her up with Malevolent Nuzzler." Her attack was now 1700. "Attack the Cannon Soldier with Triple Psychic Ray!" Three spheres appeared in front of the goddess, which were directed at the Cannon Soldier. It was vaporized. Rebecca was down to 1700 life points.  
  
"Oh, she is so mean!" protested Rebecca. "I can only play one monster in defense mode."  
  
"Then I will play La Moon in attack mode," said Shayla. Her newest monster appeared with her Rose Spectre, Goddess with the Third Eye, and Invader of the Throne. Rebecca had her Millennial Shield and defending monster. La Moon had flaming pink hair and a lilac tunic tied with a golden belt. Two pinkish dove wings grew from her back. She carried a large bronze spear in her hand. "Attack the defending monster. Lunar Spear Eclipse!"  
  
"Ha! You activate my Cyber Jar!" smiled Rebecca.  
  
"Oh, no!" gasped Shayla. All of the monsters on the field were sent to the graveyard. Then, Shayla and Rebecca drew five more cards. They had to play any monsters that had less than five stars. Rebecca played four monsters, Shayla played three.  
  
Rebecca had three monsters face down and a Cannon Soldier. Shayla played her Gemini Elf, Dunames Dark Witch, and one face down. Her Gemini Elf was actually two monsters in one card. One elf had bright red hair and wore a violet outfit. The other had blonde hair and a matching blue outfit. The attack of the Gemini Elf was 1900. The Dunames Dark Witch was actually a light monster, despite the name. She was the opposite of the Dark Magician Girl. The Dunames Dark Witch had dark violet hair and a red outfit/armor. Her helmet had two decorative, white wings. Most of her armor was trimmed in white. She had an attack of 1800.  
  
"I play another Sangan," declared Rebecca. Her monster was a pink sphere with stumpy limbs and three large eyes. It had an attack of 1000 and a defense of 600. "I use that as a tribute to activate Cannon Soldier's effect. Now, it can attack your life points directly!" Shayla was down to 1400 life points.  
  
"Is that the end of your turn?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Is it, Teddy?" asked Rebecca. "Yes, it is." She smiled in a disturbing way.  
  
"Then I play Ill Witch in attack mode," said Shayla, making herself even with Rebecca at four monsters each. Her newest female monster was a sickly see-through green. She wore an opaque robe. A crown of clear green leaves adorned her head. Her attack was 700. "Attack Cannon Soldier, Bubonic Air Attack!" Rebecca was down to 1300 life points.  
  
"And now to deal with your monsters," said Shayla. "Dunames Dark Witch attack one of the defending monsters, Holy Light Bolt!" One of the glowing squares lit up more than the Fourth of July. The monster was revealed to be the Magician of Faith.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Rebecca. "That means I can bring back one magic card from the graveyard. And I chose the Ring of Magnetism."  
  
"I'm not done yet," said Shayla. "Gemini Elf, attack another card. Double Twin Strike!" The elves double teamed a defending monster.  
  
"Another Witch of the Black Forest!" cheered Rebecca. "And I chose my favorite, Shadow Ghoul, from my deck!"  
  
"Don't let her intimidate you," encouraged Mai. "Send her back to the nursery!"  
  
"How rude!" protested Rebecca. She only had one defending monster left. Shayla had the Dunames Dark Witch, Gemini Elf, Ill Witch, and one defending monster.  
  
"I play my Shadow Ghoul," declared Rebecca. Her newest monster had five legs spaced out evenly around its body. Red orbs were embedded in its skin. It had wicked claws and spiky black hair that ran halfway down its back. It had a snout and insect like eyes. Its attack was normally 1600, but it gained 100 attack points for every card in the graveyard. It now had an attack of 2200.  
  
"Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Millennial Shield, and I re- equip it with the Ring of Magnetism," Rebecca declared proudly. This brought the Shadow Ghoul down to 2100 attack and the Millennial Shield down to 2500 defense.  
  
"Shadow Ghoul, attack the Dunames Dark Witch, Shadow Claw Slash!" ordered Rebecca. The witch was shredded, bring Shayla down to 1100 life points.  
  
"Mystical Sand in attack mode!" Shayla said as she began her next move. Her favorite appeared, equal in attack to Rebecca's favorite. "I also move my Ill Witch to defense mode. Gemini Elf, attack the defending card! Double Twin Strike!"  
  
"You forgot about my Ring of Magnetism!" scolded Rebecca as the attack was re-routed to the Millennial Shield.  
  
"Shadow Ghoul, attack the Gemini Elf, Shadow Claw Slash!" ordered Rebecca. The elves were destroyed, taking Shayla down to 900 life points.  
  
"I play a magic card and end my turn," Shayla said, simply.  
  
"Then I play a magic card, too," said Rebecca. "Stop defense. I will move your Ill Witch to attack mode. Shadow Ghoul, destroy it, Shadow Claw Slash!" Shayla now had 400 life points as compared to Rebecca's 1300. Rebecca had her Millennial Shield and Shadow Ghoul, as well as a defending monster. Shayla had her Mystical Sand and a defending monster.  
  
"I play a monster in defense mode," said Shayla.  
  
"Then I will attack it!" declared Rebecca. "Shadow Claw Slash!" It was Shayla's turn to smile.  
  
"I also have a Magician of Faith," Shayla revealed one of her defending cards. She had red hair and a short violet tunic. Her golden staff was shaped like a crescent moon with a star in it. "And I chose to bring back my Malevolent Nuzzler."  
  
"Oh, no, Teddy!" cried Rebecca.  
  
"I equip the Malevolent Nuzzler to my Mystical Sand," said Shayla. "She is final strong enough to destroy your Millennial Shield. Ancient Petrifaction Spell!" The Millennial Shield turned to stone and crumbled to dust. But this brought the attack of the Shadow Ghoul up to 2200.  
  
"Then I play a magic card, Graceful Charity," said Rebecca. "I draw three cards and discard two from my hand. That brings Shadow Ghoul's attack up to 2400!"  
  
"It isn't strong enough to take on my Mystical Sand," said Shayla because her Mystical Sand had an attack of 2600.  
  
"So I play another magic card," said Rebecca. "Then, I attack your last defending card. Shadow Claw Slash!"  
  
"I also have a Witch of the Black Forest," said Shayla with a smile as she flipped over her card. The Witch of the Black Forest wore a black robe with a patterned collar. A black hat similar to the Goddess with the Third Eye sat on her brown hair. Her hair was stringy and unkept. "I chose Protector of the Throne in defense mode." Her monster looked very similar to the Invader of the Throne. But this female monster had long red hair and a golden wood throne. Her orb was sky blue and her dress was violet. Her defense was 1500.  
  
"A lot of good that does you," snapped Rebecca.  
  
"Attack, Mystical Sand, Ancient Petrifaction Spell!" ordered Shayla.  
  
"I told you I played a magic card," said Rebecca. "Negate Attack!"  
  
"Now, Teddy," said Rebecca. "We play this monster in defense mode, with this magic card equipped to it. Then, our Shadow Ghoul will attack the Protector of the Throne. Shadow Claw Slash!"  
  
"Just what I wanted you to do!" smiled Shayla. "I needed a warrior type on the field to activate Kunai with Chain, and you walked right into it!"  
  
"Oh, no, anything but that!" protested Rebecca.  
  
"That gets rid of all of the power ups your Shadow Ghoul received," said Shayla. The holo-field showed a large ninja star on a chain snag the Shadow Ghoul in mid-attack. The chain was held by the Protector of the Throne. And now it is my turn. I play Spell Binding Circle to lower your monster's attack by 500 more points. Attack, Ancient Petrifaction Spell!"  
  
"No!" cried Rebecca as her favorite monster was destroyed and the duel was ended.  
  
"You did it!" cheered Mai. "You had me worried for a moment, but you won!"  
  
"Thanks...." Shayla murmured, sheepishly. She wasn't used to have a friend that was so outgoing.  
  
"Congratulations," said Kaiba as he walked over. "I had a feeling the two of you would be our finalists. The final duel begins in twenty minutes. Good luck to both of you." He joined his brother and walked away.  
  
Shayla and Mai faced each other in surprise. They would now be opponents on the duel field. 


	8. Friend vs Friend

"The final duel for the championship will now begin," announced Kaiba as Mai and Shayla took their places. Kaiba returned to his seat next to his brother.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win?" Mokuba asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure, it is a close match," replied Kaiba.  
  
"I think Mai is going to win. I mean, she has won tournaments before," said Mokuba.  
  
"No, I think Shayla is going to win," said Seto.  
  
"Why?" asked Mokuba, but his brother did not reply.  
  
"I play a monster in defense mode to end my first turn," said Shayla.  
  
"The I start with my Harpy Lady and a magic card," countered Mai as her favorite monster appeared. She had stats of 1300 and 1400. "Attack the defending monster, Air Talon Attack!"  
  
"Too bad," said Shayla as she turned over her monster. "Mystical Elf." Her elf had a defense of 2000.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" thought Shayla. "Mai is one of the closest friends I have had in a long time."  
  
"I play Water Omotics in attack mode," announced Shayla as she played her next monster. She had pink hair and a blue sequin dress. She held a vase over her head and did an alluring dance with it. Her attack was 1400 and her defense was 1200. "Attack the Harpy Lady, Rain Dance Blitz!" A tidal wave of water began to pour out of the vase of the Water Omotics. It washed over the Harpy Lady.  
  
"Negate Attack," said Mai as she held up her magic card. "I would have thought that you would have seen that coming. Well.... you know what I mean." Shayla smiled sheepishly.  
  
"For my turn I play another magic card and end my turn," said Mai.  
  
"Then I will also play a magic card," said Shayla, "As well as Red Archery Girl." Her next monster was a mermaid, hiding inside of a clam shell. She had bright red hair and a sea green tail. She held a large bow and arrow. The arrow was the size of a shovel. Her stats were 1400 and 1500. "Attack the Harpy Lady. Oyster Arrow Shot!"  
  
"Shayla, I am surprised," said Mai. "I really thought you would have seen my Rose Whip coming." Her Harpy Lady now had an attack of 1600. The two monsters fought, and the Red Archery Girl was destroyed. Shayla now had 1800 life points.  
  
"And, for my turn, I play two magic cards. One is Elegant Egotist, which I use to triple my Harpy Lady. But I can't attack this turn, so it is your move," said Mai.  
  
"Fair enough," murmured Shayla. "I play the Witch's Apprentice in attack mode."  
  
"A lot of good that weakling is going to do you," muttered Mai. But she knew Shayla had a plan.  
  
The new female monster had red hair as well. She had a blue gown on. She held a witch's broom. Her stats were 550 and 500.  
  
"She may not be much, but I also use a magic card. It is Commencement Dance."  
  
"A ritual?!" gaped Mai.  
  
"Yes," smiled Shayla. "I sacrifice my Witch's Apprentice and Mystical Elf to turn my Water Omotics into Performance of Sword." The Gates of Chaos were opened and the Performance of Sword stepped out. She had flowing pink hair. She had a ribbon in one hand a sword in the other. Her outfit was green. It was close to the outfit Jasmine wears in Aladdin ©. Her attack was 1950 and her defense was 1850.  
  
"Attack one of her harpies, Flail Ribbon Dance!" ordered Shayla, although she did feel slightly guilty about destroying the favorite monster of her roommate. Mai was down to 1350 life points.  
  
"Don't think I am out of this competition, yet," said Mai. "I play Cyber Shield to raise the attack of my lead harpy to 2100. Attack the devine. Cyber Rose Slash!"  
  
"Fake Trap!" said Shayla as she revealed her magic card.  
  
"They don't seem to be playing too hard," muttered Kaiba, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Then, I play a monster in defense mode," said Shayla. "I end my turn by attacking your weaker harpy. Flail Ribbon Dance!" The Performance of Sword danced over to the harpy, slicing her repeatedly. Mai was down to 700 life points.  
  
"You've done good," complimented Mai. "But the tables are about to turn. I play Harpy's Pet Dragon in attack mode. It receives an additional 500 attack points for my remaining Harpy Lady." Her dragon now had an attack of 2500. "First, I'll have my Harpy Lady destroy your defending monster, Cyber Rose Slash!"  
  
"Somehow," thought Mai, "it doesn't seem right to use the card Shayla gave me against her...."  
  
The Harpy Lady flew into the air. She landed on top of the glowing square and shredded the monster, who was revealed to be the Unhappy Maiden.  
  
"I thought Yu-Gi was bad with his Kuribohs," muttered Kaiba.  
  
The Unhappy Maiden had a tear streaked face. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in matted strings around her head. Her simple blue dress was tattered and torn. Her stats were unbelievably low at 0 and 100.  
  
"By defeating my Unhappy Maiden you have activated her effect," said Shayla. "That ends your turn." Mai nodded, coolly.  
  
"For my turn, I use the Electro-Whip to raise the attack of my Performance of Sword by 500," announced Shayla. "Attack the Harpy Lady, Electric Sword Dance!" The Performance of Sword made quick work of the remaining Harpy Lady. Mai now had 350 life points. It also reduced the attack of her Harpy's Pet Dragon to 2000.  
  
"Then, I play my second Harpy Lady, equipping her with Rose Whip," said Mai. This brought the attack of the dragon to 2500 again. "I also play Harpy's Feather Duster to eliminate your Electro-Whip!" The wings of the new harpy elongated, blowing the magic cards to the graveyard. "Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack the Performance of Sword, Blazing Fire Blast!" The devine was incinerated, taking Shayla down to 1250 life points. Shayla kept a calm face and drew her next card. She thought a moment.  
  
"I play Harpy Lady Sister's in attack mode!" she declared as she summed three monsters in one card. The first harpy was identical to Mai's harpy, except she didn't have the Rose Whip. The second harpy had styled orange hair and green wings. The third had spiky violet hair and lilac wings. Their attack was 1950. "Attack the Harpy Lady, Triple Air Talon Attack!" The three harpies took flight and triple-teamed there 'sister.' Mai was down to 100 life points.  
  
"For all the good that did you," Mai said as she brushed off the loss. "Your Harpy Lady Sisters raise the attack of my Harpy's Pet Dragon by 1000." The dragon now had 3000 attack points. "And, I just drew my final Harpy Lady, which I am placing in attack mode." This brought the dragon up to 3500 attack points. "I hate to say this, but Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack the Harpy Lady Sisters, Blazing Fire Blast!" The sisters were eliminated, so were the remainder of Shayla's life points.  
  
"Mai is the winner of this competition," Seto announced. "Congratulations to all of our finalists. Will they please step forward?" Mai and Shayla exited the arena as Rebecca and Collin came out of the audience. Mokuba also stepped forward, taking his usual place next to his brother.  
  
"On behalf of Kaiba Corporation," Kaiba began his speech. "I would like to award each finalist with $1,000 for making it this far. Mai, our champion, also gets an additional $5,000 for winning. Congratulations to you all. We look forward to seeing your successes in the future."  
  
There was applause from the spectators. With the tournament over the Millennial Scales went dormant. Shayla blinked and her vision was gone. She tried not to let her face show her disappointment. Mai helped her off of the stage and they began to walk off.  
  
"Wait a minute," Kaiba said as he followed them.  
  
"What?" asked Mai.  
  
"Can I have a word with Shayla, alone?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," agreed Mai with a sly smile.  
  
"What is it?" Shayla asked as she rummaged around her backpack for her walking stick.  
  
"You could have won," he said. "I know that you would have never made such a silly mistake as playing your Harpy Lady Sisters."  
  
"Maybe, then again, maybe not," muttered Shayla.  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"You have no proof," she replied. He gave her a look of skepticism. "I saw you duel Pegasus. You are better than that."  
  
"There is more to life than winning card games," Shayla replied. "Mai is one of the only friends I have. She has done a lot for me in the past few weeks. I have no desire to beat her."  
  
"Not even for money?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"I don't care about money," she replied. "I'm sure that sounds weird to you, but I really don't care about the outcome when I duel friends."  
  
"Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba as he walked over. "I lost you in the crowd for a moment."  
  
"Don't worry," said Seto. "I think it is time to leave." He turned and walked away, without even so much as a 'good-bye.'  
  
"What was that about?" asked Mai as she walked over.  
  
"Nothing," muttered Shayla.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Mai.  
  
"It isn't like that!" exclaimed Shayla. "Come on, let's get out of here." 


	9. Burning Duel

"Man, what a tiring day," said Mai as she threw her jacket into the nearest chair of her apartment.  
  
"I'll agree," said Shayla as she made her way to the couch.  
  
"There is one good thing," said Mai. "Now that you have some cash to burn, we can get together with Lara and Tea and go on that shopping spree I have been planning."  
  
"Great...." muttered Shayla. Mai grabbed the TV remote and began to flip through the channels.  
  
"...... Duke Deblin lost to the King of Games at his own game," the reporter was saying. "Yu-Gi Motou dueled him in the not-yet-released game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. This game was to be manufactured by Industrial Illusions before the CEO became mysteriously ill."  
  
"The reason for the duel was an interesting one," the reporter continued. "The boy protégée was dueling to cancel a lost bet that his friend Joe Wheeler had made in a prior duel." The report began to show clips of the duel.  
  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Mai. "He had the nerve to put my Joe in a dog suit!"  
  
"Calm down," said Shayla.  
  
"How dare he?!" Mai yelled. "When I get my hands on him.....!"  
  
"Since when is Joe, your Joe?" asked Shayla. That calmed Mai down long enough for Shayla to reason with her. "It is over and done. Don't worry. If you are going to worry, why don't you call Joe and tell him how you feel?"  
  
"Not funny," pouted Mai as she began to file through the mail. "Oh, great...."  
  
"What?" asked Shayla.  
  
"My mom is in town on business," muttered Mai.  
  
"How is that a bad thing?" asked Shayla.  
  
"She is going to stop by. That means she is going to spend two hours complaining about how dueling is not a real job, and how I can never succeed at it," replied Mai.  
  
"She should have seen you at the past two tournaments."  
  
"She thinks that Duel Monsters are for twelve year olds."  
  
"There is something else you want to say," said Shayla, noticing the unusual tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," said Mai. "Um, do you think you could spend the day with Tea? My mom never approves of any of my friends, and I really don't feel like putting you through that."  
  
"I guess I could. If it is OK with Tea," agreed Shayla. "I need to enroll in Domino High, anyways."  
  
"I'll call," volunteered Mai, but the signs of stress were appearing on her face.  
  
Arrangements were made for Shayla to spend the next day with Tea. She would enroll in the local high school and come back that night. The evening passed without event, and they both turned in early.  
  
Shayla set her Millennial Scales near her bed. She ran her fingers over them, trying to contemplate the strange new path she had found herself on. Things had definitely changed since Luther gave them to her almost two months ago. First, he had been killed in a hit and run accident. Three and a half weeks later she was at the Duelist Kingdom, finding herself caught in a battle of magic she had no concept of. Then she had ran away, becoming roommates with Mai. Mai as the last person she would have ever imagined that she would be friends with. She also had met several big names in the Duel Monsters world. It was all too much, then the dreams came.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Shayla sat up in an unusual house. The walls were made of stone, and there was no sign of any modern convenience. The decorations were of things she had never seen before. Which, brings up the most unusual thing, she could see.  
  
She felt herself stand and stretch, before walking out of the room. It was almost like she had a single point of view for watching a movie. She saw a woman, who had her back turned to her, making bread.  
  
"Good morning, mom," she said. There were several weird things about that fact, Shayla's biological mother had abandoned her because she was blind. The other fact was she wasn't speaking English, but she could still understand the conversation.  
  
"Good morning," the lady replied.  
  
"Where are my brothers?" she asked.  
  
"They are with your father, training," the mother said.  
  
"I want to go, too!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But you can't," said the mom.  
  
"Why? I am a Levite, too. Why can't I be a priest?" she asked.  
  
"Because you are a girl."  
  
"Then I'll be a priestess!"  
  
"Why don't you go to the market and get us food for dinner," suggested the mom in a tone that wasn't a suggestion. Shayla felt herself pout. Then a strange idea crossed her and she agreed and raced out the door.  
  
Shayla tried to put the facts of the conversation in order. From her Bible studies, she knew that the Levites were one of the twelve tribes of Israel. They were the tribe of the Hebrew priests. That would mean that this family was Jewish!  
  
Shayla was in for an even bigger shock when she saw the outside world. The city was in the middle of the desert. There was only one thing this place could be, ancient Egypt. But, as she looked over the desert, the pyramids were missing.  
  
"Of course," she scolded herself. "The pyramids haven't been built yet."  
  
The girl took off through the streets. But Shayla knew she wasn't heading to the marketplace. She went to the heart of the city. There, were several temples to Egyptian gods and goddesses. The girl was distraught by this, but the fact that their were priest and a handful of priestess intrigued her. People milled about everywhere. Shayla was able to identify three nationalities; Egyptian, Jewish, and slaves.  
  
"Clear the way!" a voice yelled over the crowd. "The pharaoh is coming!" The people parted. The girl, with Shayla watching, was pushed against the back. The girl was curious. She had never seen the pharaoh before. But all she could see was a spiky haired shadow.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla sat bolt upright. It was dark, half from the night, half from the loss of vision. She tried to figure out what the dream meant. She had never had a dram so realistic before.  
  
It became morning soon enough, and Tea came over to help her to school. Mai mentioned something about being jealous before she left.  
  
"So, how is living with Mai?" asked Tea.  
  
"Not as bad as I thought," said Shayla, preoccupied. "She just keeps talking about getting together with you and Lara and have a make- over/shopping spree."  
  
"Sounds like Mai...." muttered Tea. "Hey! Yu-Gi!"  
  
"Hi, Tea," Yu-Gi called back. He was waiting for a cross-walk to turn green. "Oh, hi Shayla. Are you coming to school?"  
  
"Yes," she said as they crossed the street. "Congratulations on winning against Duke."  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Yu-Gi, shyly. "And I heard you did pretty well at Kaiba's tournament."  
  
"Well, second place."  
  
"Care to have your fortune read?" a new voice asked. A cloaked figure had set up a table and chair near the mouth of an alley.  
  
"Sure," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"I don't trust him," muttered Shayla as her Millennial Scales began to vibrate.  
  
"All I need is something of yours, to get your essence to see the future," said the stranger. "How about your necklace?"  
  
"My Millennial Puzzle?!" The figure nodded. "OK, but take good care of it."  
  
The fortune teller held the Millennial Puzzle for a moment. Then, a strange look crossed his eyes.  
  
"I see that you will be losing something close to you!" he yelled before turning and racing down the alley, with the puzzle.  
  
"Hey! My puzzle!" cried Yu-Gi.  
  
"Oh, great," muttered Shayla as her Millennial Scales tipped. She got the feeling like they had marked the guy for judgment later.  
  
"Let's split up," suggested Tea. "I'll go around and cut him off. Keep on his heels, Yu-Gi." She ran off. Yu-Gi ran in another direction.  
  
"Oh, thanks," muttered Shayla as she was left standing there. She tightened her grip on her walking stick and began to walk down the alley.  
  
It was strange. Several posters hung all over the place. Shayla couldn't see them, but she had a strange idea that they would lead her in the right direction, if she could see them. After a few minutes, she was hopelessly lost.  
  
"Shayla?" asked another voice as he approached her.  
  
"Bakura?" Shayla recognized the voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Tea sent me," he said. "Come on, we have to find Yu-Gi." He took her arm and began to pull her. Eventually he began to run.  
  
"Slow down," protested Shayla. "You are hurting me." But Bakura didn't answer. Shayla felt her Millennial Scales tip from him, slightly.  
  
"There is a dark power....." Bakura muttered, in a deeper voice.  
  
"What?" asked Shayla as he stopped running. She could feel it, too. There was something evil ahead.  
  
"This way," said Bakura, but Shayla hardly recognized his voice, now. He pulled her up a fire escape. He entered the warehouse and stopped on a catwalk with Shayla.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Shayla. Down below Yu-Gi was dueling the mysterious stranger. The Millennial Puzzle was bolted to his platform. Shayla felt her Millennial Scales tip from the stranger, to Bakura, the hold still and start vibrating. Something was very wrong.  
  
"There is only one person with a deck like that!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. "Reveal yourself, Bandit Keith!" The stranger took of his hood, proving Yu-Gi right. But Keith looked worse than when he had lost to Shayla, if you can call that a loss.  
  
"Strange," muttered Bakura. "It appears that Keith is just a shell, being possessed by a stronger force."  
  
"I am not Bandit Keith," said Keith. "I only speak through him. Keith returned to the castle to have his revenge on Pegasus. He did not count on the guards throwing him into the ocean. And he certainly didn't count on being picked up by my followers. Now he is mine!"  
  
"Help me!" Shayla heard the real Bandit Keith beg.  
  
"Oh, gosh," she thought, sickened. "He was possessed when I dueled him. But.... it is worse, now. I really don't like all of this magic. It seems that too many people get hurt because of it."  
  
"Stay down, Keith," he said. "And now, I will win the ultimate source of power, your puzzle!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," muttered Bakura. Shayla felt her Scales tip from him, then a strong force came from him, and went to Bakura. Her scales tipped again. There was too much here for them to figure out what was going on without her guidance.  
  
"AGH!" yelled the real Bandit Keith. "Get out of my head!" He jumped off the platform and began to dance around the room, struggling against himself. It looked like a psychotic dance.  
  
"Before I lose control, I will make sure no one can have the puzzle!" yelled the fake Keith has he raced over to the hanging puzzle and smashed it.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" yelled Yu-Gi.  
  
That was when Bakura took action. He swung down on a hanging chain and knocked Bandit Keith off of the holo-field, onto the cement floor.  
  
"Are you OK?" Bakura asked Yu-Gi. He sounded normal, now, but Shayla felt the scales tip even more towards him.  
  
"Yeah," said Yu-Gi as he helped Bakura pick up all of the pieces.  
  
"Wait a minute!" called Shayla. "I am going around. I'll be down there in a second."  
  
"OK," Yu-Gi called.  
  
Shayla exited the catwalk and carefully made her way down the fire escape. It took her some time to make it to the entrance. When she did, she could feel heat and smell smoke.  
  
"This can't be good," she muttered.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Joe as he raced over with Tristan.  
  
"I don't know, but Yu-Gi is still in there!" she cried when she realized the warehouse was burning.  
  
"We have to save him!" cried Tristan.  
  
"Dang!" cried Joe. "The door is too hot!"  
  
"Then we have to break it down!"  
  
"I am calling the fire department," said Shayla as she re-traced her steps to a pay phone she had passed on her way here. As she left she heard Joe and Tristan tackle the door. She prayed that they wouldn't be too late.  
  
In the end, everyone was OK. Joe and Tristan had to have a medical inspection for smoke inhalation. Yu-Gi ended up spending the night in the hospital. Everyone was worried, but the local newspaper did a story feature the 'young heroes.'  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
One week later......  
  
Mai had survived the ordeal with her mother. Shayla had finally managed to enroll in Domino High. It was a lazy evening. Shayla was flipping through her Bible, namely Genesis and Exodus, looking up stuff about Egypt. Mai had the TV on.  
  
"Why are you reading?" Mai asked.  
  
"I just have to know something," replied Shayla. "Joseph took his family to Egypt to escape the famine. But then, for many generations the Hebrews lived there. They were successful. Then a pharaoh came to power who forgot what Joseph did for Egypt. This pharaoh oppressed the Israelites. From what I can figure out from history, this was about the time the pyramids were built. Because, the Hebrew slaves had to build them. But then Moses came and brought them back to the promised land."  
  
"What is with the history lesson?" asked Mai.  
  
"What happened between Joseph and the enslavement?" she asked herself. "I have been having dreams......"  
  
".....A new exhibit has just opened at the Domino Museum," the TV was saying. "The Egyptian artifacts are on loan from a collector in the United States, Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"Talk about conicidence," muttered Mai as she looked over at her blind roommate.  
  
".....Now, Isis, is there anything you have to say concerning your exhibit?"  
  
"Yes," said an Egyptian looking lady.  
  
"Weird," muttered Mai. "She has a symbol on her necklace that is the same as your scale's and Yu-Gi's puzzle."  
  
"They're Egyptian," Shayla said, simply.  
  
".....There are priceless examples of Egyptian history here," said Isis. "But the most interesting are several panels that speak of an ancient tie between the present day game Duel Monsters and an ancient game called the Shadow Games. For this reason I am personally inviting Seto Kaiba to come and have a personally guide tour by me. I can assure him it will be worth his while."  
  
Shayla felt a nudge from her Millennial Scales, which were sitting on the table next to her.  
  
"That is unbelievable freaky," muttered Mai. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure," mumbled Shayla. "But, for some reason. I am worried about Kaiba. I think he is in trouble, or he is going to be in trouble soon." 


	10. Are All Duelists Insane?

Moonlady: Mustard grenades, check. Mustard bombs, check. Mustard missiles, check.  
  
Lady Akhana: What are you doing?  
  
Moonlady: Stockpiling weapons.  
  
Star: Good idea, we need to be ready. The penguins are on the move!  
  
E-100 Alpha: I heard that they are trying to use Multiply! We have to be ready! There might be more of them than Kuribohs!  
  
Gema J Gall: Then we need to make a magic spell to counter them! We need Magic Jammer, Magic Void, Mystical Space Typhoon, Harpy's Feather Duster, Heavy Storm.....  
  
Lady Akhana: And you need to stay away from the hot cocoa.  
  
Gema J Gall: Hot cocoa good!  
  
Pharaoh Light: Someone stop her now!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Yes, or it is going to be a repeat of her A Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Carol!  
  
Joe Marusa: Hand her some mustard, that should work. *DC Kantel, Fox Demon, and Dark Fox enter.*  
  
Dark Fox: It is good news, bad news time.  
  
Moonlady: What did you do this time?  
  
DC Kantel: See how they instantly suspect us?  
  
E-100 Alpha: I repeat, what did you do?  
  
Fox Demon: Well, you know that college student we were interrogating?  
  
Star: What did you do to him?  
  
DC Kantel: Again with the suspicion.  
  
Gema J Gall: Get on with the point.  
  
Fox Demon: Well, the good news is that we got all possible information out of him.  
  
Dark Fox: The bad news is, we snapped his mind.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: You did what?!  
  
Pharaoh Light: That can't possibly be good.....  
  
DC Kantel: It means there is one less penguin person in the world.  
  
Lady Akhana: Translation; you put him in the nut house.  
  
Joe Marusa: Now what are we going to do? We need another source of information.  
  
Gema J Gall: Not to mention we need to be prepared for Heinz the Penguin Overlord and the Penguin King's assaults.  
  
E-100 Alpha: I know! I know!  
  
Star: You know what?  
  
E-100 Alpha: I know where we can get another source of information. *Everyone gathers close and whispering is heard.*  
  
DC Kantel: Great idea! I'll be the one to go get him!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Are you sure that is a good idea?  
  
Pharaoh Light: Remember what he did to the last prisoner.  
  
DC Kantel: Don't worry, I'll go easy on him. I'll beat him in a duel! *Everyone sweat-drops.*  
  
Gema J Gall & Lady Akhana: But you don't know how to duel!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I am so close to the pharaoh!" thought the girl as Shayla looked on in her dream. The hot Egyptian sun was high over head. People pushed back, trying to give the ruler as much space as possible to pass. The girl, on the other hand, was trying to push forward, trying to see the pharaoh. It resulted in her landing in the dirt in a heap.  
  
Shayla noticed several unusual things then. First, was the strange tan robe-like clothing the girl wore. Second was the fact that the girl was considerably younger that she was. Shayla was sixteen, but this girl had to be no more than twelve.  
  
The girl stood up, shaking the dust from her clothing. She looked down the street and her heart sank. The pharaoh had passed, she had missed her chance. The girl was clearly disappointed. She began to pout, remembering her promise to her mom to buy dinner. She also was still bitter about not being able to become a priestess.  
  
The crowds began to thin out, but the girl didn't go anywhere. She looked around. Shayla noticed every foreign detail with shock. She had never known much about Egypt, but everything had to be Egyptian. Shayla was baffled. Between her Millennial Scales, the Duelist Kingdom, and now the Egyptian exhibit at the local museum, she didn't know what to think. Shayla had a feeling that these dreams would all add up, but she had no idea how. Her life had just gotten too strange.  
  
"What are you looking for, child?" asked a lady who approached the girl the Shayla was watching. The Jewish girl turned, causing Shayla to gasp. The speaker was Ishizu Ishtar, the museum curator. Shayla was now convinced that something BIG was going to happen.  
  
"Just looking....." the girl muttered.  
  
"That is not the case," replied Ishizu. Shayla noticed the necklace around her neck, remembering what Mai had said. Shayla suddenly wanted her scales, to compare the two, but her scales were back in reality. The necklace glittered in the afternoon sun.  
  
"Um, I have to go shopping," said the girl, making up an excuse. Ishizu looked at her skeptically.  
  
"My name is Ishizu," she said. "I am a historian and scribe to the pharaoh, Yami, and I am a priestess to the goddess, Isis."  
  
"You're a priestess!?" exclaimed the girl. She was clearly impressed at the résumé that was just present, but slight alarmed that Ishizu helped a false goddess.  
  
"You have much potential," she said. "Come with me." She added the last part as if it was a spur of the moment idea.  
  
"I don't know....." muttered the girl, nervously.  
  
"You do want to be a priestess, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! But, how did you know?"  
  
"I may be able to help," said Ishizu, "No, I can help, although the end may not be what you expect."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I can put you on a promising path, but that path may not lead where you want it to. This may sound disappointing, but even though the end is unexpected, it is still for the best."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can teach you some very important things, because you will play an important role in the near future. Change is coming," she said.  
  
"Show me, but don't take long. I have to be home soon," the girl answered as she summoned her courage.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla sat bolt upright in bed, like she had before. The first thing she did was reach for her Millennial Scales. She clutched them close to her heart, wishing Luther was there for her to talk with.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"So, how was the first day at Domino High?" asked Mai as they returned to their apartment that afternoon.  
  
"It was OK," admitted Shayla. "But no one knows how to act around me because I am blind."  
  
"Figures...." muttered Mai as she flipped on the radio.  
  
"I didn't run into you, though," added Shayla.  
  
Mai chuckled. "I don't care much for school. I go when I please."  
  
"More like, you don't go when you don't want to," replied Shayla. "How many days a week do you skip?"  
  
"Ouch, harsh," said Mai. "I'd go more if they didn't make us where those stupid uniforms."  
  
"Can't argue with you there," agreed Shayla. "Speaking of which, I am changing out of mine." She slipped into her bedroom and appeared a few minutes later wearing her newest outfit. She had on a white shirt with flared sleeves, and black jeans that were two sizes too big.  
  
"I am seriously taking you on a much needed shopping spree," commented Mai.  
  
"Congratulations, Mai. That is the one hundredth time you've said that," replied Shayla.  
  
"Very funny," commented Mai as she went through the mail. "You have another letter from your boyfriend."  
  
"Luther? Impossible," replied Shayla, trying to block out the pain in her heart.  
  
"No, I mean Kaiba. And who is Luther?" asked Mai.  
  
"Luther was my boyfriend and closest friend until three weeks before the Duelist Kingdom," said Shayla, a lump forming in her throat. She took the envelope from Mai. "He was also Martin's older brother."  
  
"What happened?" asked Mai, sensing something was wrong. Shayla paused a moment.  
  
"He was killed in a hit and run accident," she whispered. "Before the Duelist Kingdom, he was the only true friend I had. He was the only one who treated me like a person, and not some charity reject...."  
  
"You loved him, didn't you?" asked Mai. Shayla nodded, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
"He was an orphan, too," Shayla continued. "But he at least knew his parents, well his mom anyways. His dad abandoned the family. His mom died of cancer when he was ten, putting both him and Martin in the Group Home with me."  
  
"Um, what does the letter say?" asked Mai, trying to change off of the delicate topic. Shayla flopped down on the couch and opened it.  
  
"Dear Miss Shayla and Miss Valentine," she read. "You are both cordially invited to the newest major tournament hosted by Kaiba Corporation. This Battle City Tournament will take place for a week in the next two weeks. All of the top duelists in the country, as well as some from other countries have been invited. There will be new rules used in the competition, so you are both encouraged to attend the introduction ceremony this Saturday evening at the Tower City Hotel. I hope that you both will be able to attend. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Wow! Another tournament!" commented Mai.  
  
"But this one seems much bigger," Shayla pointed out. Harpy, Mai's cat, began to rub against her legs. Shayla picked her up and began to pet her.  
  
"I wonder what Kaiba is trying to prove this time?" Mai wondered out loud.  
  
"I am serious, he wants to make Kaiba Corp. on top of Industrial Illusions. It probably all has to do with company politics," replied Shayla.  
  
"Well, I am going," said Mai. "I can't refuse a challenge like that."  
  
"Go figure....."  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why Kaiba always addresses the letters to you?" wondered Mai.  
  
"He probably has a secretary do all of his work," said Shayla. "He probably doesn't even see the letters."  
  
"I think...."  
  
"I know what you think, and I think that you are wrong," replied Shayla. Mai smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
AN/ Drake and Lara belong to E-100 Alpha. Read his stuff! On with the story!  
  
That Weekend.......  
  
"Wow! Look at all of the duelists!" exclaimed Mai that weekend. They were outside of the Tower City Hotel, along with about a hundred other people.  
  
"Look.... sure," muttered Shayla.  
  
"Sorry," replied Mai. "Hey! There's Tea and Yu-Gi!" Mai grabbed Shayla's wrist and pulled her over to the two.  
  
"Hi, Tea," greeted Mai. She glanced over Tea's outfit. The brown haired girl was wearing a skimpy yellow tube top with tight pink shorts. Her pastel wind-breaker was draped over her arms. Yu-Gi had lost the navy trench coat her always wore. He had on blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His Millennial Puzzle hung around his neck by a thick silver chain.  
  
"Is this a date?" asked Mai.  
  
"No!" protested Tea.  
  
"Um, Hi, Yu-Gi," greeted Shayla while Mai was getting chewed out. "Do you know what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes, I think," he replied.  
  
"Who is that over there?" asked Mai. "Oh, gross! That's Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood!"  
  
"Yes, and Mako Tsunami," added Yu-Gi.  
  
"And I see ESPA Roba. He is supposed to duel with psychic abilities," added Mai.  
  
"Yeah, right," retorted Shayla. "I meet two other people who claimed to be psychic duelists. They were fakes, and I bet he is, too."  
  
"Two?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah, Mai and Pegasus," replied Shayla.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," muttered Mai, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"This is starting way too much like the Duelist Kingdom," said Tea.  
  
"That isn't very reassuring," replied Shayla.  
  
"Hi guys!" greeted another duelist as he walked over. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black jacket. His hair was red. A girl with lilac hair hung on his arm. She wore a mini sweater that matched her hair and tight jeans. His Millennial Gauntlet and her Millennial Locket glittered on the street lights as the sun finished setting. Actually, they weren't true Millennial Items, but pseudo ones, created by Pegasus to resurrect his dead wife.  
  
"Hi Drake! Hi Lara!" greeted Tea.  
  
"Hi," Lara replied. "You all got invited into this mess, too?"  
  
"Looks that way," replied Mai.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that Kaiba would invite the son of his rival company's CEO," commented Shayla.  
  
"He is trying to force Industrial Illusions under," said Drake has he rubbed his temples. Lara saw this and began to rub his shoulders.  
  
"I think there is more to it than that," commented Yu-Gi, quietly.  
  
"How is everything? I mean, we haven't heard from you since the Duelist Kingdom," asked Tea.  
  
"Well, with dad out, I've had to do most of the managing," commented Drake. "I never knew it could be so much work. But the new Dungeon Dice Monsters game should be on the shelves next month."  
  
"It isn't that bad," added Lara. "We have the entire island to ourselves, minus the guards." She smiled slyly. "We've had fun."  
  
"Like what?" asked Mai.  
  
"Like running Croquet's boxers up the flag pole," giggled Lara.  
  
"But he tried to ground us for that," Drake pointed-out.  
  
"Yeah, but then you reminded him that you could fire him," smiled Lara.  
  
"How is Pegasus?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"The phrase 'vegetable' describes him very well," answered Drake.  
  
"Hey, Lara," said Mai, slyly. "Are you busy next weekend?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, since your boyfriend has cash to burn, why don't you help burn it?" asked Mai. "Before the tournament we are having a girls' day out; shopping, make-up, chocolate...."  
  
"Great," muttered Lara with a false smile.  
  
"Have fun," said Tea.  
  
"Oh, no, you are coming, too," said Mai.  
  
"Now, do you understand what I have to put up with?" asked Shayla. Then Mako walked over.  
  
"Hello, Yu-Gi," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, Mako," replied Yu-Gi. "You haven't met Drake and Lara yet, have you?"  
  
"No, pleased to meet you," said Mako. He had on an ocean blue vest and tattered white pants. His hair was held back with an aqua headband. "Too bad you all don't stand a chance."  
  
"I don't think so," said Lara. "Drake can wipe the floor with you."  
  
"That runt?" asked Mako.  
  
"He happens to be Pegasus' son, and one of the....." Lara began to rant.  
  
"OK, we get the idea," said Drake, blushing slightly.  
  
"That runt is Pegasus' kid?" asked Mako, clearly impressed.  
  
"Hey, Mai! I have a bone to pick with you!" said Rex Raptor in a gravely voice as he walked over. He had on an orange stocking cap and green jacket. His pants were mud brown.  
  
"Go fossilize," Mai snapped.  
  
"I don't think so!" he protested. "You still owe me a duel."  
  
"Oh, is it isn't little Yu-Gi," chimed Weevil Underwood in his high squeaky voice as he walked over. He had thick, coke bottle glasses and a green jacket over his white clothing. "Oh, and if it isn't a bunch of other losers." He glanced at the group, haughtily.  
  
"I wouldn't say anything, if I were you," retorted Mako. "You were the first on deported from Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Save, squid head," snapped Weevil.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, if I were you," replied Rex. "I still want to squash you like the bug you are."  
  
"Don't go breathing your dinosaur breath on me!" retorted Weevil. A second later Mako, Rex, and Weevil's conversation degenerated into name calling and bad puns dealing with water, dinosaurs, and bugs. Then, in a huff they all walked away, agreeing to cream each other in the tournament.  
  
"That, was weird," commented Mai as they all watched the retreating figures.  
  
"Are all duelists crazy?" asked Shayla.  
  
"What?" asked Tea.  
  
"Are all duelists as insane as the people I keep meeting at these tournaments?" she asked again, remembering what she had been told about, 'insanity being contagious.'  
  
"No, I think there has to be some normal ones out there, but I haven't met them yet," replied Lara.  
  
"Great....."  
  
"Hey, where are Joe and the others?" asked Mai.  
  
"I think Joe is trying to call his sister," said Yu-Gi. "Tristan had homework, and I don't know about Bakura." Mai's face fell.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Shayla. "It is not as if you like....." She was interrupted by Mai shoving her hand over her mouth. The others gave her weird looks.  
  
"Attention duelists," a voice said over the loud speaker. Everyone in the area tried to figure out where it was coming from.  
  
"Kaiba?" asked Shayla as she recognized the voice.  
  
"I am glad to see that you are all here. I warn you, this tournament is not for those faint of heart," Kaiba continued to explain, although his location was still a mystery. "This competition will be so tough it will make the Duelist Kingdom seem like a joke."  
  
"Grrrrr," Drake growled. Lara walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"To begin with, only the elite will be competing, using my newest invention, the duel disk. Some of the modified rules will include necessary sacrifices, tributes, to summon high level monsters." Kaiba continued. "But, the biggest change in Battle City is this; the loser of the duel must give up his or her rarest card to the winner." Needless to say, this got considerable booing.  
  
"Give up my Dark Magician?!" cried Yu-Gi.  
  
"That means one loss would completely ruin my deck!" protested Mai.  
  
"He can't be serious!" exclaimed Shayla. "I couldn't just give up one of my cards. I mean......" She couldn't finish. Her deck meant too much to her to risk it on a single duel.  
  
"I won't lose my dragons!" exclaimed Drake.  
  
"This tournament will be the ultimate competition in Duel Monsters history," Kaiba continued, ignoring the complaints. "Those who cannot handle it are encouraged to back out now."  
  
"I think I hear something," commented Shayla.  
  
"It is a helicopter!" exclaimed Lara. A helicopter flew over and began to hover over the street, across from the hotel. Kaiba hung on, half hanging out the door of it.  
  
"We love you Kaiba!"  
  
"You are insane!"  
  
"This is so stupid!"  
  
"You're the greatest!" came the varied reactions of the crowd.  
  
Kaiba ignored them all and dismounted. He had lost the navy trench coat and replaced it with a white one, studded in silver. The rest of his outfit was black. One of his new duel disks were connected to his wrist. He walked straight into the hotel. The crowd followed. Inside they were given a briefing on the tournament. But Shayla hardly heard it. She couldn't shake the cloud she felt hanging over head.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A few days later......  
  
"Come on!" insisted Mai as she pulled Shayla into the card shop that was serving as the registration head quarters. "We want to register early. I can't wait until this tournament."  
  
"I can...." muttered Shayla. She still wasn't sure if she was going to enter. She didn't like the new rules, and she couldn't shake the apprehension she had.  
  
Mai drug her up to the counter of the small, two room shop. The cashier was ghostly pale, with greedy eyes. Shayla felt a chill as she approached, and for some reason Bandit Keith popped into her mind.  
  
"Are you two here to register?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are," Mai answered promptly.  
  
"Just give me your names, then," he said, "I have to run a computer analysis. Kaiba wants to make sure that only the best compete, so he devised a system to rank all of the invited duelists. Only those with four or more stars on a scale of five can compete, unless they have special permission from Kaiba himself."  
  
"OK, I am Mai Valentine," said Mai. The cashier began to type on the keyboard. It was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Yes, Miss Valentine, you qualify," he said. "You are a four star duelist. But you do realize that you will be risking your Harpy's Feather Duster."  
  
"Yes, just sign me up," said Mai. A few key strokes later and the cashier turned behind him and picked up a box off of the shelf.  
  
"Here is your duel disk," he said as he handed her the box. "Be in Battle City next week for the opening of the tournament. And don't lose anything in the box."  
  
"Sure," agreed Mai as she slipped the box under her left arm.  
  
"And you are?" asked the cashier, turning to Shayla.  
  
"This is Shayla," said Mai, since Shayla hesitated. She still wasn't even sure if she wanted to get involved.  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"None," replied Mai.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the clerk.  
  
"She means I don't have a last name," snapped Shayla. The clerk gave her a weird look and typed.  
  
"Hmmm," he muttered as he read the screen. "You only have three stars, simply because you haven't been in enough competitions to have a better rank."  
  
"Too bad......" muttered Shayla, who was actually slightly relieved.  
  
"That isn't it," said the cashier. "You actually have special permission from Seto Kaiba himself to be able to participate." He entered her name on the computer and reached for a duel disk.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Shayla, shocked.  
  
"Go figure," smirked Mai.  
  
"Not a word," Shayla snapped at Mai. Mai just gave her an 'I told you so' look, which was lost on the blind girl.  
  
"You don realize that you are risking your Cosmo Queen," said the cashier as he handed her the box. Shayla was too shocked to answer. She felt the weight in her arms, and felt her legs wobble. "Although, the Cosmo Queen isn't much good without the Cosmo Queen's Prayer." The cashier said the last part to himself, mostly.  
  
That was when a little bell above the door of the shop rang as Drake and Lara entered.  
  
"You two finished registering?" asked Drake.  
  
"Yeah," Mai answered. Shayla was still too surprised to speak.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" asked the cashier.  
  
"Yeah," said Drake, walking over. "I am going to fight for Industrial Illusions."  
  
"Name?" asked the cashier.  
  
"Drake Pegasus," he answered. This caused the cashier to do a double take.  
  
"Well, it says here that you are a four and a half star duelist, so you are in," said the cashier. "You do realize the risk of......"  
  
"I do, get on with it," snapped Drake. The cashier shrugged and handed him his duel disk.  
  
"Are you entering?" he turned to Lara.  
  
"No, I'm not," she replied. "I would never treat my monsters that way."  
  
"Hmmmm," muttered the cashier. "You are only a three star duelist, but you have permission from Kaiba."  
  
"I am not entering," she said, stamping her foot for emphasis. The cashier shrugged. But he casually glanced at the screen, a look of greed crossing his face.  
  
"You can't do that!" protested a voice in the next room. The four looked in.  
  
It was a small side room with a table and two chairs, set up for two people who wanted to duel. There was an amateur duel going on now.  
  
(AN/ This part was inspired by author DC Kantel.)  
  
"What is going on?" asked Drake.  
  
"It looks like those two are practicing," answered Lara.  
  
The first duelist had scared dark eyes and disheveled black hair. He had on jean shorts and a blue T-shirt. The second had on black jeans and a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His black jacket with flame decoration was draped over his chair.  
  
"Why can't I do this?" asked the second.  
  
"Because it is against the rules," replied the first. Both sides currently had no cards in play.  
  
"I just want to combine these two cards," protested the first.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that is a magic card and that is a trap card," said the first.  
  
"I don't care! I have glue!" the second said as he pulled a tube of super glue out of his pocket.  
  
"You can't fuse them together that way! You need to use Polymerization!" protested the first.  
  
"I don't care! I play Gravekeeper's Servant in attack mode," said the second.  
  
"You can't play that in attack mode! It is not a monster card," protested the first and the second put his magic card in the place of a monster card. By this time Mai, Shayla, Drake, and Lara were sweat-dropping.  
  
"It is a thing, a servant, therefore it isn't magic, therefore I am playing it in attack mode!" said the second, with gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine, Kantel, have it your way. Then I counter with Penguin Soldier in attack mode," said the first. No holo-graphic image was produced, because they were dueling on a table top. The Penguin Soldier had stats of 750 and 500. "Since your 'monster' has no attack or defense points, I'll destroy it! Penguin Stab!" This brought DC Kantel down to 2100 life points.  
  
"Oh, yeah," commented Lara. "Battle City rules give you 4000 life points, as well as the ability to attack those life points directly."  
  
"Oh, not him, not him," moaned Shayla.  
  
"Who?" asked Mai.  
  
"It's that penguin guy....." Shayla mumbled.  
  
"Who?" asked Drake.  
  
"The penguin guy is insane! He believes penguins live in people's heads and are going to take over the world," explained Shayla.  
  
"That is crazy," agreed Lara.  
  
"I use this magic card," said DC Kantel. "That means that you have to put one of your monster in an evil ritual to bring back a zombie."  
  
"No it doesn't! Tribute to the Doom simple destroys one monster," explained the penguin guy.  
  
"And it brings in the doomed!" added Kantel.  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You are with the penguins!"  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Drake.  
  
"No, trust me on this," said Shayla, "Don't get involved."  
  
"Then I play Battle Steer in attack mode," said Kantel as the penguin guy put his Penguin Soldier in the graveyard. This monster had an attack of 1800.  
  
"You can't play that. You have to pay a tribute! You can't play this way, the penguins will stop the cheaters!" cried Tommy, the penguin guy.  
  
"I tribute my whole deck!" Kantel yelled back. He picked up his deck and threw it into his graveyard. A few cards fell to the floor.  
  
"Attack him! Shred him!" ordered DC Kantel. This brought the penguin guy down to 850 life points.  
  
"You cannot hope to beat the penguins! They are everywhere!" cried Tommy. "I play Flying Penguin in attack mode." This penguin had an attack of 1200. "And Umi, I make the field an ocean." This brought the Flying Penguin's attack up to 1700.  
  
"I don't know who is the craziest," commented Lara.  
  
"Let's get out of here," suggested Shayla.  
  
"I think we should call the insane asylum," said Mai. Drake just what them, shocked.  
  
"My turn," said Kantel as he picked up a card off of Tommy's deck.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Well, all of my deck is in the graveyard, so I am drawing from yours," answered DC Kantel.  
  
"You can't do that!" protested Tommy. "You'll cause the penguins to attack! They'll destroy us all!"  
  
"I know, I know! Exclaimed Kantel. "I am fusing these three cards together and making that really cool three headed dragon that Kaiba has!"  
  
"You can't do that!" protested Tommy. "You can't combine Trap Hole, Bean Soldier, and my Penguin Knight to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! It isn't possible!"  
  
"Really? Watch!" countered DC Kantel. "First, I use these scissors," he pulled them out of his pocket, "I cut off their heads. Then, I can combine them together with my super glue! Finally, I paste the word dragon at the top, and I have my ultimate dragon!" He was about to do this when Tommy screamed.  
  
"THE PENGUINS!" cried Tommy as he looked up and saw Shayla. He frantically reached into his pockets and pulled out several little packets of ketchup. But he squeezed them so tight that they exploded all over the side of his face. "They are going to destroy us all! Help!"  
  
"What is going on in here?!" demanded the cashier as he walked over.  
  
"Um, a duel, I think," answered Drake.  
  
"You two again!" cried the cashier. "How many times have I told you not to come here!"  
  
"The penguins!" Tommy continued to cry.  
  
"Get out!" yelled the cashier as he picked up both of them and threw them into the street. He threw their decks out after them.  
  
Outside.....  
  
"We are all doomed! This is the end!" cried Tommy.  
  
"All I wanted was the ultimate dragon," pouted DC Kantel. Suddenly, a group of strange people appeared, almost as if they appeared out of thin air. Across their shirts, jewelry, and other accessories were the letters POF.  
  
"Tommy, otherwise known as the penguin guy, you are coming with us," said Gema J Gall.  
  
"No! The penguins!" cried Tommy. "Help!"  
  
"He is resisting, does that mean I get to summon my shadow foxes?" asked Dark Fox. Fox Demon smiled evilly.  
  
"No! You almost killed the last one," argued Moonlady.  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing him running in fear from the shadow foxes," commented E-100 Alpha.  
  
"We need him alive," said Lady Akhana.  
  
"We can't waste time, we have to get back to the headquarters," said Joe Marusa.  
  
"I know, I left my computer on scan mode," agreed Star.  
  
"Hey, we always have are cool lightbulbs," said the Pharaohs Light & Dark.  
  
"Help! Penguins! They are coming! Help!" cried Tommy as he began to run.  
  
"We have a runner," muttered Lady Akhana.  
  
"He's mine!" exclaimed DC Kantel, tackling him.  
  
"Let's go," said Gema. They all nodded and disappeared as mysteriously as they came.  
  
Back in the card shop.....  
  
"That was way too weird," commented Mai.  
  
"How do you know him?" asked Lara.  
  
"You think you have it bad when Rex or Weevil challenges you to a duel," said Shayla. "I keep finding nutcases like that!"  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" asked Drake.  
  
"I won some star chips from him in the Duelist Kingdom," said Shayla.  
  
"Oh," muttered Mai. That was when the bell rang and three more people entered the shop.  
  
"Is this where we sign up?" asked Joe Wheeler, eagerly.  
  
"Yes it is," said the cashier as he resumed his place behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, his guys," said Tea.  
  
"Have you already registered?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Sadly, yes," answered Shayla as the other nodded.  
  
"You must be Yu-Gi Motou," said the cashier as he began to type on his computer. "You qualify, you are a five star duelist."  
  
"OK," said Yu-Gi, simply.  
  
"Are you not participating, Lara?" asked Tea.  
  
"No, I think I leave this one to Drake," said Lara as she looped her arms around his waist. Drake managed to control his blushing this time, so he only turned slightly pink.  
  
"The rare Dark Magician," muttered the cashier. He seemed to be turning over something in his mind. "You do realize that you are risking the Dark Magician?"  
  
"Yes," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"OK, you are registered," said the cashier. He handed Yu-Gi his duel disk.  
  
"What about me? What about me?" asked Joe, eagerly.  
  
"And you are?" asked the cashier.  
  
"Joe Wheeler, one of the finalists and the Duelist Kingdom!" he said, as if everyone should know.  
  
"Sorry, it says that you are only a one star duelist. That isn't enough to compete," said the cashier.  
  
"What?! No way! Let me see that!" yelled Joe as he leaned over counter.  
  
"You know Kaiba doesn't like you," said Mai.  
  
"Doesn't like? Loathe would be more appropriate," commented Lara.  
  
"More like, he thinks of you along the same lines as a canine, or some other creature in the animal kingdom," added Drake.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
Shayla wasn't paying attention to them. She heard the cashier mutter to himself, then he began to type some more.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the cashier. "It must have been a computer glitch. It says that you are a four star duelist, which is enough to enter."  
  
"I knew it!" exclaimed Joe. "Let me see those stars!" He swiveled the monitor around so he could see it.  
  
"He is certainly excited," muttered Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I know," agreed Yu-Gi.  
  
"Come to papa!" exclaimed Joe as he embraced his duel disk.  
  
"You do realize you are risking your Red-Eyes, Black Dragon?' asked the cashier.  
  
"I'm not risking, because I'm not going to lose!" said Joe.  
  
"Care to play friendly wage on that?" asked Drake. "Remember who you are competing against."  
  
"Drake is right," agreed Yu-Gi. "There is much more at stake this time. You have become a good duelist, but there are a lot of other good duelists, too."  
  
Shayla still hadn't said a word. She could feel her scales move inside of her backpack, towards the cashier. Another chill ran down her back. Her scales were trying to tell her that he wasn't all that he appeared to be, but she couldn't figure out why he'd be dangerous.  
  
"So, Tea, Lara, what are the two of you doing before the tournament?" asked Mai, coyly.  
  
"Nothing much," answered Tea. "Why?"  
  
"Two words; Shopping Spree. It is going to be great. And no boys allowed," said Mai, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"I guess that means Joe the Chihuahua is exempt," said Drake.  
  
"Take that back!" yelled Joe.  
  
"Why? People saw you on national TV in a dog costume," said Lara, instantly coming to her boyfriend's aid.  
  
"Lighten up, you guys," said Yu-Gi as he stepped between them.  
  
"Well, I'll call you and set a date," said Mai. "But we'd better get home, it is getting late."  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Joe. "I am supposed to meet Serenity in the hospital. Her surgery is today. Got to go!" He grabbed his duel disk and raced out the door.  
  
"Good luck," said Yu-Gi as he and Tea left.  
  
"See you soon, Lara," said Mai as she drug Shayla out of the shop.  
  
"Good-bye," said Drake and Lara. 


	11. The Beginning of Battle City

Tommy, the Penguin Guy: Help! Murder! Police! Help! It's the penguins! Help! Abuse! Harassment! We are doomed! They are going to destroy us all!  
  
Fox Demon: I really want to summon my shadow foxes. Anything to shut him up!  
  
Moonlady: No, we need him for information.  
  
Lady Akhana: We had your fun with the last one.  
  
Gema J Gall: And, DC Kantel, put that piranha bunny away.  
  
Demon Child: You are no fun.  
  
E-100 Alpha (as he flips through Tommy's deck): Penguin Knight, Penguin Soldier, Flying Penguin, Bolt Penguin....... Yep, he's with them.  
  
Tommy: It's the penguins!!!!!!!  
  
Joe Marusa: OK, I am willing to let Fox Demon have him. Does he ever shut up?  
  
Star: I don't think so.  
  
Tommy: The penguins are coming! No!  
  
Dark Fox: Can we compromise? I'll only use one shadow fox.  
  
All: No!  
  
Lady Akhana: Well, maybe when we are done with him......  
  
Pharaoh Light: You wouldn't seriously give him to Dark Fox, Fox Demon, and DC Kantel, would you?  
  
Pharaoh Dark: I think that qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
Gema J Gall: For the penguins? I don't think so.  
  
E-100 Alpha: Oh, no! Big problem!  
  
Joe Marusa: What?  
  
Moonlady (as she ties Tommy to a chair): What did you find?  
  
E-100 Alpha: Multiply.  
  
Lady Akhana: The magic card?  
  
Gema J Gall: I don't get it.  
  
E-100 Alpha: I think that the penguins are trying to use Multiply! If they do, we are sunk!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: That is it! I am making mustard flame throwers, mustard mace, mustard knives.....  
  
Pharaoh Light: We have to do something. We need more people! Any new recruits, please contact us at princess8light@yahoo.com or princessakhana@yahoo.com.  
  
Dark Fox: Can I please send my shadow foxes on them? Please?  
  
Fox Demon: We'll be gentle.  
  
DC Kantel: And I'll use a vampire shadow. I won't even summon a piranha bunny.  
  
Moonlady: What part about NO don't you get? The 'n' or the 'o'?  
  
Lady Akhana: Don't be so hard.  
  
Gema J Gall: We first need to question to prisoner.  
  
Tommy: The penguins! The penguins!  
  
Joe Marusa: You make it sound like that is an easy thing.  
  
Lady Akhana: Gema and I will question him.  
  
Gema J Gall: Fox Demon, Dark Fox, and Demon Child, I want you to work your demonic hordes into shape.  
  
Fox Demon, Dark Fox, and Demon Child: Right!  
  
E-100 Alpha: Star and I will look into the Multiply thing.  
  
Star: Fine.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Weapons! We need more weapons! Pharaoh Light and I are in charge of the mustard.  
  
Pharaoh Light: And, I'll make more lightbulbs.  
  
Joe Marusa: What about me?  
  
Moonlady: And me?  
  
Lady Akhana: Watch the demon trio and make sure they don't kill the prisoner before we get him to talk.  
  
Joe Marusa and Moonlady: Right!  
  
Tommy: The penguins!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Next Weekend.....  
  
"What a day!" exclaimed Mai as she unloaded five shopping bags on the couch. Shayla kicked off her shoes and put her three shopping bags on the table. Mai had finally done it. She had taken the four of them shopping.  
  
"I couldn't ask for a better week," said Mai. "Shopping, then no school because of a tournament, and finally, kicking duelists' butt!"  
  
"I can....." muttered Shayla, who was nervous about the next day. She still wasn't sure if she was going to enter. Her duel disk was still packed in her backpack.  
  
"This is going to be great. I even modified my deck, a little, so that no one will know what hit them," Mai continued to jabber. Shayla began to block her out, absent-mindedly shuffling her deck.  
  
"Are you sure that you are willing to risk your rarest card?" asked Shayla.  
  
"It isn't really a fair risk," replied Mai, "Because I am not going to lose."  
  
"You are starting to sound like Joe," commented Shayla.  
  
"Hey!" protested Mai.  
  
"That is what I mean," insisted Shayla.  
  
"Come here, Harpy," Mai called her cat as she picked her up and sat her on her lap.  
  
"I wonder what this is all about....." muttered Shayla.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mai.  
  
"The whole Battle City," answered Shayla. "First, Kaiba gets invited to that Egyptian exhibit, then he holds this tournament. And I got the feeling that Yu-Gi wasn't telling us everything last time we saw him."  
  
"I think you are getting paranoid," replied Mai. "Kaiba is probably just trying to prove that Kaiba Corp. is better than Industrial Illusions. I think you spent too much time in the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"It doesn't even bother you that the list of invited duelists are almost identical in these two tournaments?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Coincidence," Mai brushed it off. "Both tournaments were looking for the best duelists, no surprise that the lists are similar."  
  
"But I got invited to Duelist Kingdom, and I had never dueled outside of the Group Home," replied Shayla. Mai had no answer to that.  
  
"It is getting late," finished Shayla. "I am heading to bed."  
  
"Good-night," said Mai. "I am double checking my deck, making sure that everything is ready for tomorrow."  
  
*Dream*  
  
The girl followed Ishizu carefully. She walked into the temple of Isis, glancing around. She knew that she shouldn't be there, and that she would be in trouble if she got caught, but curiosity had gotten the better of her.  
  
She suspiciously eyed the sculptures and paintings on the wall. Ishizu went straight to the back of the temple and stopped in front of a wall that was covered in writing; hieroglyphics. These hieroglyphics seemed to be different that the rest of the temple.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"Egyptian writing," the girl answered. She didn't know how to read the hieroglyphics, she could barely read her native Hebrew. Simple things like reading and writing weren't part of her education.  
  
"It tells a story," added Ishizu. "Each picture symbolizes a word." She pointed to a bird. "This means 'bird' or 'flight.' The pictures next to it tell of the place where this bird lives. Before it the pictures tell that the bird is not what we think is a bird. The sentence reads that this strange bird exists in another reality called the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Um, thanks, I guess," muttered the girl, politely. She was trying to be as respectful as possible while looking for a quick exit. Respect was important in this society. "But I don't believe in your gods."  
  
"This is not about religion, but reality," said Ishizu with a smile. "But you had better leave before your family misses you." That was all the hint the girl needed. She bolted out of there.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla rolled over on her bed. She didn't bolt upright this time. One thing puzzled her. Her dream Ishizu had mentioned the Shadow Realm. Shayla remembered with a shudder her one time there. Then, she remembered that the real Ishizu had mentioned having artifacts that tied the modern Duel Monsters to the ancient Shadow Games. Shayla shuddered, she'd never be able to sleep, now. She stood, then remembered with dread that the Battle City starts today.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe that Kaiba rented out the entire down town Domino district for this tournament," said Mai. "This place is huge! How are we ever going to find anyone?" She was wearing one of her new outfits. She had on tight denim shorts and a pale pink halter top. Over that she wore a tiny denim jacket.  
  
"And who, exactly, are you trying to find?" asked Shayla. She had on a tan peasant blouse with blue and pink flowers embroidered across the middle. She also wore her favorite pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Greetings, duelists," announced Kaiba's voice.  
  
"Now, where is he?" asked Mai. Shayla shrugged as the mixed crowds searched for the tournament host.  
  
"I am glad to see that so many of you made it," he continued despite the murmur of the crowds. "Most of you know the basic rules, being the elite duelists that you are, but I am going to re-explain my special rules."  
  
"This tournament will use my special duel disks. The information from the duels is sent from the disk to satellite to the Battle City headquarter's mainframe."  
  
"I don't know if I like Kaiba spying on my duels," muttered Mai.  
  
"In each box you found a transparent locator card," continued Kaiba. There was shuffling as each duelist tried to find his or her locator card. "In each duel the winner will receive one locator card and his or her opponent's rarest card. When six locator cards are stacked on top of each other they activate a program that will create a map that will lead to the secret location of the final round. This location will only be open for a short amount of time, so I recommend that everyone doesn't waist there time dueling."  
  
"Other special rules include sacrificing a low level monster to summon a monster with a higher level. This tournament is not for the weak. If you are not willing to risk your rarest card then you'd better withdraw. I will also be competing....."  
  
"I think that I may just do that," thought Shayla.  
  
"Look!" exclaimed Mai as she pointed to a huge blimp that just float in view. Hanging from it was a giant screen with Kaiba's face.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Shayla as the people began to walk, in some cases run, towards the blimp. Shayla got pushed and she fell to her knees.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Not so far away......  
  
"Will he ever get to the point?" asked Drake.  
  
"Quiet," shushed Lara.  
  
"I'd love to duel him," Drake continued. "Then, we'd see who was the true lord of dragons."  
  
"You may get your wish," replied Lara. "He is competing. But, remember he has only ever lost to Yu-Gi and your dad, and the latter wasn't exactly on fair terms."  
  
"Then I'll beat him, honorably," stated Drake.  
  
"I think he is getting a big head," continued Lara. "Someone does need to trim his ego."  
  
"A big head? You don't think," said Drake as he gestured to the large blimp with the fifty foot TV screen with Kaiba's face that was floating around."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In scattered locations.......  
  
Espa Roba, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood all watched the announcement, and all plotted how they would win.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What is happening? Mai?" asked Shayla, but she got no response. They had been separated by the crowd.  
  
Shayla groped in her backpack and pulled out her walking stick. She had missed the end of Kaiba's announcement in the chaos. Shayla stood, brushing bits of gravel off of her new blouse. She began walking, trying her best not to attract attention. She had tried calling Mai's name, but that had failed.  
  
WHAM! Someone, who had been running, plowed into her and sent both of them into the brushes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the person has he picked himself up. He sounded like he was in a hurry.  
  
"What? Yu-Gi?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Oh, hi Shayla," greeted Yu-Gi as he helped her to her feet and handed her her walking stick.  
  
"What is the rush?" asked Shayla.  
  
"I have to get to Joe, I think he is getting himself into trouble," answered Yu-Gi as he began to jog away.  
  
"No surprise," muttered Shayla. "Hey, wait!" She followed close behind Yu- Gi. Soon, they had found Joe, who was currently yelling at another duelist.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Joe. "Are you going to duel me or not? I demand the right to at least duel you for my Red-Eyes, Black Dragon that you stole!"  
  
"Wait! What happened?" asked Shayla.  
  
Yu-Gi explained it to her quickly. "When Joe was going to the hospital to see his sister, Serenity, he got challenged to a duel and the guy took his Red-Eyes."  
  
"What?!" demanded Shayla as she felt her Millennial Scales begin to react. She tried to calm herself down and mental prayed for the scales to calm down too.  
  
"I have no need to duel you," said the guy. "My hunt with you is over." He closed his laptop and began to walk away.  
  
"You can't do that!" protested Joe. "I demand that you let me duel you for my Red-Eyes!" The guy blew him off again.  
  
"I recognize that voice!" exclaimed Shayla. "He was the cashier in the card shop!" It suddenly clicked why he had let Joe enter this tournament.  
  
"Hmmm, Yu-Gi Motuo," he said, turning to Yu-Gi. "I am willing to duel you for your Dark Magician."  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" continued Joe, who was close to bursting a few blood veins. "I already want to cream you! Enough with these games!"  
  
"Joe, calm down," said Yu-Gi. "Alright, I will duel you. But If I win, you have to give back Joe's Red-Eyes."  
  
"Fair enough. Let the hunt begin!" said the rare hunter. They spaced themselves out, activated their duel disks, and began the duel. A crowd quickly gathered. Most were curious duelists, but a few were business people who wanted to know what fad had invaded their workplace.  
  
Shayla hardly noticed. She could feel her Millennial Scales tugging towards Yu-Gi's opponent. She had a feeling the pit of her stomach that he was cheating, and she knew how her scales reacted towards cheaters. She tightened her grip on her backpack, hoping to somehow control them. But, her scales had a mind of their own, she was convinced. Shayla had no real idea how to control them.  
  
The duel progressed rapidly. Yu-Gi had a fusion monster and the rare hunter had two high defense monsters in defense mode. It was his turn.  
  
"I use the magic card Graceful Charity to draw three cards, but I have to discard two," said the rare hunter. Yu-Gi nodded.  
  
"This is the same thing he did to me!" cried Joe. "Listen, Yug, I know what he is trying to do."  
  
"You'd better not tell," snapped the rare hunter. "Or I will tear up your Red-Eyes."  
  
"Grrrrr," growled Joe.  
  
"It is OK," said Yu-Gi, "I can handle him." Shayla began to wish she felt that way about her Millennial Scales. She had to focus on them so much to keep them in line that she wasn't focusing on the duel very well.  
  
The duel was pretty much a stale mate. Yu-Gi couldn't penetrate the defenses, and the rare hunter wasn't attacking. But, Joe was the one getting the most frustrated.  
  
"Yug, I am not going to let you lose your Dark Magician to this creep!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Don't tell me anything," insisted Yu-Gi, taking on the deeper tone that he had when he dueled. "I am not willing to risk your Red-Eyes. You have always been there for me, like when you diving off the boat to save my Exodia cards when Weevil threw them into the ocean." Yu-Gi's eyes went wide. "So, that is your plan, rare hunter? You are trying to summon Exodia on me!"  
  
"Grrrrr," growled the rare hunter. "But it is too late now. I already have four parts of Exodia, and I have a feeling that the next card I draw will be the final piece!"  
  
Shayla could feel her Millennial Scaled begin to vibrate. They wanted to stop him. Shayla did too, but she couldn't just announce he was cheating without proof. She missed both of their stall techniques. Yu-Gi used Light Force Sword to stop the rare hunter from using one of Exodia's hands. But then the rare hunter trapped Yu-Gi in the Swords of Revealing Light. Yu-Gi had already eliminated the rare hunter's defenses, so he had no monsters in play.  
  
"So you took away his right hand for five turns," said the rare hunter. "It doesn't matter, I can always draw another. And, I have three turns to do that, because you can't attack!" Yu-Gi didn't reply.  
  
"You can't draw another Right Hand of the Forbidden One!" exclaimed Shayla. "That is one of the first rules of Duel Monsters! Only one set of Exodia per deck!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" asked the rare hunter. Shayla could feel the crowd watching her. She hated being the center of attention. To top it off, her Millennial Scales kept wanting to equalize the duel. She slipped further into the crowd as the duel continued.  
  
"Your problem," said Yu-Gi, "is that you filled your deck with so many Exodia pieces that you don't have room for the basic monster and magic cards you need to defend yourself. In one turn I can attack, and then it is over."  
  
"That is what you think!" countered the rare hunter. "You forgot that all of the individual parts of Exodia are also monster cards. I play my spare Exodia's head in defense mode. Now I have a monster guarding my life points."  
  
"I had a feeling that you'd do that," said Yu-Gi with a sly smile. "In fact, I hoped you would, because you fell right into my trap. Reveal, Chain Destruction!"  
  
"No!" cried the rare hunter.  
  
"Yes," countered Yu-Gi. "Chain Destruction destroys one card on the field. Then it destroys all identical cards in your hand and deck!"  
  
"NO!" the rare hunter continued to cry. Shayla could feel her Millennial Scales charge up.  
  
"No, please don't," she whispered, trying to control them.  
  
"And with the Swords of Revealing Light gone, I am free to attack! Beta the Magnet Warrior, finish him!" countered Yu-Gi.  
  
"NO! This can't be! I won't allow it! My Exodia deck is invincible!" cried the rare hunter.  
  
"No!" cried Shayla as her Millennial Scales reacted. A bright beam shot out, nailing the rare hunter in the chest and knocking him to the pavement.  
  
Shayla panicked. She grabbed her backpack in one hand and her walking stick in another and ran. She silently prayed that she wouldn't collide with anyone or anything. Behind her she could hear the lingering chaos of the duel.  
  
"No! Marik! I am sorry! No!" the rare hunter cried. Shayla plunged blindly on.  
  
Eventually she came to a stop. She had only bumped into a few people. As she paused to catch her breath she realized one thing. She had no idea where she was at. And besides a few scattered duelists, she was completely alone. 


	12. Tense Moments

"Great, what have I gotten myself into?" thought Shayla. A few people mingled about, but she was completely alone. At this point in time all she wanted to do was leave Battle City. She had decided that she didn't want to compete, remembering the stress that came from the Duelist Kingdom. The only problem with her decision was that she had caught a ride with Mai. And Shayla knew Mai was going to see this tournament through to the end.  
  
"Now what?" she asked out-loud. Shayla felt an ornamental garden ridge and sat down. She tried to clear her head, but that did not work. She was really shaken up by how her scales kept going off.  
  
Shayla had always had a strong sense of moral duty and justice, and that was why she assumed she ended up with the scales. But magic was something unknown to her. She summed up her thoughts quickly; she didn't want anyone to get hurt. But everything dealing with the Millennial Items seemed to tear friends from friends and family from family.  
  
"Excuse me," said someone as he bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry," Shayla muttered, still lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Are you a duelist?" he asked. He had shaved himself bald and wore a single diamond stud in one ear. His jeans were about five sizes to big for him and his T-shirt was near obscene.  
  
"Yes," she answered, wishing he would go away.  
  
"Care to duel?" he asked.  
  
"No, I am not competing," she shot, getting annoyed. Normally she could control herself better, but she was under a lot of stress.  
  
"Neither am I," he replied, slyly. "I am just here for the rare cards." In one swift motion he pulled her backpack off of her shoulder and started to run!  
  
"Stop!" yelled Shayla, shocked. She could feel something swelling up inside of her. She released it. Her Millennial Scales responded, knocking the guy to the ground.  
  
A stranger from nearby saw what was happening. He raced over and was on top of the thief in an instant. He had the blur trench coat that was part of the uniform of Domino High. It matched his navy hair well.  
  
He picked up the thief and with one punch knocked him out. Shayla had heard the commotion and walked over. She recognized the power signature of the Millennial Scales and had no problem finding them.  
  
"Thanks," she said, truly grateful.  
  
"It was nothing," he said. "I don't like it when these punks think they can do anything." He handed Shayla her backpack, then bent down and helped her pick up the items that had fallen out.  
  
Shayla first checked to make sure her treasure was safe. It was. Then she found her deck, which was intact still. Only then did she breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
The guy handed her the other cards that had fallen out.  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" the guy asked.  
  
"No, I am fine," said Shayla. She was a little surprised. After spending so much time in the Group Home, she was shocked that there were actually nice people in the world. This had been a lesson she had been learning since the Duelist Kingdom. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Didn't. It's Rudy," he replied. (AN/ Special thanks to Perfect ARMs for this section!)  
  
"Well, thanks again," she said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, there is still one more card," he reached down and picked it up. It was Windweaver. She was a powerful seraphim at 2750 and 2400. He handed her the card.  
  
"Wait," said Shayla as he began to walk off. "This one isn't mine." He just smiled and kept going.  
  
"I know what you are going to be going up against," he thought as he walked away. "You are going to need the help. Good-luck, you have much to do. And, don't be afraid, because you have more friends than you realize."  
  
"I gave my Windweaver to Luther....." thought Shayla, holding the card. It hurt to think about that.  
  
TWEET! Someone was blowing a whistle as he raced towards the scene of the near robbery. He was Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mokuba as he ran over. "I heard there was a commotion and.... Oh, hi Shayla."  
  
"Hi, Mokuba," said Shayla. "He (she pointed to the unconscious figure) tried to steal my backpack, but a guy named Rudy stopped him."  
  
"That is bad," agreed Mokuba. He pulled a walkie-talkie off of his belt and radioed for security.  
  
"Thanks," said Shayla. "People like that shouldn't be allowed to roam free."  
  
"I know," agreed Mokuba. "That is why Seto made me the chief of security."  
  
"He did!" exclaimed Shayla, not sure if she should laugh or be shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I get to bust anyone who tries to cheat," said Mokuba, proudly. "But it isn't easy. People are dueling all over the place. I even heard of two people dueling in an elevator! They'd hit all of the buttons and go up and down the skyscraper as they dueled."  
  
"You are kidding!" exclaimed Shayla, laughing.  
  
"No, serious," said Mokuba as he sat down on a bus bench. Shayla sat next to him.  
  
"How do you keep up with it all?" asked Shayla. She enjoyed talking with a person who was actually sane, even though he was considerably younger than she was. He reminded her of Martin, a little, except Mokuba talked. Shayla missed her younger friend, and she hoped he was OK.  
  
"Seto wired me to the mainframe," said Mokuba as he pointed to the high- tech walkie-talkie. "All the dueling information is proceed there. If Seto suspects anything, he radios me and I take care of it."  
  
"What if the person doesn't listen to you?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Then I get my brother and he deals with them," said Mokuba, smiled broadly.  
  
"I guess they'd better listen to you. No one wants to cross your brother," said Shayla, smiling to despite nearly being robbed. "Your brother really cares about you, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Seto is the most important person in the world to me," Mokuba instantly replied. "He even refused to be adopted so we wouldn't be separated. I know he'd do anything for me, and I'd do anything for him. We will always be together, we promised." Mokuba opened the picture of his brother on his necklace and looked at it, full of pride, loyalty, and brotherly love.  
  
"That is so sweet," said Shayla.  
  
"Do you have any brothers, or sisters for that matter?" asked Mokuba. He didn't know what he was saying by asking that.  
  
"Yes," she answered in a voice of iron. "I have two biological younger siblings."  
  
"Really?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, a younger brother and a younger sister."  
  
"Where are they?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"With my parents," Shayla said through a tight jaw.  
  
"But aren't you an orphan? That is what Seto told me," asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, my parents left me at the orphanage before they even bothered to put my name on my birth certificate," replied Shayla. "They didn't want me, just because I was blind."  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered Mokuba. "But, how do you even know them? Don't they try to keep that sort of thing confidential?"  
  
"Yes, but I convinced my closest friend in the whole world to help me find them," said Shayla, going into nostalgia.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luther asked her. It was night and they were going through the manager's office, for any clues of her lineage.  
  
"I have to," replied Shayla, who was going by Adora at the time. "I have no idea where I come from. I have to know. Why did they give me up? Are they even still alive? And why did they never give me a name? Don't you see, Luther? I have to know. You knew your mom, at least."  
  
"I know it is hard," replied Luther. "But I love you to much to see you get hurt by all this." Adora/Shayla practically melted at this point.  
  
"I have to know...." she whispered.  
  
"OK, but no matter what happens, I am here for you," agreed Luther as he pulled out her file.  
  
"Don't ever leave me," she whispered into his ear. He kissed her before opening the folder up. He inhaled sharply once, surprised at what he found.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Well, I found an address. I think we'll find your parents there," he answered.  
  
"They are alive!" she exclaimed. Adora then clasped her mouth shut, hoping that no one had heard her.  
  
"We can catch a bus there this weekend," he said. "Are you going to be OK?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
That Weekend......  
  
"Is this the place?" asked Adora as they stopped in a park.  
  
"Yes," answered Luther. "Your parents live in a house down that street." He pointed to the house, more for his own benefit.  
  
"What are they going to say? What are they going to think?" asked Adora, nervously. She had spent the entire week running different scenes through her mind.  
  
"Don't say anything right away," cautioned Luther. "Here they come."  
  
He watched as two younger kids raced out of the front door, followed by an older lady. There could be no doubt, judging by her curly dark brown hair. She had to be Adora's biological mother  
  
Her two other children raced to the park like a pair of cyclones. Luther watched them, worried about his girlfriend's heart. Her mother appeared behind them.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Adora, her voice filled with anxiety.  
  
"Wait, shhh," he cautioned as the two little devil raced over.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" the little girl, Adora's biological sister asked.  
  
"I think she is blind!" gasped the little boy, her brother. Adora listened, nervous about how they would react.  
  
"That is so weird," whispered the girl. Her brother was laughing. Then he began to walk around with his arms out in front of him, acting like he was blind. He deliberately ran into a tree and fell down. Both of the brats laughed at this.  
  
Luther's mouth formed a tight line. He clutched Adora's had tightly, knowing how much the teasing had to hurt her. He had seen it all too often at the Group Home.  
  
"They are horrible, just horrible," muttered Adora, shocked.  
  
"Stay calm and stay here," said Luther as he walked over to the two kids.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you left my girlfriend alone," he said in his deep baritone voice that came across as very intimidating.  
  
"Did you just say she was your girlfriend?" asked the boy.  
  
"They are dating?!" gasped the girl. Then, they began to poke fun at him, calling him racial degrading names. Luther was a pacifist, but these two were pushing him.  
  
"Luther," called Adora. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect, but this had been far from it. She wanted to leave, but didn't at the same time.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Adora," he said in her ear. "I love you, God loves, and the rest don't matter." The taunts continued, but they did their best to block them out. But then her mother arrived.  
  
"Veronica, Gregory, come here," she said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just playing," they answered. Adora tensed. Her heart was throbbing. What was her own mother going to think of her?  
  
"It didn't look like playing to me," scolded the woman. But then she looked over at the orphan couple and shuddered. Luther held Adora closer. He knew that her blindness was the reason that the lady was acting that way.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you treated my girlfriend with respect," he said, trying to keep his tone calm.  
  
"Begging vagabonds," the lady muttered under her breath. Adora was able to pick up the words, though. "Undeserving mistakes. Hardly perfect like my two angels." Adora felt her heart stop at that comment. She now knew that her own mother had turned on her, just because she was blind. That family walked away, but Luther and Adora stayed.  
  
She couldn't help herself. Crying was one thing she fought tooth and nail, but this time the tears flowed freely.  
  
"Adora, listen to me, listen," urged Luther. "They aren't important. I care about you. Gosh, I wish I could take this pain from you." She said nothing, just began to sub into his shoulder.  
  
"Adora, listen," he repeated. "They are horrible people. The only good thing they ever did was you. You are better than they are. You have a heart, and that is one thing they will never have. I love you, Adora and I will do anything to protect you. Those people don't matter. They gave up you, their greatest treasure."  
  
"My own mother," sobbed Adora. "How can she not know it was me? How can she not care about her own daughter? Just because I am blind she can't love me...... What did she think when she saw me here?"  
  
"Adora, don't care what they think," he insisted. "I think the world of you, and I would pay the world before I saw you get hurt. I wish I never brought you here."  
  
"I had to know....."  
  
"Don't let them hurt you. They are horrible people. Adora, you have to know...... You are actually their third child."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They had two children before you. But your parents are awful people. They only wanted the perfect children. Adora, they aborted your older siblings. They killed them before they even had a chance to live. The doctors didn't find out you were blind until you were born, or else they would have killed you, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now, they have their perfect children. Those two disrespectful brats. Adora, you are the greatest thing that ever could have happened to them, and they gave you away. They are not worth the pain. You may be blind physically, but their hearts are blind. Adora, I love you, and that is all that matters."  
  
"Why?" she asked the unanswerable question as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Luther did not reply, he just held her tightly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Actually," added Shayla. "I did have two older siblings...... I'd like to think I had an older brother and an older sister, but I'll never know......"  
  
"I am so sorry," said a teary-eyes Mokuba. He hugged her, briefly.  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba, I needed that," said Shayla, giving a sad smile. That was when a loud voice from the crowd caught their attention.  
  
"Excuse me," yelled a man in the crowd, attracting the attention of those nearby. He had thinning pepper colored hair and a bony build.  
  
Shayla froze with shock and fright. She had instantly recognized the voice, and that scared her. Mokuba saw her paling face and was instantly concerned.  
  
"What is it, Shayla?" he asked. She said nothing. Her knuckles were white from gripping her walking stick. Mokuba glanced over his shoulder at the man who was causing the distraction.  
  
"Excuse me," the man announced again. "I am looking for a girl. She has curly brown hair. She changes her name daily, so I can't give you that. But she is a run-a-way and I need to find her. Oh, and she is blind."  
  
"Why is he looking for you?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"That is Mr. McCallen, he manages the Group Home," replied Shayla, nervously. "I am not going back! They can't make me!"  
  
"Don't worry," volunteered Mokuba. "I'll cover for you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure, and if they mess with me, they mess with Seto."  
  
"Thanks," said Shayla with s small smile. "Where do I go?"  
  
"That way," said Mokuba as he gentle nudged her down the street. She took off at a fast jog as he went to confront the man.  
  
"What are you doing? Distracting duelists and interrupting our tournament?" asked Mokuba, trying to be intimidating.  
  
"I am just looking for a girl who ran from my Group Home," he answered. "I saw the website for this tournament, and it said she was here. And I am here to find her."  
  
"I won't allow you to harass our duelists," stated Mokuba, defiantly.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, small fry?" asked one of the people in the crowd.  
  
"I am the security commissioner of this tournament," said Mokuba. "You have to either listen to me, or I get my big brother."  
  
"Wow, I am so scared," snickered someone in the back of the group. A crowd was slowly gathering.  
  
"Seto, I think I am going to need you here," said Mokuba as he unclipped the walkie-talkie off of his belt. "Yes, we have a situation about a stranger bothering the duelists."  
  
"He is Kaiba's little brother?!" exclaimed a third person. The gathering crowd broke up very quickly. Only Mokuba and Mr. McCallen were left.  
  
"I am going to have to ask you to leave," said Mokuba as he turned off the comm. "If you don't go peacefully, I am calling security."  
  
Shayla's sneakers made a soft padding noise as she slowed to a walk. She was on the very borders of the Battle City. Even few people were here. She paused, listening for any dangers. She heard none, but that still didn't change the fact that she was completely alone.  
  
Well, not alone as she would want to be. A figure in the shadows saw her and smiled to himself. He stepped out and approached her, a sinister plan forming in his mind to give him another source of power. 


	13. Sinister Duel

AN/ I have one complaint about Yu-Gi-Oh! and that is inconstancy with cards. I have played three of the games; Forbidden Memories, Dark Duelist Story, and Eternal Duelist's Soul, and half the time the magic, trap, and monster cards do different things. I like constancy, even if it means I am going to be inaccurate with a few cards. What does this have to do with anything? Well, I am keeping all power ups and power downs in groups of 500 or 1000. I am also going to keep the cards the way I have had them. Example; Electro-Whip really powers up electric types. But, in the first two games, it works on female monsters. Since I have already used it on female monsters, it is staying with female monsters. Got it? That is enough talking, on with the fic!  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Shayla asked herself.  
  
"Excuse me," said a male voice as he approached her. There was something sinister in his tone. Shayla paused a moment, trying to figure out where she had heard that voice before. But she couldn't place it.  
  
"I am just leaving," she said, walking away.  
  
"I know you are competing in this tournament," he said. "Duel me." "No thanks, I am not competing," she replied, bluntly. He just laughed to himself.  
  
"You make it seem like I am giving you a choice," he said. "But I am not. You have something I want. And you aren't leaving until you duel me for it." He reached out and grabbed her arms, holding her tight.  
  
"Let go of me!" she cried as she tried to pull away.  
  
"You aren't leaving until you duel me," he snapped. "And don't even try calling for help, there is no one here."  
  
"Let go, you are hurting me," she protested as his grip tightened.  
  
"Mortal, you don't seem to realize what is at stake," he hissed. He reached into her backpack and pulled out her Millennial Scales.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Shayla cried as he let go of her arm.  
  
"You control one of the seven ancient sources of power, and yet you do not realize even a fraction of its potential," he said.  
  
"Give those back!" she yelled. But then one thing dawned on her. "How did he know I had the Millennial Scales?"  
  
"I would never dream of stealing them," he said, sarcastically. His spiky white hair seemed to stick out a little more when he said that. "I could only take them if I beat you in a duel. Therefore, you will duel me, for these."  
  
"Give them back," she said. "Luther gave them to me! You can't take them!"  
  
"Then duel me for them," he said. He knew he had her trapped.  
  
"I don't even know who you are," she said. "Why should I go along with this?"  
  
"I am a thief, a stealer of souls and Millennial Items," he answered, sinisterly. This triggered something in her mind, something from the Duelist Kingdom, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Duel me," he repeated. "Or I am taking your Millennial Item. If you do not care about them enough to duel me for them, then I am taking them."  
  
"No you won't," protested Shayla. The scales meant more to her than anyone knew. She desperately wanted to get out of this duel, but she had a feeling he was telling the truth, in part. She had to duel him to get her scales back. The knowledge was an instinct, coming from an ancient pack with the Millennial Items, that had grown stronger since she had been using them. "I will duel you for them. But you have to promise me to give them back if I win."  
  
"Of course," he smiled. Shayla didn't believe him. She wished her scales would blast him, but he was following all of the ancient rules.  
  
"Then let's duel," he said as he took a few steps away and activated his duel disk.  
  
Shayla reached into her backpack and pulled out hers, which was still sealed in the box. She tried not to focus on how empty the backpack was without her scales in it. She tried not to think about Luther, who gave her the scales in the first place. She opened the box up and quickly figured out how to attach the thing to her forearm. She shoved the rest of the box back into her backpack and stood up to face her impatient opponent.  
  
She activated the duel disk. It surprised her as it swung around her arm and locked into place. But she stood firm and faced her opponent. Their life points read 4000 and the duel began.  
  
"I am going first," she snapped. Normally she didn't care when she went, but these were not normal circumstances.  
  
"Fine," he agreed.  
  
Shayla clipped her deck into the duel disk and drew five cards. She ran her fingers along the surface, over the 3D text she had put on with her label maker. After think for a moment, she played her first card.  
  
"I play Fairy's Gift in attack mode," she announced. Shayla put her card on one of the spaces on the duel disk and the Fairy's Gift appeared. The hologram was better than the ones produced by the holo-fields. The Fairy's Gift had black hair and a short green dress. Her butterfly wings were speckled black and blue. Her attack was 1400.  
  
"Then I counter with a monster face down in defense mode," said her opponent.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked. "Then I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode." Her newest monster had stats of 1100 and 1200. "Now, Fairy's Gift, attack his face down card, Sprite Light!" Glowing blue particles streamed from the Fairy's Gift's wings as she flapped them faster and faster. They surrounded the face down card hologram and it disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Thank you," her opponent said. "You activated my card's effect. It is a Man-Eater Bug, and I am sure that a duelist like yourself knows what happens when a man-eater is flipped over."  
  
"You get to chose one of my monsters and send it to the graveyard," she replied, monotone.  
  
"And I chose your Fairy's Gift!" he said, gleefully. In a bright burst of light the Fairy's Gift dissipated.  
  
"But I can still attack your life points directly with my Witch of the Black Forest," countered Shayla. "Midnight Forest Bind!" Thick black vines struck the area in front of her opponent. He shielded his eyes from the intense light that was produced. His life points dropped to 2900.  
  
"We shall see about that. I play one monster card face down in defense mode. Then, I also play another card face down," he said, ending his turn.  
  
"What is he up to?" Shayla wondered. "He can't win a duel by defending. He has to have some other plan. I'd better be careful."  
  
"I play Mystical Elf in defense mode," she said as he newest monster appeared on the field. "I will also play another face down card." Her Mystical Elf had long golden hair and a green dress. Her collar was silver, so was her tiara. She had a defense of 2000. "Finally, I power up my Witch of the Black Forest with the Malevolent Nuzzle." She now had an attack of 1600.  
  
"Now, Witch of the Black Forest, attack his face down card. Midnight Forest Bind!" she ordered. Her female monster went to attack and his newest card was revealed.  
  
"You flipped over my Blast Sphere," he said. "When a Blast Sphere is attacked in the face down, defense position in equips itself to the monster that attacked it. During the beginning of your next turn, it will self- destruct, taking your Witch of the Black Forest with it. Then, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points!"  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed. Between them the Blast Sphere had latched on her monster. It was a red sphere with for metal blades running around it from top to bottom. Its stats were even at 1400, but that didn't matter.  
  
"Now it is my turn," he said. "I play one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Since you played a monster, I can use a magic card, and I chose Mystical Space Typhoon," she said.  
  
"For all the good that that will do you," he replied.  
  
"Check it again," said Shayla. "I can destroy any magic card on the field, and I chose your Blast Sphere!"  
  
"What!" he gasped, the idea not occurring to him before. In an instant the Blast Sphere had been sucked into the graveyard.  
  
"His deck is based on flip effect monsters. I'd better be careful. I can't attack outright without triggering them," Shayla thought as she planned through her next turn.  
  
"And now I will summon Beautiful Beast Tamer by tributing my Mystical Elf," said Shayla. She felt guilty about having to trade one monster for another. Her Mystical Elf vanish and the Beautiful Beast Tamer took her spot. She had navy hair and pointed ears. Her jumpsuit was green and tied with a red sash. In her hand was a whip. Her stats were 1750 and 1500.  
  
"I will not attack this time, so it is your turn," she said.  
  
"Then I will use the magic card Rageki," he said.  
  
"Oh, crap," Shayla. Rageki was serious trouble for any duelist. A huge bolt of lightning eliminated all the monsters that the play had in play. Both of her monsters were sent to the graveyard.  
  
"I am glad you know the rules so well," he said. "I enjoy it when my opponent fights the hardest. Victory is so much more satisfactory that way."  
  
Shayla said nothing.  
  
"Then I will play Vorse Raider in attack mode," he said. His next monster was covered in green and silver armor and it carried a wicked curved blade. It had an attack of 1900.  
  
"But since you sent my witch to the graveyard, I can select one monster from my deck, as long as she has a defense less than 1500. And I chose my Gemini Elf," said Shayla. She pulled the card out of her deck and shuffled it, before returning it to its place on the duel disk.  
  
"But with no monster, I can attack your life points directly. Primitive Stroke!" The Vorse Raider attacked the area in front of Shayla, bring her down to 2100 life points. Her opponent still had 2900.  
  
"Then I will play my Gemini Elf in attack mode," countered Shayla. She still did not trust his face down cards. "Your move."  
  
"I play one monster face down and one magic card," he said. He looked at her as if he was daring her to attack. Shayla didn't notice. She felt empty, somehow, without her scales close by. Never for one moment did she forget what was at stake.  
  
"I play Beautiful Head Huntress in attack mode," countered Shayla. Her newest female monster had dark bluish green hair that was tied with a red bow. She wore a sky blue kimono that was tied with a sash as red as her hair bow. In her hands was a butcher's knife that could pass off for an extremely long, horizontal ax. Her attack was 1600. "I also play a magic card, and end my turn."  
  
"You are being cautious, that may be wise, but it won't win you to duel," he replied. "I will play a third monster face down, and attack with my Vorse Raider. Primitive Stroke!"  
  
"Kunai with Chain!" countered Shayla.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed as a blade caught his monster in mid-attack. This blade was connected by a chain, held by the Beautiful Head Huntress. It raised her attack by 500, and destroyed the Vorse Raider. He was down to 2700 life points.  
  
"My turn," said Shayla. "I tribute my Gemini Elf and summon my Empress Judge." Her newest monster appeared next to the Kunai with Chain holding huntress. She had flaming red hair and a red and white gown. A gold tiara encircled her face, which was covered by strangely beautiful face paint. Her attack was 2100 and her defense was 1700. Shayla felt bad about sending her Gemini Elf to the graveyard. She had always been a little partial to that card.  
  
"I also play one magic card," she announced. "Trap Hole will help me if he decides to actually attack. It will destroy any monster with an attack over 1000. It should help me get back my scales. I will not lose them. They are the last thing I have of Luther. But, if I am going to win, I am going to need to risk it and attack."  
  
"Then I will attack one of your face down cards. Empress Judge, Rough Justice!" she ordered.  
  
"Mirror Force!" he said, activating the magic card he had used a few turns back.  
  
"Oh, no!" Shayla gasped. He simply smiled evilly. His trap card deflected the attack from his monster and redirected it back at her. In a blaze of glory the Beautiful Head Huntress disappeared.  
  
"And since you have no monsters left to attack, it is my turn," he said. "I play one card face down." This was the fourth card he played face down. "Then, I will flip over the card I played last turn, my second Man-Eater Bug."  
  
"Great," Shayla muttered. "His deck isn't based on effect monsters, but destroying monsters. A destroy-all deck. His deck is designed so that his opponents can't keep a card on the field."  
  
"Say good-bye to your Empress Judge," he said as her only monster was sent to the graveyard. "And, I can attack your life points directly with my Man- Eater Bug. Savage Hunger!" She lost 450 life points, taking her down to 1650 life points, while he still had 2700.  
  
"I play The Snake Hair in attack mode," she countered. Her newest monster was a Gorgon in every sense of the word. She had sickly green skin. Her hair was alive with snakes. A loosely knit sweater covered her upper body. That wasn't necessary for the rest of her, because below the waist she was one long snake. Her attack was 1500 and her defense was 1200.  
  
"Attack his Man-Eater Bug, Meduza Rage!" she ordered. The Snake Hair moved forward. The Man-Eater Bug seemed to freeze in shock before slowly turning to stone. The Snake Hair then struck with her tail, turning it into dust. The made him even with her in life points.  
  
"I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn," he said.  
  
"That is really getting annoying," she complained. He didn't reply, just continued to smile. He had plans for the four monster he had face down, but he was getting annoyed that she wasn't attacking.  
  
"I play Fairy of the Fountain in attack mode," announced Shayla. She had blue skin. Her hair was darker blue. Her dress was pale pink, and she had a blue jewel in the middle of her forehead. In her hand was a clay vase. Her attack was 1600.  
  
"I have to win," she told herself. "Luther gave my those scales. He meant the world to me, and the scales are all I have left of him. Dear Jesus, please, help me win this."  
  
"If you are ending your turn now, then I will play a magic card and end my turn," he said. "If you don't attack, your scales will become mine. Then again, even if you do attack, your scales will become mine." He laughed evilly.  
  
"This is not the way to duel," she grumbled. "You should show some backbone and attempt to attack. Hiding behind effect monsters is cowardly."  
  
"Then why do I have more life points?" he asked.  
  
"Kanan the Sword Mistress in attack mode," Shayla said, not bothering to answer him. Her newest monster had revealing silver armor with green trim. She held a tiny shield and a large sword. "I also play a magic card face down."  
  
"I have to do something. I have never backed down in a duel before, and I don't intend to start now," she thought. "I wish Luther was here to help me..... Or even Martin or Mai..... I have to win, so I am going to have to attack. God had better be with me on this."  
  
"Kanan, attack one card, Long Sword Thrust!" ordered Shayla.  
  
"Negate Attack," he said as he flipped his magic card over.  
  
"Attack, Fairy of the Fountain, Bottled Hydro Concussion!" Shayla ordered. She didn't let the magic card faze her. She was too worried about effects his monsters could have. In the field, an incredible amount of water began to shoot out of the jar, towards one of his monsters.  
  
"Reveal Wall of Illusions," he said as his card flipped over. This monster looked like a mask surrounded by red fur or feathers, it was hard to tell. The mask was set into a 'wall.' The wall was no more than a stretched piece of leather, framed by sticks. It had an attack of 1000 and a defense of 1850.  
  
"Wall of Illusions?!" gasped Shayla. This was the last card she had ever expected. Due to the differences in attack and defense, she lost 450 life points.  
  
"And since you attacked the Wall of Illusions, you activated its effect," he said. "Any monster that attacks a Wall of Illusions is instantly returned to its owner's hand." The Fairy of the Fountain disappeared from the field, leaving Shayla with Kanan and The Snake Hair.  
  
"You can't have Wall of Illusions," said Shayla, still in shock.  
  
"But I do, and you can't destroy it without having your monster returned to your hand," he said.  
  
"I know, I know," she muttered. "I know it all too well. Wall of Illusions was Luther's favorite card."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
The day was sunny, cruel, and sad. The entire orphanage had been force to attend the funeral, even though half of them could care less about Luther or his death. Shayla, who was calling herself Angel at the time was sitting in the front row with Martin. Martin was crying silently, his face was wet with tears. Angel didn't remember anything that was said. All she could do was think about all of the time they had spent together.  
  
"I thought we'd always be together. We promised each other that," thought Angel/Shayla, trying to hold back her tears. In theory funerals were an excepted time to cry, but the other orphans had forced the no crying habit on her.  
  
It was a graveside service. The coffin was open, and Luther was facing heaven. He was surrounded by flowers. It seemed too pretty to be burying someone.  
  
"It happened so fast," thought Angel. "We were together one day. And the next..... Dead on arrival, that is what they said. All because some idiot couldn't drive. That person doesn't even have the backbone to take responsibility....."  
  
Angel sat there in stony silence and thought. The scales that he had just given her were in her backpack by her feet. It hurt so much to lose him, after all they had been through. Memories flooded Angel, and she could do nothing to stop them.  
  
Eventually the coffin was opened up to final farewells. Final, how absolute that word sounded.... Angel did not stir from her seat until everyone else had drifted away. Martin waited with her, but she urged him to go up first.  
  
He muttered his good-bye quietly, like everything he did, and it was her turn.  
  
"How's heaven?" she asked as she approached. Tears were welling up in her sightless eyes. "Luther, you said you'd always be here for me. Why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much. I know I'll see you again one day. And I mean I'll actually see you....."  
  
"Luther, it hurts so much. Where is your shoulder for me to cry on? You promised you'd be here for me. I know you are in a better place, I just wish I could be there with you. You left your Angel behind."  
  
"Good-bye Luther. No, until I see you again. I will see you again, and then we can be together like we promised." She could feel her scales by her feet, her only piece of Luther she had left. Angel reached down and pulled Luther's Duel Monsters deck out of her backpack.  
  
"This is yours. I'll never forget you." Angel picked up his right hand and placed his deck under it. Then she flipped the top card up, so it was face up. It was his favorite card, Wall of Illusions.  
  
"I love you, Luther, until we can be together..... I know you are with angels now, but never forget the Angel you left behind. I love you, good- bye." The last thing she did was pull a card out of her deck. It was the six-winged seraphim, Windweaver, her most powerful card. She put it face up in his left hand.  
  
"So your guardian Angel will always be close to your heart." She kissed his lifeless cheek and walked away, tears sliding down her face. Only this time, there was no shoulder to cry into.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Your turn," she said.  
  
"Then I flip my Wall of Illusions to attack mode," he said.  
  
Shayla knew that it was a flip summon, and she could use her Trap Hole to destroy it. But, she knew, now matter how hard she tried, she'd never be able to destroy Luther's favorite card.  
  
"Then, I will play my favorite magic card, Change of Heart," he said. Change of Heart let him control one of her monsters for his turn. "And I chose The Snake Hair." A half angel, half demon creature streaked down and possessed The Snake Hair, taking it to his side of the field.  
  
Shayla quickly did the mental math. She only had 1200 life points. If he attacked her directly, she'd lose 100 points in The Snake Hair versus Kanan. Then the Wall of Illusions would take of another 1000. She would survive, barely.  
  
"But, I am not going to attack you," he said. "I have something far more creative in mind. I play Ectoplasmer."  
  
"You wouldn't!" she gasped, horrified. He smiled sinisterly.  
  
"Yes I will," he. "Ectoplasmer takes the soul out of the monster. It then takes that energy and fires it directly at your life points!"  
  
"You can't just rip out a monster's soul!" protested Shayla. Even the monsters on the field seemed to be nervous of this, even though they were only holograms.  
  
"Yes. I use Ectoplasmer on my Wall of Illusions," he announced. The Wall of Illusions collapsed into a heap, then disappeared into the graveyard. A glowing sphere of energy, its soul, was all that was left. It was shot right at Shayla. Kanan tried to hold her shield up, but the energy went through her like a ghost. It took Shayla down to 200 life points.  
  
"You can't do that to Luther's favorite card!" protested Shayla, who was horrified and mortified. A rage began to build in her at the injustice of it all. Shayla was now determined not to lose.  
  
"And now to end this, I will take the soul of your own monster and use it against you!" he announced. The Snake Hair seemed to look back at her, apologetically before she collapsed into a soulless heap.  
  
"Don't be too shock, your monster was a zombie, after all," gloated her opponent as the energy was shot her way. "And, I will take good care of the Millennial Scales."  
  
"Enchanted Javelin!" she yelled as she flipped over her magic card.  
  
"No way!" he gasped.  
  
"Yes, Enchanted Javelin gives me life points that are equal with an incoming attack. That means I survive this turn," said Shayla. Her life points shot up to 1700 before her won monster's soul hit, taking her back to 200.  
  
Her opponent had 1650 life points and three cards, presumably effect monsters, in defense mode. Shayla only had Kanan the Sword Mistress in attack mode.  
  
"Then, I play Hibikime in attack mode," said Shayla. Her newest monster had curly navy hair and a straight aqua colored dress. In her arms was a blue scythe, the was shaped like an eighth note, the flag being the blade of the scythe. She seemed shy, but she had the voice of a banshee. Her attack was 1450 and her defense was 1000. Shayla didn't mind playing her monsters in attack mode, since her opponent made it clear that he was waiting for her to activate his effect and magic cards.  
  
"I think I will only attack one of his monsters. I need to have a strong offensive before he can use effects and magic to eliminate them," Shayla thought.  
  
"Hibikime, attack one of his monsters, Alto Ear Shatter!" ordered Shayla. The Hibikime raised her scythe. She screamed a loud battle cry that could have shattered glass when she swung it. One of the cards on his half of the field was shredded, before disappearing.  
  
"Thank you for activating my Magician of Faith," he said.  
  
"Great....." Shayla muttered, trying no to think of the damage he'd do with that card.  
  
"I get to select one magic card from and put it in my hand. And I chose Raigeki," he said. Shayla gulped.  
  
"I play one card face down and end my turn," she said, nervously. All her hope rode in that one card.  
  
"Please, Jesus," she prayed, "I can't lose those scales, not after I already lost Luther.... Let this work."  
  
"Then I will end this duel," he said. "I play another Blast Sphere, in attack mode. Then, I'll use the Raigeki I retrieved last turn to wipe out your monsters! With them out of the way, eliminating the last of your life points will be easy!" He threw down his Raigeki card. A huge thunder cloud formed in the sky, ready to obliterate her Hibikime and Kanan the Sword Mistress.  
  
"Anti-Raigeki!" Shayla announced as she flipped over her magic card.  
  
"No!" he cried. Anti-Raigeki rerouted Raigeki back to the other person's monsters. The forming thunder cloud exploded over his monsters, sending every last one to the graveyard.  
  
"Everyone thought I was crazy for putting that card in my deck," said Shayla. "They never thought it would be used. But, when you need it, you need it."  
  
"And now, it is my turn to end the duel," said Shayla. "I tribute my two monsters and summon Wind Weaver, Luther's guardian angel."  
  
Her seraphim appeared on the field. She had six graceful dove wings. Her hair was soft violet. Her outfit was shining gold. It was locked into place by a belt with a large blue gem. Her stats were 2750 and 2400.  
  
"Attack his life points directly! Heavenly Twister!" Shayla ordered. The Wind Weaver blasted her opponent, sending him stumbling backwards from the light produced. His duel disk beeped 0.  
  
"I win," said Shayla. She walked over and picked up her scales from where he has set them. Her opponent was so shocked he still had yet to stand up, or even speak.  
  
"According to the Battle City rules, I get your rarest card," she said. Normally she wouldn't be so demanding, but there was something she had to do. In all honesty, this was the rule she hated the most. "But you can keep your rarest card. I want your Wall of Illusions."  
  
"What?" he said, still shocked that his destroy-all deck had lost.  
  
"Give my your Wall of Illusions," she said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
He stood up and pulled the card out of his deck, keeping his eyes on the scales. He was bitter about the lost power, but he knew better than to break any rules, especially with the scales nearby. The Millennial Scales didn't handle cheaters well. He handed her the card.  
  
"Thanks," she said, monotone. But when she went to take the card, her fingers brushed against a hard, smooth object on his chest. She tightened her grip on the card and pulled back as if she had been stung.  
  
She paused a moment, surprised. Then she realized she was holding two cards. "A locator card?" she asked. "I don't want this!" But when she went to hand it back to him, he was gone. He had walked off, fuming. He was bitter about losing the chance to capture another Millennial Item.  
  
Shayla held the Wall of Illusions close to her heart. Then she walked over to a nearby curb, sat down, and started to cry.  
  
AN/ How sad is that? I can't even read the flashback scene without crying. But then again, Shayla is mine.... But it is so sad -.-,,,,, BTW, y'all do know her opponent, right? And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	14. Duel of the Dragons

"I had no idea so many elite duelists existed in Domino," said Lara. "I find it hard that there are this many duelists ranked with more than four stars.  
  
"And I doubt that Kaiba personally invited all of them," agreed Drake. He clenched his fist when he said this.  
  
"Don't let company rivalry get in the way of your dueling," scolded Lara. Drake smiled.  
  
"I'm not," he insisted. "I just can't wait to prove to that egomaniac who is the true lord of dragons."  
  
"I can't wait, either," agreed Lara. "But, you do need to find five more locator cards."  
  
"I will," said Drake, confidently. He fingered his deck on his duel disk when he said this.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed a kid to his friend. They were talking to loudly, it was hard not to hear them.  
  
"What?" asked the friend.  
  
"Did you here about that duelists who is going around, creaming everyone?" asked the first.  
  
"Which one, winning duelists are a dine a dozen, now," retorted the second.  
  
"Yes, but this one is going around, calling himself the expert dragon duelists," said the first.  
  
"Another dragon duelist?" asked Lara.  
  
"I am going to find him," said Drake with a strange glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"You are going to duel him, right?" asked Lara. Drake nodded with a smile.  
  
They began to walk through downtown Domino City, in the direction the first kid had come from. Soon enough, they spotted a small crowd, which was gathering around a duel.  
  
"He won, again!" exclaimed on of the people in the crowd.  
  
"I don't think anyone can beat him," moaned the loser of the duel.  
  
"No surprise," said another. "Dragons are some of the strongest Duel Monsters around."  
  
"I think we found who we were looking for," Drake muttered to Lara. Louder he said, "Excuse me." He began to push his way through the crowd.  
  
"What?" asked the winner.  
  
"I want to duel you," replied Drake.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. He had dust colored hair, which was covered by a backward baseball cap. He wore khaki shorts and an old T-shirt.  
  
"I am Drake the Lord of Dragons, and I challenge you to a duel of dragons," Drake boldly announced.  
  
"I am Collin, the Expert Dragon Duelist, and I except your challenge," said Collin with a smile.  
  
"Let's duel!" they said together. Each took several steps back and activated his duel disk and the duel began.  
  
"I'll begin by playing Fairy Dragon in attack mode," announced Collin as he played his first monster. The Fairy Dragon was a cute dragon with no limbs to speak of. It had two wings and a seahorse like tail. Its stats were 1100 and 1200.  
  
"Nice opening move," complimented Drake. "But, I will play my Alligator's Sword in attack mode." His monster was an alligator in armor, carrying a sword. Its attack was 1500.  
  
"I thought you said that you'd be using dragons," said Collin, a like disappointed.  
  
"Watch and you'll see," said Drake. "Now, Alligator's Sword, attack the Fairy Dragon, Reptilian Fury Attack!" The Alligator's Sword raced forward and shredded the Fairy Dragon, taking Collin down to 3600 life points.  
  
"Then I play my Koumori Dragon in attack mode, with a magic card," said Collin. His next dragon appeared. It was dark violet with two large wings. Its attack was equal with the Alligator's Sword at 1500. "Since I can't attack now, it is your turn."  
  
"Then I will play Baby Dragon in attack mode," countered Drake. His next dragon was an orange midget of the dragon world. It had an attack of 1200 and a defense of 700.  
  
"A lot of good that does you," snorted Collin.  
  
"It does, watch," said Drake. "I can combine these two with Polymerization to create the Alligator's Sword Dragon!" Drake threw his magic card down and the two monsters began to melt together. The end result was a stronger, buffer, more dragon-like Alligator's Sword. It had an attack of 1700 and a defense of 1500.  
  
"Attack the Koumori Dragon, Serpent Sword Strike!" ordered Drake. The Alligator's Sword Dragon raced forward and turned the Koumori Dragon to ribbons. This left Collin with 3400 life points.  
  
"Then I play Darkfire Dragon in attack mode, and power it up with Dragon Treasure," said Collin as he started his next turn. His next dragon was a sinusoid, made solely of fire. It glowed and flickered beautifully. Its raised attack was 2000.  
  
"Destroy the Alligator's Sword Dragon, Intense Smoke Incineration!" ordered Collin. The Darkfire Dragon began to spew fire, which eliminated the Alligator's Sword Dragon, taking Drake down to 3700 life points.  
  
"Fine," said Drake. "I'll play one monster in defense mode, and a magic card and end my turn."  
  
"I play my Crawling Dragon (#2) in attack mode," announced Collin. His next monster was pure black, except for its white belly. It stood on its two hind feet and bore its wicked front claws. Its attack was 1600 and its defense was 1400.  
  
"Darkfire Dragon, attack his face down card, Intense Smoke Incineration!" ordered Collin  
  
The Darkfire Dragon went in to attack the hologram of a face down card. It struck and the entire area was covered with a blinding light as the card was flipped over. It was revealed to be the Big Shield Gardna. It looked like a wild man with rugged black hair, holding a shield as big as it was. Its stats were 100 and 2600. Because of the difference in attack and defense points, Collin lost 600 life points.  
  
"Now for my turn," said Drake.  
  
"Not so fast," said Collin. "When Big Shield Gardna is attack in defense mode, it gets switched to attack mode."  
  
"Oh, crap," muttered Drake, forgetting about that disclaimer. His monster was switched to attack mode.  
  
"That makes it vulnerable to my Crawling Dragon," said Collin. "Attack it, Lethal Claw!" The Big Shield Gardna dropped its shield to meet the attack, but it failed and was sent to the graveyard. That brought Collin in the lead, 2800 life points to 2200.  
  
"Come on Drake, you can do it!" encouraged Lara. "You are the true dragon duelist!" Drake smiled.  
  
"I am impressed that you remembered Big Shield Gardna's weakness," said Drake.  
  
"So am I, actually," commented Collin. "I always seem to make stupid mistakes when I duel. But two other duelists, Shayla and Mai, taught me that you have to learn to pay attention."  
  
"You know those two?" asked Lara.  
  
"Yes," replied Collin, blushing a little. "I must be lucky to duel against such cute duelists like that."  
  
"Now I know why he is always distracted," muttered Drake. Louder, he said, "It is my turn, and I play Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode, with a magic card." His blue dragon appeared. It had several long claws that grew out of the end of its wings. It had an attack of 1400.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Collin. He eyed the magic card suspiciously, but continued. "I tribute my two monsters and summon Hyozanryu." His next dragon appeared. It was beautiful, glittering like it was made of diamonds, which it was. Its wings nearly covered Collin's entire half of the field, and it wasn't even the biggest dragon out there. Its attack was 2100 and its defense was 2800.  
  
"I attack your Winged Dragon, Dragon Diamond Storm!" ordered Collin. Thousands of glistening shards appeared around the Hyozanryu, and were sent straight towards Drake's monster.  
  
"Negate Attack," Drake said simply as he flashed the trap card he had played earlier.  
  
"Your move," replied Collin.  
  
"Then I will," said Drake. "The biggest weakness with your dragon is that its primary strength is its defense, and now, it is in attack mode. So, I play Monster Reborn and bring back the Fairy Dragon, in attack mode." The Fairy Dragon reappeared on his side of the field.  
  
Collin eyed it suspiciously, wondering what that weak dragon was going to do. But he has seen too many duels where the weak overpowered the strong, so he said nothing.  
  
"Then, I will combine my two dragons together, creating the Kaiser Dragon," said Drake as he finished his turn by throwing down another Polymerization.  
  
"Way to go, Drake!" yelled Lara.  
  
The Kaiser Dragon emerged from the melting forms of the other two dragons. It was beautiful and golden, looking like it had stepped straight out of Chinese mythology. Its attack was 2300.  
  
"Attack, Fabled Ancient Power!" ordered Drake. The field flashed bright as gold met diamonds. Collin's dragon lost, and he was down to 2600 life points.  
  
"One dragon in defense mode, and another magic card," said Collin as he ended his turn.  
  
"Then I will play a monster face down, and attack your defending monster," said Drake. "Fabled Ancient Power!" Collin's dragon was sent to the graveyard before it was clear what dragon it was.  
  
Collin paused for a moment, as if he was trying to think of a way to turn the duel around. Finally, he made his move. "I play one monster face down, and another magic card."  
  
"For my turn," said Drake, "I use Dragon Fire Blast."  
  
"What?" asked Collin as he peered at the card he had never seen before.  
  
"It does one of two things," explained Drake. "It can either destroy one monster with a defense of less than 800, or, it can inflict 800 points of direct damage."  
  
"Great....." muttered Collin. A blazing inferno opened above him and burning hail began to rain down, taking him down to 1800 life points.  
  
"It is still my turn," said Drake. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." Collin raised an eyebrow as the non-dragon appeared on the field, but he said nothing.  
  
"And now I attack," said Drake. "Fabled Ancient Power!"  
  
"Fake Trap," said Collin as he used a stall technique. "I learned that one from Shayla."  
  
"That makes it my turn," continued Collin. "I play Monster Reborn, and reborn my Hyozanryu." His Hyozanryu appeared in defense mode next to his face down card.  
  
"With two monsters in defense mode, you can't attack, so it is my turn," said Drake. "I play another monster in defense mode. Then, I power up my Kaiser Dragon with Dragon Nails!"  
  
"Reverse Trap," announced Collin as he flipped over his very first trap card. "I knew you'd have to play a power up soon or later." Drake's eyes narrowed. Reverse Trap turned power ups into power downs. The Kaiser Dragon now had an attack of 1800.  
  
"My turn," said Collin. "And I have been waiting for this. I tribute my two monsters and summon my favorite dragon, Mikazukinoyaiba!" His Mayan warrior dragon appeared in place of the Hyozanryu and face down card. It stats were 2200 and 2350. "Attack the Kaiser Dragon, Fury Blade!"  
  
The Mikazukinoyaiba charged the weakened Kaiser Dragon and shredded it. This took Drake down to 1800, even with Collin.  
  
"That was a very nice combo," complimented Drake. "I can see why you call yourself the Expert Dragon Duelist. But, I am the Lord of Dragons, and now you are going to see why!"  
  
"Go Drake!" cheered Lara. Collin said nothing, he knew how duelists' have their plans.  
  
"First, I tribute my two defending monsters, to summon the Red-Eyes, Black Dragon!" announced Drake.  
  
"Great...." muttered Collin as the black dragon appeared.  
  
"Then, I use the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon!" finished Drake. Two other Red-Eyes appeared next to the first.  
  
"Crap!" muttered Collin.  
  
"Attack at once!" ordered Drake. In a blaze of light, Collin's life points hit 0.  
  
"You did it!" cheered Lara.  
  
Drake walked over and helped Collin back onto his feet.  
  
"You are a good duelist," said Drake.  
  
"Yes, but I still have a lot to learn," said Collin, sadly. He picked his Mikazukinoyaiba off of his duel disk and handed it to Drake. "This is my rarest card..... Please take good care of it."  
  
Drake seemed surprised, and a little guilty about taking the card. "Thanks, I promise I will."  
  
"And here is the locator card," said Collin as he turned his over.  
  
"Collin, you really are a dragon duelist. You fight with honor and intergity. You just have some more work to do," said Drake.  
  
"I know," agreed Collin. "I still have a locator card from a previous duel..... and my Hyozanryu is as rare as my Mikazukinoyaiba......"  
  
"Are you continuing in the tournament?" asked Lara as she walked over.  
  
".......No," said Collin, at length. "I still have work to do, and I am not going to lose my Hyozanryu." He began to walk off.  
  
"Good luck!" said Drake and Lara.  
  
"You too," said Collin as he waved good-bye.  
  
"Great job, Drake," said Lara as she turned to he boyfriend. She gave his a victory peck. Drake's ear flushed pink in surprise.  
  
AN/ This chapter is for all dragon lovers out there; me, Drake the Lord of Dragons, Seto Kaiba the Dragon Champion, Collin the Expert Dragon Duelists, and my not so loyal reviewer Legendary Dragon Master. 


	15. Sibling Rivalry

Moonlady: Have we had any luck getting information out of the penguin guy.  
  
Tommy: *Screaming heard from the background*: No! The penguins!  
  
Lady Akhana: Nope.  
  
Joe Marusa: Maybe we'd have better luck if DC Kantel and Dark Fox weren't handling the questioning.  
  
Star: Who let them incharge?!  
  
Joe Marusa: I think they bribed Gema with hot cocoa.  
  
Gema J Gall *Who is sitting in a corner, vibrating*: Hot cocoa good, hot cocoa very good. We love hot cocoa.  
  
Lady Akhana: How much did they give her?  
  
Moonlady: Only a couple galloons.  
  
Star: Where is E-100 Alpha?  
  
Lady Akhana: He said he had business to take care of, something about meeting with his spy or something.  
  
Drake: But he let Lara and I fill in for him.  
  
Pharaoh Light: One moment, is that legal?  
  
Pharaoh Dark: I have no idea. Can he have OC's fill in?  
  
Lara: Well, we are here.  
  
Tommy *from far away*: Help! The penguins will destroy us all!  
  
*A fluffly pink elephante floats across the room.*  
  
Moonlady: What was that?  
  
DC Kantel *As he runs in*: Oh, sorry, that was my newest summon. It is the fiercest thing yet.  
  
Lady Akhana: It looked like a fluffy pink elephante to me.  
  
DC Kantel: That's what it is. Gotta go! *Races off*  
  
Joe Marusa: That was weird.  
  
Fox Demon: Dark Fox and I are taking a break.  
  
Dark Fox: All of that screaming is hurting our ears.  
  
Drake: Did you find anything out?  
  
Dark Fox: What are they doing here?  
  
Pharaoh Dark: They are filling in for E-100 Alpha.  
  
Fox Demon: Is that legal?  
  
Lara: Too bad, we're here.  
  
Gema J Gall *still vibrating*: I love hot cocoa. I love chocolate. Chocolate good. Got chocolate, lots of chocolate, need chocolate.  
  
Drake: Will someone tie her down before we have a repeat of A Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Carol?  
  
Lady Akhana: No one is willing to go near her.  
  
Star: Can we get back to business..... the penguins?  
  
Tommy: It's the end of the world!  
  
Moonlady: We have two new members!  
  
Joe Marusa: Who?  
  
Moonlady: Perfect ARMs and Bakurakrazie.  
  
Bakurakrazie: Gema invited me, what's up?  
  
Lady Akhana: Gema's up, sugar high, that is.  
  
Drake: No thanks to DC Kantel.  
  
Perfect ARMs: Listen, I have hundreds of new ways to fight the penguins.  
  
Star: Share!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Pharaoh Light, you'd better start taking notes!  
  
Pharaoh Light: Yes!  
  
Perfect ARMs: Mustard Gas, low but deadly. Mayonnaise Wall, which only works when they are flying. And, Super Spice Chili Bullets for the paintball guns!  
  
Moonlady: I thought you said you had a hundred ideas.  
  
Perfect ARMs: Give or take a few.  
  
Gema J Gall: ChocolateChocolateChocolateChocolateChocolateChocolateChocolateChocolateChoc olate.  
  
Bakurakrazie: Is it always like this here? *Looks around. Gema is vibrating. Tommy is screaming. DC Kantel is chasing a fluffly pink elephante. Drake and Lara are looking for an exit. Perfect ARMs is planning to blow up penguins with Star and the Pharaohs Light & Dark. Everyone else is grabbing little packets of mustard.*  
  
Lady Akhana: Only on the slow days.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Shayla had eventually fallen asleep on the edge of Battle City. The previous duel had exhausted her emotionally, and she began to understand why Martin slept after almost every duel she played. But, sleep proved to be little refuge.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Shayla found herself again following the strange girl from ancient Egypt. She was slipping in the shadows, heading somewhere with purpose, but not wanting to be seen. Shayla instantly recognized where they were heading. It was the temple to Isis that Ishizu had brought her to last time.  
  
"You returned," said Ishizu as she approached the Jewish girl.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I want to learn to read and write, and I want to learn how to pass stories and rituals to my children, just like my brothers are learning. You said you could teach me."  
  
Ishizu smiled. "Of course, come with me." They again walked to the back of the temple, into a chamber that was covered by hieroglyphics. "But you do realize that I don't know you people's stories. That, you'll have to learn from your parents." Shayla felt herself nod. Ishizu turned to the wall and began her lessons, teaching the girl to read the hieroglyphics.  
  
Shayla then felt as if she was caught in a time warp. She stayed in the same place, but the people around her began to move faster and faster. She watched as Ishizu and the girl came and went, it must have been a hundred times. Each time, they seemed a little older. When they finally started to slow down again, the girl had to be Shayla's age of sixteen.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla bolted up, shaking. These dreams kept getting weirder and weirder. But, despite that, they kept getting realer and realer. It was getting to be too much. Shayla got up and started walking, trying to clear her head.  
  
She began to walk back into the heart of Battle City. There was no reason for her to hide on the edges. Most of all, she wanted to be by people, by someone she knew, by something familiar.  
  
Then, something familiar caught her ear. It wasn't a good kind of familiar.  
  
"We made it!" said a girl.  
  
"I can't believe that guy at the card shop said I have enough stars to participate," said a boy. "I haven't even been in a tournament before." Shayla began to get the feeling that the guy in the card shop would let anyone in the tournament.  
  
"Come on, Greg, let's go and win," said the girl, who seemed to be bursting with energy.  
  
"My little angels," said an older lady. "Calm down, there will be plenty of time for your games."  
  
"It's not a game," said the boy, Greg. "It is Duel Monsters."  
  
"Well, go and play, I want to see my angel win," said the lady. Her voice completely froze Shayla's heart. If ever she wanted to duel, it was now.  
  
"Hey, Veronica," said the boy. "Do you see anyone who looks like an easy target?"  
  
"No, there is hardly anyone here," answered Veronica. "Let's go downtown!"  
  
"Gregory, Veronica, calm down and wait for your mother," scolded the lady.  
  
"But mom!" they protested. Shayla decided to walk over then.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear," she said. The dark curly brown haired older lady involuntarily took a step back when the blind girl approached. "Are you at all interested in a duel?" She held up her duel disk on her hand.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Greg.  
  
"Now, Gregory," said his mother. "Let's not take advantage of those less fortunate then ourselves. You can find someone who will be more of a challenge."  
  
Shayla felt a small flame flicker inside of her. "M...Ms, you don't have to worry about me. I am one of the finalists from the Duelist Kingdom." She had almost slipped and said 'mom.' She needed to win this duel against her own biological brother, just to prove it to herself.  
  
"I am dueling her!" exclaimed Greg.  
  
"You can cream her easily," said Veronica.  
  
Their mom cringed back as if she would catch some kind of disease from Shayla or something. "I don't think this is a good idea. There certainly has to be better people to duel."  
  
"Mom, chill," snapped Greg. "So are you going to duel me or not?"  
  
"Of course," said Shayla. They took several steps back and activated their duel disks. Their life points hit 4000 and the duel began  
  
Shayla felt her duel disk finish snapping into place and drew her hand. "I play one monster card in defense mode and end my turn." A face down card appeared in front of her.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Veronica.  
  
"Then I play my Hyosube in attack mode," he said. His first monster appeared on the field. It looked like a sickly, blue praying mantis with scraggly hair covering its eyes. Its attack was 1500 and its defense was 900. "Attack her face down card, Wet Slash!"  
  
"Reveal Protector of the Throne," said Shayla, simply. Her monster was turned over. Nothing came of the attack, because her monster's defense was equal to the Hyosube's attack.  
  
"I place a magic card down, then tribute my Protector of the Throne to summon Nekogal #2," said Shayla. Her protector disappeared and was replaced by a catty girl. She had pointed ears and a long, wickedly bladed tail. Her outfit was purple, and could have passed off for a summer jogging outfit. Her stats were 1900 and 2000. "Attack the Hyosube, Razor Feline Claw Attack!" The Hyosube was shredded. It turned to water before it disappeared from the battlefield, taking Greg down to 3600 life points.  
  
"Huff!" pouted Veronica.  
  
"It is only the beginning," soothed their mother.  
  
"Fair enough, I will play one card in defense mode, and a magic card as well," he said.  
  
"Then, I will also play one monster in defense mode, and attack again with my Nekogal. Razor Feline Claw Attack," ordered Shayla. Her Nekogal charged forward and struck the faced down card with a series of moves from her claws and tail. There was a bellow and the monster disappeared.  
  
"Gregory, you are better than she is. You can beat her," said their mom. Shayla pursed her lips together.  
  
"Right, I play Hyo in attack mode," he said. His next monster was pale blue with khaki shorts and no shirt. Vapor streamed off of its body, because it was a sub-zero monster. Shayla again tightened her jaw. Hyo was Martin's favorite card. It only had an attack of 800 and a defense of 1200.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" asked Shayla. She never really liked taunting people, but in this case she was willing to make an exception.  
  
"No, because I power it up with Tears of the Mermaid," said Greg. The Hyo now had an attack of 1300. "Attack her defending card, Frozen Punch!" The Hyo raced forward and struck Shayla's defending Kanan the Sword Mistress. Greg gasped as he lost another 100 life points since Kanan was that much stronger than his monster.  
  
"Now, I move Kanan to attack mode," said Shayla as she began her next turn. "Attack Nekogal, Razor Feline Claw Attack!" She silently apologized to Martin as his favorite card was destroyed and Greg lost 600 more life points, taking him down to 2900.  
  
"And Kanan can directly attack now," said Shayla. "Long Sword Thrust!"  
  
"That's not fair!" protested the two spectators as Greg was sent down to 1500 life points.  
  
"The two of you have no right to talk about what is fair," snapped Shayla. She was surprised by the bitter tone in her voice.  
  
"Well, watch this combo," retorted Greg. "First, I play Premature Burial to bring back my Hyosube." His monster appeared again on the field, bound to the magic card.  
  
"Your ice type monsters will never be strong enough to beat mine," Shayla said, coolly.  
  
"But, I can sacrifice that monster by using Horn of the Heaven," said Greg. "I'll tell you what that means, since you can't read the cards."  
  
"When you tribute one monster from your side of the field, you can destroy one of mine," said Shayla. "But that won't work, because I counter with Mystical Space Typhoon." She flipped over her first magic card. His Hyosube had already been tributed when she turned her quick magic card over, leaving him with no monsters on the field.  
  
"One monster in defense mode, with a magic card," said Greg, dejected.  
  
"I play Sonic Maid in attack mode," said Shayla. Her newest monster was wearing a pink gown that tied behind her neck. In her hand was a scythe shaped like an eighth note, much like the Hibikime. Sonic Maid had orangish hair and pale skin. Her stats were 1200 and 900.  
  
"First, Kanan, attack his defending card, Long Sword Thrust," ordered Shayla. Her biological brother's last defense fell.  
  
"Now, Sonic Maid and Nekogal, finish him, Razor Feline Claw Attack and Super Sonic Scythe!" Greg, Veronica, and their mother gasped as Greg's life points hit zero.  
  
"No, Greg!" cried Veronica.  
  
"Oh, baby, it will be OK," comforted his mom.  
  
"I win," said Shayla, walking over. "According to Battle City rules, I get your locator and rarest card."  
  
"No! You cheated, you had to, somehow!" pouted Greg. "I don't lose!" He started to make a big fuss. One person nearby saw this and walked over. He had sandy colored hair and wore a simple T-shirt and khaki shorts.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"No, he just needs to hand over the cards," said Shayla, simply.  
  
"You can't mean that he actually has to give up one of his cards?" protested their mother. Shayla and the newcomer nodded.  
  
"What is the big deal, anyways?" he asked. "I mean, your all family."  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
He looked at them, confused. "Isn't she your sister?" He gestured to Shayla. "I mean, she looks just like you.  
  
Their mother turned bright red. "She does not! I only have two kids, two perfect angels. She is not mine!"  
  
The newcomer looked back and forth, comparing their similar features, then shrugged. "Well, you still need to hand over the cards."  
  
Greg handed the cards to him. They walked off in a huff. Shayla let go of the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Thanks, Rudy," she said as she took the cards he had been holding. Greg's rare card was Horn of the Heavens.  
  
"No problem," he said as he began to walk off. "I am sorry about that comment about how you looked like her. It was my mistake."  
  
"No, it wasn't your mistake," replied Shayla, but he was gone.  
  
She walked over to a nearby bus stop bench and just sat, trying to clear her mind. This had been the least satisfying duel she had ever done.  
  
AN/ Thanks for all of the corrections in the last chapter. Hikari Hrair- rah, yes I did forget that fusion monsters can't attack in the same turn they are summoned. Angel Reaper, Drake has 3 Red-Eyes because his dad, Pegasus, makes the cards. Phantom 1, I had no idea that the Flue of Summoning Dragon only worked with the Lord of Dragons. When Kaiba dueled his own deck, which was being used by a computer, the computer used the flute when it only had a blue-eyes in play. It summoned the other two blue- eyes to create the ultimate dragon. I thought the flute worked with any dragon type on the field, sorry. And I know I screwed up the description of the Alligator's Sword Dragon, sorry again. But, I take it all as compliments, considering that y'all care enough about my story to want it to be better, thanks. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	16. Hand Tricks

"There are so many duelists, it is hard to decide who to challenge next," said Drake as he scanned the crowds.  
  
"You know," said Lara, "Kaiba said he was going to be participating....."  
  
"Where is he?!" demanded Drake, looking around. "He is mine!"  
  
"Calm down," said Lara. "You'll get your chance to find out who is the world's best dragon duelist."  
  
Drake nodded.  
  
"Step up folks!" called a voice over the crowd. "The master of the hand is about to work!"  
  
"What is that about?" asked Lara.  
  
"It looks like a guy has set up a magic show," commented Drake.  
  
"Let's go see," said Lara with a big smile. She took his hand and started to pull him along.  
  
They stood at the back of the crowd and watched as the magician did a few sleight of hand tricks; making things appear and disappear mostly. Lara seemed to be enjoying himself, but Drake seemed impatient for his next duel. The magician looked over the crowd as if he was looking for someone in particular.  
  
"Lara, let's go," he whispered. "I need to start collecting locator cards." Lara nodded and she walked away.  
  
"Well, Drake Pegasus, is my show not good enough for you?" asked the magician when he saw them leave from the back.  
  
Drake turned. "How...... did you know my name?" He crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
"My master has put an exceptionally high price on the rare hunter who can take down Pegasus's son," he replied, stepping down from his make shift stage.  
  
"I don't like this, I think we should leave," Lara whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes, your rarest card would be a true prize for any rare hunter," he said.  
  
"What does all that gibberish mean?" asked Drake.  
  
"Duel me," he challenged. "Duel Darcy, the master of the hand. Marik will be especially pleased with me if I bring back the Tyrant Dragon."  
  
"Who's Marik?" asked Lara.  
  
At the same time Drake said, "I accept your challenge."  
  
"Drake, are you sure about this?" asked Lara. He nodded, a look of determination highlighted his features. "Good luck." She kissed him on the cheek, but he seemed so focused on the duel that he barely changed colors.  
  
"Let's duel!" said Darcy and they activated their duel disks. Their life points read 4000 and the duel started.  
  
"I'll go first," said Drake. "I start by playing one monster in defense mode and a magic card."  
  
"A cautious first move," commented Darcy. "Then, for my turn I play one monster face down as well."  
  
"Fine by me," said Drake. "I'll flip my monster over to reveal the Koumori Dragon." His dark violet dragon appeared with stats of 1500 and 1200. "Then, I play Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode." His blue dragon materialized besides the Koumori dragon with stats of 1400 and 1200.  
  
"A dragon deck, so Marik was right," muttered Darcy.  
  
"Now they will attack!" said Drake. "Koumori Dragon attack the face down card!" The Koumori Dragon charged forward and bit the card image on Darcy's part of the field. A strange mixture of hands and feet appeared before being sent to the graveyard.  
  
"I hope you are familiar with the rules of the game," said Darcu. "When a Skelengel is flipped over, I get to draw a card."  
  
"I know the rules," said Drake, dryly. "Draw your card." He did. "I also hope you are familiar with the rules, because without any monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly. Go Winged Guardian!" This took Darcy down to 2600 life points.  
  
"Wow!" commented one of the gathering spectators. "He's already drawing blood, and it is only the second turn."  
  
"Go Drake!" cheered Lara.  
  
"That proves nothing," sneered Darcy. "I play Sengu of the Thousand Hands in attack mode, with four magic cards."  
  
"He has to be planning something," thought Drake. "I'd better be careful."  
  
"Drake, you are better than he is, don't fall for his trap," encouraged Lara. Drake nodded.  
  
"I will tribute my Winged Dragon and bring out my Summoned Skull," announced Drake. His Winged Dragon disappeared in a flash of light. It was replaced by an inside-out skeleton with bat wings. Summoned Skull's stats were 2500 and 1200.  
  
"The I activate Wide Spread Ruin," said Darcy as he flipped over his first trap card. It would instantly send the Summoned Skull to the graveyard.  
  
"Mystical Space Typhoon," said Drake simply as he flipped over his magic card.  
  
"Then I counter with Magic Jammer," said Darcy. He discard one card from his hand to activate it. "Magic Jammer eliminates your Mystical Space Typhoon, meaning my Wide Spread Ruin activates."  
  
"Don't worry Drake, you can still win this," said Lara as the Summoned Skull blew up.  
  
"I still have one monster that can attack. Attack Koumori Dragon!" ordered Drake.  
  
"And I have two magic cards waiting to deal with that one, too," said Darcy, smugly. "The first is Graceful Dice. First I roll a die. The total is multiplied by a hundred and added to my monster's stats."  
  
"I know what Graceful Dice does," growled Drake, who was doing a very good impression of his dragons.  
  
"Then let's give it a whirl," said Darcy. He seemed gestured and a cute marshmallow like creature in a pink top hat appeared holding a die. It dropped the die and it started to roll. It slowed and ended on the number 3.  
  
"That means that Sengu is now 300 points stronger," gloated Darcy. His monster's stats were raised to 1700 and 1300, and attack that was 200 stronger than the still attacking Koumori Dragon. Drake glared at him.  
  
"But the tricks aren't over," said Darcy. "Because my other card is the trap card Skull dice. And, I am sure you can explain to our audience what it does." Darcy gestured to the awe struck crowd.  
  
"The number rolled is multiplied by a hundred and subtracted from my monster's stats," said Drake, dryly.  
  
"Correct!" cheered Darcy. "Let's have it!"  
  
A cartoon imp appeared holding a red die. It dropped it and the die began to roll before stopping on 4. Drake's Koumori Dragon was down to 1100 attack when it attacked the Sengu of the Thousand Hands.  
  
(AN/ Yes, this is right. Skull Dice and Graceful Dice are two cards they screwed up in the show, as well.)  
  
In a flash of light the Koumori Dragon dissipated, because it was weaker than Sengu. Drake frowned as his life points were brought to 3400.  
  
"And, now it is my turn," said Darcy. "I play the Judgment Hand in attack mode, giving me two monsters to attack you directly! Attack!" Two orbs formed near each monster, which was sent at Drake. He was forced to shield his eyes as his life points dropped to 1800.  
  
"To finish my turn I play two more magic cards," said Darcy.  
  
"Wow! Pegasus's kid id getting creamed," commented one of the people in the crowd. Lara stormed over and instantly began to tell him off.  
  
"Nice combo," complimented Drake. "We'll just say you were lucky. I play one monster in defense mode and activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull." The Summoned Skull appeared next to a face down hologram. "I will also play one magic card. Now, Summoned Skull, attack!"  
  
"And I activate another Graceful Dice!" said Darcy.  
  
"Here we go again," groaned Lara. The die stopped on 6, taking Summoned Skull down to 1900 attack.  
  
"Let me guess," said Drake, sarcastically. "Your other face down card is Skull Dice?" Darcy nodded. "You need at least a five or a six to hope to come out on top." The die stopped on 2.  
  
"Too bad," said Lara, happily. In a blaze of light Sengu disappeared, leaving Darcy with 2300 life points.  
  
"But it is my turn," said Darcy. "And I play the Hourglass of Courage in attack mode....."  
  
"I trust that you are aware of its special ability," interrupted Drake. "For the next three turns, its stats are halved." The monster appeared on the field. It looked like an hourglass with pink sand and blue wings. Its stats were 1100 and 1200, but now they were 550 and 600.  
  
"Yes, but in the end of three turns, those numbers are doubled!" gloated Darcy. "Marik is going to be so pleased with me."  
  
"Enough about Marik!" yelled Lara. "Who the heck is he, anyways?" But Darcy just laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing," snapped Drake. "Because your monster won't last three turns."  
  
"That is what you think. Swords of Revealing Light!" yelled Darcy as he activated another magic card. Many large glowing swords appeared on Drake's end of the field, pinning him down.  
  
"And, the Swords of Revealing Light last for three of your turns," said Darcy. "But my hourglass will be powered up in three of our combined turns. You'll still be trapped when it flips over!"  
  
"Are you done cackling?" asked Drake, impatiently.  
  
"No, because I am going to have my Judgment Hand attack your defending monster!" he yelled and an orb formed in the hand of 'judgment.' It struck the hologram in a brilliant light display.  
  
"Too bad my Mystical Elf has such a strong defense," said Drake as his monster was flipped over. Darcy gasped has his life points dropped to 1700, one hundred less than Drake.  
  
"Your move," said Darcy.  
  
Drake drew a card. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode as well as a magic card and end my turn."  
  
"Two more turns for my hourglass," said Darcy. "I will play two magic cards and that will be the end of my turn."  
  
Drake drew. "I pass." He said simply.  
  
"He is waiting for a certain card," thought Darcy. "Well, have it your way. You had two turns and I had one. That is three, and now my Hourglass of Courage is at double its strength!" The hourglass flipped over, now with the stats of 2200 and 2400.  
  
"And I will have it attack!" continued Darcy. "Aim for the Mystical Elf!" A strange glowing glitter formed around the hourglass, before shooting off towards Drake's monster at an incredibly high speed.  
  
"Negate Attack," said Drake as he turned over his trap card.  
  
"But my turn is not over," said Darcy. "You have six cards in your hand."  
  
"So what?" asked Drake.  
  
"I only have one, meaning I can activate Gamble," said Darcy. "We flip a coin. If I call it right, I get to draw five more cards."  
  
"But if you are wrong you lose your next turn," finished Drake. Darcy smiled.  
  
A giant coin appeared in the middle of the field and shot into the air and began to spin.  
  
"Heads!" yelled Darcy. The coin dropped. It was heads. "Ha! I get five cards!" Drake shrugged.  
  
"It is my turn now," said Drake. "And this is the last turn for your swords. First, I will tribute my two monsters and summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Darcy seemed to be sweating.  
  
"Annihilate him!" encouraged Lara.  
  
"And that will end my turn," said Drake. "Now I have two monsters that are stronger than anything you have."  
  
"We'll see about that," snapped Darcy. "I play Fiend's Hand in attack mode." A hand that seemed to be made of mud appeared on his part of the field with that stats of 600 and 500. It also looked a bit like a Goopi, for those of you familiar with Dragon Warrior ©. Drake looked at it, as if he was wondering what someone could do with a monster like that.  
  
"Now I play Share the Pain!" cheered Darcy. "In this stunning display, we each have to sacrifice one monster. Take your pick. Me, I am tributing my Fiend's Hand."  
  
Drake looked back and forth, between his Red-Eyes and Summoned Skull. 'I chose my Red-Eyes."  
  
"Your dragon?!" gasped the crowd. But a look of fiery determination crossed his eyes, and they were quiet.  
  
"Then I will play two magic cards to end my turn," said Darcy.  
  
"With the Swords of Revealing Light gone, you have no more defenses," said Drake. "I play Lord of Dragons in attack mode, and activate the Flue of Summoning Dragons!" Darcy gulped. One Red-Eyes and Drake's Meteor Dragon appeared on the field.  
  
"Now, I use Polymerization to create the Black Skull Dragon!" said Drake. The Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes began to meld together, becoming a fearful dragon with 3200 attack.  
  
"But it can't attack this turn," said Darcy. "Battle City rules."  
  
"No, but my Meteor Dragon can," said Drake. "Attack the Judgment Hand!" In a blaze of glory Darcy was left with 1300 life points.  
  
"I play one more magic card, and that will end my turn," said Drake.  
  
"Then I will play two magic cards as well," said Darcy.  
  
"Not more dice," groaned Lara.  
  
"And, I will play one monster in defense mode. Now, my Hourglass of Courage, attack the Meteor Dragon!" ordered Darcy.  
  
"Mirror Force!" declared Drake as he flipped over his trap card. A bright wall appeared in front of the Meteor Dragon, just before the attack hit. The attack ricocheted off of the wall and hit the Hourglass of Courage, turning it to dust.  
  
"No!" cried Darcy.  
  
"And now to end this!" yelled Drake. "My Meteor Dragon will attack you defending card."  
  
"It is time for another dice display!" yelled Darcy as he flipped over his two magic cards. Graceful Dice ended up being a 3 and Skull Dice was only a 1. Darcy's face down Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation didn't stand a chance.  
  
"And with nothing defending you life points, I can blast you directly! Go Black Skull Dragon!" ordered Drake. Darcy collapsed with his life points.  
  
"You did it!" cheered Lara as she raced over and embraced him. Drake was smiling.  
  
"I'll take your rarest card and locator card," said Drake as the duel disks turn off. He walked over to Darcy and held out his hand. Darcy was shaking. His card lay scattered in the street, so Lara bent down and handed the locator card to Drake.  
  
"No! Marik! NO!" yelled Darcy as he began to clutch his head. He dug in and started to draw blood. Lara and Drake took a step backwards.  
  
"You lost!" yelled Darcy in a duel tone voice. "You are a pathetic mind slave!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Darcy as he collapsed.  
  
Lara had locked onto Drake's arm in shock and fear. He noticed that she looked kind of cute that way. 


	17. Master of the Skies

"Shayla!" exclaimed Mai when she saw the girl sitting. "I have been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Oh, hi Mai. How are things going?" she asked as she stood up.  
  
"Great!" replied Mai. "Four locator cards. This is just like the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"In more ways than one....." muttered Shayla, not at all happy about the comparison.  
  
"So, how about you? How many people have you creamed?" asked Mai.  
  
"Um, I only have three locator cards," said Shayla. Secretly she was trying to come up with a way to lose them without losing her Cosmo Queen.  
  
"Come on, Shayla. You can go to the finals, you have the skills," said Mai. "Oh, yeah. I've seen Joe and Yu-Gi around. We are supposed to meet them." She began to escort Shayla deeper into Battle City.  
  
Later.....  
  
Mai, Shayla, Joe, and Yu-Gi had all met outside on of the prominent business of Domino City. Joe was brimming over with excitement. Yu-Gi was calm and collected. He seemed to be focusing on something else. Mai was being calm as well, even though she wanted to brag. Shayla felt really uncomfortable. She just wanted to leave before anything worse happened.  
  
"Look at them! Two locator cards!" beamed Joe.  
  
"Big deal," said Mai as she showed her four.  
  
"No way! You already have four!" gasped Joe. Mai smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's OK, I only have three," said Yu-Gi. "And you, Shayla?"  
  
"Um....three," she said.  
  
"See you all in the finals," said Mai with a wink.  
  
"This can't be happening!" protested Joe. "I need to duel some more! I've got to have six locator cards!"  
  
He turned and raced off, looking for someone to duel.  
  
"What a kid....." muttered Mai.  
  
"Yu-Gi," asked Shayla. "Have you noticed anything.....odd about this tournament? Anything out of place?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing....." she said, not sure how to word what she wanted to say. "It's just that, well since the Duelist Kingdom...... I just don't want to go through that again."  
  
"Don't worry," said Yu-Gi. "I am sure you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Thanks...." she muttered.  
  
"Well, I've better go and find locator card number five and six," said Mai as she started to walk off.  
  
"Wait for me!" said Shayla as she followed. "Bye, Yu-Gi."  
  
"Bye," said Yu-Gi with a small wave.  
  
Shayla had to hurry to catch up with Mai. She did not want to be alone in Battle City, not with the threat of a repeat of the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Now, all I need is to find a decent duelist," said Mai, looking around.  
  
They were in a crowd of people. There was a duel going on nearby, which had attracted several spectators. Others mingled about, curious about the tournament or looking for a challenge, it was hard to say which.  
  
"Hey, you," said a boy as he poked Mai in the shoulder. He had pale green hair and a dirty T-shirt on. His jeans were ragged.  
  
"What?" snapped Mai.  
  
"You're Mai Valentine, the Harpy Lady duelist, right?" he didn't wait for her reply. "I am Corey, the master of the skies. I challenge you to a duel to determine who truly owns the sky."  
  
Mai looked him over for a moment. "You're on!"  
  
"Mai...." muttered Shayla, who had been feeling a strange presence around her. She didn't know that it came from the shadowy figures who watched every duel like a flock of hawks.  
  
"Let's go," said Corey. He stepped away from Mai and activated his duel disk. She did the same. Their life points rose to 4000 and the duel started.  
  
"I start by playing my Takuhee in attack mode," announced Corey. His pale white bird appeared. It had wicked claws and a sinister expression. Its stats were 1450 and 1000.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Mai with a bored sigh. She drew her card, then frowned. "I don't have any monster cards...."  
  
"Don't worry Mai. You can do it," encouraged Shayla when she felt her friend's hesitation. Mai nodded.  
  
"I play one magic card this turn and that's all," she said. Her move was a pure bluff.  
  
"You don't have any monsters!" chuckled Corey.  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" she asked. Corey eyed her and her face down magic card.  
  
"I will tribute my Takuhee and summon Peacock," announced Corey, after thinking his move through. His next monster appeared and it was indeed a peacock, except it was about twice the size of the animal. Its attack was 1700 and its defense was 1500.  
  
"Now, my beauty, attack her directly, Feather Flurry!" he ordered. In one swift motion Mai was sent down to 2300 life points.  
  
"That was too easy!" gloated Corey. "I am going to win this!"  
  
"Don't count on it," said Mai. "I've just drawn my first Harpy Lady, which I am playing in attack mode." Her favorite monster appeared with the stats of 1300 and 1400.  
  
"So, it is still too weak to beat my monster," retorted Corey.  
  
"But you forgot about my magic card, Cyber Shield," announced Mai. "That brings harpy's attack up to 1800. Now she will obliterate your monster! Go, Harpy Lady!" The Harpy Lady flew into the air and sky attacked the Peacock, shredding it with her talons. Corey was down to 3900 life points.  
  
"No biggie," muttered Corey. "I set one monster in defense mode and one magic card."  
  
"That's all?" asked Mai. "Fine. I play Elegant Egotist to multiply my Harpy Lady." Her Harpy Lady split into three. "Then, I will play one magic card also, since I can't attack this turn."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," replied Corey. "Because I tribute my Kurama to summon the Queen Bird in defense mode." His first monster disappeared and was replaced by a green cross between a chicken and a buzzard. Its attack was only 1200 but its defense was 2000, 200 points stronger than Mai's leading harpy.  
  
"You can still beat him. He has no strategy," said Shayla.  
  
"How dare you!?" yelled Corey. "My strategy is so complex that a common duelist like yourself could not possibly understand it!" He got nothing but blinks in reply.  
  
"Well, if you are done blowing hot air, I am taking my next turn," announced Mai. "And I summon Bird Faith." Her bird appeared in the middle of her harpies. Its attack was equal with its defense at 1600.  
  
"You can't attack, it is my turn," replied Corey. "I play Mavelus in attack mode and equip it with Follow Wind, which means its attack is equal with your Harpy Lady." His bright orange bird appeared besides his Queen Bird. It was beautiful, with a raised attack of 1800.  
  
"But it is still stronger than your Bird Faith, or two of your harpies for that matter," said Corey. "So, Mavelus attack Bird Faith!"  
  
Both birds took to the sky. In a dynamic aerial battle the Bird Faith broke to pieces, leaving Mai with 2700 life points. She smiled.  
  
"When Bird Faith is sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon one Harpy Lady, thank you," she said, casually. Her demeanor made it possible for Shayla in the crowd to relax. The blind girl smiled. A fourth Harpy Lady appeared on the field.  
  
"I'll go easy on you this turn," said Mai when she looked at the card she had just drawn. "I pass."  
  
"You shouldn't do that," said Corey, disdainfully. "You have left three very weak monsters helpless on the field. I play Skull Red Bird, and then I will trim your harpies' wings." His beautiful red bird appeared next to the Mavelus. It had a cool tuff of feathers on its head and an even cooler pattern on its chest. Its attack was 1550.  
  
"Go, Mavelus! Go Skull Red Bird! Take to the skies!" he ordered. "Finish the half bird freaks!"  
  
"How dare you!" exclaimed Mai, her voice coming near shattering glass. "You'll pay. Mirror Wall activate!" Her magic card flipped over.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Corey.  
  
"It takes any attacking monster and cuts its attack in half," explained Shayla. "Go Mai!"  
  
Above them two harpies, the Mavelus, and the Skull Red Bird were fighting violently. But then Mai's magic card activated. Corey's two monsters looked like they hit an invisible wall. The two Harpy Ladies dove in for the kill. The Mavelus and the Skull Red Bird were knocked out of the skies. The broke into nothing but feathers before they hit the ground. Corey was down to 2775 life points.  
  
"Pity...." muttered Mai as her harpies landed again.  
  
"I play two magic cards to end my turn," said Corey, dejectedly.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," said Mai as she shook her finger at him. "No magic cards allowed here. I am activating Harpy's Feather Duster."  
  
"No!" protested Corey. The lead harpy's wings grew longer and longer. She used these to summon a huge whirlwind, which sent his magic cards to the graveyard. All he had left in play was his defense mode Queen Bird. Mai had one Harpy Lady with and attack of 1800, and three with their regular attack of 1300. She also had her Mirror Wall in play. Mai was just lower than him in life points, 2700 to 2775.  
  
"You still can't attack me," said Corey. Mai didn't reply. "That makes it my turn. I tribute my Queen Bird to summon the Crimson Sun Bird!" His Queen Bird disappeared from the field. In its place stood a beautiful fiery red bird with a golden chest and red crown. Its attack was 2300 and its defense was 1800.  
  
"That Mai is gone!" said one of the people in the crowd.  
  
"Goes to show how much you know about Duel Monsters," retorted Shayla.  
  
"And, before I obliterate your harpies, I play one magic card," said Corey. "Go, Crimson Sun Bird, Sunfire Scorcher!" The sun bird flew into the air until it was directly over the harpies. It began to rain fire down.  
  
"You've forgotten about my Mirror Wall!" declared Mai as the Crimson Sun Bird hit the wall.  
  
"No I haven't," said Corey as he flipped his magic card over. "I played Grave Robber. That lets me steal and use one magic card from your graveyard. And I chose your Harpy's Feather Duster!"  
  
"Oh, no!" moaned Mai as a breeze blew away her Mirror Wall and Cyber Shield.  
  
"And your Harpy Lady is vulnerable to my Crimson Sun Bird!" gloated Corey. Mai lost one Harpy Lady and 1000 life points.  
  
"The joke's on you if you think that helped," replied Mai. "It costs 1000 life points to use Grave Robber." It was now Mai with 1700 life points and Corey with 1775.  
  
"Grrr," growled Corey.  
  
"You should chirp, not growl, bird brain," replied Mai. "Now I will summon a high level monster, by tributing two Harpy Lady I summon Harpy's Pet Dragon." Her dragon appeared by her remaining Harpy Lady. Its stats were 2000 and 2500.  
  
"What was the point of that?" asked Corey. "It is still weaker than my bird."  
  
"Check again," said Mai. He did. Harpy's Pet Dragon had an attack of 2500.  
  
"How.....?" he stammered.  
  
"Harpy's Pet Dragon gains 500 attack points for every Harpy Lady in play," explained Mai. "Attack his Crimson Sun Bird!" Her dragon blasted Corey's monster. It was fire versus fire, but Mai won. Corey now had 1575 life points.  
  
"But that is not all, I can still attack you directly," said Mai. "Harpy Lady, attack him directly!" The harpy flew, leaving Corey with 275 life points.  
  
"Way to go Mai!" cheered Shayla.  
  
"This isn't over yet," said Corey with a scowl. "First, I play the magic card Mountain. It turns the entire field into a mountain, giving my birds the advantage."  
  
"Check the fine print," said Mai. "Mountain effects all winged beasts and dragons. My monsters also gain the same advantage."  
  
"I'm not done yet," said Corey through gritted teeth. "I then use Monster Reborn to bring back my Crimson Sun Bird, which now has an attack of 2800...."  
  
"While my Harpy's Pet Dragon had an attack of 3000," interrupted Mai.  
  
"But I'm not aiming for your dragon, I am aiming for your Harpy Lady!" yelled Corey. "Finish it, my beauty!" The Crimson Sun Bird incinerated the remaining Harpy Lady, leaving Mai with 700 life points. "Now your dragon is weak enough for me to destroy my next turn." The Harpy's Pet Dragon was at 2500 attack points.  
  
"But you won't get a next turn," said Mai. "I am finishing it now."  
  
"You're bluffing!" exclaimed Corey.  
  
"Watch and see who is the true mistress of the sky," said Mai, her eyes glittering. "I will also use Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Harpy Ladies." Corey began to sweat. "Then I summon Harpy's Brother to the field. That brings Harpy's Pet Dragon up to 3250. It was kind of cute. The Harpy Lady was petting the dragon on the right. ON the other side the Harpy's Brother had placed his hand on it. It was almost like a family shot.  
  
"Finish him Harpy's Pet Dragon!" ordered Mai. The dragon took to the skies, turning the sun bird ironically into ash. Corey lowered his head as his life points hit 0.  
  
"Thanks for the locator card," said Mai as she walked over. "Now tell me, who is the mistress of the skies?"  
  
"You are," he admitted, sadly as he handed over his two cards. His rare card was a field card called Rising Air Current.  
  
Shayla was going to go over and congratulate her when a few low voices caught her ear. She couldn't place where they were coming from.  
  
"Should we target the girl?" asked one.  
  
"She does have several good rare cards," commented another.  
  
"But Master Marik wants us to focus on the god cards," said a third. Shayla paused, trying to figure out where she heard that name before.  
  
"But we are Rare Hunters, we should be trying to get as many rare cards as possible," argued the first.  
  
Shayla suddenly realized where she had heard this before. These were the same kind of people who had stolen Joe's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. She remembered one of them screaming Marik's name. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms as she thought about what all of this could mean. The only conclusions she could draw were not good. The phrase 'Duel Monster's Cult' was circling in her mind.  
  
"Hey, Mai!" she called.  
  
"The chick left looking for stiffer competition," said someone near her.  
  
"Great...." muttered Shayla. "Here we go again..... perhaps more that one way." 


	18. Lady of Dragons

"Who do you think Marik is?" asked Lara as she continued to walk with Drake around Battle City.  
  
"Judging from the way Darcy flipped out, he's not a good guy," answered Drake.  
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with the Millennial Items?" asked Lara.  
  
"I don't think, I know," answered Drake. "This is going to be like the Duelist Kingdom all over again."  
  
"Don't say that," scolded Lara. "Your dad isn't here to create chaos."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," muttered Drake.  
  
THUMP! Some large object jumped out of a nearby tree and landed squarely on Drake. The something was a rather largely built person wearing a dark robe with the Eye of Horus on his forehead.  
  
"The famous Drake Pegasus," said the person with a low bow. "I have been looking for you. Master Marik wants something you have." Lara blinked at him. "Where is he?" The rare hunter began to look around.  
  
"Your standing on him," answered Lara. She knelt down and tried to revive her boyfriend. Drake was bug-eyed and unresponsive.  
  
"Sorry....." muttered the rare hunter as he stepped off.  
  
"Drake, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Lara, who was very worried.  
  
"Ugh....." groaned Drake.  
  
"How dare you?!" exclaimed Lara as she pushed the rare hunter.  
  
"I just want my duel," he replied coldly.  
  
"Well, too bad. You're not getting it," said Lara, her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Young lady, you don't understand," he said, menacingly. "No one escapes from a rare hunter without a duel."  
  
"Oh, so you're one of those idiots," snapped Lara as she tried to help Drake to his feet. The dragon duelist was still unconscious.  
  
"How dare you mock us?!" he demanded.  
  
"I'm out of here," snapped Lara as she tried to escort Drake away. But he was nothing but dead weight.  
  
"You're not leaving without dueling me," he insisted.  
  
Lara glared at him, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not part of Battle City, and Drake is unconscious." Her expression said 'drop dead.'  
  
"Really...." he muttered. "I expected more from the representatives of Industrial Illusions."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Lara, impatiently. The rare hunter just laughed. "Fine!" Lara's eyes were burning. "You'll duel me!"  
  
"You can duel?" he asked, incredulously. Lara didn't reply. She bent down and took of Drake's duel disk, took out his deck and snapped her own into place.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, defiantly stepping away from him.  
  
"Let's duel," he said with a strange smile. "Ladies first."  
  
"Fine by me! For Drake, I play the Darkfire Dragon in attack mood and place two magic cards on the field," said Lara. Her fire serpent appeared. It burned bright, but they could see through its flaming body. Its attack was 1500 and its defense was 1250.  
  
"An expected move from the Lady of Dragons," said the rare hunter. "So I will summon Frenzied Panda in defense mode and play one magic card." The duel disk reacted instantly. The Frenzied Panda appeared in a flash of light. It looked like its name says, a large panda with a dangerous look in its eyes. Its stats were 1200 and 1000.  
  
"I don't see what good that did you," said Lara. "I'll play Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode. Now I have two monsters and as soon as your Frenzied Panda is destroyed I can attack your life points directly. Darkfire Dragon, go!" The Darkfire Dragon reared up and began to glow brighter. It raced forward, charging the panda. Fire washed over the panda and it bellowed in pain.  
  
"Activate the Reliable Guardian!" declared the rare hunter as he flipped over his magic card.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Lara as the Frenzied Panda stopped looking like it was in pain.  
  
"Reliable Guardian raises the defense of one of my monsters by seven hundred points for one turn. So my Frenzied Panda withstood your attack. Not only that, but you lose 200 life points because of that mistake!" gloated the rare hunter. Lara didn't seem too phased as her life points dropped to 3800.  
  
"And," continued the rare hunter, "since none of your monsters can beat my panda, it is my turn. I tribute my Frenzied Panda and bring out my Battle Steer!" A large bull that stood upright, wore armor, and carried and ax stood in place of the Frenzied Panda. This one was a more fierce foe with stats of 1800 and 1300.  
  
"But, before I eliminate your weak monsters, I will play one magic card. Now, my Battle Steer, attack the Darkfire Dragon!" The Battle Steer lunged forward and drove its ax right through the burning dragon. It disappeared in a flash of light, taking Lara down to 3500 life points.  
  
"The I will tribute a monster too," said Lara. "I tribute my Beautiful Headhuntress and summon the Dark Magician Girl." Her female monster appeared in place of the huntress. She had blonde hair that fell from a hat very similar to the Dark Magician's. Her outfit was a pale blue tantamount of her counterpart. The only difference was the incredibly short skirt she wore. Her attack was 2000.  
  
"With no magic cards your monster is too weak to withstand her attack!" continued Lara. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack!" The Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and blasted the Battle Steer to bits. The rare hunter now had 3800 life points.  
  
"Don't think you've won yet. In fact, you'd better enjoy your rarest card while you can, because soon it is going to be mine! I play Griffore in defense mode and place two face down cards," announced the rare hunter as the duel disk showed his move. The Griffore looked like a strange cross between a griffin and a gargoyle, except it was very square and completely pink. Its defense was only 1500.  
  
"It still can't stand up to my Dark Magician Girl," said Lara. "And since it is in defense mode, it is my turn. I play one monster face down in defense mode and I'll have my Dark Magician Girl attack you again! Go!"  
  
"But this time I am more prepared," countered the rare hunter. "You overlooked my two magic cards, a costly mistake. The first is Horn of Light. It raises my monster's defenses by 800. And too bad for you, this magic card doesn't disappear after one turn like the Reliable Guardian."  
  
"My Griffore can withstand your attack now," he continued. "But I am not going to stop there. I reveal my last magic card, Chorus of Sanctuary. It is a field magic card that raises the defense of every monster in defense mode by 500. My Griffore now has a defense of 2800, 800 stronger than the attack of your Dark Magician Girl."  
  
"I know how to do math," said Lara, coldly. Her life points dropped to 2700.  
  
"And if that isn't bad enough, it is my turn," he continued, clearly happy. "You're only half the duelist your boyfriend is, although that isn't saying much. You should have ran while you had the chance."  
  
"Take that back!" demanded Lara, anime throb marks appearing all around her.  
  
"No, I won't," he said coyly. "I now add Tiger Ax in defense mode to help aid my Griffore." Another animal wielding a weapon appeared. A tiger, wearing silver armor, and carrying an ax crouched next to the Griffore.  
  
"You can't hope to win by defending," said Lara.  
  
"You'll see," he said. "I play one more magic card and end my turn."  
  
"And you get to see another monster destroyed," said Lara. "I play one more monster face down and then I'll have my Dark Magician Girl attack you again. Your Griffore may have a high defense, but even with Chorus of Sanctuary in play your Tiger Ax can't hope to withstand the attack of my Dark Magician Girl. Attack now!"  
  
"Last Will," said the rare hunter as he flipped over his newest magic card. "If my monster is destroyed, it lets me special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less." The Tiger Ax was sent to the graveyard. But in its place was Solitude. It looked like to grim reaper, except it wore blue pants and a green cape. But the sickle was no less deadly. Its stats were 1050 and 1000.  
  
"A lot of good that will do you," muttered Lara.  
  
"You fell right for my plan!" gloated the rare hunter. "With two monsters on the field and my turn just beginning, I can sacrifice them to bring out my ultimate monster! Reveal Sengenjin!" Sengenjin appeared. It was a huge, bluish ogre wearing a weird assortment of furs. In its hand was a large, spiky club. It was a very primitive monster, but its stats were high at 2750 and 2500.  
  
"Dang....." muttered Lara.  
  
The rare hunter only had Sengenjin in play, as well as the field card Chorus of Sanctuary. Lara had a monster face down, her Dark Magician Girl, and two magic cards. Lara only had 2700 life points while the rare hunter had 3800.  
  
"Now watch as your monsters are destroyed!" gloated the rare hunter. "There is no way they can withstand the might of Sengenjin! Go, attack her face down card! Give her a demonstration of things to come!" Sengenjin plundered forward and raised its club. It brought it down on the card hologram on Lara's side of the field. The monster disappeared.  
  
"What am I going to do?" wondered Lara as she drew her next card. A strategy was beginning to form.  
  
"Make your move already," said the rare hunter, impatiently.  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "I play Magical Hats! I hide my Dark Magician Girl and one other monster beneath these hats." Four hats appeared on the field, doing exactly what she said.  
  
"What kind of cheap trick is this?" asked the rare hunter.  
  
"It's not a 'cheap trick.' You should know, your kind has mastered cheap tricks," retorted Lara.  
  
"It's no more than a stall technique!" exclaimed the rare hunter, that idea just now dawning on him. "Well, it won't last for long! I play Hayabusa Knight in attack mode!" This was another beast-warrior; an animal wearing armor. It looked like a buff, over-grown pigeon in full armor, carrying a thing but dangerous sword. Its attack was 1000 and its defense was 700.  
  
"Impressive, no?" asked the rare hunter.  
  
Lara looked at him in disbelief. That monster seemed like a weakling next to Sengenjin.  
  
"You don't see its true skills," he said. "Because the Hayabusa Knight can attack twice in one turn!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Lara. Then a thought hit her. "But if it attacks my Dark Magician Girl, its finished."  
  
"We will see," he said. "Sengenjin! Attack the hat on the left! Go!" Sengenjin once again stumbled forwards. It raised its club and crushed said hat, but nothing happened but smoke.  
  
"Empty hat," said Lara. "This is where it gets fun." She smiled. "You can just not attack and save your knight from the possibility of attacking my Dark Magician Girl. But you aren't going to do that, are you?"  
  
The rare hunter glared at her. "Hayasuba Knight, destroy the middle hat!" The monster dashed forward, almost too fast to be seen. It turned the hat into ribbons. A monster inside cried out in pain.  
  
"Yes!" cheered the rare hunter.  
  
"Why are you cheering?" asked Lara. "That was my Baby Dragon in defense mode."  
  
"What? But how....?" stammered the rare hunter.  
  
Her monster appeared in the remains of the shredded it hat. Its stats were 1200 and 700.  
  
"If its in defense mode.... I don't see how it is still standing....." stammered the rare hunter.  
  
"Simple," said Lara. "Your own magic card. The Chorus of Sanctuary raises the defense of all monsters on the field by 500, even mine. That means that my dragon now has a defense of 1200, 200 higher that your knight." His life points clicked to 3600.  
  
"And with no other ways to attack, it is my turn," said Lara. "I play Dark Elf in attack mode!" Her dark counterpart of the Mystical Elf appeared. Their green robes and silver tiaras were the same. The only differences were the completely opposite hair color and the completely opposite stats. The Dark Elf had an attack of 2000 and a defense of 800.  
  
"It still can't hope to survive my Sengenjin," pouted the rare hunter.  
  
"We'll see," said Lara. "I reveal my face down magic card, the Silver Bow and Arrow. This powers up my Dark Elf by 500." A beautiful bow appeared in her hands, which was aimed at the rare hunter's monsters.  
  
"So what?!" he stammered.  
  
"First, I'll have my Dark Elf attack your Hayasuba Knight," said Lara. "But Battle City rules say I have to pay 500 life points to do so." Lara now had 2200 life points.  
  
(AN/ In reality, it is pay 1000. But in reality the games are played with 8000 life points to begin with. So, I figure if you cut all life point costs in half, you'll be right on target, if y'all know what I mean.)  
  
"Attack, Dark Elf, Dark Wave!" ordered Lara. The elf complied and with amazing accuracy pinned the Hayasuba Knight. This took the rare hunter down to 2100 life points.  
  
"My turn," growled the rare hunter. "And you are going to pay for that! Sengenjin, go! Find her Dark Magician Girl and destroy it!"  
  
"What?!" gasped Lara. She thought he would have targeted her Dark Elf.  
  
Sengenjin once more blundered to her side of the field and crushed a hat. A very human scream came from this one.  
  
"Dia!" gasped Lara. Her life points hit 1950. "How could you?!" Lara began to feel guilt. And that was the reason she didn't want to be part of Battle City.  
  
"If you quite yelling you would notice it's your turn," said the rare hunter.  
  
"And you are going to regret everything you did!" yelled Lara. "I tribute my Dark Elf and Baby Dragon and bring out the Dark Magician!" Its attack was 2500.  
  
"You have a Dark Magician?!" gasped the rare hunter. Lara glared at him and he cringed.  
  
"And to finish you I will equip him with the Book of Secret Arts, raising his stats by 500. Say good by to Sengenjin! Dark Magician, attack!" ordered Lara. He raised his staff and blew Sengenjin to bits, taking the rare hunter down to 1850 life points.  
  
"You haven't won yet!" growled the rare hunter. "I play one monster face down in defense mode! Keep in mind, Chorus of Sanctuary is still in play."  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" asked Lara. "It is kind of sad....."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You depend too much on brute strength and not enough on magic and trap cards," she replied. "That is why you will lose."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Watch!" she exclaimed. "First, I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" She reappeared beside her counterpart in a flash of light. They looked kind of cute together. "I doubt your pathetic monster can withstand their combined attacks. Dark Magician, destroy it!"  
  
"I expected you to do that, that is why I played Hane-Hane," gloated the rare hunter. "While it is a fairly weak monster, its effect makes it invaluable. It lets me send one of your cards back to your hand. And I chose your Dark Magician! Say good-bye!"  
  
Lara nodded and picked up the card off of the duel disk. He disappeared from the field. But Lara was smiling. "You should have sent my Dark Magician Girl away, because she is still able to attack. And you have no monsters left on the field. It's over! Finish him, Dia!" In a flash of light the rare hunter collapsed with his life points.  
  
"Marik...." he moaned as he became unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" groaned Drake as he woke up, rubbing his head. "I feel like I got hit by a semi."  
  
"That isn't too far from the truth," said Lara as she hugged him tightly. They pulled a part and she handed him his duel disk back. He looked at her, confused. "Oh, and I won you another locator card....." She looked away, a bit sheepishly. 


	19. Slifer the Sky Dragon

Gema J. Gall: I'm BAAAAAACCCKKKKKK! Those lousy penguins thought they could take away my account! They are more dangerous than we thought they were! We need to stop them!  
  
Tommy: The penguins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Akhana: No, we need to get that hot cocoa mug out of your hands.  
  
Star: Seriously, it is the middle of summer.  
  
Gema J Gall: Hot cocoa gooooooooooodddddddddddddd!!!  
  
Moonlady (To Akhana): We need to do something about Gema. Also, Demon Child and the Foxes are getting a bit carried away.  
  
Tommy: AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Lady Akhana (To Moonlady): I think I have an idea.  
  
E-100 Alpha: I'm back!  
  
Star: So what did you find out?  
  
E-100: Well, I was talking to a friend who was researching the penguins and....  
  
Tommy: The penguins will destroy us all!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joe Marusa: Will someone shut him up!  
  
DC Kantel: I will! I will!  
  
Lady Akhana: No! Um...... Gema needs you.  
  
DC Kantel: She does?  
  
Gema J Gall: I do?  
  
Moonlady: Well, I think its time you learned how to duel.  
  
DC Kantel: Really?  
  
Lady Akhana: Yeah, and Gema is going to teach you.  
  
Gema J Gall: Need chocolate.....  
  
*DC Kantel and Gema begin playing Duel Monsters*  
  
Star: Thank goodness they are distracted. All we need is to deal with Fox Demon and Dark Fox.  
  
Pharaoh Light: No, we need to deal with the penguins.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: We just finished installing the Mayonnaise Wall. That should protect us from air attacks.  
  
Pharaoh Light: And we refilled all the weapons with mustard.  
  
Dark Fox (who has just entered): Where'd Demon Child go? He said he was going to help us with the prisoner.  
  
Moonlady: He's busy with Gema.  
  
Fox Demon: He what?!  
  
Pharaoh Light: Just the two we needed to see! You can help us replace the lightbulbs!  
  
Dark Fox: But the prisoner.....  
  
Pharaoh Dark: We all want the screaming to stop. You're coming with us. *The four walk off.*  
  
Joe Marusa: What a relief.  
  
E-100 Alpha: So any new words on the penguin's movements?  
  
Lady Akhana: Besides trying to freeze Gema's accounts, nothing.  
  
Perfect ARMs: Listen, I know I'm new here..... But does something seem suspicious to you?  
  
Star: What do you mean?  
  
Bakurakrazie: Well, the penguins tried to take Gema's account. But she rebuilt it, and they aren't doing anything about it!  
  
Moonlady: That does seem strange.....  
  
Perfect ARMs: Not only that, but because of their actions, even more people have joined POF!  
  
Lady Akhana: Really?!  
  
Bakurakrazie: Yep!  
  
Perfect ARMs: Introducing Imp is Insane, Demon of Shadows, Seadragon 1012, Cloud Dragon, and Kitty Tigri to POF!  
  
Imp is Insane: Hi!  
  
Demon of Shadows: Glad to be here!  
  
Kitty Tigri: Let's kick penguin butt! *Holds out her penguin warding crucifix.*  
  
Cloud Dragon: I'm with Kitty Tigri on this one. *Brandishes her sword laced with mustard.*  
  
Seadragon 1012: They have my sister, and I've been hearing parts of their plan! I came as soon as I could.  
  
Moonlady: This is great!  
  
Imp is Insane: So where do you keep the grub? *Begins to look for food.*  
  
Demon of Shadows: So what is the first mission?  
  
*In the corner where DC Kantel and Gema are playing cards*  
  
Gema J Gall: You can't put Flame Swordsman on the field until you tribute a monster!  
  
DC Kantel: I don't care! I play Flame Swordsman in attack mode. Then, I power it up with my lighter! *Pulls a lighter out of his pocket.*  
  
Gema J Gall: What are you doing? *He starts to burn the card.*  
  
DC Kantel: My card receives a power bonus from the fire.  
  
Gema J Gall: You're burning your own card!!!  
  
DC Kantel: I don't care! *Burns the other end of the card.* Ouch! Hot! *He throws the card into the air. It mysteriously floats to Tommy's deck.*  
  
Moonlady: He's burning the penguin deck!  
  
DC Kantel: I hate it when that happens.  
  
Seadragon 1012: This has happened before?  
  
Kitty Tigri: I think I'd be better off not knowing. *Everyone watches as the deck burns*  
  
Lady Akhana: What is that coming out of his deck? *Little black shadows begin to form*  
  
E-100 Alpha: It's the penguins!  
  
Joe Marusa: Sound the alarm!  
  
Star: We are under attack! *Group grabs mustard weapons*  
  
Cloud Dragon: Bring it on! *Begins to swing sword.*  
  
Gema J Gall (Who is radioing for back up): We need back up now more than ever! Send us your e-mail/review ASAP!!! princess8light@yahoo.com or princessakhana@yahoo.com!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A group of three rare hunters watched the duelists from a shadowy alley. They were looking for victims, for easy prey. But much to their surprise someone came up from behind them. This person wasted no time. He knocked out one. Another saw this and fled. He picked up the leader by his collar and started to talk to him.  
  
"What are you scum doing?" he asked. He only seemed more sinister with his spiky dark hair and dark leather trench coat.  
  
"None of your business!" snapped the rare hunter.  
  
"I'm making it mine," said the boy. He tightened his grip. The rare hunter paled.  
  
"Just......just orders......" he stammered.  
  
"What orders?" asked Rudy, not giving any room for not answering.  
  
"The.....the m-master wants us to-to watch certain p-p-p-people," he stammered. "It's just orders......"  
  
"Who are you watching?"  
  
"Just-just a g-g-irl."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know who she is! I guess she's friends of one of the master's targets....... All I know is that I'm supposed to watch the blind girl with brown hair......."  
  
"Your orders have been changed," said Rudy. He pulled his right hand back and slugged the rare hunter. The rare hunter collapsed, unconscious. "People like you make me sick." He walked away, completely unnoticed by the rest of the world.  
  
(AN/ Remember, Rudy belongs to Perfects ARMs, not GJG, K?)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Shayla was walking around Battle City, completely lost and trying to find someone she knew. She had hid her duel disk in her backpack so she wouldn't look like a duelist and thus not be challenge to any duels. But that still didn't help her shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Shayla!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" The small boy hugged her.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba," she greeted. "I don't even know where here is. I'm completely lost. Why did your brother have to pick such a large place for his tournament?"  
  
"Because it was the only place that could hold all of the competitors," a deeper voice answered from behind her. Shayla froze. She hadn't realized Seto Kaiba was in the area.  
  
"How are your duels coming?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Oh..... I have three locator cards, but I don't think I am going to try for more," she answered, nervously.  
  
"You don't want to be in the finals?" asked Kaiba, who seemed a bit surprised.  
  
"No, there's way too many weirdos running around. And I am not about to repeat the Duelist Kingdom," she answered. Kaiba seemed totally surprised.  
  
"Come on, Mokuba," he said as he turned to leave. "We still have two god cards to find."  
  
"Ummm, coming," said Mokuba as he picked up his brother's briefcase.  
  
"You're not leaving me here!" exclaimed Shayla as she matched pace with Mokuba. "And what is a god card?"  
  
"It is a really powerful card that Pegasus made," answered Mokuba. "There's three of them, and we are trying to find the other two. A group called the rare hunters have them." Shayla felt a sudden chill.  
  
"Deja vu. I've ran into one..... they are completely insane," muttered Shayla, lost in thought for a moment. "Wait! You have one of these cards?"  
  
"Yeah, Obelisk the Tormentor," answered Mokuba. The group stopped. He pulled out a laptop and began to type.  
  
"Why does something seem so familiar about this?" wondered Shayla. "And this isn't a good kind of familiar, either."  
  
"I think you've said enough, Mokuba," replied Kaiba. "We do have bigger things to worry about."  
  
"Huh?" gasped Mokuba. "I think....."  
  
"What is it?" demanded Kaiba as he looked over his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Someone just played a god card, down by the river," answered Mokuba.  
  
"That is where we are going," stated Kaiba. There was a faint hint of excitement to both of their voices.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to hear who is playing?" asked Mokuba as he closed the laptop and put it back in the briefcase. "It's Yu-Gi versus one of the rare hunters."  
  
"Yu-Gi?!" gasped Kaiba. ".....I should have known......"  
  
"Wait for me!" exclaimed Mokuba as he fell in step behind his brother.  
  
"And you are certainly not leaving me alone in this madhouse!" exclaimed Shayla as she caught up.  
  
They walked in silence most of the way. Shayla couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was a dark cloud hanging over them. She remember it was that feeling that caused her to have her last name change, 'Tempest.' And that wasn't very reassuring, considering all that had happened in the Duelist Kingdom when she went by that name.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked herself as she tightened her grip on her backpack. She wanted to keep her scales close.  
  
They made it to the river, where the duel was progressing. It did not look good for Yu-Gi. The enormous god card had circled around his opponent, looking every bit at fierce as its name suggests. It was deep red with teeth as long as a person's arm. It looked like a Chinese dragon, in shape. But its face was something completely different. A second mouth was above the first. Its yellow eyes glared at Yu-Gi. It attack was 7000. Yu-Gi seemed to despair.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Shayla.  
  
"This looks bad," answered Mokuba. "Slifer the Sky Dragon is in play, along with several active magic cards and Revival Jam. With each card that rare hunter draws the gad card gets stronger. Yu-Gi doesn't have much in play, and his life points are really low." Yu-Gi collapsed to his knees, like many duelists who put themselves completely into the game.  
  
"Get up, Yu-Gi," said Kaiba. It almost sounded like an order. "Never before have I seen you kneel to an opponent."  
  
"Kaiba?" asked Yu-Gi, who just then noticed their arrival.  
  
"You can beat it!" added Mokuba.  
  
"In all the times I've seen you duel, I've never seen you give up," continued Kaiba.  
  
"Wow!" thought Shayla, impressed and surprised. "I never thought I'd hear this happen. Kaiba actually encouraging Yu-Gi..... That cold exterior he always shows has to be an act. He tries to hide his heart...... He isn't such a bad guy after all. I mean, Mokuba thinks he the best, and Mokuba spends the most time with him. His act has to be to fool the rest of the world.... And it does have them fooled."  
  
"Maybe it was just a fluke at the Duelist Kingdom," continued Kaiba, sarcastically. He was trying to simultaneously provoke and encourage Yu-Gi. "Get up and prove your skills!"  
  
"Right!" agreed Yu-Gi as he stood up. "It isn't over yet, rare hunter."  
  
"You should have given up when you could," replied the rare hunter. He spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Shayla's spine. She knew he was not what he seemed.  
  
Yu-Gi drew his next card and began his turn. "I play one magic card face down. Then I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." His monster appeared. He was a giant with an equally large shield and an awesome defense of 2600.  
  
"But that will only activate Slifer's special ability," said Strings, the rare hunter. "It's second mouth will open, draining 2000 points off of your monster's statistics. It will do the same for any monster you summon on the field. And since a monster was summoned to the field, I get to draw three more cards." He was referring to a magic card he had in play.  
  
"It what?!" gasped Shayla.  
  
"How can he have so many cards in his hand?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"His magic cards," replied Kaiba, shortly, "they allow him to have more cards."  
  
Down below the duel disks showed the action with unparalleled clarity. The Osiris god card opened the jaw above its jaw and shot a wave of thunder at the Big Shield Gardna, taking its defense down to 600.  
  
"Slifer's power comes from the cards in its user's hand," muttered Kaiba, throwing strategies around in his mind. "The more cards the duelist has, the higher Slifer's stats gets. So what is its weakness...."  
  
"Could you just use a magic card to get rid of it?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Magic cards and trap cards don't effect god cards," answered Kaiba, coldly.  
  
"They don't?!" she gasped. The chill got stronger. "What about effect monsters?"  
  
But Kaiba didn't answer. He was too busy watching the duel.  
  
"It's my turn now, pharaoh," said the rare hunter. But Shayla was beginning to get the impression he wasn't the one talking. "I draw another card, which raises Slifer's attack to 11000. None of your monster's can hope to with stand it. And now, I will destroy them. Slifer, attack!"  
  
The hologram of Slifer did. Intense thunder radiated from its primary mouth. It was so intense that everyone had to look away (except Shayla). The Big Shield Gardna was blown to dust.  
  
"How can Yu-Gi win this?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"How can...." muttered Kaiba. Then an idea struck him. He reexamined the magic cards. "That's it!"  
  
"What?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Slifer's strength is in its second mouth, but that is also its weakness," answered Kaiba. "Now, can Yu-Gi realize it?"  
  
Yu-Gi was getting ready for his next turn. He drew a card and smiled.  
  
"So, he got the card he wanted, but can he pull it off?" asked Kaiba, mostly to himself.  
  
"Rare hunter, this card I have just drawn will be then end of you, and your god card," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Impossible!" said the rare hunter.  
  
"Watch," said Yu-Gi. "I activate my face down magic card, Monster Reborn. And I will bring back my Buster Blader!" His monster appeared. It was wearing incredibly large blue armor lined with silver. In its hand was a sword twice as long as it was. Its attack was 2600, but it gained 500 points for every dragon in play, so because of Slifer its attack was 3100.  
  
"For all the good that that does you," retorted Strings. "You summoned a monster, so I get to draw three more cards. Then, Slifer's second mouth will open, striping your monster of 2000 points!" Buster Blader now had an attack of only 1100.  
  
For some reason, this didn't seem to bother Yu-Gi. "I play one magic card, and then I'll have my Buster Blader attack your Sky Dragon!"  
  
"He can't be serious!" gasped Mokuba.  
  
"Just watch," said Kaiba, who had an idea about what is going.  
  
"I know these duelists always have their strategies..... But this......" thought Shayla.  
  
"You forgot about my Revival Jam," said Strings. A blue blob of jelly appeared in front of Slifer, protecting it. "As long as it stays in play, it will take any attacks you launch!" The Buster Blader swung and sliced through the Revival Jam.  
  
"And, because of my magic card combo, every time my jam is destroyed it will only reform," gloated Strings. The pieces of the Revival Jam began to merge back together.  
  
"I activate my other magic card, Brain Control!" said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Is he going to control Slifer?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Strings. "You can't take over Slifer, magic cards don't work on god cards. You've made your last mistake. And now Slifer will destroy you, and its attack it 17000.  
  
"What makes you think Slifer was my target?" asked Yu-Gi. Two ghostly hands shot forward and grabbed the Revival Jam.  
  
"And that's your turn?" asked Strings, laughing again. "My turn, and I will crush you, pharaoh."  
  
"It's not your turn yet!" said Yu-gi.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"A monster appeared on my side of the field, so you have to draw three cards," he said.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Strings. "Fool, but thanks."  
  
"Not only that," continued Yu-Gi, "but Slifer's special ability has to activate. It has to open its second mouth and blast your Revival Jam." Thunder once again danced across the duel space as the Revival Jam was disintegrated.  
  
"And now...." started Strings.  
  
"It is still not your turn," said Yu-Gi. "Thanks to your magic card, Revival Jam has to reform before you can continue."  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" gasped Shayla. "He did it!"  
  
"What?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Since a monster has appeared on my side of the field, you have to draw three cards," continued Yu-Gi. "Then Slifer's special ability has to activate, destroying the Revival Jam again. It will reform, causing you to draw three more cards. The cycle keeps happening without end until you run out of cards in your deck and lose."  
  
"No!" gasped the rare hunter, as he drew the last cards from his deck. He collapsed, the cards scattered around him.  
  
"Wow! You did it, Yu-Gi!" exclaimed Mokuba as he slid down a small hill to meet him. Kaiba wasn't far behind. Shayla was taking her time on the steep slope. She did not want to fall.  
  
"You figured how to beat Slifer, well done," compliment Kaiba.  
  
"Here," said Mokuba. He had been rooting through the scattered cards and pulled out the god card. "This was a Battle City tournament, and since you won, you get his rarest card."  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba," said Yu-Gi as he took to card.  
  
"So you found Slifer's weakness," said Kaiba. "Now, you will duel me for your god card!"  
  
"What?" asked Shayla as she joined the group.  
  
"I have every intention of claiming all the god cards, so Yu-Gi, you will duel me for them!" said Kaiba, a viscous look crossing his eyes.  
  
"Kaiba...." started Yu-Gi, But Strings stood up and interrupted him.  
  
"Well done, pharaoh," he said. "But I am not done with you yet. I still hold a god card more powerful than the one I lost."  
  
"What is going on?" asked Shayla.  
  
"I don't know...." replied Mokuba, who sounded just as nervous as she did.  
  
"Marik, grow a backbone and show your face!" snapped Yu-Gi.  
  
"Not yet, pharaoh, my game is just beginning," continued the rare hunter. Shayla could feel some kind of magic, and it was beginning to make her nauseous, just like the Duelist Kingdom. "I am coming to Battle City to claim what is rightfully mine, your Millennial Puzzle!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr....."  
  
"Just like you beat Slifer by exploiting its weakness, I too will beat you by exploiting your weakness," continued Marik. "I can sense everything in Battle City, the Millennial Puzzle, the two god cards, my mind slaves, the countless people participating, even potential mind slaves."  
  
"What is he talking about?!" demanded Kaiba.  
  
"So tell me, Yu-Gi, which of your friends would make the best mind slave? Tea? Or Joe maybe?" continued the possessed Strings.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them!" threatened Yu-Gi.  
  
"You put your faith in those weaklings, and that will be your undoing," continued Strings. "Try to protect them, if you can!" With that he collapsed, completely unconscious.  
  
Yu-Gi turned and took off running.  
  
"Where are you going?!" demanded Kaiba. "You owe me a duel!"  
  
"I'll duel you later!" retorted Yu-Gi. "Right now my friends are in trouble!"  
  
AN/ Sorry for my ad-libbing. As they say, deal with it! And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	20. Kidnapped

Shayla had tagged along with a frantic Yu-Gi, Mokuba, and an apathetic Kaiba. Not her choice of people to hang out with, but it was better being alone in Battle City, which was very quickly turning into a nightmare.  
  
"I have to find Joe and Tea!" said Yu-Gi, for the uncountable time.  
  
"If you'd stop for a moment, I am sure that my duel disks could track that hack Wheeler down," said Kaiba, coolly.  
  
"Huff!" protested Yu-Gi, but he stopped anyways. Mokuba didn't miss a beat. He had the laptop out and was typing away.  
  
"Almost..... there! Joe is currently dueling in the aquarium!" exclaimed Mokuba, proudly.  
  
"That is where I'm heading!" exclaimed Yu-Gi as he took off running.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Shayla.  
  
"We'll catch up eventually," said Kaiba, in the same tone he always had.  
  
They began walking, trailing after Yu-Gi.  
  
"Why are we following him, Seto?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Because he owes me a duel," answered Kaiba.  
  
Shayla walked a few paces behind them, trying to ward off the nervous feeling she was getting. But nothing seemed to work. Things were getting bad, and she was afraid of another incident like the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
They caught up to Yu-Gi quicker than they thought they would. Two more rare hunters had detained him. They seemed to be very close friends, even though they were complete opposites. One was big and buff and wore a red, angry mask. The other was short and pudgy and wore a white, happy mask. But they both wore the traditional rare hunter robes. They were getting into an argument about who would duel him first. They then agreed to take him 2 on 1.  
  
"That hardly seems fair," said Kaiba as he walked forward. "Let's make it 2 on 2, the two of you versus Yu-Gi and I."  
  
"Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba, surprised.  
  
"Wow!" thought Shayla. "I knew that 'heart of stone' act had to be just that! He actually agreed to help Yu-Gi...... That seems ..... almost........ noble."  
  
"Fair enough!" agreed one rare hunter.  
  
"I'm going first," said Kaiba as they activated their duel disks. "I play the Lord of Dragons in attack mode. Then, I two Flutes of Summoning Dragons. This lets me summon four high leveled dragons. I bring out all three of my Blue-Eyes, White Dragon and Hyozanryu!" His dragons loomed over the field, eagerly looking for something to attack.  
  
"Too bad you can't attack us on your first turn," said Umbra, the tall rare hunter. "My turn, and I play one monster card and one magic card, both face down."  
  
"Then I'll go," said Yu-Gi. "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode and two magic cards."  
  
(AN/ OK, OK, I forgot how this duel went. Bear with me, I got the important stuff here.)  
  
"Then it is my turn," said Lumis, the short rare hunter. "And I play three magic cards."  
  
"Too bad you'll never get to use them," said Kaiba. "Now I bring out my ultimate beast. I tribute my three Blue-Eyes to bring out Obelisk the Tormentor!" His Blue-Eyes disappeared and Obelisk stood in their place. It was big enough to fill it, too. It was so large, in fact, the duel disks couldn't show it all. Obelisk faded at the waist, which would have run into the ground had it been there. It was blue and the only way to describe it was that it could be Exodia's cousin, in looks and power.  
  
"He tributed his Blue-Eyes?!" gasped Shayla, completely shocked. "The poles just melted....."  
  
"Then, I will tribute my other two monsters to bring Obelisk up to its full strength," continued Kaiba. Obelisk reached down and picked up the Hyozanryu and Lord of Dragons and crushed them both in its massive fists.  
  
"Obliterate them!" ordered Kaiba. Obelisk raised a fist and crushed both Umbra and Lumis in one punch. They fell, twitching.  
  
"That was too easy...." muttered Kaiba as he took two locator cards from them.  
  
"Thanks, Kaiba," said Yu-Gi as he turned to run towards the aquarium again.  
  
"This is yours," said Kaiba as he threw one locator card at Yu-Gi. Yu-Gi nodded, then ran off again.  
  
"This is going to get old....." muttered Shayla as they once again began to follow him. But she was still trying to figure out the duel. There was something...... she couldn't place her finger on it....... but there was something that happened that she needed to know, something that she had forgotten, it seemed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
They reached the aquarium, but it was empty. The show, which turned into a duel between Joe and Mako, was over. The crowds had left. Yu-Gi couldn't have looked more disappointed. But he was searching for a phone to call Tea's cell phone.  
  
(AN/ OK, I really think Mako should have won that one. If you think about 'heart of the cards' he had the better reason. Mako is cool, and I for one would have loved to see him find his dad. Thanks for listening, I was venting.)  
  
"I can hardly see why Yu-Gi is so obsessed about finding that dog, Wheeler," muttered Kaiba.  
  
"Why?" asked Shayla. "They are friends, and that's what friends would do for each other. Wouldn't you do the same for you friends?"  
  
"I have no friends."  
  
"Oh......" It was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Seto, I am still trying to track the last god card, but I haven't found it yet," said Mokuba.  
  
"Keep trying."  
  
"But there is more bad news," he continued. "The signal from Joe's duel disk died."  
  
"I don't care...."  
  
"What could have happened?" interrupted Shayla.  
  
"It has to be those rare hunters," answered Mokuba. "I think they already found Tea and Joe."  
  
"Not good...." muttered Shayla, her nerves getting more tense.  
  
"Huff," muttered Kaiba.  
  
"Don't you care what happens?" asked Shayla. "You were helping Yu-Gi find them a minute ago."  
  
"Me? Help Yu-Gi?" said Kaiba, somewhat shocked. "I am only here to duel him for his god card. I could care less about his friends."  
  
"So a stupid card is all that matters to you?" asked Shayla, feeling the dawning of disappointment.  
  
"It is an Egyptian god card, one of three of the monster powerful cards in the whole world," said Kaiba, almost like he had been insulted.  
  
"And you are putting it over someone's safety?" asked Shayla.  
  
"I don't care about them," he replied, coldly. "I've always known I was the only one I could trust. Friends..... Feh. Who needs them? When I get all of the god cards, I won't need anyone. That's what this is all about. Of course, I don't expect you to understand."  
  
"Kaiba.... I thought you were better than that," said Shayla, shocked and disappointed. She thought that he actually had a heart, but all he seemed to care about was dueling Yu-Gi for his god card. Yu-Gi was trying to save his friends, and all Kaiba could focus on was himself. Shayla shook her head and turned and walked out.  
  
"Shayla, wait!" called Kaiba, but she didn't reply. "What did I say wrong?" he asked himself.  
  
"Seto, she's right," said Mokuba. His eyes spoke of hurt, too. "What's gotten into you?" Mokuba turned and raced out, toting his brother's briefcase with him. "Shayla, wait!"  
  
"Mokuba...." muttered Kaiba, who was now shocked with himself. He couldn't seem to figure out what he had done wrong.  
  
"It's too late," reported Yu-Gi as he walked over. "The rare hunters have found them..... Where did Shayla and Mokuba go?"  
  
"Away," replied Kaiba, coldly.  
  
"Is that safe?" asked Yu-Gi, concerned. Kaiba didn't reply.  
  
Outside......  
  
"Shayla, wait for me," said Mokuba as he raced to her. Shayla paused.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked, not accusingly.  
  
"You are right about Seto. I've never seen him act like this," said Mokuba. "I know he wanted to win all the god cards... but now, he is just being rude!"  
  
"You're a good kid," said Shayla. "I don't get how the two of you can be related."  
  
"Here, sit down," said Mokuba as he lead her to a concrete barrier. "I just want to apologize for the way my brother has been acting."  
  
"You shouldn't have to apologize," said Shayla. "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
"But still...." stammered Mokuba. "You're too nice for him to be so mean to you."  
  
"Thanks," said Shayla. "But it is no big deal. I've been trying to drop out of this crazy tournament from the start."  
  
"Why?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Because nothing good ever happens," muttered Shayla. She didn't tell him about the strange surge of power she was feeling. It felt like the time right before the finals at the Duelist Kingdom when everything started to go wrong. She knew something bad was coming, and she wanted to be gone.  
  
Shayla paused, her head jerked up right. She could hear footsteps deliberately approaching them. Something inside her was screaming a warning.  
  
"Mokuba....." she said, but her warning came too late.  
  
"You're coming with us," said a gruff voice from behind them.  
  
"What is going on?!" demanded Mokuba.  
  
"Don't wait, RUN!" yelled Shayla. Mokuba took the hint and bolted.  
  
"We have you surrounded, give up," ordered another voice. Shayla felt strong arms lock around her.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, kicking random places. "You creep!"  
  
"Help!" she heard Mokuba cry.  
  
"Mokuba!" she called, hoping he had got away. She knew better, though.  
  
"Let me go!" he demanded. "When my brother get a hold of you.... You're those Rare Hunters, aren't you? Seto is going to be so mad...!"  
  
"Rare Hunters?" asked Shayla as she felt herself being jerked to her feet. "These weirdos?"  
  
"You're coming with us," said one of the Rare Hunters. "Master Marik has plans for you."  
  
"I've heard that name somewhere...." muttered Shayla. Then the guy began to half drag, half pull, half carry her away. "Let me go! This is unfair, picking on a blind girl!" Secretly, she was wondering why her scales weren't working. This qualified for injustice, didn't it?  
  
They were roughly handle to a helicopter that was waiting nearby. Shayla could hear them talking faintly over the whirl of the blades.  
  
"Master Marik, we brought the boy and the brown-haired girl like you asked," said one.  
  
"This is the wrong brown-haired girl!" a new voice said. "I already have Yu-Gi's friends."  
  
"What did you do to them?" demanded Mokuba, who was still fighting. "Let me go, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"I think not, young Kaiba," said the guy Shayla assumed was Marik. "We need you to get your brother to duel us. Once we have stripped him of his god card, neither of you will have any use to us."  
  
"You'd better not hurt him!" yelled Mokuba. Marik just laughed.  
  
"But what about the girl?" asked one of the Rare Hunters. Shayla cringed. She was so close to being out of this mess, and instead she only got it deeper.  
  
"Hhhmmm," she heard Marik think. Then she felt her backpack being lifted off of her shoulders.  
  
"Give that back!" she yelled as she kicked the air again. Her arms were still pinned behind her by her captor. "That's mine! You can't take it." She was mad and scared, and getting sick by the strange magic around her.  
  
"The Millennial Scales!" exclaimed Marik as he took them out. "This girl is the bearer of a Millennial Item?" Shayla could feel his eyes studying her.  
  
"Those are mine! Give them back!" she ordered. "I haven't done anything to you!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"Take her as a hostage too," said Marik, at length. "Use her to persuade Yu-Gi and Kaiba to duel us. And be sure to keep her Millennial Item away from her."  
  
"Right," said one Rare Hunter.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.  
  
The only answer she received was a curt laugh and a push onto the floor of the helicopter. Mokuba was thrown in after her. Several Rare Hunters made sure they didn't try to escape as the helicopter took off.  
  
"Tie them up," said one Rare Hunter as soon as they were skimming the buildings.  
  
"Let go of me!" demanded Mokuba as he kicked and squirmed. "When Seto gets his hands on you...."  
  
"He isn't going to hurt us, because if he does, YOU get hurt," snapped a Rare Hunter as he finished tying Mokuba down.  
  
"What kind of person are you, threatening blind girls and little boys?" asked Shayla. She had been feeling around the floor for her backpack. But then one Rare Hunter grabbed her and tied her hands tight in front of her.  
  
"We want to be sure Kaiba gets the message," said one Rare Hunter. Shayla guessed that there was three in the helicopter, plus the pilot.  
  
"Right, send out the bait," said another. There was some more shuffling noises.  
  
"Put me down!" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"For crying out loud!" yelled Shayla. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Make sure the ropes are tight, we don't want him to fall," said another.  
  
"Approaching Kaiba," reported the pilot.  
  
"Send out the bait," said another.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Have a nice trip," said one Rare Hunter.  
  
Shayla didn't need to see to figure out what was going on. She could sense that Mokuba had been dragged to the open door of the helicopter. They were holding him right by it. Then, she felt as they pushed him out.  
  
"No!" cried Shayla as she heard Mokuba scream as he fell.  
  
"Don't worry," said one Rare Hunter who pushed her to the floor again. "We've got him tied to the copter."  
  
"Help! Seto, save me!" she could hear Mokuba cry, somewhere below them.  
  
"You're insane!" she snapped. "You are sick! This is wrong!"  
  
"Shut up!" snapped a Rare Hunter.  
  
SMACK! Shayla suddenly felt her face tingling. It took her a moment to place it. He had slapped her across the face. She raised her tied hands to the injury, shocked into silence. But in that silence she could hear them bartering with Yu-Gi and Kaiba.  
  
"Leave my brother alone!" demanded Seto.  
  
"Help! Big brother!" cried Mokuba. He had never stopped calling for help.  
  
"Your friends go free, if you duel us," said another Rare Hunter, this one on the ground with Yu-Gi and Kaiba. "You see that tall building? Meet us there if you ever want to see your loved ones again."  
  
"If you think I am going to let you hurt Mokuba...." said Kaiba through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kaiba, this is not the way to get our friends and family back," said Yu- Gi.  
  
"They don't get the idea," Shayla heard over the intercom.  
  
"Then we'll make them get the idea," said one Rare Hunter near her.  
  
"AAAHHH!" she screamed as she was jerked roughly to her feet.  
  
"I wouldn't struggle, if I were you," said the Rare Hunter, menacingly.  
  
"You'd better agree, or else," said the Rare Hunter who was with Kaiba and Yu-Gi.  
  
Shayla felt the man's grip on her upper arm tighten. She winced in pain. Then, he swung her half way across the helicopter and leaned her backwards. Shayla could feel the wind whipping her hair around. She could sense the nothingness behind her. The blood drained from her face. She was hanging out of the helicopter. Her feet still touched the door, but she was at an angle that they weren't supporting her weight. The only thing holding her up was the man's grip on her arm. And she didn't have a safety line like Mokuba. She reached up and dug into the Rare Hunter's arm, trying to steady herself. She felt light headed, even though her heart was pounding away. She was so afraid she thought she was going to faint.  
  
"Shayla!" she heard Yu-Gi and Kaiba call, but its sounded like it was far away.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" demanded Kaiba. "She has nothing to do with any of this."  
  
"Then do you accept our challenge?" asked the Rare Hunter.  
  
".....Yes," they both said.  
  
"Good!" said the Rare Hunter. "You know where and when you are supposed to be. If you don't show, your friends pay the price." That Rare Hunter hopped off. Shayla was pulled back into the helicopter and it rose again. Mokuba was still calling Seto.  
  
Shayla was thrown to the floor, not like she had the strength to stand. She was pale and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Mokuba was pulled in and thrown next to her.  
  
"Shayla! Are you OK?" asked Mokuba when he saw how distraught she was. Shayla couldn't even manage a nod.  
  
"Marik has prepared a place for the boy," said one Rare Hunter. "But I have a plan for the girl."  
  
AN/ I am soooo mean to my OC's. Sorry, Shayla! But this was that chapter I couldn't wait to write! Now it gets good. And just as it gets good, they decide to show reruns for the summer. *Sigh* Oh well. I really like this chapter, so tell me what y'all think. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	21. It Takes Two

The Rare Hunter had just finished tying Shayla to a chair on top of a skyscraper. Mokuba had been dragged off to a different place. From what Shayla understood, this was where the double duel was taking place. Something about it had been rigged. And she was going to be a 'visual incentive' for Yu-Gi and Kaiba to comply. That, she couldn't understand, considering she wasn't very close to either of them.  
  
She heard footsteps racing up the stairs. Yu-Gi and Seto had arrived.  
  
"Shayla!" they yelled when they both saw her. She gave a weak nodded. She was still scared out of her mind.  
  
"Where are the others?" demanded Yu-Gi.  
  
At the same time Kaiba said, "Where is Mokuba?"  
  
"They will be fine, if you win," said one of the Rare Hunters.  
  
Shayla began to piece together the lay out of the roof, judging from the sounds and voices. Farthest from her was the staircase. Then came Kaiba and Yu-Gi. In the middle was a dueling arena. Then came the three Rare Hunters, guarding her from them. She had a vague idea that she was only fifteen feet from the edge of the roof. That fact wasn't helping her nerves.  
  
"We will be playing a double duel, just like last time," said Lumis as he stepped forward.  
  
"But this time we won't lose! We will claim your god cards for Master Marik," added Umbra as he stepped forward as well. The other rare hunter stayed close, so Shayla assumed he was guarding her.  
  
"Where is Mokuba?" asked Kaiba with gritted teeth.  
  
"If you win, you'll find your loved ones," said Lumis. "But you won't win. Our decks have been modified since our last duel. Even with your god cards you can't beat us."  
  
"Shall we begin? The arena has been set," said Umbra. He gestured to the glassy sunroof. "But there is one thing you should know about this duel. The stakes are even higher than you realize."  
  
"The surface that you are standing on will be destroyed if a player's life points hit 0. If that happens you have a 50 story fall, right into a vortex that will seal you in the Shadow Realm forever!" said Lumis, gleefully.  
  
"The Shadow Realm?!" gasped Shayla. "Not this again!"  
  
"Shut up!" snapped the rare hunter who was near her. "You are to be seen and not heard."  
  
Shayla felt a strong hand on the back of the chair she was sitting in. That only sent her nerves into overdrive.  
  
"Enough talk!" snapped Yu-Gi. "We will play your game. But you must keep your end of the bargain and give back our friends and family when we win."  
  
"So confident..... You have no idea what is in store for you," said Umbra, dangerously.  
  
"Then let's begin," said Lumis. "I'll go first. I play two cads, face down."  
  
"That's it?" retorted Kaiba.  
  
"I'll go," said Yu-Gi. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." His metal monster appeared. It looked like it's name suggests, a magnet. Several stuck out from various parts of its body. Its stats were 1700 and 1600.  
  
"And since it is tag team rules, no one can attack until each player has had a turn. That makes it my turn," said Umbra. "I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode." The Shining Abyss could best be described as a weird version of an angel. Its attack was 1600 and its defense was 1800.  
  
"Now, I'll activate Mask of Brutality!" said Lumis as he used one of his set magic cards. "This card raises Shining Abyss's attack by 1000."  
  
Both Yu-Gi and Kaiba glared it down, analyzing it for any weakness.  
  
"The only problem with Mask of Brutality is that it costs 1000 life points for me to keep it in play, each turn," continued Lumis. "That is why I activate my second magic card, Mask Puppet, which allows me to cancel that cost."  
  
"How the......" muttered Kaiba. It was obvious by their expression that both god card holders were nervous. Already their opponents had a monster with 2600 attack points on the field.  
  
"My turn," said Kaiba. "I play Vorse Raider." His reptilian warrior appeared with stats of 1900 and 1200. "As soon as I can tribute my weaker monsters, my stronger ones will finish Umbra and Lumis once for all and free Mokuba. There is no way these two amateurs can stand up to Obelisk. Yu-Gi had better thank me when I win this duel for him."  
  
"Kaiba," said Yu-Gi. "We are going to have to work together to beat them. This won't be as easy as the last time."  
  
"Huff......"  
  
"It is my turn again, and now the real fun begins," said Lumis. "I play Mask of the Accursed on your magnet warrior!" Lumis threw his magic card on his duel disk. Instantly the holograms reacted and a strange, primitive mask formed around Beta.  
  
"What does it do?" asked Yu-Gi as Beta went limp.  
  
"It prevents your monsters from....." Shayla started to warn them.  
  
"I said quiet!" snapped the rare hunter who was by her.  
  
SMACK! He hit her, right across the face. Shayla did stop talking, again stunned and afraid.  
  
"How dare they....." growled Seto, his free hand tightening into a fist. He clenched it so tight, in fact, that crescent marks were forming on his palms. Yu-Gi looked just as mad, his eyes had narrowed into thin slits.  
  
"As the lady was saying, Mask of the Accursed stops your monster from attacking or defending," continued Lumis. X's appeared where the stats of Beta should have been. It was now just dead weight. "What is even better, Mask of the Accursed drains 500 life points from you at the beginning of each of your turns."  
  
"That can't......" muttered Yu-Gi, looking at his helpless monster.  
  
"I'll set one more magic card and end my turn," said Lumis. "It's your turn, Yu-Gi, and the Mask of the Accursed drains 500 life points!" Yu-Gi now had 3500 life points.  
  
"They have got to have a weakness," thought Yu-Gi. "All I have to do is find it....... That's it! Lumis has only been playing magic and trap cards, while Umbra is the one playing the monsters. That has got to be their strategy!"  
  
"If Yu-Gi tributes his monster, he won't have to worry about Mask of the Accursed any more," thought Kaiba. "Let's see if he realizes that."  
  
"I know what I am going to do....." thought Yu-Gi, realizing the same thing. Then he announced, "I'll tribute Beta the Magnet Warrior for the Gilfar Demon!" He put the stronger monster card on his duel disk.  
  
"Not so fast!" exclaimed Lumis. "You walked right into my trap."  
  
"A trap card?!"  
  
"I activate Mask of Restrict, which prevents both of you from tributing your monsters for stronger ones," gloated Lumis.  
  
"And without the ability to summon any strong monsters on the field, your god cards are useless. You will not be able to withstand our attacks!" added Umbra.  
  
"No......" moaned Shayla, slightly. "This can't be happening..... Not again......"  
  
"How could this happen?!" steamed Seto. "This is all Yu-Gi's fault. I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I'll win this duel alone and save my brother."  
  
"Grrrrr," growled Yu-Gi. "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode." His hairball with weak stats of 300 and 200 appeared next to the useless Beta. "Then I'll set one magic card to end my turn." He turned his attention to Kaiba. "Kaiba we are going to have to work together if we ever want to see our loved ones again. Umbra and Lumis have worked together so far. If we do not do the same we will lose."  
  
"Yu-Gi, save it," snapped Kaiba. "I don't need your help. I'll win this on my own."  
  
"My turn," announced Umbra. "I'd better be careful, Kaiba has those two magic cards."  
  
"Don't worry," a voice said in his ear. It was Lumis and they were talking via a hidden microphone. "I'll deal with Kaiba's magic cards. Crush him!"  
  
"Right!" agreed Umbra.  
  
Shayla could hear slight mumbling from her position. But she had no idea what to make of it. But that was the last thing on her mind. She was too busy worrying about Mokuba, the two duelists, and herself to care.  
  
"Shining Abyss, attack!" ordered Umbra. The Shining Abyss charged forward, aiming for Kaiba.  
  
"Reveal face down card, Bell of Destruction!" yelled Kaiba as one of his cards was revealed. A large ring with several green bells circled the Shining Abyss's neck.  
  
"What?" gasped Umbra.  
  
"It will destroy your monster and take away its attack points from your life points," said Kaiba.  
  
"Not today!" countered Lumis. "I activate Move the Trap, which moves your Bell of Destruction to your Vorse Raider! Now, you'll lose your monster and 1900 life points!"  
  
The Bell of Destruction disappeared from the Shining Abyss to Kaiba's Vorse Raider. There, both the monster and the trap exploded.  
  
"Defense Wheel!" yelled Kaiba as he flipped over his remaining magic card. "Defense Wheel will reflect this damage back to you, Umbra!"  
  
"Then I counter with Move the Spell!" shouted Lumis. "This moves the damage back to you, Kaiba!" Kaiba now had 2100 life points and no monsters or magic on the field. He was defenseless.  
  
"Shining Abyss, continue your attack! Finish him!" ordered Umbra, smugly.  
  
"No!" gasped Shayla.  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide as the monster closed in for its attack.  
  
WOOOSH! Suddenly the field was covered by dozens of Kuribohs, some of which took the attack, saving Kaiba.  
  
"What?!" gasped the rare hunters.  
  
"Yu-Gi, I said I don't want your help!" snapped Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba, we are a team, and if one of us falls so will the other," said Yu- Gi.  
  
"So he's only doing this for himself, I thought so," thought Kaiba.  
  
"Listen to me, Kaiba," continued Yu-Gi. "We have to work as a team. Next time I'm in trouble you are going to have to be there to save me. Otherwise, I might not be there to save you again."  
  
"This is certainly interesting," said Umbra.  
  
"Huff...." muttered Kaiba.  
  
"Take your turn already!" snapped Lumis.  
  
"Are you that eager to be defeated?" asked Kaiba as he drew his next card. "One of my Blue-Eyes! But thanks to Yu-Gi, it is useless."  
  
"The Blue-Eyes....." muttered Shayla, something snapping inside of her. Her head dropped to her chest as she almost passed out. She began to hear things, too, things that weren't from anything she knew.  
  
"Monsters? In stone? But how?!"  
  
"He's called one of them out! This has to be that dark magic Ishizu warned me about!"  
  
"Look at how big that monster is! I have to do something! I have to tell someone!"  
  
"It doesn't matter any more....." *Sob*  
  
"NO..... DON'T!"  
  
Shayla didn't remember what happened in the duel after that. (AN/ But since I like this duel so much, I am going to finish it.)  
  
"I play Battle Ox in defense mode, with one magic card," announced Kaiba as he placed his monster. It looked like a large bull wearing red armor. It held a large battle ax and had stats of 1700 and 1000. All around it the Kuribohs were multiplying.  
  
"For my next turn I play Mask of Dispel," announced Lumis. "That negates the effect of your Multiply, reducing all your Kuribohs back to one!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No!" gasped Yu-Gi.  
  
"But that isn't the end," continued Lumis. "This card will also cause you to lose 500 life points per turn!"  
  
"You might as well give up," said Umbra.  
  
"Now, I summon Grand Tiki Leader to the field!" continued Lumis. His first monster appeared. It looked like a primitive witch doctor with an attack of 1500 and a defense of 800. "Destroy the remaining Kuriboh!" A moment later Yu-Gi's monster disappeared with a flash of light.  
  
It was now Yu-Gi's turn and both masks activated, draining him of 1000 life points. He was left with 2500 life points total. He drew his next card.  
  
"Dang it! I don't have any low level monsters left. And without any monsters on the field, I'll have no way of protecting my life points. I do have Card Destruction. I could activate it and draw a new hand. But that will force everyone to draw a new hand. And if Kaiba has a plan, I could be jeopardizing our only way to win!" thought Yu-Gi. He paused a moment, considering what to do.  
  
"Yu-Gi," called Kaiba. "You'd better not screw up like last time. I have a card that could save us. But thanks to you, it is better off in the graveyard."  
  
"They are arguing again!" chimed Lumis.  
  
"This is going to work to our advantage. We can crush them!" added Umbra.  
  
"I place one magic card and end my turn," said Yu-Gi. "Kaiba, you'd better come through for me, or else this duel is going to be over fast!"  
  
"Then I activate Curse of the Masked Beast!" announced Umbra. "It is a ritual card! We tribute both our Shining Abyss and Grand Tiki Leader to summon The Masked Beast!" The Masked Beast appeared. (AN/ Sorry, I forgot what it looks like.) Its attack was 3200 and its defense was 1800.  
  
"There is nothing you can do to stop it!" gloated Lumis. "It will crush you! Then we will claim your god cards for Master Marik!"  
  
"Impossible......" gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba, if we work together, we can beat it!" said Yu-Gi, as determined as ever.  
  
"You won't beat it, because you are done for!" shouted Umbra. "With no monsters to defend you, your life points will disappear. And when that happens it is a one way trip to the Shadow Realm! Say good-bye, Yu-Gi! Attack, Masked Beast!" The beast charged forward, bent on destroying Yu- Gi's life points. Yu-Gi cringed as it got closer.  
  
"Block it, Battle Ox!" ordered Kaiba. His monster dove in the way and took the attack full on. It disappeared into dust.  
  
"Kaiba!" gasped Yu-Gi, surprised.  
  
"Don't think this means we are a team," said Kaiba. "I only did it to repay you for your Kuriboh. There is one thing I hate more than anything else and that is being in debt to someone."  
  
"How did that happen?" asked Umbra, shocked. "Why were they working together?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Lumis, who was equally surprised. "We'd better finish them, and fast!"  
  
"Well, since an attack was ordered, I activate Card Destruction!" announced Yu-Gi.  
  
"What!?" gasped the two rare hunters.  
  
"It forces us to discard our hands and draw five new cards," announced Yu- Gi. The players did this.  
  
"This is awful," thought the rare hunters. "There were cards I needed in there."  
  
"Perfect," thought Kaiba. "So Yu-Gi did take the hint. Now we will soon see the power of my Blue-Eyes."  
  
"We are still in this. Putting my Gilfar Demon in the graveyard will come in handy," thought Yu-Gi.  
  
"My turn," said Kaiba, smiling. "You are about to face the might of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"You can't do that!" shouted Lumis. "Or have you forgotten about Mask of Restrict? You can't tribute any monsters!"  
  
"There's more than one way to get a powerful monster on the field," said Kaiba, confidently. "I activate Monster Reborn and revive the Blue-Eyes that was sent to the graveyard!"  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" gasped Umbra. "Lumis! You said this wouldn't happen!"  
  
"It....it wasn't supposed to!" gasped Lumis.  
  
The Blue-Eyes loomed over them, ready for action. Its stats, though, still weren't as strong as The Masked Beast, at 3000 and 2500.  
  
"Do you think you can withstand the might of my dragon?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"You can't hope to win by attacking us!" yelled Umbra. "Our monster is still 200 attack points stronger than yours. You haven't won nothing!"  
  
"Ignore them, Kaiba, and attack!" said Yu-Gi.  
  
"But...." stammered Seto, examining the situation. "Why would he tell me to attack, unless he wanted me to get destroyed? No, that wouldn't benefit him in anyway. And, he does want to get his friends back, that is his motivation. Why would he tell me to attack, it doesn't make sense?! ....Unless he has some kind of trap.... But should I trust him? He's no sham duelist, not like that Joe..... But if I lose my chance at freeing Mokuba, he is going to regret it."  
  
"Don't worry, attack!" said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Fine, but you'd better know what you are doing," snapped Kaiba. "Blue- Eyes, attack with your White Lightning!"  
  
Thunder showered the area, striking The Masked Beast. It burst into dust and disappeared, taking 300 life points away from Umbra.  
  
"What happened?!" gasped Lumis.  
  
"That's impossible!" gaped Umbra.  
  
"No its not," said Yu-Gi. "When I sent my Gilfar Demon to the graveyard last turn, its special ability drained 500 attack points from your Masked Beast, making it weaker than Kaiba's dragon. Don't you see, Kaiba, that is why we need to work together."  
  
"Huff....." protested Kaiba. "I'll never work with anyone ever again. Does Yu-Gi think he can tell me what to do? It isn't going to happen. I have no need to take orders from him. I can win this duel on my own. I don't need him. He is following his own agenda. He has his own priorities, and I will not be used by him."  
  
"So you beat The Masked Beast. This duel is far from over, and we still have the edge in life points," cackled Lumis. "And now I play three cards, all face down. Two are magic and one is a monster. It is your turn, Yu- Gi. And don't forget, you lose 100 life points from the two mask cards placed on you!"  
  
"What could those cards be?" wondered Yu-Gi. "I'd better be careful, Umbra and Lumis are tricky. And Kaiba...... who know what he is thinking?" Yu- Gi checked his hand before playing his next turn. His life points were now at 1500.  
  
"I play one card, then I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode," announced Yu-Gi as he placed the cards on the duel disk. Alpha appeared, next to the useless Beta. They looked close enough that they could be cousins, except Alpha's magnets were in different places. Its stats were 1400 and 1700.  
  
"Now that I have a monster to attack, I will," announced Yu-Gi. "Alpha, attack his face down monster card!" Alpha charged forward, electricity crackling around it. In another display of fireworks the card hologram disappeared.  
  
"Dang it!" thought Lumis. "I could have used my magic cards to save it. But I need to have some defense against that Blue-Eyes!"  
  
"Lumis could have stopped him, but he is saving the magic cards," thought Umbra. "It must be for the dragon. Well, Lumis had better come through if Kaiba decides to attack me."  
  
"For my turn I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode," declared Umbra. His monster appeared. It was hard to make out its body, because it was wrapped in such a large robe. Only a small, pale head poked out. Its attack was 1600.  
  
"Is that the best monster you have?" asked Kaiba, who was clearly unimpressed.  
  
"Kaiba, be careful," said Yu-Gi. "They are planning something." He suspiciously eyes the two set magic cards on Lumis's side of the field.  
  
"Your partner has good points," sneered Umbra. "It would be in your best interest to listen to him every know and the. Now, Rogue Doll, attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"You're insane!" snapped Seto.  
  
"Watch as I activate Mask of Weakness," cackled Lumis. "This lowers your monster's attack power by 700 points!" Another mask former on the dragon.  
  
"What?! No!" gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Now, I activate the Mask of Brutality, to raise the attack of Rogue Doll to 2600!" said Lumis, gleefully. "Say good-bye to your dragon!"  
  
"No......" muttered Kaiba, never imagining him monster could be destroyed by such a weaker monster.  
  
"It's not over yet!" said Yu-Gi. "I activate Fairy's Hand Mirror, to redirect your Mask of Brutality to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!"  
  
"What?!" gasped the two rare hunters as the mask disappeared off of their monster and formed on the Blue-Eyes, raising its attack to 3300.  
  
"Wow......." thought Kaiba. "Dang it! It looks like I owe Yu-Gi again."  
  
The two monsters fought, because it was too late to call of the attack. The Rogue Doll vanished, leaving Umbra with 2000 life points.  
  
"Lumis, this is your fault!" snapped Umbra. "Your magic cards failed me!"  
  
"What?!" gasped Lumis. "No! It's not my fault your monster was too weak."  
  
"This is interesting....." thought Yu-Gi as he watched them fight.  
  
"Can I trust Lumis any more to come through for me?" Umbra asked himself. "He's failed me once. I have to be careful in case he makes any more mistakes. I am not going to be the one to lose all my life points. I am going to have to defend myself."  
  
"I play one card face down to end my turn," he declared.  
  
"My turn," said Kaiba. "And with no monsters in play, your life points are easy prey for my Blue-Eyes. Finish him, White Lightning!"  
  
"Iron Wall Mask!" announced Umbra, flipping over his magic card. "This blocks me from your attack!"  
  
"Thank goodness......" muttered Lumis, happy that his partner was still in the game.  
  
"Why are you happy?" asked Kaiba. "Do you think Umbra would have used his magic card to save you if I ordered my Blue-Eyes to attack you?"  
  
"What?!" demanded Umbra. "Of course I would, Lumis."  
  
"Do you really think he'd leave himself defenseless like that?" continued Kaiba. "That is why you can never trust people. They always have their own motives, their own reasons for doing things. The only one you can trust is yourself."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Lumis!" insisted Umbra. But it was too late, the seed of doubt had been planted.  
  
"Kaiba may be right," thought Lumis. "I am going to have to win this alone. Umbra probably wants to beat Kaiba and Yu-Gi and give their god cards to Master Marik himself. He doesn't care what happens to me in the process!"  
  
"My turn," said Lumis, through gritted teeth. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He did and looked over his hand, which only consisted of those two cards.  
  
"Dang it! There is still nothing here I can use! But wait....." he thought. "I place one card down, then I activate Hand Exchange!"  
  
Kaiba and Yu-Gi gasped.  
  
"In a normal duel, this magic card forces the players to swap hands. But since this is a double duel, I can trade hands with any other player," explained Lumis. "And I chose you, Umbra."  
  
"What?! Me?!" gasped Umbra. "But......But......"  
  
"Come on, Umbra, trade!" insisted Lumis. They did, Umbra grumbling the entire time.  
  
"Now, I reveal my face down card, which is Chosen One!" announced Lumis. "First, I set all the cards I got from Umbra." Umbra growled. "Then the spinner spins and one card is chosen randomly. If it is the monster card I set, then it is summoned onto the field without paying any tributes. But if it is one of the other cards they are all sent to the graveyard."  
  
"You'd better know what you are doing!" yelled Umbra. "Those are my cards your gambling with!"  
  
"Quiet! The spinner is stopping!" snapped Lumis. Slowly the holographic dial stopped, pointing to a card hologram.  
  
"It worked! It worked!" cheered Lumis. "Now face the wrath of the Masked Beast Des Guardius!" Their next masked monster appeared. It was tall, but now towering like the Blue-Eyes. It wore a pale blue, simple mask. Two other similar masks were on either side of the first. Its stats were 3300 and 2500.  
  
"This is bad....." thought Kaiba and Yu-Gi.  
  
"We can still win this!" thought Yu-Gi. "But all I need is my next turn!"  
  
"It's almost over!" cackled Lumis. "Say good-bye, Yu-Gi."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Umbra. "Take out the Blue-Eyes, it is the biggest threat. There is plenty of time to finish Yu-Gi later!"  
  
"We can crush him now!" said Lumis, angrily.  
  
"That's because you know you can't take on my dragon," said Kaiba. "It's too much for you."  
  
"Take that back!" demanded Lumis.  
  
"Why? It's true," continued Kaiba, coolly. "What serious duelist can resist flexing his muscles? I dare you, see if you can stand up to the might of my dragon!"  
  
"Have it your way!" yelled Lumis. "I will crush you! Attack the Blue- Eyes, my beautiful masked beast!" The Masked Beast Des Guardius charged forward, slicing through the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The Blue-Eyes disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! See!" gloated Lumis. Kaiba clenched his fist tighter.  
  
"My turn, and you have made your last mistake," said Yu-Gi as his life points dropped to 500, thanks to the masks placed on him.  
  
"You can't hope to beat the masked beast!" countered Umbra. "You can't summon a monster strong enough!"  
  
"There is more than one way to get powerful monsters on the field," said Yu- Gi. "Now watch as I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Gamma appeared between Alpha and Beta. It was more squat than the two, but it was clear they were very similar. Its stats were 1500 and 1800.  
  
"Then, I activate their special ability," continued Yu-Gi. "Watch as they fuse together to create Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!" Magnetic sparks flew as the three magnet warriors fused together to create a monster with stats of 3500 and 3850.  
  
"Now crush them Yu-Gi," said Kaiba. "Crush them and avenge my Blue-Eyes!"  
  
"While my monster does have more attack points then theirs, they don't seem worried. Does the masked beast have a special ability I don't know about?" wondered Yu-Gi.  
  
"Kaiba, anger will only lead to hasty decisions and mistakes," said Yu-Gi as he set one magic card.  
  
"I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes for you!" snapped Kaiba. "Finish them now!"  
  
"There may be another way to win this," said Yu-Gi, quietly.  
  
"The only sure way to win is to summon Obelisk," thought Kaiba as he looked at the god card in his hand. "But I can't tribute any of my monsters to summon it! Wait! I can! The answer is right in front of my eyes!" Kaiba started at a magic card in his hand. "But I am going to have to trust Yu-Gi to sacrifice him monster...... I don't want to trust him, but if its the only way to get Mokuba back......."  
  
"Now attack, Valkyrion!" ordered Yu-Gi. His monster charged forward, right through Masked Beast Des Guardius. That masked monster fell, and so did 200 of Lumis's life points.  
  
"Ha!" laughed Lumis. All that was left on the field from the masked beast was its three masks. "Watch! These three masks meld together to form a new mask. That mask then allows me to control any one of your monsters. And since you only have one, Valkyrion is mine!" The new masked flew through the air and latched onto Valkyrion, who then walked over to Lumis's side of the field.  
  
"Now we will end this," said Umbra. "I activate Masquerade, which lets me jointly control Valkyrion. And I will use your own monster to crush you, Yu-Gi! Valkyrion, attack your former master!"  
  
"Activate De-Fusion!" yelled Yu-Gi as he flipped over his magic card. "This breaks Valkyrion back into the three magnet warriors, and destroys Masquerade!"  
  
"What?!" gasped Umbra.  
  
"And now you are going to face the wrath of my god card," said Kaiba.  
  
"Impossible!" yelled Lumis. "You can't!"  
  
"I can and will, and you are going to be the one to help me," replied Kaiba. "I activate Soul Exchange. While Mask of Restrict prevents me from tributing my monsters, Soul Exchange lets me tribute yours. So, I am tributing Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
The three smaller monsters disappeared as the mighty Obelisk rose. Once again it was so massive that it crowded the rooftop. The duel disks couldn't even show its full body.  
  
"NO!" gasped the rare hunters.  
  
"Obelisk......" muttered Shayla, coming to.  
  
"You're still conscious?" asked rare hunter who was her guard.  
  
"It's over, Obelisk, obliterate Umbra's life points!" ordered Kaiba.  
  
The massive Egyptian god raised its fist.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Umbra as the hologram slammed into him, sparks flying.  
  
"And its not only the duel you lost," said Kaiba.  
  
"No! My life points!" exclaimed Umbra as he watched the counter. "When they hit 0 I fall to the Shadow Realm!" Click! The counter hit 0.  
  
BOOM! CRASH! The glass beneath his feet shattered, sending him falling many stories.  
  
"Umbra!" cried Lumis.  
  
"AAAAGGHHHHHH!" screamed Umbra on his way down. But then he pulled a hid string on his robe. A parachute popped open and got snagged on a banner. Umbra hung their, half-conscious.  
  
"Umbra!" called Lumis again, looking down the hole.  
  
"Give up, Lumis," said Yu-Gi. "You cannot win this duel alone. Our decks are too powerful."  
  
"No, let's crush him!" insisted Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba, he has lost the will to fight," said Yu-Gi as Lumis collapsed to his knees.  
  
"I'm out of here!" exclaimed Shayla's guard. He turned and jumped off of the rooftop. But he, too, had a parachute. He hit the ground and kept running.  
  
"Where are my friends?!" demanded Yu-Gi as he walked over to cowering Lumis.  
  
"Here! Take them! Don't hurt me!" begged Lumis as he threw two locator cards at them. Kaiba caught them with ease, tossed one to Yu-Gi, and walked closer.  
  
"Where is Mokuba?" he asked with a voice colder than ice.  
  
"Well done, Kaiba," said Lumis in a new voice. "Excellent use of your god card. But I hold a god card more powerful than the others. You will never be able to defeat it, especially since I know your decks, having witnessed them in countless duels."  
  
"The man has gone insane!" exclaimed Kaiba.  
  
"No, he is being controlled by Marik," replied Yu-Gi, coldly.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Yu-Gi, I have a new challenge for you," said Lumis a.k.a. Marik. "If you want to see your friends again."  
  
"Grrrrr...." growled Yu-Gi.  
  
"How good of a duelist is your friend, Joe?" asked Marik. "Why don't you duel him and find out."  
  
"I've had enough!" yelled Kaiba as he picked up Lumis by the collar. "Where is my brother?! We won, so give him back!"  
  
"You actually believed me?" said Marik. "Fool!" With that, Lumis collapsed.  
  
"He's gone," muttered Yu-Gi.  
  
Kaiba growled. Then he remembered Shayla, still tied to the chair. He walked over to her. As he got closer he noticed she was shaking, she had been scared so badly. Her face seemed a bit pale, too. Seto briefly remembered her trying to free him in the Shadow Realm. Now the roles had been switched.  
  
"Hang in there," said Kaiba as he pulled out his blue wallet and a small knife. He began to cut through the ropes that tied Shayla to the chair. Kaiba noticed how badly Shayla's hands were shaking. The poor girl was scared out of her wits.  
  
"Are you going to be OK?" he asked as the last of the ropes fell free.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?" she asked but it came out like a sob. All she needed was some support and some time to get her emotions and nerves in line. Shayla tried to stand but her legs gave out on her. Kaiba grabbed her arm to steady her. He helped her down. But Shayla wrapped her arms around his neck and started shaking and sobbing.  
  
Kaiba seemed very uncomfortable to have the scared girl clinging to him. But he didn't want to push her off, not after what she had gone through. He let her hang for a moment, but that was too awkward, so he put his arms around her and held her tight. She seemed so..... so..... he didn't know how to put it. He just sat, holding her as she tried to get a grip.  
  
"Kaiba, if we are going to find the others, we need to work together," said Yu-Gi as he walked over.  
  
"I only care about finding Mokuba," snapped Kaiba. But it didn't sound so harsh. It must have been hard to be angry with a scared girl clinging to you.  
  
"Wherever Mokuba is, that is where my friends are," said Yu-Gi.  
  
Then the sounds of helicopter blades were heard.  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba, looking up.  
  
"Isn't that one of yours?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Big brother!" exclaimed Mokuba as the helicopter landed on the roof.  
  
"It's Mokuba! He escaped!" exclaimed Kaiba as he brother jumped off.  
  
"Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba. "You found Shayla! That's good! I was worried about her."  
  
"Yeah, but she is really scared," said Kaiba. He noticed her sobbing had died down. He checked. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"What about Tea and Joe?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Tea was fine the last I saw her," answered Mokuba. "She was the one who helped me escape. But I didn't see Joe, I'm sorry."  
  
"Get in the copter, Yu-Gi," snapped Kaiba as he stood up, holding the sleeping Shayla in his arms.  
  
"What?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"It seems like Tea helped my brother escape, and for that I owe you," he answered. "If there is one thing I hate, it is being in someone else's debt."  
  
Yu-Gi nodded and got in.  
  
"One moment," said Mokuba. He went over to the corner of the roof and picked up something, then came back. He was holding Shayla's backpack. "She is going to want this." Kaiba nodded and they entered the helicopter together.  
  
Once inside, Kaiba laid Shayla across the back seat.  
  
"Mokuba, start trying to track Joe's duel disk," said Kaiba.  
  
"OK," agreed Mokuba.  
  
"And Kaiba, thanks," said Yu-Gi.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	22. Discussions

*Dream*  
  
"Hello, Ishizu," greeted the girl as Shayla watched.  
  
"You're here early today," commented Ishizu. Shayla could tell they were back in Isis's temple. Not too much time had lapsed since the last dream. The girl was still about sixteen.  
  
"Yeah, I finished my chores early," commented the girl. "Do you have any more stories to tell?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me one of yours?" suggested Ishizu. "Can you?"  
  
"Um.... I think so," said the girl. "I did like you suggested. You said a good priestess knows the history of her people. So I went to my mom, aunts, and grandma, like you said. They all had amazing stories to tell! You wouldn't believe it! I think they know more than my dad does about our past."  
  
"Women do tend to make great story tellers," agreed Ishizu. "So do you have a story to tell me?  
  
"Um..... I think so," stammered the girl, nervously. Shayla could tell she had really grown to look up to Ishizu.  
  
The girl paused for a moment, deciding on a story. But before she could begin another temple worker raced in.  
  
"Lady* Ishizu!" he said, showing her proper courtesy because she held a higher rank than him. "The high priest is coming!"  
  
(*Or whatever the Egyptians used for a title to show respect.)  
  
"Here?! Now?!" gasped Ishizu. Her gentle demeanor had changed. She now was alert and nervous.  
  
"He is inspecting the temple!" he exclaimed before racing out to get back to work.  
  
"Hurry!" cautioned Ishizu. "Leave here now! You can't let the high priest find you here!"  
  
The girl appeared to be really shocked, and too startled to speak. She nodded and began to head for the door.  
  
"Stay to the shadows," urged Ishizu. "And be careful!" She then headed towards the main hall, where she expected to greet the high priest.  
  
The girl scrambled along, trying not to make much noise. But her thoughts were racing even faster than she was. "The high priest! One of the most powerful people in Egypt! And he is here! I don't believe it!" Shayla got the impression it was like the Joint Chief of Staff paying a visit.  
  
She continued to hurry through the temple, hoping to find a back way out. But the girl took a wrong turn. The next thing she knew she was in the main hall. She gulped, realizing her mistake. But with a quick glance it was obvious no one had seen her. She was still too far in the shadows. Then all that was left was to turn around and slip out.  
  
She could hear Ishizu's voice talking. Shayla and the Jewish girl both assumed it was to the high priest. But Shayla could have sworn his voice sounded awfully familiar. But it was too hard to determine that, because the voices were too faded and there was an echo.  
  
Suddenly Shayla felt strong hands on the girl's shoulder. She was turned around and came face to face with an Egyptian guard. She gulped, fear taking over. She could tell by his uniform that he wasn't one of the temple guards. That meant he had to work for the high priest. The girl tried to speak, but her mouth suddenly went dry.  
  
"What have we here?!" the guard demanded as he reached for his sword. "A spy!"  
  
He grabbed the girl by her collar and shoved her into the nearest wall. The girl had gone white with fear. It was something that Shayla had so recently felt. The guard raised his arm, sword in hand, ready to kill her. The girl ducked her head as far as it would go into her chest and tensed up, waiting for the end.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked a male voice as he walked over. The guard's yell had attracted the attention of Ishizu and the high priest. Ishizu saw the predicament her pupil was in. But he hands were (metaphorically) tied. All she could do was watch with wide eyes.  
  
"Master!" exclaimed the guard as he lowered his weapon. He looked away, a sign of respect for the high priest. "I caught this girl snooping around. She has to be a spy. I am going to kill her."  
  
The girl whimpered slightly. Her eyes were squeezed tight shut. She was still in the guards grip. Shayla thought her whole body was so tense that the muscles would start breaking the bones.  
  
"Let me see her," said the high priest.  
  
"Y-Yes master," stammered the guard. He let go of the girl. She slid down the wall, but stopped herself. She was now half-crouched, more or less cowering against the wall. Her heart was pounding in her ears, making it hard to focus on what he was saying.  
  
"What would bring an Israelite to the temple of Isis?" asked the high priest as he looked her over. The girl cringed more, unable to answer.  
  
"Do you not speak?" he asked.  
  
"Y-Y.....yes sir*," she stammered.  
  
(*Again, the Egyptian equivalent of.)  
  
He looked her over again, not saying anything. The girl began to let her curiosity override her fears. She opened her eyes a crack, staring at the shadows that danced on the floor in the torch light. It was completely silent. All eyes in the temple were on the two, seeing how the situation would work out.  
  
It was too quiet. The girl moved her head up, half-hoping the high priest had moved on. But what she saw was intense blue eyes, lined with brown hair only inches from her own face. She quickly looked down again. The thought of the two girls had completely different thoughts at this point in time.  
  
"I looked him in the eyes...... Oh no....... Oh no..... He could have me arrested for that!" panicked the Jewish girl. Her heart had leapt to her throat where it was racing with twice the speed of before. Her hands were sweaty and her mouth was dry.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?!" Shayla screamed in her thoughts. There was no mistaken those blue eyes. The high priest was Seto Kaiba. "Look up again! Please! I have to see his face! I have to know what is going on here!"  
  
It was quiet for a few more moments. Then the high priest turned his attention to his guards. "We're leaving."  
  
"Yes, master," they said. They had to obey his orders without hesitation. The high priest and his entourage walked out of the temple.  
  
The girl then, so shocked, finished sliding to the floor as her legs gave out on her. Her blood was rushing to her ears. Her heart was racing away and the girl thought she'd never get it under control.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Ishizu as she ran over. She looked at the retreating figure of the high priest before turning her attention to her pupil.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla awoke with a start. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the sound of helicopter blades over her head. She thought for a fearful second that she was back in the clutches of the rare hunters.  
  
"Shayla! You're awake!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, still nervously.  
  
"I got away from the rare hunters," he said. Shayla was able to relax at that. It meant they were both free. "I radioed one of our helicopters. Now we are going to find Joe and Tea."  
  
"Thank goodness....." muttered Shayla. "We? Who else is here?"  
  
"My big brother and Yu-Gi," answered Mokuba as he moved so he was sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh......" she muttered, forgetting what she was going to ask next.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I've been better...." she answered. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the docks. That's were they are keeping Tea, at least," answered Mokuba.  
  
"And maybe we'll be able to find the third god card," added Seto. Shayla straightened up at the sound of his voice, remembering the dream she had just had.  
  
"Is that all you care about?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Huff!" replied Kaiba. He then turned to Yu-Gi. "Don't forget, you still owe me a duel."  
  
"I remember," answered Yu-Gi, coldly. "You'll get your duel. As soon as I know my friends are safe."  
  
Shayla shook her head.  
  
"I will own all the god cards," muttered Kaiba. "Then nothing will stop me."  
  
"I still don't get what's going on," said Mokuba. "This can't be just about the god cards, can it?"  
  
"Yeah, only one person can be that obsessed with a card," muttered Shayla.  
  
"Marik seeks more that our god cards," said Yu-Gi. "He is after my Millennial Puzzle."  
  
"Can it, Yu-Gi," snapped Kaiba. "I don't want to hear about your fantasies and magics."  
  
"The Millennial Items aren't fantasy!" snapped Shayla. "How else do you explain everything that's going on?" She felt her backpack by her feet and tightened her grip on it.  
  
"Yes," agreed Yu-Gi. "Marik himself possesses the Millennial Rod. And with it is the ability to control people's minds."  
  
"That explains a lot...." muttered Shayla.  
  
"Really?" asked Mokuba, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yu-Gi, quit feeding my brother lies," snapped Kaiba.  
  
"It is not a lie," retorted Yu-Gi. "How can you doubt them, when you yourself were the victim to Pegasus's Millennial Eye?"  
  
Shayla heard and involuntary gasp from Seto, then he answered, "That had to be some cheap trick!" She could tell by his tone that he was trying to convince himself of that.  
  
"So, you want to believe that you were taken down by a cheap trick?" Shayla asked Kaiba. He didn't even grunt a reply.  
  
"It all makes sense....." said Mokuba.  
  
"It's absurd!" argued Kaiba.  
  
"Then how would you explain it?" asked Shayla. "How else do you think that I was able to see all those times? That isn't physically possible."  
  
"So, you are taking their side," he said, at length.  
  
"Their side?!" gasped Shayla.  
  
"I refuse to believe any of this," he stated, vehemently.  
  
"Even after everything Ishizu told you?" asked Mokuba. "She has toe Millennial Necklace! She can see the future!"  
  
"She may have known some things," answered Kaiba. "But that doesn't mean she can see the future."  
  
Shayla sat there shocked. Between the dreams and this tournament, things were getting too strange.  
  
"She could see the past fine," said Yu-Gi. "And she is afraid of it repeating itself."  
  
"What have I told you about lying?" asked Kaiba, angrily.  
  
"I'm not Yu-Gi," answered Yu-Gi, which was true, considering Yami had been doing all the talking since the duel.  
  
"What?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"My name is Yami and I was the Pharaoh of Egypt over 5,000 years ago," answered Yami.  
  
"Really?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Your making this up!" insisted Kaiba.  
  
"My spirit has been sealed away in the Millennial Puzzle all these centuries," continued Yami. "When Yu-Gi put the pieces of the puzzle together the two of us merged."  
  
"Impossible!" snapped Kaiba. "Your just saying what Ishizu told you." It sounded like he was trying too hard to believe his own words.  
  
"You were the pharaoh?" asked Shayla. She focused hard, trying to remember what Yu-Gi looked like, and how that fit with the shadow she saw in her dreams. "That is too freaky..... It can't believe....."  
  
"Your buying into this too?" asked Kaiba. "Ishizu said I was....."  
  
".....the high priest," finished Shayla.  
  
Seto gaped for a moment before replying, "How did you know? Have you been talking with Ishizu too?"  
  
"No....." she answered. "It's these dreams I've been having. I've never met Ishizu, but.... well, I've talked to her, but that was in my dreams..... This is too weird...... to many coincidences....."  
  
Kaiba just shook his head, knowing that arguing with them would be useless.  
  
"We're getting close!" exclaimed Mokuba as he looked out the window.  
  
"We are going to have to be careful," said Yami. "There is no telling what kind of trap Marik and his rare hunters have made."  
  
"The rare hunters are no threat," said Seto, coldly. "Bunch of treasure seekers...."  
  
"They are under the control of Marik," reminded Yami. "And Marik will do anything to get what he seeks. He has already shown that he doesn't care what happens to us, our friends, or our families. He uses his rare hunters like pawns in a chess game."  
  
"I'm getting a weird feeling...." said Shayla.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba. "You aren't airsick, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just sensing some powerful magic," she answered. "It felt this way right before Pegasus used his Millennial Eye to send us to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"We are going to have to be careful," repeated Yami as the helicopter started to descend.  
  
AN/ This marks the 100th page of Shayla's Story; Season 2! Yay! It looks like it might even pass the prequel, which ended up being 130 pages.  
  
And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	23. Dead Serious

AN/ Excuse my ad-libbing.  
  
The group of four walked over to the dock where Mokuba said he had last seen Téa. The sky was blue and the ocean murmured contentedly. It seemed so different from the dangerous task the group now found themselves in.  
  
A figure stood at the far end of the dock. The dock was unusual, shaped like an giant square that was opened in the middle. Above this gap dangled a large anchor. The figure watched as they approached. Those who could see recognized him instantly.  
  
"Joe!" exclaimed Yu-Gi as he raced forward.  
  
"Joe's not here," said Joe in a voice that wasn't his own.  
  
"Oh, no!" gasped Mokuba.  
  
"This is so not good," moaned Shayla.  
  
"Joe, snap out of it!" called Yu-Gi. "It's me!"  
  
"Joe isn't here any more," repeated Joe. "Your friend is gone forever."  
  
"Let his go, Marik!" demanded Yu-Gi. "Joe, come on! Fight him!"  
  
"He isn't coming back. Now come, we have a duel to fight. Of course, you won't win. Then, I will claim your god card and your Millennial Puzzle."  
  
/There has to be a way we can reach him!/  
  
/We'll find Aibou, don't worry. But for now, it seems that we have to play Marik's game./  
  
"What are you waiting for, pharaoh?" asked Joe. "Step onto the playing field."  
  
"Not more of this garbage," muttered Kaiba. Everyone else ignored him.  
  
Joe walked to one end of the pier. There, he picked up two manacles. "Here, try these on for size." He tossed one across the gap to Yu-Gi, and fastened the other to his ankle. Yu-Gi watched, then did the same.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Shayla, nervously.  
  
"Joe just had them put on some kind of chain. I don't like it," answered Mokuba.  
  
"This is going to get so much worse before it gets better," moaned Shayla, still shaken up from her ordeal with the rare hunters.  
  
"Greetings, pharaoh," said a feminine voice from behind them. She walked onto a nearby dock and faced the two duelists.  
  
"Téa!" gasped Yu-Gi.  
  
"Not her too," muttered Mokuba, sadly. Shayla simply moaned. She was beginning to feel nauseous again.  
  
"This duel will have some special rules that I think you need to know," continued Téa. "First, look above you to where the chain you wear is connected." All eyes did. The chains were connected to the anchor. "Your life point counters are wired to a bomb. Once one of your life points hit 0 the winner's counter will open up, revealing a key that will free them from the shackles. Then, 30 seconds later, the bomb will detonate and the loser will be drug to the bottom of the sea."  
  
"This is insane!" exclaimed Shayla. "It's....I'm mean....." She just shook her head as she trailed off.  
  
"There is also another timer," said Téa. "This duel will only last for forty minutes. If a winner is not determined by that time, the bomb will go off and both will be taken to a watery grave."  
  
With that said Téa sat down in a large chair on the opposite dock. Chains came out of the chair, tying her to it.  
  
"Now, is there anything I've forgotten?" she asked. "Oh, yes. We wouldn't want Téa to miss this." With that Marik released his hold on her. The timer started.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" asked the real Téa. "Where am I?"  
  
"Téa!" exclaimed Shayla, realizing her friend was free. She started to step forward to where she heard her voice. Then she felt a strong hand lock around her wrist.  
  
"You don't want to do that," said Kaiba, the one who had stopped her. "You are about to walk into the ocean."  
  
"I want to help. Téa is my friend too," said Shayla, anxiously.  
  
"We have to do something to stop this," agreed Mokuba. "This has gotten way out of hand."  
  
"Right," agreed Seto. Then, in a louder voice he said, "As official head of the battle City tournament, I order this duel to be stopped!"  
  
"I figured you'd try to interfere," said Joe. "So I planned for it." He pointed to Téa. A crane had drive over by one rare hunter. The crane was holding a large crate. "If anyone tries to stop this duel, that crate drops, crushing little Téa." He actually laughed at this. The rare hunter smiled and held the remote to the crane.  
  
"Téa!" exclaimed Shayla and Mokuba.  
  
"Grrrrr," growled Seto.  
  
"There has to be something we can do," insisted Shayla.  
  
"I don't see how," admitted Kaiba. He looked down at her and saw how distraught she was. "Don't worry. We're not going anywhere. We'll find a way to end this." Then, he added silently, "With Joe working for the rare hunters now, he may have the last god card."  
  
"How can I not worry?" asked Shayla. "You might be used to death threats, but I'm definitely not!"  
  
"Death threats?" asked Kaiba. "How did you know what Pegasus was planning?"  
  
"I overheard some guards talking on the Duelist Kingdom," answered Shayla. "They were planning murder.....your murder."  
  
"They never would have succeeded," said Kaiba, with a strange calm in his voice.  
  
Shayla didn't reply. She went to transfer her walking stick from one hand to another, because her hands were sweating badly. That was when she realized that Seto was still holding her hand.  
  
"Um....." she started to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hand."  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Kaiba as he let go of her wrist.  
  
"And Yu-Gi," continued Joe. "Take Slifer out of your deck."  
  
"Agreed," said Yu-Gi. He picked up the case he kept his rare cards in and threw it a few feet away from himself.  
  
"Let's begin," said Joe.  
  
"We have to stop this!" repeated Mokuba.  
  
"We can't, not without hurting Téa," said Kaiba.  
  
"What is going on?" yelled Téa to the group of three. Mokuba started to explain the death duel rules to her as Yu-Gi started the duel.  
  
"I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode," he announced, cautiously. His beast appeared in front of him. It was a scrawny looking animal that was sheer muscle. It looked like a cross between a dark wolf and a gazelle. It stats were XXXX and XXXX.  
  
"Alligator Sword in attack mode," announced Joe. His monster appeared with 1500 attack. "Attack his deer!" The beast-warrior charged forward and cut the gazelle king in half.  
  
"Now for a magic card, Hitonama!" announced Joe. "This card directly attacks your life points for 500 damage!" The duel had just started and already Yu-Gi had 3500 life points.  
  
"Your puny monsters will never stand up to mine," said Joe. "And I am using your greatest weakness against you, your loyalty to your friends. You will never win and then your god card and Millennial Item are mine!"  
  
"There has to be a way to reach him! I need to draw the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. That may be the only way to reach the real Joe through Marik's mind control," thought Yu-Gi.  
  
"I don't like this at all," grumbled Shayla. "I wish there was something I could do." Her hand tightened around her backpack.  
  
"We'll find a way," said Kaiba, coldly.  
  
"We'd better," agreed Mokuba. He looked up at his brother. "They might try to do something like that to us."  
  
"Quit stalling!" yelled Joe to Yu-Gi.  
  
Shayla felt a surge of power, which she guessed came from the Millennial Puzzle. Following this she could almost feel anger radiating from what she assumed had to be the Millennial Rod.  
  
"No!" yelled Joe. "I want to destroy the pharaoh, not this little runt!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yu-Gi swapped places," answered Shayla. "He is dueling himself, without the pharaoh."  
  
"Enough of that," snapped Kaiba.  
  
"Yu-Gi knows that he has a better chance of reaching Joe," continued Shayla. "Yu-Gi is going to try to save him through their friendship."  
  
"Huff," snorted Kaiba.  
  
Shayla shook her head. "Who betrayed you?"  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Who betrayed you?" she repeated. "People don't carelessly dismiss friendship, even if it is someone else's. Especially after seeing how serious they are. Something happened to make you not trust people......So, who betrayed you?" Kaiba didn't answer, he just started at her. "I understand, you don't want to tell me. That's fine." And she meant it.  
  
"No, wait," continued Joe. "I can crush you easier! Then, your god card and puzzle will be mine! Your plans have failed Yu-Gi. Joe is still under my power."  
  
"Joe, stop it! You are stronger than he is!" yelled Téa.  
  
"I keep telling you fools, Joe isn't here," sneered Joe.  
  
"I play the magic card Card Exchange," announced Yu-Gi, who was really Yu- Gi.  
  
"A very foolish move," said Joe. "That lets me take any one card from your hand."  
  
"I know," sighed Yu-Gi. Joe walked around, the chain having just that much length. Yu-Gi held up his hand and cringed.  
  
"That's.....my......Red-Eyes," stammered Joe.  
  
Shayla could sense a surge in the magic. She could feel Joe fighting from within his own mind.  
  
"Yu-Gi is a fool," muttered Kaiba.  
  
"There is no shame in trying to save his friend," replied Shayla, half focusing on the magic forces she was feeling. "Friendship is worth risks like that." She paused. "You don't know too much about friendship, do you?"  
  
"And you do?" he retorted.  
  
Shayla gave a thin smile. "I'm learning......I had forgotten. I did have a friend I was very close to......" She trailed off, unable to say more.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"He was killed in a hit and run accident," answered Shayla, swallowing a lump that had former in her throat.  
  
"He?" thought Seto.  
  
Meanwhile, in the duel, Joe had returned to his place without touching the Red-Eyes he had given Yu-Gi. He instead took Card Destruction.  
  
To further help Joe fight Marik, Yu-Gi had played the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode and eliminated the Alligator Sword. Joe was forced to counter with the Rocket Warrior, who weakened the Red-Eyes down to 400 attack points.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Mokuba to Shayla.  
  
"It's in the past," she said, trying her best to shrug it off. But she was failing miserably. "It's kinda interesting. I always thought I had to be tough, that I had to be strong. The kids at the Group Home were always mean to me. I thought I do better off without anyone. Then I met Luther, and I realized how great it was to be myself, and to have someone care about me because of it......"  
  
"I guess I forgot that when he died," she continued. "I came to the Duelist Kingdom thinking I had to be strong to prove myself, that that was the only way I'd survive." She paused to take a deep breath. "It's kinda hard to be strong when you find you self caught up in murder plots and ancient magic. But what surprised me is that everyone was ready there to help. I found out what it was like to be friends again.... It was like rediscovering myself."  
  
"You always have to be careful when someone offers help," retorted Kaiba. "They always have their own hidden motives. You can't trust people."  
  
"Why do you think that?" asked Shayla. "Yu-Gi helped save you from the Shadow Realm, without asking for anything in return."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Seto, surprised. "I don't remember him doing anything. He was too focused on saving his grandpa. Then only one I remember helping me when I was Pegasus's prisoner was you."  
  
"Me?!" gasped Shayla.  
  
"When you came with Bakura, Yu-Gi, and Pegasus, those three were too focused with their own issues. You were the only one who attempted to get me out of those chains," he said. "Even if you did do a really poor job at it."  
  
"Yu-Gi's the one who won the duel. That was part of his agreement with Pegasus to free all the prisoners," explained Shayla. "Gosh, when this started in the Duelist Kingdom I never would have imagined it would have gotten this far."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I mean then I was, literally, a no name orphan," she said, without the slightest hint of regret. There was some nerves, though. "Now I'm stuck in this web of magic that I can't escape from if I tried. Also, I mean, I never would have imagined at the Seto Kaiba would actually know my name."  
  
"Huff......"  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Mokuba. His commented turned them back to the duel at hand.  
  
Yu-Gi was walking around the pier, looking very exhausted. He had put all his energy into freeing Joe, and fatigue was showing. In his hand was the chain to his Millennial Puzzle. He walked up to Joe.  
  
"Joe, you gave me your Red-Eyes so you will always be a part of me, so a piece of you will always be in my deck," he said. The Red-Eyes, though, didn't look so good. It's hologram was collapsed on the dock, gasping for air. "I want to give you something of mine so I will always be a part of you. Take it, it is my most prized possession, the Millennial Puzzle. It's yours now." Joe seemed stunned. Yu-Gi walked back and took his place on the right side of the dueling field.  
  
Shayla shuddered as if she had been hit by a blast of cold air.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"It's all this magic," she said. "I can feel it...... And I don't like it."  
  
"How can you feel it?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "But it is so strong I am surprised you can't. It feels like a storm...... We need to do something to end this."  
  
"I'll handle that," said Seto, calmly. He turned out his jacket collar and started to whisper into a hidden microphone.  
  
"Yu-Gi, how many times do I have to tell you? Your friend is not here. You cannot save him," said Joe. With that he broke off a piece of the Millennial Puzzle and held it over the ocean.  
  
Shayla felt a break in the magic radiating from Joe. He was fighting it again. The air got tenser. She could also sense Marik's distant rage.  
  
"No," said Joe, at length. With great effort he put the piece back into the puzzle.  
  
"We have to hurry!" said Mokuba. "There isn't much time left." He glanced up at the timer nervously.  
  
"I play Panther Warrior in attack mode," announced Joe. "With it I can attack your weakened Red-Eyes and crush your life points."  
  
Shayla sensed another struggle. "He is fighting as hard as he can. I hope he can break free in time."  
  
"Is there anything you can do with your scales?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I don't know how to use them," she admitted. "They just sort of act on their own." She was sure she could her Kaiba snort with disdain.  
  
"Go, Rocket Warrior," announced Joe. "Attack Yu-Gi's Big Shield Gardna!"  
  
"Marik isn't happy about that," thought Shayla as she could feel his anger radiating like a heat wave.  
  
"That activates my trap card!" announced Yu-Gi.. "It reflects your Rocket Warrior back to your own Panther Warrior!" Now they both had precious little life points left. They also had little time left.  
  
"It doesn't matter what happens to me!" yelled Téa to Kaiba. "You have to stop this before they get hurt! Forget about me!"  
  
"Just a little longer," said Kaiba through gritted teeth. His eyes kept checking the sky.  
  
"We don't have much longer," said Mokuba.  
  
Then there was the sound of a car fast approaching them.  
  
"Thank goodness we found you!" exclaimed Mai as she killed the ignition.  
  
"Is Joe around here?" asked a young girl who Shayla assumed was his little sister.  
  
"What is going on here?!" demanded a voice she had only heard on TV, Duke Deblin.  
  
"Téa! Joe! Yu-Gi!" called Tristan. "What is this?"  
  
"The rare hunters are controlling Joe," said Mokuba, sadly. "They are making him duel Yu-Gi for his god card."  
  
"And what's with the big anklets?" asked Mai.  
  
"If one of them loses, he is drug into the ocean by the anchor," said Mokuba.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We have to stop this!" with that they started to walk forward.  
  
"No!" yelled Shayla and Mokuba.  
  
"If you try to stop this, they'll kill Téa!" warned Mokuba.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" yelled Téa. "Save them!"  
  
"Who the heck is that sick minded to do something like this?!" demanded Duke.  
  
"Marik," answered Kaiba, simply.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Serenity as she raised a hand to take the bandages off of her eyes.  
  
"No!" warned Téa. "Don't take them off!"  
  
"She can't see her brother possessed," muttered Tristan, quiet enough so she wouldn't hear.  
  
"Enough distractions," said Joe as he looked over. But he stuttered when he spoke, proof that Marik was losing his control over him. He drew his next card. There was another surge of power as Marik used all the strength he had to control Joe.  
  
Shayla could sense Marik was trying to order Joe to stall, but it simply wasn't working.  
  
"I play the magic card that will be the end of you," said Joe. (AN/ I forgot the name of this card.) "Now watch, Yu-Gi, as you lose this duel. This card will take out 1500life points, which is more than enough to finish you. Now, go!"  
  
"Stop it!" protested the onlookers.  
  
Joe turned his attention on them and his stopped on his little sister. Shayla could feel the magic around him break. While he did, Yu-Gi activated Fairy's Hand Mirror, stopping the attack.  
  
"I remember......" he stammered. "Yu-Gi helped me in the Duelist Kingdom...... for Serenity....." He clutched his hands to his head and screamed as the last magic around him dissolved.  
  
"He's back!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"What's that sound?" asked Shayla.  
  
"It's a helicopter," said Mai.  
  
"That's one of ours!" exclaimed Mokuba as he spotted it in the sky.  
  
"It's on autopilot," said Kaiba. He raised the arm with his duel disk on it and fingered the top card.  
  
"What is going on?!" demanded the rare hunter. He watched as the helicopter hovered closer to him. "No funny business!" he reached for the remote.  
  
"Feel the wrath of my Blue-Eyes!" snapped Kaiba. With that he threw the card he had been holding. It slicing across the rare hunter's hand, causing him to drop the remote.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
The helicopter intercepted the crate and both sunk into the ocean with a loud crash.  
  
Seto raced over to the rare hunter and landed a few punches before he picked up the dropped remote and crushed it under his heel. Mokuba raced over.  
  
"This should do it," he said. He pushed a button on the side of the chair and the cords holding Téa filed off.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
The rest was cheering, although Shayla had to sit down. The explosion was a complete shock for her.  
  
"Yu-Gi! I remember!" exclaimed the real Joe, happily.  
  
"Thanks Joe, I knew you would," said Yu-Gi, smiling. "Thanks for being such a good friend."  
  
"Yu-Gi, what are you doing?" asked Joe. "And why am I wearing your puzzle?"  
  
"Take care of it for me," said Yu-Gi. "I have to order the Fairy's Hand Mirror to attack one of us. Good-bye."  
  
"No, don't do it!"  
  
But it was too late. Yu-Gi's magic card attacked him, taking him down to 0 life points. "Take the key, and save yourself." With that he completely collapsed.  
  
"I feel sick," moaned Shayla.  
  
"He's nuts!" exclaimed Duke.  
  
"We have to stop this!" insisted Tristan.  
  
"But what about Téa?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Come on! You only have 30 seconds!" yelled Téa.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Yug," said Joe. "Red-Eyes, attack me!" His dragon complied, taking him down to 0 life points also. The key box opened beneath his feet. "I'm coming."  
  
"What is going on?" asked Serenity, quietly. She shut her eyes tight, mustered up her courage, and pulled off her bandages. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
The first thing she focused on was Joe, grabbing his chain and swing over to Yu-Gi. He grabbed the key. Then the timer hit 0 and there was an explosion.  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed someone. Joe and Yu-Gi both disappeared beneath the waves.  
  
"Yu-Gi!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"I'm going in!" yelled Tristan. He threw his jacket off, raced down the pier, and dove in.  
  
"But what about Joe's key?" asked Mai.  
  
A minute later Tristan resurfaced, carrying Yu-Gi. He swam over and with the help of Duke, hauled Yu-Gi onto the dock.  
  
"Give me Joe's key!" he ordered.  
  
"Sure," agreed Mai.  
  
There was a flash of movement. Serenity was diving into the water, holding the key to her brother's chain.  
  
"Serenity!" With a splash she was gone beneath the waves.  
  
"This is getting way too out of control," said Shayla. She was the only one, save the Kaibas, who hadn't walked out onto the dock. She didn't trust herself.  
  
It was calm and silent for a few moments. Tristan was about to dive back in when the Wheelers surfaced.  
  
"Yay!" everyone cheered.  
  
They helped pull them up and happily started celebrating their escape. Wet hugs were exchanged.  
  
"Fool," Shayla heard Kaiba mutter as he walked by. "Didn't even remember his own key." Louder he said, "Come on, Mokuba. We have finals to prepare for."  
  
"Coming!" said Mokuba. The two Kaiba brothers walked off.  
  
"He has issues....."muttered Shayla.  
  
"Come on!" exclaimed Mai, walking out to her. The walked back onto the dock together and everyone started swapping stories.  
  
Through it all, Shayla couldn't shake the cloud she was feeling. This was far from over, the storm had yet to begin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	24. The Finalists

(AN/ I am going to skip Mai's duel with Magnum. The reasons? One, it really has nothing to do with anything. Two, I don't care much for it. Three, people have been complaining for an original duel. Four, I don't feel like typing it. Five, I want to move on. But, if enough people comment on it, I will go back and add it in. That is up to y'all. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( )  
  
"We made it! The finals!" cheered Joe as the group looked around the arena that the locator cards had led them. The group was Joe, Yu-Gi, Mai, Téa, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Shayla.  
  
It was a large stadium, perfect for dueling. The only problem was it was incomplete, it hadn't been finished being built. It was also very empty. The only other people there were the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Joe.  
  
"Present us your locator cards," said a tournament official as he walked over.  
  
"Here they are!" said Joe, proudly.  
  
"Here are mine," said Yu-Gi, pulling his out of his pocket.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" protested Mai as she stepped forward with her cards.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Tristan as he looked around. "This hardly looks like a place for finals."  
  
"And where is everyone else?" asked Duke.  
  
The three finalists were given tournament ID's with their name and a number on it.  
  
"So, who else are we competing against?" asked Mai.  
  
"So far only Seto Kaiba has arrived," answered one of the officials.  
  
"I don't like this, I really don't," muttered Shayla. There was something bothering her, something that she couldn't figure out. And that fact didn't make her feel safer.  
  
"I think it's going to be great!" said Serenity. "I can't wait to see Joe win a duel." Shayla offered a weak smile.  
  
There was a draft, followed by one of the doors opening. A boy walked in. He had pale blond hair and wore a sleeveless hoodie that had gold chains across the front. He looked around semi-nervously, trying to be sure this was the place he wanted to be.  
  
"Hey! It's Namu!" exclaimed Joe when he saw the newest finalist.  
  
"Hello, Joe. I can't believe I made it this far," greeted 'Namu.'  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did," said Téa.  
  
"Thanks, how's Bakura doing?" asked Namu.  
  
"What happened to Bakura?" asked Shayla.  
  
"He got attacked in an alley and he is now in the hospital," answered Tristan.  
  
"Oh, my!" gasped Shayla.  
  
"Luckily Namu found him, otherwise..." Tristan trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Yu-Gi, this is Namu. He's the one who saved Bakura," introduced Téa.  
  
"Wow! The Yu-Gi Motou?" asked Namu. "It's an honor."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this.." thought Shayla. Another surge of magic had followed through the stadium. Her Millennial Scales had started to vibrate in her backpack. Something wasn't right. She was going to have to be careful, before things got worse.  
  
"Well, Namu, I'd hate to break it to you, but your winning ends here," said Joe. "Because I'm going to win this thing." There came an unmistakable snort from Kaiba. He and his brother had watched most of the conversation without participating.  
  
"Hey! Look!" exclaimed Tristan as someone else entered. "It's Bakura!"  
  
Bakura had just staggered in, looking haggard and pale.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bakura?" asked Téa. "You should still be in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, you look like you could hardly stand," added Tristan.  
  
"I'm fine, really," said Bakura, although he didn't look it. He raised a hand to scratch his head sheepishly. This brought his duel disk into plain view.  
  
"What are you doing with a duel disk?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, how else would I enter the Battle City finals?" asked Bakura.  
  
"You're a finalist?!" gasped Joe.  
  
"Of course," said Bakura. "Here are my locator cards." He held them up.  
  
"Will the two new finalists please come here and get their ID," said one of the officials. Bakura and Namu walked over.  
  
"Supposed to be in the hospital?" asked Duke, skeptically. Joe and Tristan just looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Something is very wrong," muttered Shayla as she tried to understand what her scales were telling her.  
  
"What is?" asked Mokuba, who had walked over.  
  
"There is powerful magic here," answered Shayla, slowly. "And something..evil."  
  
"Look!" said Bakura as he pointed to the entrance. "Another finalist has arrived."  
  
"That has to be him!" Kaiba gasped.  
  
A tall man wearing a dark robe had entered. Only part of his face was showing, and that was covered by a strange tattoo.  
  
"I know you!" exclaimed Joe, enraged. "You're the creep who was in the warehouse."  
  
"He's the one who kidnapped me!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"I am Marik," said the man in a low voice.  
  
"His voice does sound familiar.." said Shayla, thoughtfully. "Then why are my scales acting up?"  
  
"I should have you disqualified for hacking into my tournament, cheating, and kidnapping my brother," said Kaiba as he walked over to 'Marik.' "But you have something I want."  
  
"Disqualified?" asked Shayla. "He should be arrested!"  
  
"Was it that bad?" asked Mai.  
  
"He almost threw me out of a helicopter," grumbled Shayla.  
  
"What?" asked Duke.  
  
Shayla started a brief explanation of her experience with the rare hunters for Duke, Mai, Serenity, and Téa. Occasionally, Mokuba would interrupt with some details that she had missed.  
  
The rest of the group was confronting Marik, making various threats and promises to cream him in a duel.  
  
"Let's get going," said Seto to one of the officials.  
  
"Right," he agreed. He cleared his throat and addressed the group. "Thank you all for participating and making it this far. While the locator cards directed you this far, this is not where the finals will be held."  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded Joe.  
  
He was answered by the roof of the stadium opening. With sunlight streaming in it was clear that something large was in the back.  
  
"That's the Kaiba Corp. 3," said Mokuba, proudly. The Kaiba Corp. 3 was a very large blimp.  
  
"The Battle City finals will take place 4000 feet above it," continued the official. "So if the finalists will board.."  
  
That was all the encouragement they need. The large group began to walk towards the entrance to the blimp.  
  
"Woah! One moment!" exclaimed the official. "Not all of you!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mai. She was halfway up the stairs, turned around and looking back. Joe was right behind her. Everyone else was still trying to get on.  
  
"Not all of you are finalists," he said. "I'm sorry, but..."  
  
"Cut it out, Rollin," replied Mokuba. "You're going to let me on, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I'm not a finalist. So you have to let them on as well."  
  
Rollin, the official, seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he turned to Kaiba, who was heading into the blimp. "Should we let them on?"  
  
Kaiba glanced disdainfully down at the group for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever." He boarded.  
  
"You heard him, let's go!" exclaimed Tristan as the group rushed on.  
  
"Come on!" urged Mai as she took Shayla's hands. Shayla had been hesitating, for good reasons. "If everyone else is going to have a cheerleader, I want one too!"  
  
"Me? A cheerleader?" asked Shayla as Mai escorted her onto the blimp.  
  
Soon the stadium was empty, save the hum of the blimp's engines.  
  
"Take off," ordered Kaiba.  
  
"But what if someone else arrives?"  
  
"Everything I need is already on board. Take off," repeated Kaiba as he retreated further into the ship.  
  
"What do we do?" asked the pilot to the official.  
  
"We take off," answered the official, not daring to cross Kaiba.  
  
The engines revved to life as a sole person entered the arena. She was wearing a long, white robe associated with middle eastern fashions.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, the Kaiba Corp. 3 is beginning to take off," said the official.  
  
"That is why I am here," she replied. She held out six locator cards.  
  
"Well, then, you'd better get on board," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, calmly, as she entered.  
  
The doors shut behind her and the Kaiba Corp. 3 began to ascend into the sky.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What is with all the racket?" asked Drake as he entered an abandoned stadium with Lara.  
  
"Look!" she said as she pointed up to the rising blimp.  
  
"I wonder what that is about?" asked Drake.  
  
"What brings you here?" asked a minor official as he walked over.  
  
"Let me think.. The Battle City finals?" said Drake as he whipped out six locator cards.  
  
"I'm sorry, the finals have left," said the official.  
  
"What do you mean left?!"  
  
He pointed up. "The Battle City finals take place on that blimp. Mr. Kaiba has just ordered it ascent. It won't land until the finals are over."  
  
"Why that dirty, rotten, egomaniac!" exclaimed Drake, furiously.  
  
"How can it take off without all the finalists?" asked Lara.  
  
"Listen, we follow Kaiba's orders. Kaiba orders the craft to fly, we take off," answered the official. "If you have a problem with it, take it up with him."  
  
"Oh, we will!" exclaimed Drake, vehemently. "Come on!"  
  
"Right..." agreed Lara.  
  
"He can't stop us! I'm going to crash his party!" said Drake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everyone had dispersed to his or her room. At least, those with rooms did. The officials hadn't been prepared for so many 'cheerleaders.' As a result, everyone was crashing in Joe's room until some rooms were made ready for them.  
  
Well, not everyone. The finalists had all sought out solitude to finalize their strategies. The only one who was walking around was Shayla. She was at one of the exterior levels, hoping the fresh air would calm her nerves and clear her mind. It wasn't.  
  
The overwhelming presence of the Millennial Items was making her nauseous. It wouldn't have been so bad had they been used for good purposes. But with the Ring and Rod reverberating with evil, and the stolen Eye somewhere nearby, it was no wonder she was feeling a raging magic storm again.  
  
Her scales weren't helping any. Back at the Duelist Kingdom they had lied dormant, simply because she had yet to realize their potential. But now they were beginning to activate, drawing her deeper into the world of magic, the world that she had been futilely trying to escape from.  
  
Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if she actually knew how to use her Millennial Item. But she had shied away from magic. Her scales acted randomly, at times when her heart was the strongest. She had yet to harness their full power. That was something she knew she had to do, soon...and she shuddered.  
  
But it wasn't solely the magical that was making her uneasy. The normal also had its problems. Her scales had told her that things weren't as they seemed. There was deception, to a large level. And even if the person was being honest, there seemed to be an overwhelming weight of ulterior motives. The air was thick with tense, making it impossible for Shayla to relax. Her nerves still weren't settled from her trip in Marik's helicopter.  
  
"Oh, gosh," she groaned as the blimp swayed in the evening breeze. "I am going to be sick..."  
  
With that she quickly walked up the hall to the one restroom she had found and started to puke her guts out.  
  
"I really don't like this," she groaned as she left, once more pacing on the exterior corridor.  
  
She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her.  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
"What are you looking for, child?" asked a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I am Ishizu, and I am a historian," answered the woman.  
  
"You're the one from my dreams!" exclaimed Shayla, before she realized it the words were out of her mouth.  
  
"This goes far beyond dreams," she replied. "You have much potential...Come with me."  
  
Shayla nodded and followed the sound of her footsteps, alarmingly aware of how much this was like the first dream she had had.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Shayla, at length.  
  
"Come inside," said Ishizu as she opened the door to her room. Shayla stepped inside, found a chair, and sat down.  
  
"You have many questions," said Ishizu.  
  
"Yes," answered Shayla. "..But not much of it makes sense."  
  
"Only the future can bring understanding," replied Ishizu, her fingertips brushing her necklace.  
  
Shayla shifted uncomfortably in her chair, pulled her backpack closer. This brought a minor insight to her. "You have a Millennial Item, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I possess the Millennial Necklace," answered Ishizu.  
  
"This is way too ironic..." started Shayla.  
  
"Attention all finalists," announced a voice over the PA. "Will all finalists report to the main hall."  
  
"Are you a finalist?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
"No. This is merely to determine the first two competitors. I will not be chosen."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that."  
  
"Your Millennial Item? What does it do?"  
  
"It allows me to see through time," answered Ishizu.  
  
Shayla nodded, surprised and a hair nervous. At least Ishizu was being nice to her, unlike half of the bearers of Millennial Items.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Ishizu. A minor official entered.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba requests your presence for the beginning of the finals," he said.  
  
"That is not necessary, I will not be chosen. But I know who will be. And the fate of the world rests in one of their hands."  
  
"Ummmm...I'll report back to Mr. Kaiba," stammered the guard, clearly unease with Ishizu's tone. He made a very hasty exit.  
  
"Good luck, my pharaoh," muttered Ishizu as the door closed.  
  
"What do you mean about the fate of the world?" asked Shayla, clearly very apprehensive.  
  
"That has to do with the power of the Millennial Items, the knowledge of the past, and the truth about the Shadow Games," answered Ishizu. "Are you ready to learn?"  
  
Shayla swallowed, then nodded. Her left hand had subconsciously slipped down and was clutching her backpack tightly.  
  
"That is good," replied Ishizu with a slight smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN/ Sorry it took so long to update. I've had computer problems like you wouldn't believe. For more info see my bio. In fact, if anything comes up, it will be in my bio, so y'all might like to check it out from time to time. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	25. The Mentor

Lady Akhana: Die Penguins! *Throws Mustard Bomb.*  
  
Moonlady: Lousy penguin deck!  
  
E-100 Alpha: When this is over I am personally blasting the penguin guy with my dragons!  
  
Demon Child: Cool! I want to see!  
  
Cloud Dragon: Eat Blade! *Slices through a penguin.*  
  
Seadragon 1012: Gosh! So much action on my first day.  
  
Pharaoh Light: Well, at least the mayonnaise wall is keeping them from flying.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Yeah, but the mustard guns need work. *Shots a penguin*  
  
Star: Hey! Don't complain! We are winning!  
  
Fox Demon: Come to me shadow foxes!  
  
Dark Fox: Come out and play with the evil birds.  
  
Demon Child: Join them, piranha bunnies!  
  
Imp is Insane: Those three are having way too much fun.  
  
Lady Akhana: We can deal with them later!  
  
Bakurakrazie: Gosh! Who knew so many penguins could live in one deck. *Two more drop from the sky.*  
  
E-100 Alpha: Look out! *Shoots them down.*  
  
Imp is Insane: That was close.  
  
Moonlady: Did we get them all?  
  
Kitty Tigri: Almost! *Kills another one.*  
  
Demon of Shadows: This is almost fun.  
  
Lady Akhana: Yeah, almost.  
  
Pharaoh Dark: Looks like they are retreating!  
  
Pharaoh Light: Yes! Round 1 victory!  
  
Dark Fox: Are you saying there will be more rounds?  
  
Fox Demon: Yes! More chances for shadow foxes!  
  
Star: The penguins are in full retreat!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
E-100 Alpha: But where are Joe Marusa and Perfect ARMs?  
  
Cloud Dragon: They said something about going incognito.  
  
Kitty Tigri: That's right! They are now spying under new names!  
  
Demon of Shadows: What's that?  
  
Lady Akhana: Diamond Lance and Master of Dimensions.  
  
Seadragon 1012: Yes! Those evil birds won't stand a chance!  
  
Phantom 1: Does that mean I missed all the action?  
  
Moonlady: Who are you?  
  
Phantom 1: I thought it was about time I joined this penguin stomping parade.  
  
Bakurakrazie: Yes! New recruits!  
  
Demon Child: Hehehehe New victims. Wanna see my vampire shadows.  
  
Lady Akhana: Say "no" and ignore him.  
  
Livi: Don't forget about me!  
  
Imp is Insane: Who are you? Joining?  
  
Livi: Yep! And I brought a welcome gift! *Holds out a thermos* Where is Gema?  
  
Lady Akhana: What went up finally came down.  
  
Livi: What does that mean?  
  
E-100 Alpha: It means her sugar high turned into a sugar low. *Points to the corner where Gema is sleeping.*  
  
Livi: She doesn't want her hot cocoa?  
  
Pharaoh Light: Don't say that!!!!  
  
Pharaoh Dark: You'll only get her started again!  
  
Phantom 1: Is it really that bad.  
  
Moonlady: You have no idea.  
  
Star: It looks like we are ready to call this meeting to a close.  
  
E-100 Alpha: Not quite. My new recruit isn't here.  
  
Kitty Tigri: Really, who?  
  
*A shady figure with a really long sword lands.*  
  
Cloud Dragon: EEK! That's Sephiroth for FF7!  
  
Seadragon 1012: Run for it! *Everyone runs.*  
  
E-100 Alpha: *The only one left* Wow! You really know how to clear a room.  
  
Sephiroth: So where are these demons?  
  
E-100 Alpha: Um...one minute... *Starts to slip away.*  
  
Gema J Gall: *Who is starting to wake up* Huh? What happened? I was having a beautiful dream about a really cool sword...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shayla entered Ishizu's room and found a chair. She sat down and took a deep breath, trying to call herself down.  
  
Ishizu sat down opposite of her and looked her over once. "So this is the new bearer of the Millennial Scales.. . Hmmm. I can sense the same type of spirit from the past. But how strange fate plays that she should be born blind!" she thought. She noticed how uneasy Shayla was.  
  
"Relax, child. I am a friend," said Ishizu.  
  
"I've just had a really bad day," answered Shayla. She looked like she was going to ask another question but stopped.  
  
"What is it?" encouraged Ishizu.  
  
"It's just that.. I mean..." stammered Shayla. "It's these really weird dreams I've been having."  
  
"Are you sure they are merely dreams?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"Huh?" asked Shayla, surprised. She sat up straighter in her chair.  
  
"As you have heard before, the past is repeating itself," said Ishizu. "That means your dreams may be no less than an extension of reality."  
  
"Is that why Seto Kaiba was in it?" asked Shayla. "And you, too? And I think Yu-Gi was there as well... Gosh that sounds like something out of the Wizard of Oz ©."  
  
"It is not that strange," dismissed Ishizu. "We all have a role to play in this. And there is so much at stake..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shayla, anxiously.  
  
"The fate of the world is on the line."  
  
"You can't be serious.."  
  
"My Millennial Necklace has seen to paths. On the first Marik covers the world in darkness. The second path reveals hope; hope that the pharaoh can stop him."  
  
"What is going on with Marik?" asked Shayla. "I keep hearing him come up. I know he'll do anything to win, I've gone through that first hand. I also know that he is after Yu-Gi's Millennial Puzzle. But how can that put the entire world in danger?" She wasn't about the question the accuracy of Ishizu's necklace. She knew better than that from her dreams and her experiences with the other Millennial Items.  
  
"The Millennial Puzzle when combined with the three god cards can create and unimaginable power." She paused and looked Shayla over again. "You seem to fear the magic of the Millennial Items, though you yourself posses one."  
  
Shayla thought for a moment before answering. "....Yes, I guess that is true. Every time I am around them it seems like people only get hurt."  
  
"You cannot avoid your destiny with the scales."  
  
"Um...No offense, but I really don't believe in destiny."  
  
"Call it what you will then, but you are part of this. You must take your place with the rest of the Millennial Item bearers."  
  
Shayla paused for another moment, turning everything over in her mind, trying to think straight, trying to find the best answer. She took a deep breath and said, "Show me," with as much confidence as she could muster.  
  
"I will," answered Ishizu as she began to draw on the power of her Millennial Necklace.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Thanks for everything, Lady Ishizu," said the Hebrew girl as she left her mentor for the day.  
  
She slipped out of the temple of Isis, trying to go unnoticed. A few of the regular temple workers did notice her, but to them she been there enough for them not to notice. She walked onto the crowded streets and disappeared in them. From there she headed to the marketplace, finishing the shopping for her family's dinner.  
  
But before she got to the marketplace she saw something that made her heart stop. Outside the invisible boundaries of the marketplace a man was beating a small boy. Judging from his looks, the boy was a slave. He had the darker skin signifying someone from south of the kingdom. If that wasn't enough, the Jewish girl recognized the master. He, too, was an Israelite. He was a lower rank than her family and general despised by the population. It wasn't too hard for Shayla to figure out why.  
  
The Israelite girl wanted to do something to stop it, but she had no idea what. While she was racking her brain, something else happened. Another slave, an older one, raced forward and stood between the master and the little boy. He took one strong blow to his face before the master stopped and began to scream at him.  
  
"Out of my way!" yelled the Hebrew master.  
  
"No," said the slave, confidently. That in itself was shocking, but not as shocking as if it had happened in the American south during the 1800's.  
  
"Then I will make you!" shouted the master, raising his fist again. The older one did not even flinch as it fell on him. Needless to say, though, by this time a crowd was gathering.  
  
He raised his fist again. "You are worthless! I sold you and I sold your brother for the same reason! Now get out of my way and let me deal with him!"  
  
That snapped something inside of the girl's mind. Before she knew what she was doing, she was running forward and confronting the other Hebrew.  
  
"Stop this!" she order. At that point she realized she was way out of line, but there was no backing down now. Shayla knew that if she had been in the same position, she would have done the exact same thing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he sneered at her.  
  
"You don't have the authority to do this," she answered, trying to sound as confident as she could. "You admitted neither of them is yours, so you cannot touch them!"  
  
There was a murmur from the crowd at this. The man looked around nervously, knowing that the crowd could turn on him at any second.  
  
"Out of my way," he said.  
  
"If you have a problem, why don't you take it to the courts?" asked the girl.  
  
The man looked even more nervous.  
  
Without warning there was a loud call from the back. A large Egyptian man pushed his way through.  
  
"What is going on here with my workers?!" he demanded. He began to look around for answers. Shayla felt herself take a step backwards. Likewise did the other Jew. The crowd, though, quickly started shouting a garble of answers in a mass chaotic voice. The Egyptian turned and glared at the Hebrew, who had already been trying to disappear into the crowds.  
  
"Stop right there!" he ordered, which only caused the man to run faster. The Egyptian followed him, yelling for authorities.  
  
The crowd, clearly interested, began to move as one mass. The girl backup into the wall of a building to keep from being trampled like last time.  
  
A few moments later the chaos had died down. The girl stepped away from the building and took a deep breath, as if trying to accept that fact that everything had just really happened. She then shook her head to clear it and started to walk to the market place.  
  
Shayla could hear footsteps behind them, though she doubted the Israelite girl could. After all, Shayla did know her ears were better than most anyone she met.  
  
The girl jumped slightly as a voice whispered in her ear, "Thank you very much, kind lady."  
  
It didn't take either girl long to place the voice. She whirled around and saw the second slave help his younger brother to walk. But that wasn't what caused Shayla's heart to stop. She had placed the voice to something very dear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Looking on at the entire scene was the head priestess of Isis. But next to her stood a mysterious man in an important looking robe that marked his as one of the pharaoh's advisors.  
  
"It is just as I have foreseen," she said.  
  
"I admit, I had found your words hard to accept at first," he replied. "But the magic has made itself clear." He held a golden object in his hand, one that symbolized justice. "The scales recognize her words and respond to them. Though it seems incredibly odd that they would chose an Israelite for their bearer."  
  
"It does, in deed. Fate plays a very strange game," agreed Ishizu. "But the hard part will be getting her to accept her destiny."  
  
"You must convince her," said the advisor. "You and I can both tell that dark times loom for Egypt. It is my job to aid the pharaoh in this."  
  
"Yes, Shadi. And I will fulfill my duties," replied Ishizu.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla woke came to with a large breath of air. "LUTHER!" she called. She had not heard the last bit of conversation between the priestess and the advisor.  
  
Ishizu hadn't expected her outcry. She instinctively raised a hand to her necklace before speaking. "What is it?"  
  
"He was there.." stammered Shayla, still somewhat stunned. "I knew his voice...Luther..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My old boyfriend," answered Shayla, suppressing a sob. "I actually saw his face..."  
  
Ishizu looked ready to respond, but a voice on the loud speaker interrupted her. "The Destiny Board now read F-I-N. Bakura has tributed Souls of the Forgotten to keep his Dark Sanctuary in play. It is now Yu-Gi's turn."  
  
"What's that?" asked Shayla.  
  
"They are broadcasting the first duel throughout the entire ship," answered Ishizu. "And have foreseen the pharaoh's struggles."  
  
"There is something...wrong with Bakura...isn't there?" asked Shayla, trying to sense the flow of magic on board the ship.  
  
"He is being controlled by an evil spirit that dwells within the Millennial Ring."  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
"Only the power of the Egyptian god card can ensure a victory for the pharaoh."  
  
"So much trouble over three cards..." muttered Shayla.  
  
"It is not so simple," replied Ishizu.  
  
The PA announced Yu-Gi eliminating the ghost of the graveyard and reviving Dark Necrofear.  
  
"Nothing is ever simple," said Shayla with a sigh. "It hasn't been since I stepped onto the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"It has been complicated for centuries," replied Ishizu with a smile.  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" asked Shayla.  
  
"My family has guard the pharaoh's tomb since ancient times," answered Ishizu. The Destiny Board now read F-I-N-A, the last letter was L. Bakura had destroyed Dark Necrofear and restored his Dark Sanctuary.  
  
"This doesn't look good for Yu-Gi," said Shayla, switching topics. "I've read about Dark Sanctuary..."  
  
"There is always hope in a duel," said Ishizu. "And is he does not win the entire world suffers."  
  
"It must be a burden to such a bad future," said Shayla.  
  
"With each Millennial Item comes their own burden."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you," sighed Shayla.  
  
"He is going to summon Slifer," predicted Ishizu.  
  
Shayla felt a sudden surge in the magic web as Ishizu's prediction came true.  
  
A moment later it was announced on the PA, "And Yu-Gi counters with one of the largest Duel Monsters ever!"  
  
"This could be dangerous," muttered Ishizu, but Shayla's keen ears heard her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shayla. "I mean, aren't they just paper and holograms...I keep hearing about them.."  
  
"The Egyptian god cards extend beyond this realm," said Ishizu. "When Pegasus created them he feared their power, and thus handed them to me to bury."  
  
"Woah..." muttered Shayla. Her scales could find no trace of a lie.  
  
"But Marik stole them from me. The remaining god card I gave to Kaiba in hopes of retrieving the other two."  
  
"This is a twist!" exclaimed the announcer. "Marik has appeared and now Bakura seems to be really hurt. His injuries have finally caught up with him."  
  
"Oh, no!" exclaimed Shayla. In the background she could hear him asking Yu- Gi for help. He sounded so confused.  
  
"Humph," muttered Ishizu.  
  
Shayla paused and tightened her grip on her scales. "There is deception here."  
  
"Yes," answered Ishizu. "It is very common in this tournament."  
  
"I am really worried about my friends," said Shayla, biting a nail. "Marik is dangerous..he doesn't care if he kills someone..."  
  
Ishizu's eyes went wide. But she didn't reply, she merely looked away, although Shayla couldn't tell.  
  
"No, wait! Bakura is back on his feet! He seems to be daring Yu-Gi to attack him! And Yu-Gi does! Yu-Gi wins the duel!"  
  
"I am glad," said Ishizu.  
  
"One moment...Bakura isn't moving. It seems that blast may have finished more than his life points. The spectators are crowding around.."  
  
"Bakura," said Shayla, worry-lines showing on her forehead.  
  
"The god cards are too powerful for many to handle. This will become a pattern in all the duels," thought Ishizu. But she did not say it because Shayla had been having a hard enough time with all of this.  
  
Instead she said, "The others will take care of him. He is in safe hands."  
  
"I hope so," said Shayla. Still, Shayla lowered her head, trying to erase her concerns. But they would not go away. The magic was too strong.  
  
Ishizu looked out the window, equally worried, but for different reasons. 


	26. True Nature Revealed

Shayla sat in Ishizu's room, trying to figure out what was going on and what she should do about it. It was getting harder and harder for her to ignore the fact that she would have to do something about it. But Shayla was very uncertain in how to act. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Bakura was already in the hospital wing, and Ishizu was implying he wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Fear not, child," said Ishizu, when she noticed how melancholic Shayla was being. "Your stronger than you realize."  
  
Shayla nodded. But before she could reply, she heard a noise, which caused her to jerk her head up straight.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"Someone else is here," answered Shayla.  
  
Ishizu looked skeptical, but then she looked to her left and saw a stranger in a white turban sitting next to her. Ishizu jumped a little, but did a good job at regain her composure.  
  
"Greetings Lady Ishizu," he said.  
  
"Shadi! What brings you here?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"A disturbance in the Millennial Items," he answered. "There is potential for great evil on board this ship.  
  
"I know," said Ishizu, sadly.  
  
"Marik has strayed far down the path of darkness. He can not be allowed to continue."  
  
"I know that too well," replied Ishizu. "But I can still sense good in him. I cannot give up while there is still hope."  
  
"I am missing something here," thought Shayla, but she remained silent. There was a current of magic from the stranger, and she knew he had to be another bearer of a Millennial Item.  
  
"Marik cannot gain control of the god cards and the Millennial Items, all of which are on this ship at this very moment," continued Shadi. Shayla tried to fathom what it could mean, but she didn't like the direction things were heading already. "As a tomb-keeper, you know what needs to be done."  
  
"Yes, I..." started Ishizu. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Shadi had seemingly vanished entirely.  
  
"He's still here," said Shayla. "One moment...now he just left."  
  
"Will the finalists appear in the main hall for the selection of the next two duelists," announced the PA for the second time for round two.  
  
"Are you going to go?" Shayla asked Ishizu.  
  
"No, I will not be chosen," Ishizu answered, simply. Then she added with much thought, "I understand, Shadi's Millennial Key can hide his presence from people's eyes. Then it is understandable why you can still detect him."  
  
"There was something familiar about his voice," said Shayla. "Do you know Marik? It..It seems...so ...familiar." Shayla began to trail off as she felt her self drifting off, almost like she was falling asleep again.  
  
"Duelists Marik and Joe will be our next finalists," said the PA as Shayla drifted from reality.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Shayla was again sitting deep inside the Temple of Isis. Ishizu was explaining some of the hieroglyphics to her. The Hebrew girl was completely absorbed in her lesson, which is something she should never have had, had society had its way.  
  
A temple servant ran in and bowed to Ishizu while ignoring the other girl. He delivered a message in broken Egyptian before leaving again as fast as he had come. Ishizu seemed a little bit tense.  
  
"What is it?" asked the girl.  
  
"I must go and see my brother," answered Ishizu. "Please remain her and study. I won't be gone long."  
  
Shayla felt herself nod and Ishizu walked out of the room. She scanned the hieroglyphics a little longer, but curiosity was nagging at her. She knew virtual nothing about her mentor, and she wanted to.  
  
She got up and slipped into the halls. She could hear Ishizu's voice in the next room over, so she pressed her back against the wall and listened in through the doorway, which had no door itself.  
  
"Brother, think about our family," pleaded Ishizu.  
  
"I'm sorry," he answered, rather gruffly. "But I cannot go through with it. Our family will just have to understand."  
  
"You can't mean!"  
  
"I thought you'd understand, sister. That is why I came," he interrupted her. "But this is good-bye. I am leaving."  
  
"Malik! Wait!" exclaimed Ishizu, but the sound of fading footsteps did not stop.  
  
Shayla sort of jumped when she heard that. Something clicked into place, and it freaked her out.  
  
Ishizu could be heard walking, much slower, out of the room. The girl quickly scampered back to the chamber and sat down in front of the writings, as if she had never left. Although she doubted if Ishizu would be fooled.  
  
Ishizu entered with no emotions on her face. "How is it coming?"  
  
"I think I am beginning to understand more," she answered. "I can almost read the whole thing."  
  
"You are very diligent," complimented Ishizu.  
  
The Israelite girl nodded, but she just needed to know, so she blurted out, "How did things go with your brother?"  
  
Ishizu looked at her but did not answer. So she changed her tactics. "Is he a priest also?  
  
Ishizu looked at her and Shayla got the impression that that was the wrong question to ask.  
  
"My family have always served the gods," answered Ishizu. "..but Malik's ambitions are in other areas."  
  
"That isn't too different from my family," said the girl with a bit of thought. "I mean, I have eight older brothers and they are all priests. But I'm just expected to get into a good marriage.."  
  
Ishizu smiled at her. "Do not sell yourself short. You have great potential and there is no knowing where fate my lead us."  
  
The girl merely smiled and nodded. This was a religious difference that they had to agree to disagree on.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Shayla sat up straight, snapping back into reality. She shook her head trying to clear it. "Now I'm dreaming when I'm awake...this is reaching the limits of bizarre."  
  
"What did you see?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"Marik is your brother, isn't he?" asked Shayla.  
  
Ishizu's eyes went wide, "Yes."  
  
Things were starting to make sense, and Shayla was thinking almost too fast to process everything. "The person dueling now..that isn't your brother, is it. It is someone else.."  
  
"Yes," answered Ishizu.  
  
Shayla stood up, trying to get a grasp on everything that had just been revealed to her.  
  
"I have to go," she said at length. "I am going to the duel."  
  
"That is your choice, but you will return."  
  
"I know," said Shayla as she put a hand on the doorknob. "Ishizu, thanks for everything so far."  
  
Ishizu smiled, which Shayla did not see, and left.  
  
She made her way through the halls, somehow knowing which way it was to the dueling field. She knew it was on the top level, so all she had to do was keep finding staircases.  
  
The entire time the PA was announcing the moves. Things didn't look good for Joe. His opponent had summoned the Mystical Beast of Circuit, who was slowly consuming every single one of Joe's monsters.  
  
Shayla made it to the top of the blimp and was greeted by a blast of strong wind. She slipped over to the side of the field where the rest of the spectators had been standing.  
  
"Shayla! You're here!" exclaimed Téa.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Mai.  
  
"Um..." started Shayla. After seeing so much of the past, she had picked up the habit of telling no one she had seen Ishizu. But she knew the scales would not tolerate a lie.  
  
"I can't watch!" exclaimed Serenity as she started to run. Joe had lost his Insect Queen to the Mystical Beast.  
  
"Don't leave me, Serenity. You're the reason I am hanging in here," said Joe from the dueling platform.  
  
"You have all of us!" added Tristan.  
  
"Serenity, stay, Joe needs you," encouraged Yu-Gi.  
  
"He needs a miracle," muttered Duke Deblin.  
  
"The duel isn't over yet," said Yu-Gi. "There is always a way to win."  
  
"Marik, listen to me," said Joe, turning to his opponent. "You won't beat me. I have this feeling in my gut. And that feeling is telling me I am going to win."  
  
There came an unmistakable snort from the other end of the field where Seto Kaiba was, showing he clearly doubted that.  
  
"I also have another feeling," continued Joe. "And that is that you're not the real Marik. Last time I ran into Marik he was heartless and a cheat. But you actually fight with honor."  
  
There was a gasp and some murmuring everyone else.  
  
"Have you forgotten one thing, Mr. Wheeler?" asked 'Marik.' "Only the real Marik has the Millennial Rod." He brought it out form behind his back.  
  
Shayla paused and began to focus on the magic flow around her. The 'scent' of the Millennial Rod wasn't coming from the duel arena, but rather from someone in the crowd. Shayla cringed and involuntarily took a step away from it.  
  
"It has been fun, Mr. Wheeler, but now I will destroy your last monster," said 'Marik' as the Mystical Beast devoured the Legendary Fisherman.  
  
"I hate to say this, but Joe is in a rut," said Duke.  
  
"He'll find a way out, won't he?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I don't see how," muttered Mai. Then she quickly corrected herself for Serenity's sake. "Not that it isn't possible."  
  
Joe drew a card for his next turn. "I pass."  
  
"Funny how you think you can win this with no monsters to protect your life points," gloated 'Marik.' "Now to finish you off! Attack him, Mystical Beast!"  
  
Everyone winced as they expected Joe to get blasted out of the tournament. But then Shayla felt a tug from the rod.  
  
"Stop!" ordered 'Marik.' The Mystical Beast did, barely an inch from Joe's face.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Tristan. Yu-Gi's eyes narrowed. Joe took a deep breath.  
  
"I am going to summon my Egyptian god card," announced 'Marik.' There was another wave of talking amongst the spectators.  
  
"If he does that Joe's toast!" exclaimed Mai.  
  
"God card?" asked Shayla. "He isn't Marik, there shouldn't be a god card..."  
  
"This is officially bad," stated Tristan.  
  
"I tribute my Mystical Beast and half my life points and summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" announced 'Marik.' Shayla could detect a tremble in his voice.  
  
"It's so big," said Serenity, nervously, as the golden Egyptian god appeared.  
  
"This is going to be trouble," said Téa. Joe seemed incredibly nervous to have such a creature on the opposite side of the field.  
  
"Joe.." muttered Mai. She reached down and grabbed Shayla's hand for support and then continued to squeeze very tightly. Shayla winced, but she didn't withdraw.  
  
"Now, Ra attack and destroy him!" ordered 'Marik.'  
  
FLASH! Anything but happened. Shayla was nearly blow away by the surged that raced through the magic current. First she felt as the real god card glowed angrily. The rod flared with hidden strength, as well. The sky overhead turned an evil shade of black and lightning began to pelt the surface of the blimp. The hologram of Ra was glowing strongly, but had seemed to have completely frozen.  
  
"What is going on?!" demanded Joe.  
  
"The god cards seem angry," thought Yu-Gi, surprised.  
  
"The gods are angry that I used a copy," thought the real Marik. "Their power is out of control!" Thunder was coming dangerously close to striking someone.  
  
"What the heck is this?!" demanded Kaiba.  
  
Mai had tightened her grip even more on Shayla's hand, but Shayla was squeezing back. Téa screamed a bolt crashed behind her.  
  
"Get down from there, Joe! You'll be hit, too!" cried Serenity. Joe seemed to consider it.  
  
CRASH! 'Marik' was struck and fell to the deck hard.  
  
"Are you okay?!" gasped Joe as he took a step towards the fallen.  
  
CRASH! The next bolt took him down.  
  
"Joe!" cried everyone. Well, almost everyone. The one member of the audience who had been quiet so far was struggling against a powerful force from within.  
  
Joe's friends began to race up the sides of the duel arena to get to him.  
  
"Stay back!" ordered the official. "This is still an official tournament. If you enter you will disqualify your friend."  
  
"They have just been struck by lightning!" exclaimed Mai.  
  
"You can't be serious about continuing this!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Joe! Speak to me!" cried Serenity.  
  
"Well...um..." stammered the official, looking to Kaiba for an answer.  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "It will take the medical team five minutes to get here. The first to stand before that time will be declared the winner. If not, they both lose." He sound as if he couldn't have cared less.  
  
"Joe! Get up!" his friends instantly started to encourage him. Shayla noticed Mai seemed unusually intense, then again, it was an intense situation.  
  
On the other side of the field, Joe's opponent was stirring. He was trying to stand.  
  
"We have a win.." started the official. He collapsed with a groan.  
  
"I hope that medical team hurries," said Shayla, hopefully. "I was afraid someone would get hurt."  
  
It seemed like the longest moment in history. No one stirred. The thunder clasps faded, making it easier to hear the desperation in everyone's voices.  
  
Finally, Joe began to wake. He pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Joe Wheeler in the winner of this duel!" announced the official.  
  
"Yay!" cheered everyone.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joe, a little disoriented. Tristan and Yu-Gi climbed onto the arena to help him. Joe ignored them, however, and walked over to his opponent, who was conscious, but not moving.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Joe.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stammered.  
  
"What was that all about? Who are you?" asked Joe.  
  
"I am Odion, a servant to the real Marik," he answered.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Joe.  
  
"There," answered Odion, who raised a shaking finger. Then he fainted. The medical team then arrived, nearly trampling Duke in their haste to get on the platform.  
  
The person he had pointed to was clutching his head as if in great pain. Shayla knew he had to be the one introduced as Namu. In his left hand was the Millennial Rod.  
  
"Is that?!"  
  
"That's the real Millennial Rod!"  
  
"Namu! This whole time!?"  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
Another surge swept through the Millennial Items and Shayla could tell something had drastically changed about the bearer of the rod. Someone screamed, although Shayla wasn't sure whom. It could have been herself, for all she knew.  
  
"Yes, I am Marik," said Marik in a voice that could freeze water.  
  
Téa and Serenity had joined Mai and Shayla in wringing the life out of each other's hands. Tristan and Duke were eyeing up the door. Yu-Gi and Kaiba, strangely, seemed to be the only ones who weren't disturbed.  
  
"Greetings, pharaoh, at last we meet face to face," continued Marik. "It won't be long before I claim your power as my own." He then laughed, very evilly.  
  
"Marik, your disguises have all failed, and soon you will. You will never take my puzzle," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"I will take more than the Millennial Puzzle," gloated Marik. "I will take your god card as well, then you will wander the Shadow Realm forever."  
  
"He is a total nutcase!" exclaimed Duke.  
  
"I'm scared," muttered Serenity.  
  
"I think we all are," answered Shayla.  
  
"Kaiba, you also have something of mine," said Marik. "I have my eyes on your god card as well."  
  
"You'll never be able to win it," said Kaiba, coolly.  
  
"We shall see," said Marik as he walked away with a flounce.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Tristan, who sounded unnerved.  
  
"I don't like this one bit," muttered Shayla. "Things are going to get worse before they get better."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was late by the time everything had been sorted out. Odion had been moved to the hospital wing with Bakura. The rest of the group had split up to head for their various rooms. Shayla had been given her room number by an official, and was currently trying to find it on the massive blimp.  
  
"Let me think," she muttered. "Second level, down the stairs...Second hall on the right was it? Fourth door on the left. Or was it second hall on the left, fourth door on the right...Dang it! I knew I should have explored the blimp before hand."  
  
She walked down a hall and found a large set of double doors at the end. She entered and found another hall on the other side.  
  
"This can't be right!" said Shayla. "He said nothing about a set of doors. It's official, I'm lost." She took another step forward, and then heard a door open nearby. Someone stepped out and walked over to her.  
  
"This area is restricted," said Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Shayla, nervously. "I didn't know."  
  
"Didn't you see the sign on the doors...oh, yeah."  
  
"I'm just trying to find my room," said Shayla, slightly annoyed because she hated be talked to like that just because she was blind.  
  
"This way," said Kaiba as he started walking. Shayla followed, one hand on her patched walking stick, one hand on the wall. "How did you get down here?"  
  
"I followed the directions from one of your staff," she answered.  
  
"Must have been poor directions."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"You seem distracted."  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Shayla took a deep breath. "Four finalists have dueled, three have gotten hurt. Two are still unconscious. I think this tournament is getting way out of hand."  
  
"They were merely accidents," replied Seto, gruffly. "My technology had nothing to do with it."  
  
"No one said it did. But if these accidents keep happening...I'm afraid someone is going to die."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I have friends involved," replied Shayla, somewhat harshly. "I don't want them to get hurt."  
  
"You're exaggerating. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"You're going to have to duel in these freak conditions in case you've forgotten."  
  
"The only thing that is going to happen to me is that I am going to win all the god cards and reclaim my title."  
  
"You've said that so many times you qualify for the broken record title," replied Shayla. Seto looked at her as if he couldn't believe that she had said that to him.  
  
"Huff!" he replied.  
  
"It hurts to lose someone you love," responded Shayla. "I never want to go through that again." She seemed to be talking more to herself.  
  
"You sound as if I wouldn't know what that is like," he replied. Shayla paused a moment, thinking it through. "I lost both my parents, remember, and Pegasus nearly took Mokuba from me."  
  
"Now you know how I feel. I want to prevent that."  
  
Kaiba stopped and so did Shayla. He looked her over once. "This is your room."  
  
"Oh! Thanks," said Shayla as she groped for the doorknob and opened it.  
  
She shut the door behind her. Kaiba linger outside a moment longer, then started to walk away.  
  
Across the hall, a door opened and Mai stepped out. She had watched the entire thing through the eyehole in her door. She quickly checked down the hall, trying to find out which way Kaiba had went. Then she followed him.  
  
He had just made it to the double doors when she caught up with him.  
  
"Kaiba, wait!" called Mai.  
  
"What is it?" he asked with only a glance to acknowledge her.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"I know you like her," said Mai, catching up and walking in step with him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, not looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Shayla, my roommate," explained Mai. "I know you like her. There are about a dozen signs I could list. I see the way you look at her when you think no one else is looking, you're not so mean when she is around, I could keep going."  
  
"Leave me alone," snapped Kaiba as he pulled out a key to enter his room. Mai stepped between him and his door.  
  
"You don't deny it!" she exclaimed. Kaiba began to stare her down, but his ears were turning slowly pink. "I knew it."  
  
"I may...feel attracted to her," admitted Seto. "Is that all?"  
  
"No, now you have to tell her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you lead her on," said Mai. "I don't want to see my friends hurt, so you have to tell her."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes as if he was getting a headache. "If I agree will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then fine," replied Seto, not meaning a word of it.  
  
"I'll expect you to keep your promise," said Mai. With that she walked away, her high heels clicking on the tiles.  
  
Kaiba watched her leave, shook his head, and then entered his room for the night. 


	27. Testing the Heart

AN/ I'm only going to mention this briefly, 'cause I'll talk about it more when the time comes..Any loyal member of POF would have known the penguins would be nothing but trouble for Téa the moment the first one dared to show its beady little eyes!!! *Steps off of soap-box*  
  
Shayla walked into Ishizu's room the next day. She didn't wait for any formalities; she didn't even sit down. "Who is Odion?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Ishizu, who was taken by surprise by her 'student's' abruptness.  
  
"Who is Odion, the one in the hospital wing now?" Shayla asked again. Ishizu paused before answering. She wasn't sure if she should tell, but the scales did not take kindly to liars. "He is my adopted older brother."  
  
Shayla was surprised by this, enough to sit down and rethink her approach. "This has to be hard on you."  
  
Ishizu slowly nodded. "I cannot give up hope for my brother, but his future seems so dark." She fingered her Millennial Necklace at this.  
  
"I wish I knew," sighed Shayla. "I..I don't know family."  
  
Ishizu looked her over again, once again surprised that she was surprised by the girl. "How strange fate plays that it makes an orphan out of the Israelite who had eight brothers!" she thought.  
  
"I-I feel so confused," continued Shayla. "There is so much I feel that I should know..that it feels like I have forgotten..I don't know how to describe it, but there's so much going on here...I don't know how it all fits together."  
  
"It will come to you in time," said Ishizu. As Shayla listened, her voice seemed to fade out of focus. "It won't do you any good to...."  
  
*Dream*  
  
"..continue to work on this today," said priestess Ishizu. "You'll only get more frustrated. Go back home to your mother."  
  
Shayla could tell the Israelite girl was have a bad day at her hieroglyphic studies. She was very frustrated and getting mad at herself. "Yes ma'am." She agreed and stood up.  
  
"And try not to get lost," said Ishizu as she walked out the door. The girl nodded at her and slipped out into the shadows of the temple.  
  
It turned out to be a doubly bad day, because, true to Ishizu's warning, she got lost.  
  
"I swear these passages change on me every day!" she exclaimed as she continued into the temple, trying to find her way out.  
  
"You must try again, Lady Ishizu!" a voice echoed down the hallway. Once again seized by curiosity, the girl followed it to the room that two people were in, hid by flattening herself against the wall, and began to eavesdrop.  
  
"I have tried, Priest Shada, but I cannot seem the future of Priest Mahado," Ishizu said. The girl seemed puzzled. Ishizu actually seemed worried, which was the first time since the guard had threatened to kill her. There was a tense pause. "You cannot find his mind anywhere with the Millennial Key, either."  
  
"I fear for his safety," said the man whom Shayla had assumed was Priest Shada. "It can only mean one thing.."  
  
"It has two meanings," corrected Ishizu. "The Millennial Items are limited. They have no power over each other. That either means something has happened to Mahado and he still possesses the Millennial Ring, or he is dead and the ring stolen."  
  
"Let us pray to Ra that it is the first," sighed Karim. Shayla and the Hebrew girl both metaphorically rolled their eyes at that. The Israelite took that as her cue to leave, and scampered further into the shadows of the temple.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"Shayla!" called Ishizu.  
  
"Ugh..what happened?" groaned Shayla.  
  
"You had another vision," answered Ishizu.  
  
"..What do they all mean?" asked Shayla.  
  
"That you must discover for yourself," replied Ishizu. Shayla merely nodded.  
  
"Will all finalists please gather for the selection of the two contestants," announced the PA.  
  
"Will you be drawn this time?" asked Shayla.  
  
"No, but your friend will be," answered Ishizu.  
  
"Mai?!" gasped Shayla, a bit surprised. She stood up. "I-I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to be there for my friend."  
  
"I understand," said Ishizu. Shayla took that as approval and walked out the door. As it closed behind her Ishizu said, "Your friend will not be the only one tested in this duel."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shayla walked down the hall, only to run into most of the group as they left the hospital wing. They all called to her to join them, but she wanted to wait for Mai.  
  
"Let's see, if Mai is chosen and Ishizu isn't....that means Mai either has to duel Kaiba or Marik...I don't like this..."  
  
Shayla stopped by the entrance to the hospital door and heard Mai's and Joe's voices filter out. An idea like this would normally never cross her mind, but after seeing it in two dreams, it only seemed like the right thing to do. She pressed her back against the wall and began to listen to them.  
  
"So Joe," said Mai, "in that dream you said all your friends were there. Was I?"  
  
"Huh? What?! No! Definitely not. Nope, not there!" jabbered Joe.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, it was at school and..nope, you defiantly weren't there," he continued to stammer. The scales saw through his lie in an instant.  
  
"Huff!" exclaimed Mai as she stormed out. In her haste she didn't even see her roommate as she walked passed. A few seconds later Joe walked out, and he too didn't see Shayla.  
  
Shayla stepped away from the wall and called after him. "You lied to her."  
  
"Huh?! What?!" yelled Joe who had been taken completely by surprise. "What are you doing there? I didn't see you."  
  
"Apparently," muttered Shayla. "Why did you lie to her?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Joe stammered.  
  
"You cannot lie to me, I have the Millennial Scales," reminded Shayla. "I just want to know why you did it. All Mai was asking was if she was your friend."  
  
"She was?" asked Joe, scratching the back of his head. "Then why didn't she come out and say it?" He looked even more bashful. "Gotta go!" He raced off.  
  
"Men!" exclaimed Shayla, exasperated. She started down the hall again, trying to catch up with Mai.  
  
Shayla soon enough realized she had never been to the room where they drew the contestants.  
  
"The first finalist chosen is...Marik Ishtar!" announced the PA.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Shayla. "Mai is in trouble!" She broke into a run, figuring she's meet everyone on the roof at the field. A moment later, true to Ishizu's prediction, Mai's name was drawn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Shayla!" called Téa as the group assembled. "You made it."  
  
"Of course I did. Where's Mai?" asked Shayla.  
  
"On the dueling platform already," answered Duke.  
  
"Good luck, Mai!" called Shayla.  
  
"You can do this," added Yu-Gi. "Marik is tough, but he isn't invincible."  
  
"Yu-Gi, save it," snapped Mai. "I don't need your help, you'll only distract me."  
  
Shayla was shocked. She had never heard Mai speak so harshly. "Mai?!"  
  
"Shayla, please, I don't need it," retorted Mai. Shayla looked as if she had been slapped. Everyone else seemed equally surprised that Mai would be so harsh with one of her closest friends. "Are you ready Marik?"  
  
"So eager to seal your own fate," said Marik with a slight laugh. Every time he spoke Shayla felt as if ice was sliding down her spine. There was something seriously wrong with him.  
  
"Oh, can it!" snapped Mai. "I'll open this duel by summoning Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!" Her monster had 1800 attack points.  
  
"Then I will summon my Revival Jam in defense mode," announced Marik. "As well as the magic card Jam Breeding Machine!" His first monster appeared to the field. It looked like a blob of pale blue jelly. Its stats were 1500 and 500.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Yu-Gi. "He's going to try to summon his god card!"  
  
Mai, however, wasn't impressed. "Are you going to try to beat me with Jell- O ©?" Marik merely chuckled.  
  
"Mai, you're going to have to be careful!" called Joe. "Marik is up to something!" Mai ignored him.  
  
"Why is she so mad?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I have a hunch," muttered Shayla, tilting her head towards Joe.  
  
"It doesn't seem so tough to me," said Mai. "Attack! Dunames Dark Witch!" Her monster dove in and struck the Revival Jam, sending little bits of jelly across the field. "Ha! Not so tough!" But as those words were out of her mouth, the bits of Revival Jam began to merge together again.  
  
Marik chuckled. "You cannot hurt Revival Jam, any time you attack it will simply reform."  
  
"I won't give up that easily," retorted Mai as Marik began his next turn.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with Marik," said Shayla as she felt the strange flux of the Millennial Item's power around him.  
  
"I think he's always that way," said Joe, not really listening.  
  
"I don't know, he flipped last duel," said Tristan, a bit more thoughtfully.  
  
"He is being controlled by an evil spirit, created from the power of the Millennial Rod," answered Yu-Gi, monotone.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Shayla.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Duke shrugged it off.  
  
"I will use Pot of Greed to open my next turn," said Marik as he stared down Mai like she as a chicken to a wolf. "That allows me to draw two new cards. While I do that, my Slime Breeding Machine will create one slime token for me." A smaller blob of gel appeared besides the first with stats of an even 500. "Then I play one face down card to end my turn."  
  
"So far I have yet to be impressed," said Mai, coolly.  
  
"I don't like these Millennial Items much any more," thought Shayla as she tightened her grip on her backpack. "They seem to bring out the worst in people...First Pegasus with the eye, then Bakura with the ring..now Marik with the rod....Yu-Gi seems to be able to control his..Could something happen to me or Ishizu? I really don't like this...But...Luther gave them to me..he'd never hurt me...I am so confused...I'm afraid...for us all."  
  
"Sorry Marik, but you'll find I'm not so easy to beat," said Mai as she started her next turn. "I activate Harpy's Feather Duster and eliminate your face down card and Slime Breeding Machine!"  
  
"Way to go Mai!" cheered the group. Mai only acknowledged them by a wave of her hand, a gesture for them to be quiet.  
  
"Now, Dunames Dark Witch, attack the Slime Token!" ordered Mai. Her fairy monster flew over and blasted the Slime Token in a burst of light. This took Marik down to 2700 life points, the first direct damage of the duel. "And I play one face down card to end my turn."  
  
"I think she'll pull this off!" said Téa, hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but I am about to reveal a much more powerful monster!" said Marik. "I tribute the ones I have in play to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius!" A strange monster with three masks appeared on the field.  
  
"Mai! You have to be careful of its special ability!" called Shayla.  
  
"I said I don't need any help," retorted Mai. "I was a great duelist before I met any of you, in case you have forgotten. Now leave me alone and let me win this my own way."  
  
"Don't take it too hard, Shayla," said Serenity. "Mai's just upset right now. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Shayla nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak.  
  
"Now let's see how tough you are," sneered Marik. "Masked Beast, attack!"  
  
"Mirror Wall!" announced Mai as his attack was blocked. The Masked Beast shattered into digital bits before disappearing.  
  
"Mai really likes that combo," commented Tristan.  
  
"You have no monsters left, Marik, so I can attack your life points directly!" said Mai, happily. "Now, attack, Dunames Dark Witch!"  
  
"Not so fast!" countered Marik. "My Masked Beast has left a surprise for you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thos threes masks will merge into one mask, giving me control of your monster!" said Marik. A hideous mask formed around the dark witch and she drifted over to Marik's side of the field.  
  
"And I will continue by activating Remove Trap on your Mirror Wall!" said Marik.  
  
"He took out all her defenses!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"You'd be foolish to think that's all I can do," said Mai, harshly. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You should be," spat Marik. "Perhaps I need to teach you fear. This duel has now become a Shadow Game!"  
  
"What?! No!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"He can't be serious!" gasped Shayla.  
  
"A what?" asked Duke.  
  
Shayla felt a strong surge from the Millennial Rod. Dark magic surrounded the ship, plunging the arena into the heart of the Shadow Realm. There was confused gasps and comments from everyone on board.  
  
"What is this Joe? I'm afraid," said Serenity.  
  
"We're in the Shadow Realm!" gasped Yu-Gi.  
  
"Oh no! Not here!" whined Téa.  
  
"What is this, brother?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"We've entered a cloud bank, nothing to worry about," answered Seto Kaiba, apathetically.  
  
"Not here, anywhere but here," moaned Shayla.  
  
"It's going to take more than violet clouds to freak me out, Marik," said Mai.  
  
Marik chuckled. "I hope you like them, because when you lose, I will seal your mind her for all eternity."  
  
"Mai! Listen to me!" called Yu-Gi. "The stakes have gotten to high! You must get out of there now! You must forfeit!"  
  
"Forfeit?" said Mai, shocked. "I've worked too hard to get this far. I'm not backing out now."  
  
"Mai! As a friend I am begging you to stop this!" called Shayla, who sounded on the verge of tears."  
  
"Shayla, I thought you'd understand," said Mai. "I'm not backing out, and I don't need any of your friendship lectures!"  
  
Shayla took a step backwards, Mai's words had cut through her like a knife. Everyone else was also equally stunned that Mai could be so harsh.  
  
"Listen, if Mai is going through with this, we need to be there for her," said Téa, at length.  
  
"Right!" agreed Joe. "We've always been there for each other, now we need to be there for Mai."  
  
"Wow! That's so awesome brother!" exclaimed Serenity.  
  
Shayla was still too shocked to answer. The others couldn't feel the Shadow Realm pressing in like she could. Shayla was afraid. She started to do one thing she hadn't done for too long, she realized, she started praying.  
  
Marik looked down at her, disdainfully. "What magic is this girl using? It is unlike the Millennial Items."  
  
"Now, I summon the Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode!" announced Mai. Her newest monster appeared. She had long dark hair and wore a grey robe. In her hands was a fierce sword. Her attack was 2000. "I place one magic card, then I'll have her attack your Dunames Dark Witch!"  
  
"Guys, I know I'm not a Duel Monster's champion around here, but it can't possibly be good the way Mai's monster is glowing like that," commented Tristan.  
  
"Marik is up to something," said Yu-Gi, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Mai's attack hit and her former monster burst into dust. Marik now had 2350 life points. But, strangely, he was grinning.  
  
"What's this?!" gasped Mai at something only she could see.  
  
"You destroyed your own monster," said Marik, gloating. "Or have you forgotten that this is a Shadow Game? Each of our monsters represents the memories we have of someone. Destroy them monster and you will lose the memories of that person."  
  
"Huh? What is..." stammered Mai. "I-I see Téa!"  
  
"Me?!" gasped Téa.  
  
"Why are you running from me!" yelled Mai.  
  
"Oh, Mai!" exclaimed Shayla as she started praying hard.  
  
"Mai! Can you hear me? Mai! I'm still here!" called Téa.  
  
"Huh?" asked Mai as she started blankly down at the group. "Who's talking? I can't see anyone there..."  
  
"Marik! That's enough!" yelled Yu-Gi. "I am your opponent! Leave Mai out of this!"  
  
"It is so much fun to toy with mortals," snickered Marik.  
  
"Mai seems really confused," said Serenity, who sounded really worried.  
  
"My turn," said Marik. "I play one card face down, then I summon The Destructor and equip it with the Black Pendant, raising its attack to 2100!"  
  
"That's trouble for Mai!" exclaimed Duke.  
  
"Now, Destructor, attack her Unfriendly Amazon!" ordered Marik.  
  
"If it's destroyed, she'll forget another one of us!" exclaimed Téa.  
  
"You're not buying that, are you?" asked Duke.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but there is definitely something up," replied Tristan.  
  
"I activate my trap card, Amazon Archer!" announced Mai. "That reduces your monster's attack to 500! My Unfriendly Amazon is still stronger than it!" Marik merely shrugged. "Now, Unfriendly Amazon, finish of The Destructor!" Her monster jumped into the air and sliced straight through the Destructor. "Ha! Now your own rules work against you!"  
  
"Thank you," replied Marik. "The people I remember I'd just as soon forget."  
  
"He isn't human!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"That's the truth," agreed Tristan.  
  
"And now I can activate Destructor's special ability!" announced Marik.  
  
"Special ability?!" gasped Mai.  
  
"Once it is sent to the graveyard, I can select a trap card from my deck and add it to my hand," said Marik. "Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back The Destructor and use the trap card I have selected to raise its attack to 2400!"  
  
"Oh no!" gasped everyone.  
  
"Now, finish off her Unfriendly Amazon!" ordered Marik. Mai's monster broke into data. "Now, who will it be this time?"  
  
"No! Not Joe!" yelled Mai.  
  
"Mai! I haven't gone anywhere!" called Joe, but Mai didn't seem to hear him. She fell to her knees and stared at the audience. She was looking straight at him, but her eyes wouldn't focus.  
  
"Why is everyone leaving me?" she moaned.  
  
"But none of us have!" yelled Joe.  
  
Shayla found it hard to form words; sobs were occasionally spilling over.  
  
"Ever since I was little I was alone," muttered Mai, lost in her own despair. "My parents never had time for me, leaving me home for hours before shoving me into my own place. I thought I'd always be alone. My harpies were my closest friends. That changed when I got to the Duelist Kingdom...Or so I thought. But everyone is leaving me again..."  
  
Shayla never had felt more helpless. But then she felt a surge from another Millennial Item, the puzzle. Yu-Gi was talking to Mai, giving her hope to carry on. Marik didn't seem too happy about this, but there was very little he could do.  
  
Mai stood up, a look of new determination on her face. "I summon Amazon Chain Master to the field!" Her newest monster wasn't much more than a smaller version of the Unfriendly Amazon, except this one carried a long chain with a hook at the end. Her attack was 1500. "And one face down card will end my turn!"  
  
"I will summon Holding Arms," said Marik. A pair of golden shackles bearing the Eye of Horus appeared with only an attack of 500. "Then I activate its special ability, which will keep your Amazon Chain Master from attacking for three turns! Soon my dear it will be over and your mind will wander the Shadow Realm forever!"  
  
"I'm not out of this, yet!" said Mai. "I'll activate my face down card, Grave Arm, which sends one monster of my chose to the graveyard. And I chose my own Amazon Chain Master!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That activates her special ability which allows me to take one card form your deck!" said Mai, happily. "And I chose your Egyptian god card!"  
  
"Wow! Way to go Mai!" called Joe.  
  
"Who's that talking?" asked Mai. "That voice sounds so familiar..."  
  
"Shayla, are you okay?" asked Téa when she saw how nervous the blind girl was. Shayla shook her head; she didn't trust her voice.  
  
"To finish my turn, I play two face down cards, then summon Amazon Fighter!" announced Mai. Her newest monster also had an attack of 1500.  
  
"What a weak monster!" laughed Marik. "Destroy it, Destructor!"  
  
"I don't think so!" countered Mai. "Activate face down card, Amazon Magician! It swaps the attack points of our two monsters, meaning your Destructor is history!" True to her word, The Destructor disappeared in a blaze of glory by the hand of the Amazon Fighter. This took Marik's life points down to 1050.  
  
"She almost has him!" cheered Tristan.  
  
"If she can summon that god card, Marik's toast!" agreed Joe.  
  
"Oh, Arkana, I'm glad to be forgetting that pest," said Marik, back on the dueling field.  
  
"Now I activate Card of Last Will, which lets me draw a new hand!" said Mai.  
  
"And I can activate The Destructor's special ability again," reminded Marik, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. 'I'll activate Nightmare Wheel, which imprisons your Amazon Fighter and costs you 500 life points each turn!"  
  
"Activate Rescue Operation!" declared Mai. "I am returning my Amazon Fighter to my hand, which deactivates your trap card! Then I summon Cyber Harpy to the field!" Her modern harpy appeared on her side of the field with an attack of 1800.  
  
"She's on a roll," commented Duke. (AN/ Sorry, bad pun.)  
  
"Now, I use the magic card Graceful Charity!" continued Mai. "I draw three cards, then discard two...Are you ready to have your god monster turned against you, Marik?" Marik gave her an evil grin.  
  
"I use Elegant Egotist to multiply my harpy, then I tribute all three to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" announced Mai, proudly.  
  
"She did it!" cheered Joe.  
  
"Wow! Go Mai!" yelled Serenity.  
  
Shayla, however, felt a very cold chill in the air. Something was very wrong. Shayla was beginning to strongly dislike the god cards.  
  
"Is that Ra?" asked Tristan as a brilliant golden light surrounded the field.  
  
"It's...It's a big ball!" exclaimed Duke.  
  
"What's the deal?!" gasped Mai.  
  
Marik started laughing. "I should explain this about Ra. It will only obey the one who can say the chant printed on the card."  
  
"Chant?" asked Mai as she looked at the card. "That writing wasn't there before!"  
  
"Of course not. Pegasus painted it so that it will only be seen when Ra is summoned," answered Marik, very smugly.  
  
"What letters are these?!" gasped Mai, looking desperately from the card to the sphere that was Ra and back again.  
  
"Those letters can only be read by the few who have ties to ancient Egypt," continued Marik. "And there are a few of those on this ship." He looked at Yu-Gi first, then over to Kaiba, who both glared back.  
  
"But..But," stammered Mai.  
  
"This isn't good," said Joe.  
  
"Are you going to read the chant or should I my next turn?" asked Marik, his evil grin growing.  
  
"I-I-I play one card face down and end my turn," said Mai, deflated.  
  
"I thought as much," said Marik.  
  
"Someone needs to cut that smirk off of his face! It's starting to bug me!" growled Joe.  
  
"That hair also could use a trim," commented Tristan. "Or a weed-whacker."  
  
"I'll start my turn by summoning Holding Legs to the field," announced Marik. A monster almost identical to the Holding Arms appeared next to it. The major difference was its attack, which was 800. "Now I activate its special ability, which returns your magic card to your hand!"  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Mai.  
  
"Please...no!" Shayla gasped.  
  
"Then I activate the Sacred Stone of Wadjet and use my three cards in a combo!" continued Marik. The Holding Arms and Holding Legs flew over to Mai and locked around her wrists and ankles. The sacred stone rose behind her and the holding monsters locked on it, imprisoning her against the stone.  
  
"What's this?!" gasped Mai as she struggled to break free. "I can't move! This is no hologram!"  
  
"MAI!" called the group.  
  
"That also counted for a direct attack against your life points," explained Marik as Mai's life points dropped to 800. "And now I will summon Ra!"  
  
Marik started to speak in another language, an ancient one. Everyone seemed mostly puzzled, except Yu-Gi and Kaiba, who understood every word and hadn't even guessed he was speaking a new language. Shayla thought she could recognize one or two from her dreams, but her stomach felt as if she had swallowed lead and thus she wasn't too focused on the chant. The creature that responded the most was Ra, another wave of blinding light covering the field. It unfolded with an attack of 5400.  
  
"Mai! Get off of there!" warned Yu-Gi.  
  
"She's trapped!" exclaimed Téa.  
  
"How is that possible?!" gasped Duke.  
  
"I can't reach my duel disk," moaned Mai.  
  
"You can no longer duel, this is over!" yelled Marik.  
  
"No! Mai!" yelled Joe as he raced onto the field. He took her head in his hands and forced her to look right into his eyes.  
  
"Sir! Get off the field or you will be disqualified," said the official. Joe ignored him so the official turned to Kaiba for help, but Kaiba also ignored him.  
  
"Mai! You have to remember! We're your friends! You have to!" yelled Joe.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Mai. "That voice...so familiar.."  
  
"Mai! It's Joe! You have to remember!" called Joe. "Listen, Mai..I'm sorry. Earlier today, when we were talking about my dream...You were there. I'm sorry I lied to you..."  
  
"Huh?" asked Mai, her eyes focusing. "Joe? Joe?!"  
  
"You remember!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"That brat broke through my spell!" growled Marik. "Fine then! Ra! Finish them both!" Ra turned to attack.  
  
"NO!" screamed the group.  
  
"Joe! Mai!" yelled Yu-Gi as he too jumped onto the field. He stood between Marik and Joe and Mai, with his back to Marik.  
  
On a spur of the moment, Shayla leapt her feet and scrambled up the side of the arena, too.  
  
"Yu-Gi! Shayla!"  
  
Ra attacked.  
  
Yu-Gi ended up taking Ra's attack full in the back. As the attack first struck Shayla screamed and jumped backwards, leaning against the guardrail. She could feel the heat from the attack not more than three feet from her. Joe was shielding Mai and Yu-Gi was shielding both of them with Shayla off to the side.  
  
"Joe! Help! Get me out of here!" called Mai as she pulled on the chains again.  
  
"Of course!" agreed Joe as he added his strength in.  
  
"Hurry!" encouraged Yu-Gi. Ra's attack stopped, and Yu-Gi collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Yu-Gi!"  
  
"Oh, gosh!" exclaimed Shayla, near nauseous.  
  
Joe pulled Mai free, then fell to Yu-Gi's side, trying to wake him up. Mai slid to the ground as well, exhausted.  
  
"Mai! Are you alright?" asked Shayla, half shaking as well.  
  
"No problem kid."  
  
"I'm afraid there is," said Marik as he walked over. "You lost the duel."  
  
"Leave her alone you freak!" yelled Joe as he jumped up and confronted Marik. Marik merely laughed and completely paralyzed Joe with his Millennial Rod.  
  
"Joe!" cried Serenity.  
  
"We have a bargain," sneered Marik as he looked down on Mai.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" said Shayla, mustering as much courage as she could and standing between Marik and Mai. She opened her mouth to further protested, but Marik swung the rod and caught her under the jaw. She slipped to the ground, stunned. Marik knew better than to attempt to use the rod against another bearer of a Millennial Items. The results were too unpredictable.  
  
"Shayla!" gasped Téa.  
  
"That was uncalled for!!!" yelled Tristan, who was running over to climb the arena as well.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you how to treat a lady?!" growled Duke, joining him.  
  
"Good-bye, Mai," said Marik. With that he drew on the power of the Millennial Rod and sealed her mind within her own fading memories.  
  
"Get away from them!!!" yelled Duke and Tristan. Marik gave a mock bow and flounced off.  
  
Kaiba looked at the group and pressed his intercom. "Get the medical team out here pronto..yes, the entire team. . . . . And make it quick, I have a duel to prepare for."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shayla sat in a chair in the medical wing, holding a bag of ice over her sore jaw. Mai had been found a bed not too far form Bakura and Odion. Yu- Gi was being inspected for burns on his back. The staff was puzzled by this, "after all, it was just a hologram."  
  
"Shayla, are you okay?" asked Téa. The girl had her head low and was occasionally repressing tears.  
  
"No," answered Shayla, honestly. "I.I.."  
  
"I know," sighed Téa.  
  
"That Marik!" growled Joe as he punched the wall.  
  
"Why won't she wake up?" asked Serenity.  
  
"How could he have done this?" asked Duke.  
  
"We have to do something to stop this," said Tristan as he looked from one cot to another.  
  
"Shayla, listen to me," said Téa. "You need to head back to your room to calm down." Tears were falling out of her blind eyes.  
  
"I can't leave her!" exclaimed Shayla.  
  
"You aren't going to help anyone now," said Téa. "I know it hurts, but you'll do more good when you get a grip on things." Shayla didn't answer. "I'll walk you back, even."  
  
"I...okay..." sighed Shayla. "Can you give me a moment alone with Mai, though?"  
  
"Sure," agreed Téa. She then walked over and began ushering everyone else out of the room.  
  
Shayla walked over to Mai's bedside and took her hand. There was so much she wanted to say, but very little would come out.  
  
"Mai..I'm so sorry," she stammered. "But I promise, I'm not going to leave you." She took a deep breath. "Please, promise me you won't leave me." She struggled to find more words, but nothing would come. Determined to keep her word to Téa, she met her in the halls.  
  
"Take a nap or a shower or something," suggested Téa. "It will do you some good."  
  
"I-I don't want to lose another friend," stammered Shayla as they head back to her room.  
  
"Oh," said Téa, the thought never occurring to her before. "You mean...like your old boyfriend...Luther." Shayla nodded. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to save Mai."  
  
Shayla was quiet the rest of the way back. She only said a brief 'thank you' before disappearing in her room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shayla did neither of the things that Téa suggested. Instead she picked up her Bible and started reading. It did a bit to calm her nerves, but every time she'd stop and think her stomach would tie in a knot. Unable to take it any more, she left her room and walked to one of the open-air passages.  
  
She leaned against the wall, a decent ways away from the edge. (She still was afraid since her experience in Marik's helicopter.) The breeze was cool and refreshing and it tossed her brown hair freely. Shayla didn't really care, though. It did a little, but only a little, to help calm her down.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching. "Who's there?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you. I didn't realize anyone was here," answered Seto Kaiba.  
  
"No harm done," said Shayla, monotone.  
  
"I had thought everyone was in the hospital wing," he added.  
  
"At this rate, everyone will be," replied Shayla, dryly.  
  
"I don't think so. Duel Monsters is about power. Some can handle it, some can't."  
  
"What?" asked Shayla, a bit taken back.  
  
"It's simple. Those that can handle it ate still standing. Those that can't have fallen. The weak are gone and the strong remain, so I doubt that anyone else will get hurt," explained Kaiba. What he didn't say out-loud was, "You're still standing, and that says a lot."  
  
Shayla was completely shocked by the nature of that statement. She struggled for words for a few seconds before saying, "Go away."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Kaiba, shocked by her tone.  
  
"Go away. You understand nothing. Go away and leave me alone," she answered, turning her back to him.  
  
"Shayla...I..." he stammered, but he knew it was no use continuing. He turned and walked away, thinking to himself, "Some how I blew it. She'll never care about me. It's easier just to forget these feelings I have. They'll fade soon enough. It's easy to forget, then I can't get hurt."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shayla had stood in silence for a long time, her thoughts turning over one another. Then something from one of her dreams broke on her like a tidal wave. She had raced off to Ishizu's room that instant. She knocked quickly on the door and entered as soon as Ishizu gave the word.  
  
The Egyptian lady tried not to concern herself with how stressed Shayla looked, after all, she had seen it coming. Still, there was something urgent written on her face.  
  
"What is it, child?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"In the last dream I had..something was said," started Shayla, talking way too fast. It wasn't an eager jabbering, but more like a nervous rant. She sat down while trying to fit words together in a logical manner. "You said that the Millennial Items were limited and power and had no power over each other. It was like that time in the warehouse where Bakura used the ring to break Marik's hold over Bandit Keith. The Millennial Items can cancel each other out like that.."  
  
"Yes, they can," said Ishizu, surprised. "But it takes considerable skill.  
  
"Show me!" insisted Shayla, for the first time having now doubts about her responsibility as a bearer. "Show me so I can help Mai."  
  
"It will be difficult," said Ishizu. "But I will try. 


	28. Dragon Wrath

"I am sorry, but your lessons are going to have to wait today," Ishizu said to Shayla.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shayla.  
  
"Soon the last round of the finals will begin," answered Ishizu. "And then I must duel Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Shayla, completely forgetting about the finals. "A-Are you sure this is..safe?"  
  
"I appreciate your concern," said Ishizu. "But I will not be harmed. I have foreseen every move in this duel."  
  
"Wow," commented Shayla. "That really is amazing."  
  
"I will win this duel," said Ishizu. "I must. I have to save my brother."  
  
"You know you are going to win?" asked Shayla, though she realized it was a stupid question.  
  
"Yes, and Kaiba's god card will be his downfall," answered Ishizu.  
  
"I...that's...wow," commented Shayla. The Millennial Necklace's power was disturbing, but not in the same way as the Rod or the Ring. For some reason, the Necklace didn't make her worry.  
  
"Will the remaining duelists report to the arena for the final round," announced the PA.  
  
"Come, we must be leaving," said Ishizu as she stood up. She calmly walked over and put her duel disk on her arm, then, gesturing for Shayla to follow her, left the room. Shayla followed, although she didn't need a gesture to tell her so.  
  
Ishizu did not seem in any hurry to be getting to the dueling arena, and so the two of them were the last ones there. Seto Kaiba had already taken his place at the platform and was glaring at the elevator with impatience. The other duelists were talking among themselves, trying to figure out who the eighth finalist was. They all seemed surprised to see Shayla enter with her. The rest of the group called for her to join them as Kaiba bit his lower lip. This had been a twist he hadn't expected.  
  
"Shayla, you made it!" exclaimed Téa.  
  
"I didn't think you would," said Yu-Gi. "I know how hard the last duel was for you."  
  
"Thanks for the concern," replied Shayla with a thin smile.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" asked Tristan. "You keep disappearing."  
  
"I've been around," answered Shayla, shortly.  
  
"This blimp is so large it doesn't surprise me that we can lose track of each other," said Serenity.  
  
"So, who is she?" asked Duke as he looked over the last finalist.  
  
"I don't know, but she looks familiar," answered Yu-Gi.  
  
"You're right," agreed Téa.  
  
"I don't know, but she'd better be careful," said Joe. "These duels haven't been kind to people."  
  
"Perhaps the last one would have been different if you wouldn't have lied to her," said Shayla, bitterly. She surprised everyone, including herself, by her tone.  
  
"Everything will work out," said Duke, a little carelessly.  
  
"This duel will now commence," said the official, bringing them back on topic. "Seto Kaiba will duel...will duel...." He searched for a name, but there was none.  
  
"Show yourself," demanded Kaiba in a voice like ice.  
  
"You already know me, Seto Kaiba," said Ishizu as she removed the veil from her face.  
  
"Ishizu?!" gasped Téa, Yu-Gi, and Kaiba.  
  
"Isn't she the one at the museum?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Seto Kaiba versus Ishizu Ishtar," finished the official.  
  
"Ishtar?!" gasped the group.  
  
"Does that mean..?"  
  
"Yes, Marik is my brother," answered Ishizu.  
  
"Sister! Help!" Shayla heard a faint voice plead. It sounded lost, and trapped. When she realized that was the real Marik, she gasped and shuddered. She could sense the magic around the Millennial Rod holding him prisoner within his own mind. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"She must be here to try to save him," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yeah, he needs help," replied a wide-eyed Joe.  
  
"How ironic," said Kaiba with a mischievous grin, "that you are to lose against the very same god card you gave me."  
  
"It is you who will be surprised," countered Ishizu. "Because that god card will be your downfall."  
  
"My downfall?" laughed Kaiba.  
  
"I have seen the future with my Millennial Necklace. I know what the outcome of this duel will be, and you will lose," responded Ishizu, calmly.  
  
"Save your children's stories!" snapped Seto. "I am sick of hearing about all this magic non-sense."  
  
"Gee, you'd think he'd get a clue sometime," muttered Joe. Louder, he said, "What is your problem?! With all that's been going on, you'd get it through your thick head that something's up!" Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Joe, calm down," said Serenity.  
  
"I really hope Ishizu wins this," said Téa. "We could use her help."  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget, Kaiba's one of the world's top duelists," reminded Duke.  
  
"But Ishizu seems pretty confident," said Tristan.  
  
"If she really can see the future...this duel is already over," added Téa.  
  
"Let's get this over with," snapped Seto. "I have more important things to worry about."  
  
"This will be your last duel in the finals," stated Ishizu.  
  
"I'll crush you with the very same card you gave me!"  
  
"I was the keeper of the three Egyptian god cards. Do you think I don't know their weakness?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"We'll just see who's standing at the end of this," snapped Kaiba.  
  
"I have already seen the future. You will lose."  
  
"Save it!"  
  
"You cannot hope to win. I will win to save my brother."  
  
"Please! Sister! Help me!" Marik called again. He was silent save to those who were in tune to him, namely Yami Marik, Ishizu, and Shayla.  
  
"I am getting sick of hearing about your family," said Kaiba, annoyance rising in his voice. "You're brother needs more than your help, he needs a psychologist!"  
  
"That was low, Kaiba! Have you no respect!?" yelled Joe.  
  
"Calm down, Joe!" exclaimed Tristan. "Why are you so worked up?"  
  
"That jerk really burns me," growled Joe.  
  
"Any more outbursts like that and we may have to get you a muzzle," said Duke.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ishizu, please beat him, if for no other reason than to cut his ego down!" called Shayla. Ishizu nodded.  
  
Kaiba jerked his head back as if he had been stung. He hadn't expected her to be on Ishizu's side. Secretly, he wanted Shayla to be there as he crushed his opponent. His head dropped a few hairs.  
  
"I will forget about her," he told himself. "Emotions are for the weak. They only lead to pain. I will forget about her, that way I won't get hurt."  
  
"Let's duel!" he said, out-loud. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and play one card face down." His warrior appeared with stats of 1900 and 1200.  
  
(AN/ You'll have to excuse my spelling on Ishizu's cards.)  
  
"Then I summon Keldo," said Ishizu. Her monster looked vaguely like a pixie magician. Its attack was only 1200 and its defense 1600.  
  
"That's it?" asked Kaiba, skeptically.  
  
"Then I activate the magic card Mitizuri of Doom," said Ishizu. "Now we each have to select two of each other's cards. Those cards are discarded." They quickly did so.  
  
"What can Ishizu be planning?" asked Joe. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"She stills seems pretty calm," Yu-Gi pointed out.  
  
On the other side of the field the spirit who had taken over Marik was smirking. He knew Ishizu's strategy all too well.  
  
"This will be over quickly," said Kaiba. "Vorse Raider attack Keldo!" His monster charged forward and slashed Keldo to ribbons. "Then I play one more face down card."  
  
"For my turn, I summon Mudora in attack mode," announced Ishizu. Her monster looked like an Egyptian warrior. "Then I activate the Sword of Dorsa, which raises its attack to 2000! Now, Mudora, attack his Vorse Raider!"  
  
"Ha!" exclaimed Kaiba. "You have walked right into my trap! I activate Shrink, which reduces Vorse Raider's attack so that it can now carry the Crush Card virus! Your entire deck is infected, and now any monster you have with an attack of over 1500 must be sent to the graveyard!"  
  
"Ishizu is in trouble!" exclaimed Duke. "I don't see how she can recover."  
  
"You can't possibly hope to win now," said Kaiba.  
  
"I don't need strong monsters to win," said Ishizu.  
  
"You're a poor duelist if you think that the puny things you have left will overcome me," snapped Kaiba.  
  
Shayla shook her head in disgust.  
  
"What is it?" asked Téa.  
  
"There's two things I can't stand," answered Shayla. "Arrogance and lying..unfortunately I am surrounded by both."  
  
"Lay off," muttered Joe.  
  
On the field, the holograms showed Mudora dissolving as it, too, was affected by the Crush Card.  
  
"As I have foreseen," muttered Ishizu. Then, louder, she said, "My turn is not let over. I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which freezes you for three turns!"  
  
"What a desperate move," said Kaiba as the glowing swords fell in place around him.  
  
"I play one more card face down and that ends my turn," stated Ishizu.  
  
"I play one card face down as well," said Seto. "Then I summon Dark Gremlin!" His monster looked like a type of green reptile that walked upright. Its claws were wicked. Its stats were 1600 and 1800. "I can't attack, so it is your turn."  
  
Ishizu drew a card. "I pass."  
  
Then Kaiba did the same. "I pass as well."  
  
"Wow, that was fascinating," muttered Joe.  
  
"Ishizu had better do something while Kaiba is paralyzed, or else he'll cream her!" said Tristan.  
  
"Guys, she isn't worried, at all," Téa pointed out.  
  
"I pass this turn as well," stated Ishizu.  
  
"Come on!" thought Shayla. "You can do this!" She was keeping her fingers crossed that no one else would end up in the hospital wing.  
  
Kaiba drew his next card and smiled broadly. "This duel won't last much longer. You have no monsters on the field, which means my Dark Gremlin can attack you directly! Go!" Ishizu shielded her eyes as the dark Gremlin attacked, bring her down to 2400 life points. Kaiba was at 2950 from losing his Vorse Raider.  
  
"Then I activate my face down card, Virus Cannon!" continued Seto. "It takes ten magic cards from your deck and sends them to the graveyard!"  
  
"Most of her deck is in the graveyard!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"I have yet to be impressed by your dueling skills," said Kaiba, snidely. "And as soon as I summon my god card, this is over."  
  
"That god card will be your downfall. The future has been set. I have seen it," replied Ishizu, as calm as ever.  
  
"How can you expect to beat me?" asked Kaiba, arrogantly. "You deck is wasted. Give up now."  
  
"I still have my trap cards," reminded Ishizu. "Now, I activate Exchange of the Spirits!"  
  
"What?!" gasped Kaiba.  
  
"What does that do?" asked Serenity.  
  
"It forces each duelist to change his or her graveyard with his or her deck," answered Shayla. "Of course, it costs Ishizu 1000 life points to play."  
  
"But, most of Ishizu's deck is in the graveyard!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"She's been stringing Kaiba along this whole time!" said Duke.  
  
"And Kaiba only has six cards in his!" added Yu-Gi.  
  
"Ha! Look at him squirm!" said Joe, gleefully.  
  
"Now, I summon Kelbank in attack mode," announced Ishizu as her next monster appeared. It had an attack of 1500 and a defense of 1800. "Then I play one more face down card and end my turn."  
  
Before Kaiba could begin his next turn, the elevators opened and Mokuba ran out. "We did it Seto! We translated the Wing Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba," replied Kaiba. He drew his next card.  
  
"I activate Virus Cannon!" he said as he set the card on his duel disk for the second time that game.  
  
"Then I activate the trap card I just played, which sends it back to the graveyard," countered Ishizu. "And now, for my turn, I play Zorga!" Her newest monster had an attack of 1700. (AN/ I am sorry I forgot what these looked like).  
  
"Now, Zorga, attack his Dark Gremlin with Cape of Destruction!" ordered Ishizu. This attack brought Kaiba down to 2850 life points. "And Kelbak attack his life points directly!" Now Kaiba only had 1350 life points left. He seemed to be very nervous, unlike Ishizu, who had not lost her cool once the entire duel. "Then I play one more card face down and end my turn."  
  
"My turn then," said Kaiba with a glare. "I play one card face down as well."  
  
"Now I activate my trap card, Muko," announced Ishizu. "It allows me to retrieve two cards from my graveyard."  
  
"This duel is going to be over soon," said Joe. "Even if Ishizu doesn't cream him, Kaiba's almost out of cards to draw."  
  
"I end my turn," stated Kaiba.  
  
"He left himself wide open for a direct attack!" exclaimed Duke.  
  
"That card he played must be a trap card," said Tristan.  
  
"Hurry up and finish this, Ishizu!" called Shayla.  
  
"I play one card face down to start my turn," said Ishizu. That one card was the core to her strategy. It implant a virus inside Zorga, that, if Zorga was tributed, it would destroy the high level monster when it tried to attack.  
  
"Now I summon one more monster to the field..." started Ishizu.  
  
"And you have fallen for my trap!" exclaimed Kaiba. Shayla thought he almost sounded relieved. "I activate Soul Exchange, which tributes your three monsters for Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Duke.  
  
"And Ishizu has no more defenses!" added Joe.  
  
"She still doesn't seem worried to me," said Téa.  
  
"I hope your plan works...." thought Shayla.  
  
"So much for your fortune-telling abilities!" said Kaiba. "Those Millennial Items are nothing. And now I will prove it by crushing you with your own god card!"  
  
"If you are so confident, then, by all means, go ahead," dared Ishizu.  
  
"This has been fun," thought Yami Marik. "But it has started to bore me." He turned to leave.  
  
"Go Obelisk! Att..!" Kaiba started to order, but his command got cut off by a massive surge from the Millennial Rod.  
  
"Agh! What's that light?!" gasped Duke.  
  
"What is going on?" wondered Shayla as she felt power flooding from the rod towards Kaiba. The rod was out of control of Marik (both of them). Something didn't seem right, at the same time, it did. It brought something to the surface of Shayla's mind that she couldn't grasp.  
  
One the dueling arena Kaiba seemed to have spaced. His eyes were wide open but glazed over as he was lost in the images that the Millennial Rod was showing him. Memories that were his, and yet not his, were surfacing. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared in stone in front of him.  
  
"I-I..." stammered Kaiba. "I activate Silent Doom, which lets me bring one monster back from the graveyard."  
  
"What?!" gasped Ishizu, for the first time looking unnerved. She hadn't seen this.  
  
"See, I need to tribute two monsters to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Kaiba. His left eye was twitching a bit. Magic like that was overwhelming. "I will not be controlled! I control my own future! I tribute Obelisk the Tormentor and my other monster and summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"He tributed his god card for his dragon..before it was the other way around," said Shayla. "This is way too bizarre."  
  
"Now attack, Blue-Eyes!" ordered Kaiba. It did and took the remaining bit of Ishizu's life points. Nonetheless, she was smiling.  
  
"I win, your predictions were all wrong," said Kaiba.  
  
"Thank you," replied Ishizu. "You have shown me there is still hope for my brother." She looked at the door that he had left through.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, huffily.  
  
"I had only seen shadows in his future," answered Ishizu. "But you have proven the future can be changed. You have given me hope, and I thank you for that." Well, there wasn't much Kaiba could say when she was being nice.  
  
"I feel like I just missed something," commented Joe.  
  
"Well, at least no one is going to the hospital wing," said Tristan.  
  
"Thank the Lord," agreed Shayla, and she genuinely meant that.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" asked Mokuba as he pointed at something coming towards the airship.  
  
"I-it sounds like a helicopter," stammered Shayla, who suddenly went stiff.  
  
"It is!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"And it's heading our way," said Serenity.  
  
"What's wrong, Shayla?" asked Téa when she noticed how tense she had gotten all of a sudden.  
  
"I don't like helicopters much," groaned Shayla.  
  
"I think it's going to land!" yelled Tristan, who had to yell to be heard over the blades. Sure enough, the copter was hovering over the dueling arena. Kaiba was glaring at it, but there was little else he could do to stop it.  
  
"That's one of Industrial Illusion's helicopters!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"What is it doing here?" asked Joe.  
  
The helicopter landed expertly on the middle of the duel arena. It didn't bother to park there, though. Two people got off of it, then the helicopter took off again.  
  
"It's Drake and Lara!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I could ask the same thing," said Kaiba, venomously as he glared at the two new comers.  
  
"Why else do you think I would have come?" asked Drake. He raised his right hand and spread six locator cards.  
  
"Woah! Drake's a finalist, too!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"That hardly gives you the right to come crashing into the middle of my tournament," snapped Seto.  
  
"Listen here, Mr. Hotshot," snapped Drake, "just because you're so obsessed about winning this thing doesn't give you the right to leave qualified finalists behind!" Lara took him by the arm, probably foreseeing the problem of an all out fight between the two.  
  
"Calm down, Drake," she said. "He's not worth it." That earned her a glare for Kaiba.  
  
"Drake! We're glad you're here!" called Joe. The rest of the group nodded.  
  
"You have some nerve, Pegasus," said Seto, angrily. "I don't have time to waste on a poor excuse of a dragon duelist like you. So you can just high- tail it out of here the same way you came."  
  
"What did you say!?" demanded Drake, enraged.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Tristan. "Looks like dragon-breaths are at it."  
  
"If those two start going at it, someone might end up in the hospital wing yet," commented Duke.  
  
"Great, just what we need..." remarked Shayla.  
  
"Now get out of my way," said Kaiba. "I have a tournament to run."  
  
"Sure! Run from me, Kaiba!" spat Drake. Kaiba turned and gave him a nasty look. "I challenge you to a duel, right here, right now!"  
  
Kaiba actually chuckled.  
  
"What is your problem!?" demanded Lara, who was feeling angry on behalf of her boyfriend.  
  
"You wouldn't last five moves against me," replied Kaiba with a malicious smirk. "Now get out of my way." With that he flounced off, Mokuba following.  
  
"That arrogant,..." started Drake but he was too mad to continue.  
  
"Drake! Don't let him get to you!" called Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yeah, we're glad you made it," added Joe.  
  
"Thanks," said Drake and Lara as they walked off of the platform and over to the group.  
  
"I should have known you'd all be here," said Drake. "But I didn't know you entered, Duke."  
  
"I didn't," answered Duke. "I'm just a spectator here."  
  
"That's still cool," said Lara.  
  
"You know each other?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Drake has been the mastermind in getting my Dungeons Dice Monsters on the market," answered Duke.  
  
"That's so cool!" exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"Oh, you guys haven't met my little sister. This is Serenity," introduced Joe.  
  
"You're the one he was dueling so hard for in the Duelist Kingdom? It's great to finally meet you," said Lara.  
  
"Thanks," said Serenity as they shook hands.  
  
"So what has been going on here so far?" asked Drake.  
  
"That's a long story," sighed Téa.  
  
"And most of it isn't good," added Shayla.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lara.  
  
"Come with us," sighed Yu-Gi. He lead them to the hospital wing  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" gasped Lara.  
  
"The duels have been rough," answered Joe.  
  
"That's an understatement," muttered Shayla.  
  
"Sit down, this could take some time to explain," said Téa as she filled them in, with help from the rest of the group.  
  
"And this Marik has been behind all of this?" asked Lara, sounding worried.  
  
"And those god cards would explain why Kaiba was being even more arrogant than usual," added Drake. "And I didn't think that was possible."  
  
"You're telling me," agreed Joe.  
  
"But, who is Marik?" asked Lara.  
  
"Perhaps I can help," said Ishizu as she entered the room.  
  
"Hello Ishizu," greeted the group.  
  
"Hello, and welcome Drake Pegasus and Lara Justina. I am afraid you did not get a proper welcome before," said Ishizu.  
  
"How do you know us?" asked Lara.  
  
"She's like that..." muttered Shayla.  
  
"Marik is my brother, and I can tell you how he started down this dark path," said Ishizu.  
  
"Would you, please?" asked Téa.  
  
"It started with my family," said Ishizu. "We are tomb-keepers. For generations my family had guarded the pharaoh's tomb and waited for his arrival. But Marik wanted nothing of it. It was the day after he received the initiation that it all started."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't want to be a tomb keeper!" sobbed a younger Marik, still lying in bed from the tattoo he had been forced to receive the previous day.  
  
"Please, calm down brother," pleaded Ishizu. "Father will hear you."  
  
"We aren't even aloud to see the light of day!" he continued. "We're prisoners here. I just want to be normal!"  
  
"Perhaps.." muttered Ishizu as she shared a look with Odion. He nodded.  
  
"What, sister?" asked Marik with big eyes.  
  
"Its still early, father is asleep...we..we could sneak out for an hour," she answered, very nervously.  
  
"We could?!" exclaimed Marik, hopefully.  
  
"Not so loud! Please!" insisted Ishizu.  
  
"We have to sister!" said Marik, who was getting very excited. "If only for a moment!"  
  
"Okay! We will! But you have to promise never to speak of it again!" said Ishizu.  
  
"Thank you!" said Marik, hopping out of bed.  
  
"I will remain here and cover for you," said Odion.  
  
"Thank you," said Ishizu as she lead Marik to the exit of their underground home.  
  
She pulled open the trapdoor and Marik stepped into the sunlight for the first time. The early streaks of dawn were spreading across the horizon.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Marik.  
  
"Come with me," said Ishizu as she lead him to the bazaar.  
  
"I never imagined there was so many other people," said Marik. His eyes darted everywhere, taking in everything with a child-like eagerness.  
  
"Marik, come on!" said Ishizu as she urged him along.  
  
"What's this?" asked Marik as he spotted something in the ground. It was a magazine. "People shouldn't through books in the dirt." He picked it up and began to flip through it. "Wow! This is so different from the ancient writings!"  
  
A TV in a nearby stall caught his eye. Marik did a double take between the TV and the magazine. The same image was on both, a motorcycle.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Marik.  
  
"It's a TV," said Ishizu, who was starting to sound a little impatient.  
  
"And what is that thing in the colored box?"  
  
"A motorcycle."  
  
"What's with you kids, haven't you ever seen a TV before?" asked the vendor.  
  
"Um..." stammered Marik.  
  
"Come on Marik, we're leaving!" said Ishizu as she took his hand and pulled him away.  
  
"But sister!" he protested.  
  
"No buts! You agreed when we left!" she reminded. Marik sighed.  
  
A stranger wearing a white turban and robe appeared in front of them. Ishizu gasped and pulled her brother behind her.  
  
"You've been warned Marik," he said. "Today you have taken your first steps down the path of darkness. You must change your course while there is still hope."  
  
"Shadi?!" gasped Ishizu.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Marik, nervously. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"We must leave! We've been here too long!" said Ishizu, panicking. "We never should have come!" She started to pull Marik back to their home.  
  
"But sister!" he whined.  
  
"No buts!" she said, sharp enough that he didn't say another word until they had reached the trapdoor.  
  
"Just one more moment sister, please?" begged Marik.  
  
"Okay!" she exclaimed exasperated. "But please, hurry!"  
  
Marik had walked over and sat on a pile of stones, pretending they were a motorcycle.  
  
"Sister, can I take the picture?" he asked, pointing to the magazine that was still in his hands.  
  
"Alright!" she caved again. "Just don't let father see it!" She pulled open the trapdoor and something in the corner caught her eyes. It was a rope system that led into the darkness that she had not seen before.  
  
"An alarm!?" she cried. "Marik! We're in trouble!" With that both Ishtars raced inside, running straight to Marik's room. Odion wasn't there.  
  
"Odion?!" gasped Marik. The room looked like it had been ransacked.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Ishizu.  
  
They tore through the house and finally found Odion and their father in an unused back room. Odion had collapsed to the ground. He was bleeding and bruised from their father's 'questioning.'  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Ishizu again.  
  
"There you are!" growled their father. "Look at what you have done?! Now Odion will have to leave us! You know the rules!" he raised his hand to strike Odion again.  
  
He never did, though, because something about Marik had changed. He chuckled, walked over, and picked up the Millennial Rod.  
  
"Marik?! What are you doing?!" gasped their father. "You know you can't touch those!"  
  
"This Millennial Item is now mine," said the evil spirit inside of him, which was created that day. "And there will be new rules."  
  
"Marik! Put that down!" pleaded Ishizu.  
  
"Silence!" snapped Marik. He used the rod and paralyzed her against the wall.  
  
"Stop this now!" ordered their dad.  
  
"No," he answered, then he did the same to his own father while Ishizu and Odion watched, helpless. "Good bye, father." With that he used the Millennial Rod and sealed his father's mind in the Shadow Realm.  
  
The accomplished, he began to look around for another victim.  
  
Odion had struggled to his knees and limped over to Marik, embracing him with his bound hands. The real Marik snapped back. He dropped the Millennial Rod and looked around in shock, not remembering what had just happened.  
  
"Odion?! What's going on!?" he cried, terrified, frantically looking at his sister, who was still stunned, to his dad, who wasn't moving.  
  
"You've been warned," came Shadi's voice. "Today you have taken your first steps down the path of darkness. You must change your course while there is still hope."  
  
Marik started screaming in fear from the stranger's voice, thinking he was behind what had happened that morning.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
When Ishizu finished silence fell over the hospital wing for several moments. Shayla was the one who finally broke it.  
  
"And I thought my family situation was bad..."  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry..." stammered Téa. "That's awful."  
  
"That is why I have come. I have a request of you, Yu-Gi," said Ishizu.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Please, find a way to save my brother," she answered. "I have something for you that will help you."  
  
"What?"  
  
She unclasped her Millennial Necklace. "It is time I gave this to you. I can no longer use its magic."  
  
"What?!" came the gasps from several people around the room.  
  
"I know you will use it wisely," she said. Then she left.  
  
"I don't believe it," gasped Joe, peering at the necklace to get a better look.  
  
"Looks like we're right in the middle of the action," said Drake.  
  
Shayla slipped out too, unnoticed by the rest of the group. She ran and caught up with Ishizu.  
  
"Hello, Shayla. Shouldn't you be with your friends?" asked Ishizu. "Or are you worried that I will no longer be able to teach you? That is not the case."  
  
"It's not that," said Shayla. "I just don't understand how the Millennial Necklace just stopped working."  
  
"It was time for me to give it to the pharaoh. When I lost to Seto Kaiba, I lost my powers to use it."  
  
"But...the Millennial Rod interfered then. And isn't it true that the Millennial Items have no power over each other..?"  
  
"You are very perceptive," commented Ishizu. "But do not worry yourself. Your tasks are different from mine. Please, get some rest today. I can tell that you will need it."  
  
"Um..sure..." stammered Shayla. "Bye." She turned down the hall that led to her room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shayla couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned in bed before finally giving up and taking a walk. She once again found herself in the open air walkway. That place was probably the most relaxing for her in the entire ship. But it did little to calm her down tonight.  
  
There was some sort of power flowing through the Millennial Items. She did not know exactly what it was, but it was evil. Something bad was going on at that very moment concerning the Millennial Items, and it made her shudder.  
  
About half an hour later the power flow suddenly stopped. But that was far from reassuring. The regular patterns of the Millennial Items had been disrupted. Something had changed for the worst. Shayla didn't know what it was, but it was enough to keep her up half the night.  
  
She finally went to sleep at about three in the morning. Unfortunately, that morning would hold its own nightmares.  
  
To be continued in: Shayla's Story 3: Into the Virtual World  
  
AN/ YAY!!!!! I finally finished one!!!!! Of course, I'm starting another in its place.. Well, thanks to everyone who's stuck around this far. I hope to see y'all in the sequel. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


End file.
